


A Lost Friend

by USA_Tiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 124,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USA_Tiger/pseuds/USA_Tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally becomes a Animagus, but his new form has powers he never knew of! Now he's in Nerima Japan, finding a dear friend he hasn't seen for years. Now being trained by a Amazon, having friends in half of the Crew, Hogwarts is in trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Author Note 6-9-14: Just adding this in for new readers so they know beforehand; this will be a slash/shōnen-ai pairing, meaning there will be a relationship between two males. If this isn’t your cup of tea, please exit out of this story and go read something else. Otherwise, please enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

 

Once upon a time, well it was really only a few years ago that this story starts, there was this little boy named Harry Potter... Oh? You know the story of Harry Potter already? Well, I don't think you know the whole thing, some parts haven't been told yet or wasn't until now. But this part of the tale doesn't start at Hogwarts, but before when the boy who lived had just turned nine.....

 

 

***********

 

Little Harry Potter gulped as he wildly looked around for a place to hide. Today just happened to be his birthday, and his 'dear sweet' cousin Dudley wanted to give him a 'special' present. Which was a laugh since Dudley was neither a dear nor sweet. The slightly older boy was fat as a wild boar, calling him fat as a pig was wrong since he was much bigger than that, and was one of the meanest children in the area. He was the leader in fact of a group of boys who made the lives of the others, including Harry himself, miserable as possible.

 

Harry knew just what this so called 'special' present was, a sound beating from the fat boy's fist. And no doubt from the shouts he heard, there was at least a couple or so others from Dudley's little gang to help. Harry just gulped again, he already had enough bruises on him, and he didn't need any more. Much to his despair, there wasn't any place to hide in where he was at. Meaning he was going to have to chance running to the park not far from where he was and hide in the woods. Taking a clamming breath, Harry bolted across yards and the street to where maybe he could hide safely.

 

"Hey, there he is!" The nine year old winced as Piers's voice rang out from somewhere behind him. Damn, he had been spotted. But the worry lessened just a bit as he made it to the park. And there were the woods! Now a bit happier that he could escape whatever Dudley and his cronies were going to do to him, Harry put on a extra burst of speed. Not once did he notice the root sticking out of the ground until his foot made contact with it, the force and speed he had been running at sending him tumbling a few feet across the ground. He let out a small pained groan as he finally came to a stop, curled up slightly.

 

"Thought you could get away from us did you freak?" Harry groaned again, lightly this time, as he recognized Dudley's voice. The fat porker was out of breath from the running he had done to chase down his cousin and he was going to enjoy beating the living day lights out of the black hair boy. He motioned for Piers and the other boy to each grab one of Harry's arm and drag the boy into a standing position. Then, with a smirk, drew is fat fist back and slammed it into Harry's stomach. Harry let out a pained whoosh of air, gasping for breath as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. It had _hurt_ greatly and as the two boy's holding him captive let go, the small boy quickly wrapped his arms around his pained tummy and tried to draw in air as he fell to the ground.

 

Seeing their victim down, the three bullies started to kick and punch at Harry's unmoving form, calling him names while laughing all the while. Surprisingly, the beating didn't last as long as Harry thought it would. The kicks just suddenly stopped and a cry of surprise and a bit of pain sounded through the air, and it wasn't from him!

 

**THUD**

Harry looked up quickly at the sound, a bit of blood dripping from his cut lip as he watched Piers hit the ground a few feet from him, followed quickly by the other boy that had been helping. Hearing a wail from who could only be Dudley, Harry turned his pain body to see just what had manage cause his cousin to yell like that. The sight in front of him was enough to make his seemingly bottomless green eyes widen.

 

A boy, who only looked to be a year or so older than either of the British boys, had a hold of Dudley. Short, shaggy looking brownish black hair and eyes so dark looking they nearly looked black! His skin had a tan to it and wore a white tank top looking shirt and a pair of loose pants that were tied at the ankle. Plus a black bandanna tied around his forehead, holding his bangs out of his face. But that wasn't what was so shocking about what Harry was seeing, what was shocking was the fact the other boy was holding Dudley _off_ the ground, at a few inches at least! And didn't seem to be having any trouble at doing it either!

 

" Wha...what are you doing!?! Put me down!" Dudley squealed, kicking his fat legs. The boy who was holding him snarled, showing off a set of fangs.

 

"I would like nothing better than to beat you three to a pulp for ganging up on someone smaller than yourself," The boy bit out, an accent coloring his voice thought his English was very much understandable. It should be noted at this point, Piers and the other boy had long since ran off, leaving Dudley to his fate. "But I'll let you go this time. But if I see you again...." The threat was left hanging in the air as he easily tossed Harry's cousin a few feet away. Now released from what he saw as a crazy boy, Dudley quickly got off the ground and turned tail to run away. The boy that had saved Harry from a worse beating that he would have gotten turned to him after giving another snarl in the fat boy's direction.

 

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding his hand out to Harry, who noticed it was dirt smudged, but grabbed it none the less, hoping who ever this was didn't plan on taking over the job his cousin and lackeys had started.

 

"Err…I guess," Harry said, wincing a bit as his bruised muscles was pulled at when the stronger than he looked boy picked him off the ground. He then looked up at the taller boy, watching in wonder as the dark color eyes suddenly lightened from their near black color to a green that was much darker than his own. "Tha-thank you for stopping my cousin."

 

"That gaki was your cousin? I truly feel sorry for you then," the other boy said, giving Harry a wince. Harry sensed the older child really did feel sorry for him and smiled lightly.

 

"Thank you, most people don't say that usually. Umm... not to be rude, but who are you?" Harry asked, clasping his hands in front of him as he looked up at his new found savoir from his mean cousin.

 

"Oh, Watakushi no namae wa Hibiki Ryoga, desu," with this, Ryoga bowed, hands clasped at his side. He looked up, seeing the confused look on Harry face, realizing that the other did not speak Japanese, understandable since this was England and not Japan. The foreign boy just blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "I mean my name is Ryoga Hibiki," he tried again.

 

"Alright then, my name is Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself, not quite sure what the bowing was about but tired to copy it anyway. He was nowhere near as smooth as Ryoga's had been but the light laugh that passed over his ears made him smile which in turn made Ryoga blush harder.

 

 _'Kawaii,'_ was the thought that passed through Ryoga's mind before he shook his self out of it.

 

And this ladies and gentlemen was the start of a very good friendship. Ryoga was around for several days, Harry always coming to find him in the park when he didn't have chores or had finish with them for the day. Harry had found out pretty quickly that his new friend didn't seem to have _any_ sense of direction, which saddened and made Ryoga blush hotly when his younger friend asked him about it. It was something passed down in his family and was worse in him since both of his parents suffered from the same thing and was passed on double to him. But Harry, who didn't have any friends at all and felt just a little bit sorry for Ryoga who didn't seem to have any real friends himself because of his problem, vowed to always be Ryoga's friend which brought a happy fanged smile from the other.

 

***********

 

Harry gasped as he woke up, blinking sleepily for a moment in confusion. It was now about 6, nearly 7 years afterward. He was getting ready to start his 6 year at Hogwarts at the end of the summer. The dream had been somewhat surprising since it had nothing to do with Voldemort, the events that took place after the Tri-Wizard tournament or Sirius’s death. Which he was grateful for but still felt a pang of hurt when he thought about his beloved godfather. But still, the dream memory made him a smile sad smile. He had thought about Ryoga a lot the next two years before he got his letter for Hogwarts. After all Ryoga had been his first friend other than Hagrid. The small teen felt bad for nearly forgetting the older boy like that.

 

The day Ryoga had left had been very saddening for the boy who lived, he didn't even get to say good bye to the older boy. One morning he was just gone, a small box with Harry's name carved out on top left behind where he had been. Inside had been a letter and one of Ryoga's black bandannas. In fact, he still had all three items, sitting in his trunk, which his relative’s allowed him to keep in his room this year. Thinking of the letter made him move out of his uncomfortable cot of a bed and to his school trunk, lifting the lid and taking out the wooden box at the bottom. He lightly traced his fingers over his name that was craved in the top before opening in and taking out the bandanna, lifting the black cloth to his cheek. Behind him, Hedwig made a small curious sounding noise, wondering what her master was messing with.

 

Harry looked behind him and gave his beloved owl a smile before standing up, putting the box back into his trunk and grabbing a book out. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get any more sleep this night so settled in to read a book on Animagus. The young wizard really wanted to become one, hopefully his form would help either fight or hide from Voldemort when he had to. Plus he wanted to do his father, who was a stag Animagus, and his godfather, who turned into a big black bog, proud. Harry absently wondered if his mother Lily had been one as well and tried to remind himself to ask Remus later. But for now, he sat in his small borrowed room, reading the book and turning the black bandanna that had been left behind by a very good friend around in his fingers.

 

A couple hour later, with dawn having come and flooded his room with light, Harry licked his lips, wondering if he was ready to try and take up his own animal form. There was several ways to go about being an Animagus from spells or using potions but seeing as how his aunt and uncle wasn't about to let him make any of the potions mentioned in any of the books he had read before or that was in this one, and since he was still underage, the spells were out of the question. This left the last option, focusing his mind and finding within himself the animal that would best suit him then using his own inner magic to make the change into his Animagus form.

 

This was very difficult and the book said only witches and wizards with a high rate of power or with a very focused mind was able to pull this off. Harry had always been told he was very powerful and he hopped it was enough to pull this off. Setting the book to the side and getting as comfortable as he could on the sorry cot his relatives gave him, Harry gave a shaky smile Hedwig's way.

 

"Wish me luck Hedwig," he said softly before closing his deep green eyes. Hedwig hooted, ruffling her feathers and watching over her master. The teen took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind and look into himself for his animal self. It was a while before anything happened, a slight warm tingle that seem to spread up his spine and down his arms and legs. And even up his neck, making his ears seemed flushed. Harry gasped, green eyes snapping open a bit surprised at the feelings. He looked down at his arms, a bit shocked to see them covered in a light covering of black and white fur from the back of his hands and up to his elbows. "Wow."

 

Harry quickly climbed off the bed and over to his wardrobe, pulling open the door and looking into the mirror on the inside. He grinned, noticing his ears had taken a slightly pointed cattish look. It wasn't a full body transformation but it was a good beginning and enough to fuel him into keeping at it. As he watched the mirror, the parts that had changed on him slowly changed back to normal.

 

"I think I did it girl," Harry said, grinning at his owl. Hedwig lifted herself up off her perch and flew over to her master, settling on his shoulder and nipped at his ear.

 

****************

 

Encouraged by his success with his first try, Harry practiced every chance he got; doing what little chores his aunt gave him, letters every three days to the order and his summer homework when he wasn't. And of course nightmare filled dreams with the occasional vision mixed in thought it seemed Voldemort was holding back mostly. His project mostly kept his mind off what happened to Sirius. Despite what Ron and Hermione wrote in their letters, Harry did know it was his fault that Sirius ended up through the veil, though he also knew it wasn't completely his fault, Professors Snape and Dumbledore also had a good bit of the blame as well, along with that blasted house elf Kreacher. Plus Harry was still convinced that there was a way to bring his godfather back, a feeling in his gut and this was going to be his next project after he conquers his Animagus from. Of course the Gryffindor kept this to himself, telling only his loyal owl his plans who hooted encouragement.

 

At the moment, Harry was standing at his bedroom window looking down onto Privet Drive, trying to spot the Order members that had to be there. After what had happened at the end of the school year, there was no way they were going to leave him unattended.

 

"I wonder if they know I'm trying to become an Animagus," he mused, turning away from the window since he didn't see anyone and once again seated himself on the cot. He had a feeling something was going to happen today and he just hoped it wasn't something bad. Harry sighed slightly before closing his eyes and focusing on his mystery animal form. This time, the warm tingle came a lot quicker than all the other times and seemed to heat up his from, making Harry gasp out in slight pain. Just as he thought he was going to faint from the strange heat, there was a slight popping noise and Hedwig blinked down at what her owner had become.

 

"..... Mew?" Was the soft questioning noise that escaped Harry's new form. He looked down, trying to figure out just what he had turned into. From the mewing noise he had, the boy who lived assumed he was a cat, but the hind legs he was looking at was large and much longer than a cat's as well as flatter, reminding him more of a rabbit than an feline. Then of course, he also noticed he was balanced straight up, bringing his front paws in front of him. The arms were a bit on the short side but the paws looked like they could be used as little hands somewhat.

 

 _'So I can guess I'm a bit cattish yet a bit of a rabbit at the same time. Did I turn into a cabbit?'_ Harry thought, narrowing his still green eyes a bit before discarding the idea. Muggle cabbits were Manx cats with long rabbitish looking hind legs, still walking on all fours. Magical cabbits looked more somewhat like a rabbit but they too tended to walk, well hop anyway, on all fours. Plus the shape of his ears from all the other practical transformations leaned more on the cat side. He also ruled out Kneazle from the list. So deep into his thoughts, Harry didn't notice the long tail waving about behind his small body until the end of hit nearly hit him in the head.

 

He leaned his head back, looking at the very long tail that was waving and twisting above him, a large bulged at the end. It completely knocked out the theory that he was a cabbit of any sort and completely confused him as well since he still had no idea what his animal from was. What he needed was a good look at his new form and slowly started walking toward the wardrobe on the other side of the room, taking a few minutes to figure out how to walk with his large feet. It took a bit of effort to open the door, both his little hands and tail pushing it open wide enough for light to spill in to the space inside and allow him to climb in.

 

Harry looked back at the image in the mirror, taking it all in and trying to figure out what to make of it. He had to be some sort of cat, thought his snout was a bit longer than any feline he's ever seen and the only way he could see his mouth was to tilt his head back. He was covered in black and white fur, his face mostly white with patches of black. His lightning bolt scar must have been white in color as well since he didn't see any of it on his forehead except a very small part of the top as it mixed in with the black. He also had a small tuff of hair/fur that fell down into his still green eyes and the long tail he discovered was somewhat like a monkey's tail, meaning it could grab onto things like another hand.

 

All in all, Harry looked like a cute kittenish creature, still having no idea what he turned into. There was no way whatever he was a muggle animal meaning it had to be magical which spoke once again of the power coursing though his veins. After all, only truly powerful witches and wizards ever turn into a magic animal of some sort, now if only he could find which one he was. Harry climbed out of the wardrobe, closing his eyes and focusing on his human form, smiling as a faint pop was heard and he body returned to normal. Then he dove for his trunk, looking for his 'Fantastic creatures and where to find them' book. Surly his animal must be in here.

 

********************

 

Harry growled in frustration as he slammed close the book and threw it to the end of his bed. He had been forward and back in his book, looking for his Animagus form and it wasn't in there. There wasn't even an animal looked close to what he was to give him a clue. Either he was some animal that the magical world had no idea about or he really was a muggle animal. Though there was the chance that it just wasn't in _that_ book but it would be a while before he could get to Diagon Ally to look for books there since he couldn't send Hedwig out for any. He signed, closing his eyes and turning back into the cattish form before lying down on the cot and looking out the window.

 

His tail thumped against the bed as he thought about what he should do now to keep his mind off of unpleasant things since he finally gotten his Animagus form and his homework for the summer was done. A mewling sighed escaped, gazing at the clouds and wishing he could take out his beloved Firebolt and go flying. But one, the headmaster still had his broom and two; he couldn't go flying out in a muggle area. Harry slipped into a day dream, turning onto his back as he continued to gaze out the window. He dreamt of flying out the window and floating among the clouds, feeling the cool breeze on his face. Hedwig watched Harry, wide gold eyes watching as the boy's small form started to float above the bed slightly, rising higher bit by bit.

 

The snowy white owl hooted, catching her master's attention. Harry looked over to where his pet was, absently wondering why she looked like she was almost eye level with his from. Knocked out his day dream state as Harry realized that he was _floating_ above his bed, he lost what hold he had over the abillity and fell crashing to the space below with a startled sounding mew.

 

"Mewwwwww..... Mew mewmew," Harry, well... mewled, his paws holding at his head. Definitely not a muggle animal. Now if he could just figure out how to do that again.

 

********

Edit 6-9-14: Fixed some spelling mistakes and worked on making some of the parts flow a bit better. One reviewer told me that ‘cabbits’ weren’t discovered until sometime after 1996 but after looking it up, the ‘cabbit’ was discovered in 1977 so Harry would have heard of Cabbits by this point. I also find out that sometimes Lionhead rabbits are nicknamed Cabbits.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2

to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

A/N: For those of you who guessed it, yes Harry turns into a Mew. Why? Because it's my favorite Pokemon, it's powerful like Harry is, and it's cute. Will there be other pokemon? At the moment I have no plans on turning anyone else into one, the only other pokemon that would show up is when Harry uses Mew's ability to Transform which will come into play in future chapters.

 

Though I can see Fred and George turning into Minun and Plusle.... hmmmm.....

 

Anyway, enjoy...

 

Chapter 2

 

Harry had quickly gotten a hold of being able to fly in his animal from, loving every minute of it. It was much better than flying with a broom and Harry performed twist and turns and loop-de-loops in his small borrowed bed room. True, he much rather be outside flying, to feel the wind in his fur and the sun shine down on him, playing tag with Hedwig, or any other flying creature he supposed. But, except for doing what chores he had outside, the teen wasn't allowed to leave the house. Plus he wanted to keep his new ability a secret and if he was to fly outside in his strange cat from, someone would tell the Headmaster more than likely. Or Voldemort could find out.

 

Harry was beginning to think his new from wasn't magical per say, but something else completely. Some of the other things he had done in his new from, like lifting one of his school books by just thinking, reminded him of powers that he had seen on some of Dudley's shows on the telly that called themselves Psychics. He also tried to come up with what to call the creature he turned into, until he was able find out just what he was, and what his name for his cattish from should be. In the end he called it a 'Mew', being the only sound he could make in his other from. Harry had tried to come up with another name that wasn't so cute or silly sounding but every time he tired, Mew was the only thing that came to mind. It was almost like instinct to call himself that now that he thought about it.

 

As for what to call himself in his other from, he settled on Tao. Harry's fur reminded him of a yin-yang somewhat and he had read once that another name for it was Tao. The teen had also discovered that he could not repeat his new powers in his human from, ruling out the idea everything he had been doing as a mew was his own magic.

 

Harry's other project wasn't going very well, he had no books with him at the time to look up the veil. He was going to have to wait until he got to Diagon Ally and look there, and that was even if the book store Flourish and Blottshad it. Harry had a gut feeling he was going to pay a visit Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Ally instead.

 

To keep himself busy, he had checked over his homework twice to make sure it was all right but that only worked so many times. Harry sighed before popping into his Mew from again, having read somewhere that the longer one remained in their soul form, the more familiar they became with it.

 

The black and white kittenish creature hung in midair, on his 'back' slightly curled up. Harry's thoughts drifted, coming to rest on Ryoga again. He had only thought about the older boy a few times since his dream and for some reason at the moment he was the only thing Harry could think about.

 

 _'I wish I could see him again,'_ Harry mentally said, so focused on his first real friend that he triggered another ability of the Mew's, teleportation. In a flash, Harry the Mew disappeared from Number 4 Privet Drive, Surry England and reappeared in Nermia, Japan.

 

********************

 

Hedwig hooted in alarm as her hatchling vanished in a flash of light, flapping her wings and ruffling her feathers. She tucked her wings against her sides again, shifting from foot to foot for a moment before fluttering out and hopping on the desk a bit. After a moment, she felt the special connection she had with her master and quickly flew out the window into the night, heading east.

 

********************

 

Harry's green eyes were large with surprise at the sudden displacement. He stayed floating in the air for a moment longer before quickly moving closer to the ground and turning back to his human from. His hand dove into his pocket to make sure his wand was there, looking around all the while to see where he was. He had appeared in the mouth of an alleyway, luckily no one was nearby to witness the sudden appearance of a cat like creature. Or that said animal had turned into a short, English boy. If only Harry had knew had anyone had seen him, they would have just shrugged their shoulders and continue on their way, things like that was normal for Nermia.

 

After checking his surroundings and making sure he had his wand a second time, Harry stepped out onto the street, being mindful of the fact he had no shoes on. The teen looked around for someone to tell him just where he was because looking at signs wasn't helping as he couldn't read any of them. But he did get a clue from the few people that were walking the streets on this cheerfully sunny day, which threw Harry off a bit since it had been nighttime back home. Most everyone had an Asian look to them but that only narrowed down where Harry was to a few places so he still had no idea where he was at. He could be in Japan, China or even some Asian community in America somewhere or some part of Europe though he doubted the last one.

 

Harry's head twisted this way and that, trying to take in everything where he was, much like he had the first time he had gone to Diagon Ally. Even thought he was still worried about the fact he didn't know where he was, at the same time it was exciting to be out of his aunt's house and not being watched by the members of the Order. People that Harry past gave him strange looks but figured the small teen was a tourist and let him have his fun. Harry, who hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, walked straight into another warm body, causing him to stumble backwards a bit to avoided falling.

 

"Ahh, I'm sorry!" He apologized quickly, turning to face whoever it was he walked into. The other person was a teenage boy about his age, maybe a year or two older, of Asian descent. He had waist length black hair with full bangs that covered his forehead. He wore a white Chinese robe, much different from the Wizarding robes Harry had seen the last few years and he had a feeling the other boy wasn't a Wizard, with large sleeves that were black at the end. Plus he wore a black belt around his waist and the front of the robe had a strange looking symbol on it that looked like it a bunch of diamonds. Blue kung-fu looking pants and a pair of slipper-like shoes completed the outfit.

 

The teen squinted his eyes that looked to have a grayish blue color, at Harry as the other boy waited for the taller one to say something. The way the Asian teen squinted reminded Harry of the way he did when he wasn't wearing his glasses.

 

~Saotome!~ He yelled out, Harry blinking up at him since he didn't understand what the taller boy had just said. ~It figures, I try to enjoy a quite walk only to run into you! You have come to get me out of the way so you can get to my precious Shampoo, you cur!~ The boy jumped up high and back into the air, twisting into a ball for a second before straightening back out, thrusting his arms out and something flying out of the wide sleeves.

 

Harry yelped and jumped back, not excepting any sort of attack. He had just barely avoided getting hit by what turned out be a bunch of very sharp looking knives attached to chains. The weapons flew back into the attacking teen's sleeves before springing out again. Harry ducked and dodged all the attacks, not paying attention to anything the other boy said seeing as how he couldn't understand the other teen anyway. He stopped for a split second to grab his wand, but it was all that the other needed for one of the knifes to hit. It sliced the upper part of Harry's arm, the pain making him loose his grip on his wand, the object rolling several feet away.

 

"Oh bloody hell!" He cursed, quickly dodging out of the way again, a hand pressed over the bleeding cut. Unfortunately his too big, hand-me-down Dudley pants decided to work against him, catching on Harry's heel and causing him to trip up a bit. It allowed for another knife to hit him, this time cutting his right cheek. Harry was thankful it didn't do much more than that.

 

At this point Harry was becoming worried that he wasn't going to get out of this fight; some muggle boy was going to do what Voldemort couldn't, kill him!

 

Lucky for Harry, the cavalry had arrived in the form of two more boys, one in red and one in yellow. The boy in red headed straight for Harry's attacker, kicking him in the chest while yelling ~Mousse you fucking idiot~` while the one in yellow gathered Harry up ala princess style, one hand under his knees and the other wrapped around his shoulders, before jumping out of the battle zone up onto a nearby rooftop. Startled, Harry's hand snapped up and grabbed a fist full of shirt, still looking out toward the new battle going on. He didn't feel a bit of sympathy as the tall boy with the hidden weapons was beaten by a pulp by the shorter boy, but still taller that Harry, wearing a red Chinese looking shirt and longish hair that was done up in a four linked braid.

 

After a few minutes of watching his attacker get the living day lights beat out of him, Harry turned his attention to the person holding him. His bottom-less green eyes widen as he looked in a pair of familiar darker green eyes that shone with surprise as well.

 

"Ha-Harry-chan!?"

 

"Ryoga?"

 

********************

 

Harry was a very confused young wizard, but at the same time happy. Somehow he had teleported all the way from England to someplace called Nermia, which was in Japan and therefore was very far away from home. But on the other hand, he had been able to be reunited with his first friend, other than Hagrid of course. After the fight between the tall Asian boy, whose name was apparently Mousse, and the braided boy, name Ranma Saotome, had lead Ryoga who had still be carrying Harry to a restaurant called Nekohanten, which meant Cat Café according to Ryoga with a noted shudder of fear from Ranma at the word 'cat', with a knocked out Moose slugged over the pigtailed teen’s shoulder. They had stopped long enough for Harry to grab his wand, calling it to him in a small show of wand less magic.

 

Currently he was sitting on top of one of the tables in the Nekohanten, which luckily had no customers at that time, being patched up by a shrunken elderly lady named Cologne who despite her age moved about quickly by using her staff like a pogo stick. Ryoga quietly explained what he and Ranma had come up upon in Japanese when he had rescued Harry from the mostly blind Mousse.

 

"That idiot boy is more trouble that he's worth," Cologne said she tied off the bandage on Harry's arm, speaking in English for Harry's benefit. "If he would just wear his glasses, incidents like this could be avoided."

 

^Great Grandmother, I found the potion you wanted,^ a female voice chirped in Chinese as a very busty, purple haired girl bound into the room, handing the bottle to Cologne.

 

^Thank you Great Granddaughter. Now fix up a meal for our three guest,^ she said, turning back to Harry. Ranma, who had been stand several feet away eyed the bottle with distrust, having been on the receiving end of the Amazon's potions a great many times.

 

~What's that, old ghoul?~ he asked, ready to take the potion away if it proved to harm the English boy. He had vouched to take Ryoga's friend to Doctor Tofu after they dropped off Mousse at the Nekohanten but Ryoga and surprisingly Cologne insisted that she would heal Harry instead.

 

"Speak English, Son-In-Law," Cologne said, handing the potion to Harry. "It's nothing more than a healing potion; it will dull the pain from the cuts and keep them from scaring. It's much better than anything you will find in your part of the Wizarding world young one."

 

"Umm... thanks, but how did you know I was a wizard?" Harry asked, popping the top of the bottle and downing the potion inside. The potion was slightly bitter with a slight minty after taste, it was much better tasting that anything Snape had ever made.

 

"I can seen the magic surrounding you like a bright blanket. You are very powerful for someone so young," Cologne explained. "I would even wager you have more raw power than son-in-law here."

 

"Now just wait a minute, are you trying to say he could beat me in a fight," Ranma said, not understanding how that could be since the Ganji boy couldn't even defend himself against Mousse of all people.

 

"Not everything or everyone with power has to do with martial Arts," Cologne commented. "I speak of raw power only."

 

"On top of that, I don't think Harry-chan is going to challenge you to a fight anytime soon Saotome," Ryoga chimed in. "And not everyone who comes to Nerima has something to do with you, just most."

 

"How do you know him anyway P-chan? You seem know him pretty well to call him 'Harry-chan'," Ranma commented, turning his attention to ribbing at Ryoga half-way playfully. Ryoga shrugged his shoulders before replying with

 

"He's my best friend." Harry grinned slightly at those words. Course, who knew what Ron and Hermione would say if they heard that statement but who said Harry couldn't have three best friends. Ranma looked a bit shock at the news himself. Ryoga was just too happy to have Harry with him again after so many years, so he just raised an eyebrow while asking "You think you're the only one that can have long lost friend's show up suddenly?"

 

"Ahh... ummm," Ranma didn't really have anything to say to that. He was use to anyone new to Nermia beings there either because Genma had done something to them, he was engaged to some girl, or wanted to fight. It was rare that whoever was new was there because one of the other members of what was dubbed the Nerima Wreaking Crew. At that time the Chinese girl, Shampoo, came back into the room with three blows of ramen just as Cologne finished with the cut on Harry's face. Harry picked up a pair of chop sticks, having no clue how to use them.

 

Cologne chuckled at the baffled look on Harry's face, ignoring the fast pace at which Ranma tended to eat, and watched as Ryoga reached into his pack and with drew out a wand. He reached over and tapped the chop sticks while muttering a spell under his breath which turned the eating utensils into a fork. Harry watched with wide eyes before turning to Ryoga.

 

"You're a wizard!" He said with a grin. It was obvious that the older boy knew what magic was if the Amazon elder had let it known that Harry himself was a wizard but it didn't occur to him that Ryoga was one as well. It made him wonder if Ranma was a wizard as well.

 

"Nani!" Ranma let his chop sticks fall into his mostly empty bowl as he turned his attention back to his rival. "You, the eternally lost boy, a wizard? How come you never used magic in our matches? Or use magic to cure your curse?"

 

"You're a muggle, it's against the law to use magic against someone who doesn't know about the Wizarding world. Plus don't you think the first thing I did was look for a cure there?" Ryoga said. "Using magic against you would be unfair also since you’re a muggle, I prefer to beat you using martial arts. Despite how I act sometimes or what people think of me, I do have honor."

 

"Well I know that," Ranma muttered, going back to his ramen at a sated pace.

 

"What curse?" Harry asked, having no idea what the two older boys was talking about. Ryoga blushed and stuttered but considered on whether or not to tell his best friend about his pig curse.

On the one hand he didn't want anyone to know about it, he hated turning into a pig because he thought it made him look weak on top of being an embarrassing curse not to mention it did make his life very hard since it was difficult to defend himself as a small animal that just so happen to be a favorite dish around most of the world. Not the worst thing to turn of course, he could turn into some sort of bug or rodent but he rather turn into a girl like Ranma or at least some sort of animal that bigger or tougher than a piglet.

 

On the other hand, just about _everyone_ in Nerima knew that he turned into a pig except Akane Tendo. Not that he wanted the girl to know, she would kill him if she realized that her pet pig P-chan was really Ryoga. And how she managed to avoid finding out was a mystery to everyone. So his curse wasn't that big of a secret.

 

So in the end, Ryoga decided to just show Harry his curse rather than having the other boy find out on his own. Ryoga smirked as he picked up a glass of nearby water, he wasn't the only one that was going to show off their curse. He tossed half of the cold water at Ranma, who started yelling in protest before pouring the rest over his head. Harry watched in shock, and at this point he thought there was very little that could shock him after living in the Wizarding world most of the year since he as eleven, as Ranma changed into a shorter busty red headed girl. Ryoga on the other hand completely disappeared, a faint, muffled 'Bwee' coming from the Japanese boy's chair.

 

Harry leaned over and saw a wiggling pile of Ryoga's clothing. A piggy snout poked out of Ryoga's tank top followed by the rest of the small piggy body.

 

"Ry-Ryoga?" Harry asked, untangling the pig and holding it in his arms. The piglet bweed and bowed his head, a very obvious flush on the pig's face. "How? Is he some sort of Animagus?"

 

"No child, he and Ranma are under a water based curse from a placed called Jusenkyo," Cologne explained, sitting at another of the chairs at the table. "It is an ancient training ground near my village that is littered with a great many of pools of water. Each of which cursed to turn the person who fell into them to turn into who ever or whatever had been in the water first when the spring first appeared when splashed with cold water, as Ryoga as just demonstrated. Hot water will reverse the effects until the next time they are splashed with cold water."

 

"So... Ryoga turns into a pig, and he turns into a girl." Harry said, pointing at Ranma-chan. "Anyone else?"

 

"My great-granddaughter is curse with a cat from," Cologne said, making Ranma shuddered with fear. " Mousse with a duck."

 

"My old man turns into a panda," Ranma piped up, pushing her empty bowl away. "And we've seen a couple of others but they don't hang around here." Harry mused over this new information as he started to scratch Ryoga behind the ears. It wasn't the strangest thing he had ever heard of but it was very high on the list. For a moment, the boy-who-lived considered finding out if there was a pool that turned people into bugs and using it on Voldemort so he could step on the annoying dark lord. Or on Malfoy if the blond didn't leave him alone.

 

"Tell me young wizard, how did you get to Japan in the first place," Cologne suddenly asked, drawing Harry out of his musings. "After all, yours not wearing shoes and don't appear as if this was a planned trip."

 

"Well, I was in my Animagus from and was thinking of Ryoga here and how much I wanted to see him again when I just suddenly apparated I guess," Harry said with a shrug. He never apparated before so he couldn't tell if that was what happened or not.

 

"Ah, an Animagus for one so young. I am impressed boy," Cologne said, truly impressed and absently thinking if there was any girls in the village that could purse the boy as a husband. He along Ranma would help make the Amazon blood stronger but discarding the thought for now. "I would be honored if you would give a show of your soul form."

 

Harry took only a moment to think about the elder’s requested before deciding to do so. After all, they had told him about their curses and had been honest to him so far. Plus, what were the chances of one of the Dark Lord's minions or the Headmaster finding out about his alternate from here in Japan? Plus, having quite a few years on her, Cologne just might know what Harry was turning into!

 

Having made his choice, Harry placed Ryoga on the table top before quickly and soundlessly changing into his Mew form. Then using the powers of his current body, the black and white animal rose himself into the air, twisting and turning for all to see.

 

"Aiyah!" Shampoo said delightedly, clapping softly. ~Is so cute!~ she added in Japanese, not knowing a word of English. Which meant of course she hadn't known what the three males were talking about and had only actions to go by. Ranma, who had since the moment Harry had changed, was gripping tightly at edge of the table until it was cracking slightly under the older girl’s fingers, shuttered slightly and was forced to look away. Harry's other form looked too much like a cat to him.

 

After a moment, Harry returned to human from and sat down in his chair, making Ranma sigh in relief once she realized the English teen was human again.

 

"Truth be told, elder, I have no idea what I turned into to," Harry said, causing Cologne to tap her finger on her chin as she gave it thought.

 

~Great Granddaughter, fetch hot water for your husband and Ryoga,~ Cologne said to her grandchild before turning and pogoing away. Shampoo rushed to do as the elder woman asked, filling two glasses with hot water from the tap before going back into the dining area. Shampoo handed one glass to Ranma before pouring the other over Ryoga. The shaggy haired teen yelped as he returned to human from, blushing heavily has his hands quickly moved to cover his crotch before diving for his clothing. Harry blushed slightly himself as he had gotten quite an eye full before Ryoga had moved.

 

The four teens sat in silence as they waited for Cologne to come back. Ryoga still had a bright blush on his face, highly embarrassed that he had showed off his family jewels to one of the people that had been one of his first friends, even though Ranma had seen him naked plenty of times.

 

Harry on the other hand was lost in thought on what he was going to do now. He knew he should get word to the Order and to Dumbledore about where he was; no doubt they knew he was missing by now. But he would have to explain just how he got to where he was and he didn't want anyone short of Ron, Hermione and Remus to know that he had achieve an Animagus form, at least not yet. On top of that, he didn't want to be locked in his Aunt's house or at his godfather’s house.

 

"I think I might have some idea as to what you are child," Cologne said as she bounced back into the room, a book balanced on top of her staff. She placed the book on the table and opened it to a marked page. "This speaks of a creature of great power in legends, both muggle and magic, but has never been proven to exist."

 

Harry leaned over and looked into the book, there was a picture of a cat like animal on the page that looked very close to what he turned into surrounded by light.

 

"But then again, South America has a great deal of animals that the world has never seen," Cologne continued.

 

"South America?" Harry asked surprised as he looked up at Cologne. The Amazon elder nodded her head.

 

"Yes, a man I met once gave me this book when I was much, much younger. He claimed he was one of the last descendents of the village that use to worship this creature who he called a Mew."

 

 _'Mew....'_ Harry quickly remembered that was what he had been calling his other form the whole time. "Does it say what the Mew can do?"

 

"Some of it, you already figured out the ability to teleport as well as fly. This book mentions that at times the Mew would change its shape into a large range of strange creatures. Who knows what you can do in that form boy," Cologne said.

 

******************

 

Remus Lupin was nearly ready to howl in despair, his cub had disappeared and these idiots were not helping very much in getting Harry back. It had started earlier that day, an alarm had started to sound though out the Order of the Phoenix headquarters Grimmauld Place, startling everyone inside. And waking up the portrait of Walburga Black who started screaming her usual triad of hurtful words.

 

Once the curtain of Mrs. Black portrait was pulled over her again, everyone at the house at the time had seek out Albus Dumbledore for the cause of the alarm. It had turned to be alarm to warn him if Harry had left the protection of his aunt’s house somehow.

 

Remus had been of the ones to question Petunia Dursley one the disappearance of her nephew. The muggle woman hadn't even know her sister's son was gone and on top of that she had said good riddance to the, as she called him, little freak. Remus had made a mental not to allow his cub to come back the next year, blood protection be damned.

 

A check in Harry's room revealed nothing as well; Remus didn't think Harry had just run away, all of his things were still in the room barring his wand and Hedwig. After quickly packing all of the boy's remaining processions, Remus had left quickly and reported to Professor Dumbledore that Harry was nowhere to be seen nor were there any clues as to how he had left or why.

 

Now they were waiting for Severus Snape to come back from the Dark Lord Voldemort to see if he had his cub. It scared the werewolf to death that he didn't know if his cub was alright or not. He couldn't lose the last of his pack, not right after his losing his pack brother Sirius!

 

Remus started to pace the room, much like a cage wolf.

 

"Do you think he's ok Professor Lupin?" Remus spun around in surprise to face his cub's best friends Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway. He had been so focused on his thoughts, he missed hearing them come up.

 

"I don't know Hermione," He said truthfully with a shake of his head. "I hope so, poor cubling."

 

"This sucks, we were so close of getting him out of the muggle's house too," Ron said with a frown.

 

"Now he is, but who knows if he's alright."

 

"Hedwig was missing too wasn't she professor?" Hermione asked, continuing once Remus's had nodded. "Maybe he'll be able to send us a note," she added hopefully.

 

****************

 

Hedwig landed softly in a tree to rest, her hatchling seemed to be a lot further away that she thought but she was bound and determined to reach her Harry!

 

********

Edit 6-11-14: So I wrote a little bit more in some parts of this chapter. It doesn’t change any of what happen, just makes the story flow a bit better. And fixed the usual spelling and grammar mistakes and I’ve been changing the spelling of ‘Ryouga’ to ‘Ryoga’ since that’s how I’ve been spelling it now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Author Note: To let everyone know, the planned parings so far are, as said in the first chapter, Harry/Ryoga plus Sirius/Hedwig and Ranma/Shampoo. Fan’s of the Ranma ½ series will have a pretty good idea how the Sirius/Hedwig pairing will be possible. This story does have Male/Male pairings in it!

 

Chapter 3

After two days of staying in Nermia, Harry was quick to realize that the place had a certain amount of strangeness and chaos that almost made the Wizarding world back in England look normal. Almost being the key word here.

 

So far he had witnessed three different fights, all of them against Ranma. One was between Ranma and some guy that wore a strange blue outfit and was wielding a wooden sword, calling the pig-tailed teen a 'vile sorcerer' and demanded that he release his hold over 'pig tailed girl' and 'the lovely Tendo Akane’. After seeing Harry's extremely confused look, Ryoga had finally took the time to explain that this sort of thing was normal and that the boy was called Tatewaki Kuno, or just Kuno for short, and was an idiot to boot. Kuno believed that Ranma's natural male form and his cursed female form were two different people no matter how many times everyone had tried to explain to him, or show him as it were in some cases, that they were the one and the same the older teenage boy refused to believe it. On top of that, he was a wanna be samurai and believed it was his duty to save Ranma's female half from his male one along with a girl named Akane, whom Harry had met later. Ryoga found it funny because out of all the male fighters there, he was the only one who was a real 'sorcerer'. Not that he had hinted to anyone other than the Amazons that he was of magical stock, Ryoga tried to keep his magic and his marital arts separate.

 

He was glad that Ryoga and the Joketsuzoku Elder Cologne had decided that it would be a good idea to cast a translation charm on him and Shampoo, the spell was how Ryoga got around in other countries when he was out of Japan. It allowed him to hear everything said to him sound like it was in English but allowed others to hear what he said like he was speaking their native language. It worked the same from Shampoo but for her it was in her native form of Chinese. Now he didn't feel clueless when he heard people speak and could understand just a bit as to what was going on around him.

 

The second fight he had witnessed was between Ranma and Ryoga themselves. In the end, several buildings were damaged and walls destroyed, mostly by Ryoga. When he asked Ryoga just what was going on, the older boy merely shrugged and explained that for the last few years he had tried to beat Ranma in a fight to prove he was a better Martial Artist, mostly because he had been angry at the other teen for several things.

 

According to Ryoga, Ranma was the reason he turned into a pig. But, recently, Ryoga had calmed down enough to let go of the anger he had of Ranma, and while the two of them were still rivals, it was more like a fun spar than anything. In truth, the two Japanese boys were the only two that could give each other a decent workout. Ranma was simply the best in the area followed by Ryoga, who was stronger at least, and Shampoo not including Cologne and someone called Happosai.

 

The third fight he had seen was between Ranma, who had been a girl at the time, and a pretty black hair girl wearing a gymnastic leotard and wielding a ribbon like a whip. The girl, whose name was Kodachi Kuno and was the younger sister of the boy Ranma had a fight with before, and had an insane laugh that could make even Bellatrix Lestrange cringe, at least that's Harry believed. Harry learned that Kodachi also thought Ranma's two forms were separate people but unlike her brother, no one had gotten the chance to either tell her or show her it was simply a curse as such, she believed that Ranma's female half was a rival for his male's half love. So it was still up in the air if she was blind as her brother Kuno.

 

In fact, it seemed that most of the chaos that happened around Nerima seemed to center around Ranma in one way or another. Harry felt somewhat sorry for the boy, after all he knew what it was like to be the center of unwanted attention and to have everything happen to him. Ranma didn't seem to like it much either, but seemed to put up with it, Merlin knew why. Harry was quickly informed that the older teen's life was centered around being in some sort of fight almost daily, was engaged to several girls thanks to his father Genma, that one there nearly boggled Harry's mind and he was quite sure that wasn't legal. To one girl yes, but several?!, and any event or adventure that happened seemed to have Ranma right in the big fat middle with his 'friends' and 'rivals', who were dubbed the 'Nerima Wrecking Crew', right along with him.

 

Shampoo it turned out was one of the girls set to marry Ranma, according to her any outsider male that defeated a Joketsuzoku female, which reminded Harry of the legend of Amazons he read in his Muggle school, was given the 'Kiss of Marriage' which was a kiss on the lips and was considered their husband. Out of pure curiosity, Harry had asked if any other strange rules like that applied, turns out there was one other was called the 'Kiss of Death' and applied to outsider women. More or less, if an outsider woman defeated a Joketsuzoku woman, then she was to be kissed then killed. It was very barbaric, at least to Harry, but he could see Shampoo was very proud of her heritage much like the Pure Blood witch and wizards back in England.

 

~Can you tell me which way Nerima is?~ Harry turned to face Ryoga, who was looking down at a map with a confused look on his face. The British boy laughed softly, making Ryoga look up. "Oh, guess I'm here then. Unless we're back in England," Ryoga started to look around to verify just where he was, it was so hard to tell where he was with his sense of direction.

 

"No, we're still in Japan," Harry reassured Ryoga. The older boy gave a relieved smile, tucking his map into his pack.

 

"Good, that means I was only lost for a little while," Ryoga said happily. "I don't suppose you can lead me to Uyko's, I'm famished."

 

"Alright, if I can remember the way," Harry said, grabbing Ryoga's hand making the other boy blush as Harry lead him away.

 

**************

 

~Welcome to Ucchan’s!~ A pretty, long hair girl said from behind the grill. "Well hello Ryoga-honey, Harry-honey, what can I get you two?" the girl, Ukyo Kuonji, asked with a smile as she noticed the two dark hair teens. Harry had been introduced to Ukyo the day before and quite liked the girl. She was, he learned, also one of Ranma's fiancées though the pig tailed boy claimed that she was just his best buddy.

 

"Anything without pork," Ryoga said as sat his pack onto the floor with a loud **thud!** and took one of the stools at the counter. Harry took the seat beside his friend and gave Ukyo a small smile.

 

"I guess I'll just have whatever you recommend," He said, knowing next to nothing about okonomiyaki, which what Ukyo served at her restaurant much like the Nekohanten served ramen.

 

"Alright, two special’s coming up, hold the pig," Ukyo said, quickly setting to work and in no time flat had two hot okonomiyaki out in front of the boys. "So how do you like Nerima so far, Harry?" Ukyo asked as cooked up another order for another customer sitting further down the counter.

 

"Err... well the town is nice enough but all of you fight a lot." Harry said honestly with a shrug. Ukyo couldn't help but chuckle at that, it was true, they did fight a lot. To someone like Harry, she supposed it seemed like a pointless thing.

 

"I know sugar, but we all have our reasons even if they do seem idiotic to other people." Ukyo said, not bothering to try to make excuses. If that Amazon hussy, that crazy gymnast Kodachi or that hot headed Akane would just leave her Ran-chan alone, she wouldn't have a need to fight anyone herself.

 

"I bet the construction companies love all of you," Harry couldn't help but comment as he remember the amount of damages he saw just from the three fights he witnessed.

 

"Sure do sugar, more money in their pocket," Ukyo agreed with a laugh, to her Harry was sweet just like a kid brother or cousin. "Alright you two, these are on the house!" she added as placed another pair of okonomiyakis in front of the two boys. Behind the teens, the bell above the door rang as the door opened with Ranma and Akane walked in.

 

~Hey Ucchan!~ Ranma called happily with a small wave, the boy's stomach growling softly as he caught a whiff of Ukyo's supreme cooking.

 

"Hey Ran-chan, Akane," Ukyo greeted, Akane's name not said as happily said as Ranma's. Akane just ignored it, sitting at the counter next to Harry, giving a greeting to both him and Ryoga.

 

"Back already P-chan? That was a short trip," Ranma commented, remember to switch to English this time, not knowing yet that Harry could already understand him thanks to the spell on him.

 

"Ranma! Stop teasing Ryoga-kun!" Akane yelled a slightly murderous look on her face as she glared in Ranma's direction. "I'm sorry Harry-kun, that idiot just jealous of Ryoga," Her apology, turning her attention to Harry. The boy gave the girl a slight smile, Harry wasn't too sure what he thought about Akane.

 

For the most part she was nice, at least to Harry. The youngest Tendo daughter seemed to like Harry right away because he was Ryoga's friend. But, the girl had a violent temper, was quick to anger, and seemed to have something against Ranma who she was engaged to. When Harry had first met Akane, she had literally pulled a giant mallet from thin air and smacked Ranma with it, sending him into the air. How the older boy came back without hardly a scratch on him was a mystery to Harry since Ranma was a muggle and didn't have magic to heal his body.

 

Still, once again Harry felt sorry for Ranma and personally couldn't understand how the older boy put up with Akane. Harry wouldn't have put up with the abuse for long; it was bad enough he had to endure his relatives at this date in time as it was. Harry had no plans on letting the muggles he was forced to live with go unpunished once he could legally use magic in England, but for some reason Ranma did. It made Harry wonder of the pit-tailed boy was a closet masochist to take the abuse that he did.

 

Harry shook his head, turning his attention back to his lunch. It wasn't any of his business really and he was trying his best not to interfere. He had enough problems back home as it was and didn't want to bring more on himself here that he already had by teleporting himself here.

 

"Hey honey, I don't mean to pry, but don't you have any other clothing than that? Those look like they're about to fall off ya," Ukyo asked, catching Harry's attention. She was giving a pointed to look down at the oversize shirt and pants he was wearing, hand-me downs from his cousin Dudley. He had been cleaning them every day with a cleaning spell, and was Harry oh so happy when he found out that Japan didn't have the underage restriction that Britain did. Now he could use his wand without fear of a notice from the Improper Use of Magic Office in the Ministry of Magic, he was too far away for the trace to pick up that he was doing magic during the summer, since it was all he had to wear.

 

"Well... no. I didn't come with any else and I don't have any money to buy other clothing," Harry said finally. He didn't even know where the magic community was in Tokyo and even if he did, he wasn't sure if he would be able to draw money from his trust fund account since it was back home.

 

"Oh, we could take you shopping!" Akane said from Harry side, looking up as she caught on to what Ukyo was likely thinking. "And I'm sure I could get Nabiki to lean me money for this," She added, nodding her head. Surely her older sister would help with this.

 

"Who's Nabiki?" Harry asked, feeling a tiny bit of dread as both Ranma and Ryoga, Ranma more than Ryoga, had looks of pity and remorse on their faces.

 

"You sure you wanna include Nabiki in this? Yer sister is gonna want something in exchange and if she can figure out a way to do it, she's gonna find a way to make money out of him," Ranma said, jerking a thumb in Harry's direction at the last part.

 

"Well, I don't have enough to buy him good clothing. What about you Ukyo?" Akane said with a frown.

 

"I might be able to spare a bit, but a lot of my extra money when to fix my shop front when Kodachi destroyed it," The other girl said with a shake of her head. Harry had already figured out that the two girls wanted to take him shopping for clothing that fit, and while he knew he needed and even wanted clothing that fit for once other than his robes, he couldn't let Akane and Ukyo spend their money on him. Plus, the way Ranma was talking about this Nabiki girl worried him. She sounded like she would fit Slytherin easily.

 

"Uh, you don't have to take me shopping," Harry said as he pushed his empty plate away.

"But you can't just keep wearing that the whole time your here. It doesn't even fit you, it looks like it would fit someone who is 5 times your size," Ukyo pointed out, making Harry sigh. He knew that both girls were right but he still didn't want them to spend their money on him.

 

"Their hand-me down from my cousin Dudley, who is in fact much bigger than me," He explained, picking at the edge of a sleeve. The girls and even Ranma frowned at this while Ryoga sighed as he remembered the bully that had picked on Harry when they met the first time. He could only imagine how much bigger the fat gaki had gotten.

 

"I'll take him shopping, and I can pay for it," Ryoga cut in, surprising the two girls from their conversation. And Harry as well, turning around to protest.

 

"Really Ryoga? How sweet," Akane cooed softly, stopping Harry's protest and making both him and Ryoga blushed softly. She then grabbed a pen and paper out of her purse, scribbling something down on it then handing it to Harry. "These are the directions to the shopping center here in Nermia."

 

"Alright" Harry said with a sigh of defeat, tucking the paper into his pocket then grabbing Ryoga by the arm to drag him outside so he could try and change the other boy's mind about buying him clothing. As the door shut behind the two green eye boys, Akane turned to Ukyo and both of them giggling softly. Ranma gave the two of them strange looks.

 

~What's so funny?~ He asked, happily switching back to Japanese, a frown on his face.

 

~They are so cute together,~ Akane said with another giggle, Ukyo nodding her head in agreement.

 

***********

 

"Ryoga, you don't need to buy me clothing," Harry said as soon as they were out side of the door.

 

"I don't have to, but I want to," Ryoga responded, sighing as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. "Akane-chan and Ukyo-san are right; you can't keep using a cleaning charm on those rags you got from your fat cousin. If it makes you uncomfortable, you can just pay me back. Or we could go to Gringotts so you can get money there"

 

"My trust fund account is back in England," Harry reminded the other boy with a shake of his head.

 

"I'm sure the goblins could give you money and withdraw the difference from the branch back there," Ryoga insisted, trying to wear down the other teen. Harry still frowned to himself, thinking it over. He supposed that made sense, finally nodding his head.

 

"So, how do we get into the magical community here in Japan?" He asked, looking back up at the other teen.

 

"There's an entryway in the shopping center Akane-chan mentioned," Ryoga said after thinking about it. Harry nodded again, grabbing the older boy's hand to lead him to the mentioned shopping center.

 

***********

 

Harry looked around with a look of wonder on his face as he took in Wizarding community of Tokyo, known as Mahou Village. Mahou Village was split into several streets and alleys, the main street called Yummei Lane and were where the two dark hair teens entered. It was much different from Diagon Alley, clearer and more modern compared to what Harry was use to back home. The largest difference was that unlike in England, where the non-human races weren't common to see thanks to how people treated them and seemed to stick to Knockturn Alley, several races were walking around without fear from their human counterparts.

 

"Wow," Harry said softly, eyes following a tall female demon as she walked past before turning back Ryoga. "This is so much different from Diagon Alley, I've never seen so many different races in one place."

 

"This is nothing compared to some of the areas in America," Ryoga said with a laugh, looking around for a moment before pointing toward a familiar white stone building. "There's Gringotts."

 

"The goblins don't change much on the design do they?" Harry commented as his eyes followed to where Ryoga was pointing before leading the way there.

 

"Nope, most of the other branches I've seen look like this too," Ryoga agreed as they entered the bank. Harry looked around and quickly spotted a empty teller, quickly walking over.

 

~Yes?~ The goblin behind the desk said in their familiar no-nonsense way, not looking up from the papers he was looking at.

 

"Ahhh, Look I need to withdraw some money but my account is back in England in Diagon Alley, is there any way I can withdraw money from here?" Harry asked, the goblin looking up at the British teen finally.

 

"Name?" the goblin asked in English this time, picking up a quill.

 

"Harry Potter," Harry watched as the goblin shuffled through some papers, finally coming to stop at a sheet. The goblin teller dragged a clawed finger down the list on the paper, coming to rest after a moment.

 

"Ah yes, Potter-sama there will be no need for a transfer from your vaults in the Diagon Alley branch, you simply can withdraw from your vault here," The goblin said, his tone a lot nicer.

 

"Excuse me? What vault?"

 

******************

 

^Do you see it?^ One girl asked the one beside her softly, eyes trained up into the sky.

 

^Yes, it is hard to miss a bird with feathers that white Deo,^ the second girl said, reaching up and behind her to withdraw an arrow from her quiver. ^It won't make much of a meal but the feathers are worth it. A couple of those braided in my hair... I'm sure to get Spice's attention.^

 

^Hurry up then Comb, before it flies away!^ the first girl, Deodorant, or just Deo for short, said jumping up and down excitedly. The second girl, Comb, notched her arrow into her bow before drawing the string back and letting the arrow fly. High up in the air, Hedwig let out a startled and enraged squawk as the arrow priced her right wing. Unable to keep herself in the air, the snowy white owl started to plummet to the ground.

 

^Damn, I only got it in the wing,^ Comb muttered as she watched Hedwig fall to the ground.

 

^Well, the fall will kill it then,^ Deo said with a shrug as she too watched, a look of horror creeping up onto her face. ^Oh no! It's going to fall into Jusenkyo!^

 

^Double damn, the elders would have our hides if we went there just to get a small kill that like,^ Comb cursed before sighing and standing up. ^Let’s head on then.^ The two Amazon warriors walked away back to their village, Deo pouting all the way.

 

Meanwhile, Hedwig finished her decent to the ground, landing it a splash in one of the many, many pools. Hearing the splash, the guide hurried out of his hut to see what unluckily soul or animal landed in which cursed spring. He spotted the person a few minutes later, a lovely young woman with long white hair and sharp yellow eyes trying to drag herself from a pool, the hair sticking to her pale skin like glue.

 

^Aiyah, why is it always this pool?^ The man asked as he hurried over, bending over and staring to help the young woman out of the Nyannichuan. He blushed heavily as he noticed she was naked, turning his head away. ^Plum! Bring a shirt out for our new guest!^

 

Hedwig made distressed noise, completely confused about what was happening. She stumble around, landing on her new human rump as the Jusenkyo guide finally got her out of the pool and a young girl ran up with a shirt in her hands.

 

*****

Edit 6-15-14: Mostly fixed grammar and spelling errors. Added just a bit to the story here and there help the story flow a bit better.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 4

 

"Here, drink this tea, it will clam your nerves Potter-sama," Harry looked up as the stout but muscled goblin placed a cup of green tea in front of him. The goblin, who had introduced himself as Sharpblade, was the manager of the Mahou Village branch of Gringotts. Harry and Ryoga had been lead to Sharpblade's office after Harry's shock of learning that he had a vault in Japan. The British boy had of course known about his trust vault back home but Harry had always thought it was the only vault he owned.

 

"Thank you," Harry said as he picked up the offered drink, sipping slowly at the green tea. It was different from the teas he had back in England but he found he liked it when he first had it after appearing in Japan.

 

"Now, Swiftrock has told me you seemed quite shock when he mentioned your vault in this branch of Gringotts. May I ask why, Potter-sama?" Sharpblade questioned as he sat behind his desk, sharp eyes watching one of the richer clients that Gringotts had.

 

"The only account I have be aware about is my trust fund account back in England in Diagon Alley," Harry started, setting down the cup of tea. "I have always assumed that is all the money I own. Ever since I've rejoined the magical world when I turned 11, people had sprung one thing after another on me that I had no idea about."

 

"I believe I understand where your shock is coming from. You have not been completely informed of your family's status or accounts," Sharpblade said, his long, clawed fingers pressing together to form an arch. "Nor, I am guessing, have you been fully introduced to the magical world."

 

"Well you would be right on both accounts. So I have more vaults?" Harry asked, scowling a little as he learned that he knew even less about his family than he realized.

 

"It is my understanding, Potter-sama, that the bulk of the Potter accounts are found in Britain since the main branch of Potters, your family, is there. But there are vaults in all of the branches of Gringotts in most of the major cities of the world," Sharpblade informed Harry, whose scowl got deeper and deeper as he learned more and more. "I believe you wouldn't be able to access the main vaults in any branch until you reach adulthood but one vault is always set aside for Potter's to use at anytime."

 

Harry sighed, leaning forward and burying his face into his hands. Ryoga reached over and patted the younger boy's shoulder in comfort. Harry hated not knowing things like this. Not knowing certain things about the magical world was bad enough, with the way his life was it seemed to get people killed, but he also hated that he knew next to nothing about his family.

 

"How come no one ever told me any of this?" Harry moaned as he sat up straight up again. "The longer I stay in the Wizarding world, the less I seem to know about it."

 

"I do not know why you don't know about your vaults Potter-sama. As a minor, you would not have received any statements but your guardian would have, they should have informed you of your accounts to train you to manage them later. Once you reached adulthood, only then would you have began to receive your statements," Sharpblade inform the teen causing Harry to frown.

 

"I don't think the Dursley's ever got anything from Gringotts, ever," Harry said, slumping down in his seat a bit and crossing his arms over his chest. "They don't like anything from the magical world, they find it unnatural. They didn't even want me to go to Hogwarts, tried to stop me from getting my letters. On top of that, they would have tried to take all of my money, as greedy as my relative's are, if they had known about it."

 

"Is there anyone else that might have been receiving your statements?" Sharpblade asked, not liking what he was hearing.

 

"Well, my godfather was supposed to raise me but he was framed and sent to Azkaban without a trial," Harry said after a brief thought. "I guess my Headmaster could have gotten them too."

 

"What's Azkaban and what your godfather framed for?" Ryoga said, finally speaking up. The eternal lost boy thought he had heard of Azkaban before but he couldn't remember where. But as many places that he ended up around the world, there was no telling.

 

"It's the Wizarding prison back home. It's a hell on earth, guarded by Dementors," Harry said, disgust coloring his voice as he said 'Dementors'. "My parents and me was hidden under a Fidelius Charm when I was a baby to hide from Riddle. Our secret keeper was a man called Peter Pettigrew but only my parents and my godfather Sirius knew that, at least as far as I know. Everyone else assumed the secret keeper was Sirius. Pettigrew was... Is working for Riddle, he told him where me and my parents were and Riddle came to our house. Afterward, Sirius confronted Pettigrew in the middle of some street the next day but Pettigrew yelled out to the street that Sirius betrayed my parents before cutting off his finger and blowing up the street with his wand behind his back then turning into his Animagus form of a rat and escaped down the sewer."

 

"Hmmm," Sharpblade stroked his chin with a thoughtful look on his face before standing. "Please wait here Potter-sama, Hibiki-san, while I contact the Diagon Ally branch to make an inquiry," the goblin requested, waiting until both teens gave their consent before leaving the office.

 

"Wait, Sirius? As in Sirius Black? The convict that was on the muggle news a couple of years ago?" Ryoga asked as he finally remembered where he heard the name 'Sirius' before.

 

"Yeah, He escaped from Azkaban after seeing Pettigrew's rat from in the Daily Prophet. We almost had Pettigrew where we needed him so we could clear Sirius's name but the little rat escaped before we could hand him over. And Fudge, the minster of magic back home, wouldn't listen to reason, he ordered the Dementors to give Sirius the Kiss on sight. Guess it doesn't matter anymore," Harry said, sighing sadly as he slumped down into his seat, eyes closed in sadness.

 

"Why?" Ryoga had seen this look on Harry's face before in the last few days, whenever the boy thought he was alone. And he wasn't the only one to notice; even Ranma and Shampoo had mentioned seeing the look on the British boy's face as well.

 

".... He died right before school ended this year. He was trying to protect me, got into a dual with his cousin and she hit him with a stunner. Sirius was sent through the Veil, he can't come back," Harry reached up and removed his glasses so he could rub the few tears that tried to escape his green eyes. Ryoga was about to ask what the 'Veil' was but was stopped as Sharpblade reentered the room with a stack of papers in his hands.

 

"It seems we have found the answer as to where the bank statements have been going to," Sharpblade said as he sat in his chair, placing the papers on the desk in front of Harry. Harry quickly wiped away the last of his tears and put his glasses back on before picking up the top sheet.

 

Harry read first few lines on the paperwork before looking up at Sharpblade with a frown. "The statements have been going into a vault that belongs to the Black's?"

 

"Yes, as your godfather was not able to receive the statements as he was in Azkaban then later on the run, all of his post was sent to this vault. It is likely he never knew he was getting them," Sharpblade said as he watched Harry resume reading the paperwork.

 

"It says here, he's still getting mail in the vault, mostly the monthly statements from his and my vaults. Shouldn't the mail stop since he died?" Harry asked as he picked up another page of paperwork.

 

"Potter-sama, according to the goblins in the Diagon Alley, your godfather is still alive," Harry's head snapped up at this, and even Ryoga turned his full attention to Sharpblade.

 

"What... how!? I saw him fall through the Veil, the headmaster told me he could never return from it," Harry said, a new hope rising in him.

 

"I do not know what this 'Veil' is Potter-sama, but your godfather arranged for his life to be monitored by a life stone after he escaped from Azkaban, according to the goblin I spoke to, it is saying he is weak but alive at the current moment. But if he stays there much long, he will die."

 

*************

 

Plum looked on worriedly as the white hair girl tried again to get up. Her father was boiling water so they could reverse the transformation and see what sort of animal had fallen into the spring of the drown girl. But the pretty girl was having none of it, trying to escape to somewhere. Already twice Plum had to make the girl sit to keep from leaving. She was also making chirping noises, making Plum believe the girl was really a bird.

 

^Father, is the water ready yet?^ Plum asked, turning toward her father.

 

^Almost Plum,^ The Jusenkyo guide said as he tended to the fire in the fire pit that he was using to warm up the water in the large cooking pot. Hedwig frowned as she watched the two humans, twisting the cloth of the shirt she was wearing in her hands. She didn't like what happened to her, her wings were gone! How was she supposed to fly to her master if she was stuck in this strange form? ^But, I do not think it is a good idea to change her back with that wound on her arm. The arrow belongs to the Joketsuzoku, perhaps we should take her to them to have them heal the wound they made.^

 

^But Father, are you sure the Joketsuzoku would help?^ Plum asked as she reached down to untangle Hedwig's hands from the shirt. ^I hate to say this but her real form is an animal. She might be a male animal at that.^

 

^That is true daughter but animals have a harder time adjusting that humans with curses do. She will be unable to live in the wild,^ the guide said, looking Hedwig over. The owl-turn-human made a chirping noise. ^But.... she is much too comfortable with us. Animals who are cursed still have their animal ways and she should have been afraid of us. I wonder if she is a pet of someone.^

 

^Oh, you have a good point father,^ Plum agreed, turning her attention back to Hedwig. Hedwig frowned, getting frustrated that the pair didn't seem to get the point that she needed to leave! The girl closed her gold color eyes, trying to think of a new idea. Her body has been changed into a human like her master, could she speak like a human?

 

"Ha-ha-har-Harry," Hedwig manage to say, forcing her mouth to sound out her hatchling master's name. "Fi-fi-find Ha-ha-Harry."

 

The guide dropped the stick he was using to poke at the fire and Plum made a surprised gasping noise as Hedwig spoke. The guide understood some English, it was necessary in his job since Americas and sometimes the British came to Jusenkyo. Plum understood less than her father, having not gotten that far in her lessons.

 

^I think... she's saying someone's name,^ the guide said as he came over and knelt in front of Hedwig. "You say someone name? Find them?" he asked the owl turned human in English. Hedwig nodded her head, causing a few strands of white hair to fall into her face with the movements. ^Plum, I think now we will have to ask the Joketsuzoku for help.^

 

*************

 

Ryoga casted a side glance at the boy by his side. Harry was deep in thought, the teen barely paying attention to where they were going. After getting funds from the vault at the bank and getting part of it exchanged for yen, the boys left Mahou Ally and headed back to the muggle stores.

 

"Harry," Ryoga said softly, tugging at the hand holding his gently to get the other boy to stop. Harry turned and looked up at the older Japanese wizard.

 

"Hmm?" he hummed in a questionly way.

 

"What's on your mind?" Ryoga asked, worried for his best friend. "Is it what Sharpblade said about your godfather?" Harry sighed softly before nodding his head.

 

"Yeah, my guilt has been eating me up, thinking I had in a hand in Sirius's death and now I found out he's alive but I have no idea how to get him back before he really does die," Harry explained, reaching up to rub his neck with a free hand. "I don't know what to do, Sirius is one of the few people who doesn't treat me like the boy-who-lived, a weapon to be used against the dark lord. Remus, Hermione and the Weasleys too of course but Sirius is the only thing I had for a father-figure since Uncle Vernon wouldn't give me the time of day and I couldn't expect Mr. Weasley take that place when he's already get 7 kids of his own."

 

"You could ask Cologne," Ryoga suggested, Harry giving him a confused look.

 

"Cologne? Why would I ask her?" Harry asked, not understanding.

 

"Harry-chan, the Amazons have so many different things that do some pretty amazing stuff. She had a mirror, still does I think but it's broken, that could allow a person go to an alternate version of this world depending on what you wanted," Ryoga explained, thinking of the Nuban Mirror. “So it couldn't hurt to ask. Let’s get you some new things to wear and go ask her."

 

Harry thought about it for a moment then nodded his head in agreement, the Amazons had been nothing but helpful to the young wizard and he figured that Ryoga was right that it wouldn't hurt to ask Cologne if she knew of anyway to bring someone back from across the Veil. That in mind, Harry picked out a shop to get some new clothing, the first Harry had, barring the robes he got for school, since his parents were still alive.

 

A couple of hours later, Harry left the shopping center with few bags draped over one hand and a new set of clothing on. In the end, Harry settled for a simple pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. He even had new underwear and a couple of new pairs of shoes, something that Harry didn't come with when he managed to teleport himself from England to Japan.

 

"Hmmm, I didn't know how nice it was to have something that _fit_ for once," Harry mused, holding up the bag that held his old Dudley clothing. "What do I do with these?" He asked Ryoga, who was eyeing the bag with a look that he usually had for Ranma when he was pissed at the braided teen.

 

"Might make good target practice for the Shi Shi Hokodan," He muttered darkly, hefting the couple of bags he was carrying up.

 

"I'll be just as happy to dump them in the nearest trash can," Harry said with a laugh.

 

"Harry-chan, how come nobody said anything about the clothing you wore before? It's obvious that at one time they belonged to that fat Gaki cousin of yours," Ryoga asked curiously, even the members of the Nerima wrecking crew had noticed and mentioned it at one time or another to Ryoga. To all of them, at least the ones who had met Harry so far thought the British teen was nice enough. Akane liked him just because he was Ryoga's friend.

 

"I don't know, not many people seem to notice my home life, I guess they always believed what the Dursley's told them about me. I think I remember a couple of people trying to do something about it once or twice but I never saw them again afterward," Harry said as he found the nearest trash can and dropped the bag with his old clothing inside. He had wondered that same thing all his life but could never seem to find the answer to his question. Harry led the way back to the Nekohanten, greeting Shampoo as he headed toward the room that was lent to him by the Amazons to drop off his stuff.

 

"You are looking better child," Cologne noted as she eyed Harry's new clothing.

 

"Yeah, seems everyone noticed that I was more or less wearing the same thing every day," Harry said with an embarrassed shrug. "Hey, Elder Cologne, have you ever heard of the Veil?"

 

"The Veil? I have not heard of one of those things for many years. I had thought the last one was destroyed," Cologne said, motioning for Harry to sit at the low table in the housing part of the restaurant. "Where did you see one child?"

 

"There was more than one? There's one in the Ministry of magic, down in an area they call the Department of Mystery. What is the Veil?" Harry could never get an answer as just what the Veil was.

 

"The Veil of death as it has been called is nothing more than an archway to another dimension connected to our own," Cologne took out a pipe and lit it, taking a long drag from the herbs inside before continuing. "It is said to be a world of demons who were imprisoned there as they were the vilest and dangerous demons there were, guarded by a special type of Wraith. The Veils were their attempt to escape from that world into our own. Why do you ask?"

 

"When I saw the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, me and my friends were there because Voldemort, the Dark Lord I spoke to you about before, had send a vision to me about my Godfather Sirius being held captive. I couldn't leave him there and rushed off to save him, my friends followed. It was a trap set by the Death Eaters and Voldemort so he could get a prophecy ball there about me and him. We ended up in the death chamber and during a fight between Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix Sirius was hit by a stunner spell and fell through."

 

"I see," Cologne puffed a few more times on her pipe, pondering over what Harry had just told her. "Getting your godfather from the Veil itself will be impossible as we have no access to it. But it will not be impossible to retrieve him from the other world. I will contact the tribe and have more of the elders come to help solve this problem."

 

***********

 

Later that evening, long after his talk with Cologne, Harry and Ryoga were in the local park. Harry was in his Tao form, lazing floating in the air in the cover of the trees. He watched Ryoga, who was camping there, as the older teen practice his katas. He found the almost dance like steps soothing to watch. Harry slowly floated down to lay on the branch of one of the trees, his head pillowed on his little paws.

 

Harry wished he could do that, so he wouldn't be helpless whenever he lost his wand. It would be great be able to perform martial arts much like he had seen Ryoga or Ranma doing. The young teen began to image it, not noticing as his feline form began to glow in a purplish light and began to grow into a larger from.

 

When the light died down, Harry gave a sudden yell as he much heavier body fell from the branch to the ground.

 

"Maachoppp!" Harry flipped at the last second, landing on his feet with knees bent to absorb the shock of hitting the ground, one hand behind him while the other braced itself against the ground.

 

"Harry!" Ryoga called as he ran over, stopping a few inches from the newly shaped Animagus, who was now standing up straight and was looking at his new body in shock.

 

"Ma... machop?" Harry asked, flexing his hands before shaking his head and turning back into human.

 

"Harry-chan, what happen?" Ryoga asked as he checked the other boy over.

 

"I-I don't know what just happened. One minute I'm a Mew then the next.... well you saw. I guess that is what Cologne meant by 'changing into difference creatures’," Harry could do nothing but shrug his shoulders, doing nothing to stop the older teen from making sure he was ok.

 

*****

 

Edit 6-16-14: Changed ‘Amazons’ to ‘Joketsuzoku’ when the Chinese folk are referring to Cologne and her lot. Other than that just changed the spelling of Ryoga’s name and fixed the usual mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: Yes, yes, I know it's been a while but life ganged up on me. I've been having car troubles, my department at work has been having troubles, so it's hard to find time to work on my stories. But I haven’t stop writing and I will finish this story, it might just be sometime between the chapters.

 

Chapter 5

 

 _'Arrggg, how did I change shapes while in this form!?!_ ' Harry thought in frustration to himself, trying again and again to change into the strange creature he had taken the form of over an hour ago. But so far, he had yet to change into anything else. The mew shaped wizard was hanging upside down in front of Ryoga who sat Indian style in front of his tent.

 

"Ok, so what were you thinking about when you changed?" Ryoga asked, trying to be helpful. The feline shape wizard sighed, a mushroom shape cloud escaping from Harry's mouth, before he moved himself right side up in the air, little arms crossed over his chest.

 

 _'Let's see... I was thinking about being strong and being able to fight like him and his other friends,'_ Harry's mind started to drift again, thoughts running in circles. He never noticed as his small form started to softly glow again and began to change shape like before. Ryoga watched with wide dark eyes as his friend suddenly became larger and with another started "Machop!” Harry fell to the ground, landing in a crouch.

 

"Ma.. machop?" Harry looked down at his hands, flexing them, before looking over his from. "Chop, machop!" He pumped his arm into the air in excitement as he finally changed again.

 

"Wow" Ryoga said quietly, watching as Harry moved around in his new form. It was packed full of muscles and had a fighters build.

 

"Machop," Harry said in agreement, glowing again to change back into his Mew from then back to the 'Machop' a couple of times to make sure he had the whole new transformation move down. "That was.... so cool!" Harry chirped as he changed back into human.

 

"It was," Ryoga agreed with a nod, and couldn't help but wish that he could do something like that when he was in his cursed pig form. It would make his life so much easier. But, as such, it wasn't to be and Ryoga knew it. He couldn't even achieve his own Animagus form, he had tried several times. He had finally came across a wizard who was a Transfiguration master who had, after scanning his real and cursed from, had told him the dark magic centered around his cursed from interfered with his ability to change.

 

"I wonder what else I could change into. Can I do with it without changing into a Mew?" Harry questioned himself softly as he sat beside Ryoga on the ground, green eyes shining. His animal form might not be magical, but it had some _very_ cool abilities. "I wonder what else I can do as a Mew."

 

"The only way to know is to keep trying and to train yourself," Ryoga said, arms crossed over his chest and bent his head slightly. His bangs covered his face, peeking through the dark hairs at the younger boy with dark green eyes. Ryoga was happy for his friend; the British boy was so happy looking and seemed full of energy. After everything that happened to him in his life, Ryoga knew moments like this was rare for the other teen.

 

Meanwhile, Harry was still musing over his alternate form, wondering just what it could do. Every day, it seemed that he found some sort of new power that came from it.

 

****

 

The next day, Harry stood deep in the wooded area of part in Nerima, having already cast wards to keep muggles away. Afterward, Harry changed into his Mew from and hovered above the small pond in the middle of the forest. He turned and twisted in the air before landing on the edge. Green eyes closed and he thought about what he could change into next. He thought about the stag his father James turned into, large and graceful with a full rack of antlers. He got excited as he felt his from changed, quickly looking into the water to see how it went.

 

 _'... Well... That wasn't quite what I was going for,'_ Harry thought, turning his head left then right to take in the form he changed into. It was deer like but... it looked very different from a stag deer as well. He had a rack of antlers but there was a large black orb between two of the points. His from was a lot more rounded that a deer as well, with a long, large black snout. "Stantler..." (1)

 

 _'And I can talk like this.... sorta,'_ Harry thought with a shake of his head. _'Alright, let's try something else...'_

 

This time Harry thought of Sirius's from, a big black dog connected to death. The wizard felt himself shrink and when he opened his eyes to look into the water he sighed as he saw it was close once again but not quite the animal he was thinking of. This time he was about the size and shape of a Doberman Pincher but without ears. Instead of ears, he had a pair of ivory white horns curling back over his head.

 

Harry also had what appeared to be three bones across his back, one circling his neck with the points meeting at a small skull at the front of his neck and a pair of bones circled around his legs like bracelets and a long spaded tail. It wasn't quite the grim he was going for. Harry changed back into a human and sat down beside the pond in thought.

 

"Ok, every time I try to change into another animal, I can't turn into that animal per say but something close to it. So, my Mew from can't take up the forms of magical and non-magical animals but ones that are close in from to the strange group of animals it is from, at least so far. This is confusing," Harry groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

 

"It's still a lot better than the curses we have, and at least you can go back to being a human without the use of hot water," Harry scrambled up off the ground, wand out in his hand and pointed it at Ranma who had startled him.

 

"Don't do that, I could have hexed you," Harry said as he lowered his hand. "When did you get here anyway?"

 

"Oh, I followed you," Ranma said with a shrug. "I saw ya leave the Amazon's place with a look on your face that screams 'I'm going to train'."

 

"That doesn't explain why you were spying on me," Harry pointed out, moving to sit back on the ground. He frowned to himself as he wondered how Ranma got past his muggle repealing wards, figuring that he didn't cast them right.

 

"I wanted to see what you were doing in case I ever needed to counter it," Ranma said, slowly coming over to sit beside Harry, he still found the idea that the small teen wasn't here because of him in anyway, but because of Ryoga, hard to accept after all the weird things that had happen to him over the last year or so.

 

"Why in the name of Merlin would you need to know that?" Harry asked, turning his head to look at Ranma. "It's not like I'm ever going to fight you for any reason."

 

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps tellin' me but after all the crap that's been goin' on since I came to Nerima, I wouldn't be surprised," Ranma said, arms crossed over his chest as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Ryoga and Shampoo told me a bit of that, but I fail to see why I would be any sort of threat to you," Harry shook his head. Hands down Harry was quite sure Ranma would win in any sort of fight unless the wizard was luckily to get off a spell that would stop in the other in time, Ranma was just too fast for him. For Harry, it was easy proof that magic wasn't the answer to everything. "I have to go back in England before the summers out, so it's not like you have to put up with me for long."

 

It had finally gotten through Ranma's thick skull that he was likely being unfair to Harry. The younger boy had done nothing to him or given any indication that he would be attacking Ranma at any time. Nor had Harry helped Shampoo and Cologne with getting him to marry the purple haired Chinese female. Nor had he helped Ryoga in training to allow him finally beat Ranma in one of their fights.

 

Hell, Ryoga still hadn't used magic in their fights at all though he had mentioned at one time there was plenty of offensive spells. If Ranma hadn't seen the fanged teen use a spell or two since Harry had shown up, he wouldn't have believed his rival/friend was a wizard himself.

 

"Alright, I guess you have a point," Ranma finally said, sighing softly. "So what was you doin' anyway?" He had watched as Harry changed into that... that... c-cat looking creature then proceeded to change into two other animals that looked like a deer and dog each.

 

"It seems to be a new ability my Animagus from can do. So far I seem to have telekinetic powers and I was able to teleport myself once," Harry explained softly, he hoped maybe talking to Ranma about his new.... transformation ability would help him figure it out. "I wanted to change into a Stag like my Dad was able to or a grim like dog like Siri but it didn't come out quite like I hoped it would."

 

"So, maybe you can't change into regular animals," Ranma said with a shrug. "At least you have control over what you change into, don't have to worry about cold or hot water hitting you at the worse times."

 

"I don't see what that has to do with anything," Harry said with a frown. "Still, I wonder how many different forms I can take on."

 

"Guess you won't know until you change into these creatures," Ranma said, not really concerned about it. As long as Harry didn't change into a full cat, it wasn't going to bother him a bit. Harry hummed softly in agreement, still looking out over the lake. The smaller teen suddenly sat up straight and changed again, diving into the water and making a huge splash in the process. Ranma, having no warning of what Harry was going to do, was caught in the wave of cold water and changed into a shorter, busty red headed female form.

 

"Hey! What's the big idea!?!" Ranma yelled, taking off her shirt and ringing the water out of it. She glared in the direction of the pond, wondering what had gotten into the foreign boy. A few minutes later, a pink bubble rose from the water, a mewish Harry trapped inside. In his paws was a shiny object that Ranma was too freaked out over the cat-like animal Harry had changed into to see what it was.

 

"Mewwww," The bubble burst with a loud **pop** and Harry floated over back to land. Ranma quickly backed away, stammering `g-g-get away! ` until Harry changed back into a human.

 

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" He asked as he watched Ranma quickly get herself back under control.

 

"Look, I don't like c-cats alright! They’re evil little monsters!" Ranma said hotly, defending herself. "Why didja jump into tha water anyway? And how the hell did you kept from getting wet?"

 

"I don't know, I saw the sun shining off of something shiny and I felt I had to get it," Harry looked down at the object in his hand, it was a sliver looking pin that was shaped like a pair of cherries. Having in his hand now, Harry had no idea why he dived to get it, only that it looked... fun to play with. "Oh, I'm not wet... because I somehow made that bubble thing around me, I'm just not sure how." Harry looked up at Ranma, green eyes wide as he saw Ranma's exposed chest. "Merlin, put your shirt back on!"

 

"Well next time warn a guy before you go jumpin’ into some fucking cold water," Ranma said as she slipped her shirt back on. Harry breathed softly in relief as Ranma's large chest was out of sight again, though the silk shirt was still clinging to the red head in a few spots. The younger teen tucked the pin into his pocket next to his wand.

 

"Sorry, I just don't know what came over me," Harry said again, shrugging his shoulders after the pin was put up. The young wizard had a feeling it had to do with his mew form, Sirius acted like dog a little bit when he was human at times. Even McGonagall reminded Harry of her cat form when she was riled up and mad.

 

"Yeah, I'll let it go this time," Ranma said with a wave of her hand, finding a new place to sit that was dry. Harry found a spot by the older boy turned girl. The two teens sat in silence for several minutes, Ranma looking out over the pond while Harry drew random shapes into the dirt.

 

"What's it like?" Ranma asked quietly after a few minutes.

 

"What's what like?" Harry asked, looking over at Ranma.

 

"I dunno... using magic... being able to change from one form to another without havin’ to use hot or cold water?" Ranma sighed and turned to she was facing Harry. "I tried to ask P-chan but all he would tell me that it was a lot different from channeling chi. And that his curse stop any chance he had of doing what you was doing."

 

"What, becoming an Animagus?" Harry asked. He didn't know much about Ranma and the other's curses, other than it had happen in China and it was connected with water. Glancing over Ranma, Harry still felt sorry for drenching the boy-turned-girl, who was sitting there in damp clothing. Taking out his wand, he quietly casted a warming and drying spell on Ranma, who jumped in surprise.

 

"What was that?!" Ranma asked, looking down at her dry shirt and pants then reached up to feel her dried hair.

 

"I felt bad for getting you wet, so I casted a drying and warming spell on you," Harry explained, Ranma getting a curious look on her face.

 

"You think you could heat up some water for me to change back with?" She asked, not really wanting to trek back to the Tendo compound as a girl, not with Kuno and Happosai sniffing her out. Harry seemed to think about it for a moment then stood, picking up a fist size rock off the ground. While he wasn't the Transfiguration expert his father had been, Harry was able to make a stone cup out of the rock which he filled with water then used a heating charm on, which was a little easier for him.

 

"Try that," He said once a bit of steam was rising from the water, handing the stone cup to Ranma who proceed to dump it over her head. He sighed in relief as his body went back to its natural form, he had gotten use to the feel and balance of his girl from over the last year or so but it didn't mean he liked it.

 

"Much better," Ranma said happily, starting to think that Harry wasn't that bad of a kid after all as the wizard cast another drying spell on him.

 

***********

 

^Thank you for joining me sisters,^ Cologne said as she faced the three other Amazon elders who had answered her call to retrieve Sirius Black from beyond the veil. Brush, Curry, and Gel hadn't come by themselves either; Cologne looked with curiosity at the hood figure they had brought with them.

 

^I admit, we were a bit surprised when your summons came requesting help to retrieve a soul from the black void prison and not for helping your great-granddaughter snag her way-ward husband,^ Gel said, sipping the herbed tea that was served to them.

 

^My son-in-law is a bit troublesome, but I think perhaps my Shampoo is wearing him down. It would be better if that troublesome Mousse hadn't followed us to Japan or if Ranma's father didn't insist on engaging him to other girls,^ Cologne said.

 

^Why is that a problem? If the girls are strong, it will only strengthen our bloodlines as his other wives,^ Brush asked.

 

^Only one of the girls is proven that she would be a suitable second wife. One is very violent tempered and is capable of turning a simple meal into something that could kill you. Another suffers from insanity,^ Cologne said between taking puffs of her pipe. ^But, there is another here, a boy, who we might also peruse. The boy's magical ability and strength is very strong.^

 

^Surly you’re not speaking of the Hibiki boy?^ Curry said with a frown. ^The boy is strong, no doubt of that, and he has displayed a wide knowledge of various arts for fighting and magic. But his lack of direction is not something we need to mix into our bloodlines.^

 

^Fear not sisters, it isn't young Ryoga Hibiki I speak of. But instead a boy named Harry Potter. He comes from England,^ Cologne explained. ^It is his godfather I wish to retrieve from the void. If we manage in time, and bring the man back alive, it will help put the boy in our favor.^

 

^England? I suppose he goes to that magic school there... Pigpimples or something…^ Curry said with a huff.

 

^It's Hogwarts dear,^ Brush corrected. ^It is funny that you mention Harry Potter Sister Cologne.^

 

^How so?^ Cologne asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

^Our young companion here has been repeatedly asking for him,^ Brush said, nodding toward the hooded figure with them. ^In fact, it seems to be the only thing she can say. The guide told us that she is a owl that fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl.^

 

^I believe that would be the fault of two of our young sisters,^ Gel said with a chuckle. ^I overheard Comb complaining to Deo that she never got the feathers from a snowy owl that she shot down as it landed in the cursed training grounds. It seemed she wanted to use the feathers to catch your Grandson Spice attention Curry~.^

 

^Bah, she can try but Spice plans on challenging Polish,^ Curry said with great amusement. ^A fine strong girl, they would have fine daughters if Spice manages to defeat her.^

 

^So where is this Harry boy then? I would like to see for myself his abilities with magic,^ Brush said, while Cologne did have knowledge of a range of spells she wasn’t much of a spell caster. Cologne’s area of expertise was potions; Brush on the other hand was the village’s spell mistress.

 

^He has taken to practicing a new ability he has discovered his Animagus from has when he is not spending time helping my Great Granddaughter here in the restaurant or spending time with the Hibiki boy,^ Cologne said, getting up to pogo on her staff to the window.

 

^Abilities? Animagus? How old is this boy and what does he change into that would have powers?^ Brush said, joining Cologne at the window.

 

^15 years, nearly 16 I believe,^ Cologne frowned as she didn't see Harry in the back like she hoped. ^He has taken form of a creature from South America, the Mew. So far he has discovered its power to fly, lift objects with his mind, teleport though he's only done that once so far, and to shapeshift. He is learning at a very rapid rate.^ She turned from the window and faced the other two Amazon elders, so she missed the sudden appearance of Mousse in his duck form being flung across the small yard, followed closely by a brown duck-like bird that wielded a stalk of leek like a sword and a purplish cat, both of which was beating the tar out of the glasses wearing duck. Brush on the other hand did not, watching with amusement.

 

*******

 

 _'Stupid Ms Tsu!!!'_ Shampoo thought as she gave Mousse a swipe of her claws, the idiot just had to get into another fight with Harry, not for any other reason other than the tall Amazon male thought Harry was her Ranma... again! _'How many times have Great Grandmother and I told him to wear his glasses!!'_

 

"Far'dfatch!" Harry yelled as he swung the leak stalk at Mousse, launching the cursed boy high into the air, giving Shampoo a chance to give him a kick to the stomach with a back paw.

 

The white duck sailed a final time into the trash cans that sat behind the restaurant, swirls in his eyes and several large bumps over the bird's body. The brown duck like creature that was Harry gave Mousse a look then nodded in satisfaction, form glowing for a moment as he changed back into the Mew.

 

 _'Stupid Duck-Boy, you can just lay there for the rest of the night and think about what you done!'_ Shampoo thought toward Mousse, arching her back and hissing loudly.

 

`I don't think he'll even learn` A voice, that sounded very much like Harry, said in her head, making the cat cursed girl stop in her tracks and stare at Harry. Harry never seemed to notice as he gave a final glare in Mousse’s direction before floating his way inside.

 

 _'Aiyah.... I need to tell Great Grandmother about this!'_ Shampoo thought as she raced inside and up the stairs, first heading for the bathroom where it was set up for Shampoo and Mousse to easily turn back into human, then toward the room where Cologne and the other Amazon elders were.

 

***********

 

"So nothing you've tried has worked?" Remus asked slumping down into the chair across from Albus.

 

"I'm sorry my dear boy. Not even Fawkes can seem to find young Harry," Albus said with a sigh.

 

"We have to find my cub Albus," Remus said softly, one hand pressed against his forehead. "He's all I have left of my pack... my family."

 

"Don't fret Remus," Albus said, standing from his own chair and walking being Remus's. "Fawkes not being able to fire travel to Harry gives us a clue."

 

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, trying not to get to hopeful but couldn't help the spark that sprung back to life.

 

"Where ever he is, he has to be surrounded by a great source of energy that is interfering with Fawkes magic. There are very few places in the world like that. Stone Hinge, a couple of places in both North and South America. Parts of Africa... and almost all of Japan," The older wizard explained softly.

 

"Why almost all of Japan?" Remus asked curiously.

 

"It's quite simple my dear boy, most of Japan deals with so many different powers and energy. You wouldn't believe the things I've heard about there," Albus said with an amused shake of his head. "Various groups of girls using magic to fight against 'demons' and 'monsters', super powerful Marital Artists, real demons, these creatures called 'Aliens' I believe is the word Muggles use. Not to mention the large Magical Community there"

 

"So... if He-who-must... alright Voldemort," Remus corrected himself at Albus's look, "doesn't have Harry, he must be in one of these places you mentioned."

 

"Yes, I believe so Remus... I believe so..." Albus sighed, he wished, where ever Harry Potter was, he would find some _way_ of contacting them so they could retrieve the young man. 'Where are you my boy?'

 

********

 

End Author note: So Harry has discovered many of Mew's abilities. Levitation, Telekinesis, Teleport, Transform and lastly Telepathy, and he will discover other pokemon powers in both his Mew form and the forms he can take on in Transform.

 

Edit 6-17-16: Wasn’t too much I had to fix up here.

(1) In case anyone was wondering why I had Harry-mew turn into a Stantler instead of Sawsbuck when Sawsbuck looks a lot more like a real world stag the answer is simple. When this chapter was originally written, Black and White either hadn’t be announced yet or just been announced and they hadn’t revealed any of the new 5th gen Pokemon yet so I had no idea where was another deer-like Pokemon. So I had to go with the only deer-like Pokemon at the time and that was Stantler.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 6

 

"Harry, Great Grandmother asked to speak to you," Shampoo said as she found Harry in his borrowed room, pouring over a book. Harry had gone back to Mahou Village and used his new access to his vault there to pick up a few books to read. With Moldy-shorts after him and no one seemingly to want to really train him, he was taking it upon himself to prepare. He looked up at Shampoo when she spoke, wondering what the old woman wanted, but nodded and marked his spot.

 

"Alright," Harry pushed up off the floor and followed the Amazon girl up the stairs to the top most floor. Shampoo opened the door but didn't follow him in as Harry found himself faced with not only Cologne but three other elderly women, though none was as small or shrunken as Cologne. There was also a hooded figure who was sitting by the table in the room, whose head lifted when he came up then suddenly leapt from the chair and threw their selves at him.

 

"Master!" The figure collided with Harry, sending him to the floor and knocking the hood off the figure's head. Harry found himself looking down at a young woman with snow white hair who had her arms locked around his middle.

 

"Umm... what?" He asked confused, looking up at the laughing group of elders still in the room.

 

"It seems your owl followed after you after to teleported yourself from your home," Cologne finally explained.

 

"Hedwig?!?" Harry yelped in surprise, looking down at the woman that was holding him again. She had the same amber colored eyes and snowy white hair with a few flicks of black throughout her long hair. Her skin was also lily-white, almost matching her hair. "What happen to my owl? Why is she human?"

 

"Well Mr. Potter... It seems two of our younger members of our tribe spotted your owl flying above the cursed training grounds. They liked the color of her feathers and managed to shoot her down," Brush explained, stepping back a bit at the level of anger that appeared in Harry's eyes at the news. It was clear to her that the wizarding boy cared very deeply for his pet. "Only her wing was hit but the end results are that she fell into the Spring of the Drowned Girl."

 

"That same one Ranma fell into?" Harry asked while the human Hedwig started to run her fingers through Harry's hair slowly, much like she did with her beak in normal form. "Well... what does that mean for my owl?"

 

"I'm afraid there is no known cure for the Jusenkyo curses. Even if we used one of the Springs of the Drowned Owl on her, all that would occur is that she would become some sort of owl-woman, as the cursed waters have a habit of mixing," Cologne said. "So it will be better if your owl learned how to live as a human. It would be unsafe to let her fly in her normal form, if a sudden storm caught her and changed her into her new cursed form, she could fall to her death."

 

Harry frowned and looked over at Hedwig. The owl didn't look too much happier with the news that he was. Harry always knew his beloved owl was extremely smart and could understand what people said.

 

"This isn't fair to her," He finally said as he got up off the ground and helped Hedwig up. He tried not to scowl as he noticed even his owl was taller than he was as a human.

 

"No, it isn't but I think your owl will adjust to life as a human," Cologne said. "Now for the other reason why we asked you to come up here. Tonight, my fellow Elders and I will start the process to bring your Godfather over from the other side of the veil."

 

"Really? Do you think there's a chance?" Harry asked excitedly.

 

"With the four of us child, there is a very good chance we will bring him back," One of the other elders, Gel, said with a chuckle. The pale boy was amusing in his excitement if nothing else. "You'll even have an important part, as we open the portal to the other realm, you'll have to call him through. Call him back to the light so to speak."

 

Harry was very excited at the news, even if it was dampened by what happen to Hedwig. But if his beloved owl had to stay human, he was going to do everything he could to help her adjust.

 

"Take your owl and go rest while we prepare the room for the ritual," Cologne said, making Harry nod and escort Hedwig down stairs.

 

*****

 

Akane walked into the Nekohanten, looking around for Harry. She spotted the dark hair British boy with a pretty white hair woman wearing a cloak and walked over quickly.

 

"Hi Harry-san, what did you need my help with?" The bluenette said as she sat down.

 

"My pet owl tried to follow me here and ended up falling into one of those cursed springs things because someone shot an arrow into her wing," Harry explained, then looked at the girl beside him. "They brought her here to me but said that she'll have to stay human, and I.... um... I don't know what sort of clothing to buy her." He blushed brightly and ducked his head. Akane watched as Hedwig reached over and started to finger comb his hair while making soft chirping noises.

 

"You poor thing," Akane said. "Of course I'll help. Come on, it's time to go shopping!"

 

*****

 

Harry sat on a bench outside of yet another store Akane had dragged Hedwig into. So far, they had several bags full of clothing and other things the owl-turned-human would need. His beloved pet didn't look to happy about the whole thing, and really Harry couldn't blame her. She was an owl, made to fly, hunt, carry post and keep him company. Now she was forced to be a human, a type of life that she wasn't made for. Kind of like he was forced to be the boy-who-lived, he hated the title and the fame that came with it. All he wanted was a normal life with his parents, godfather and friends.

 

"Beeew," Harry blinked, knocked out of his thoughts and looked around, he thought he heard something. He jumped slightly as something pressed up against his ankle and looked down. "Ryoga" He said softly in a happy tone as he reached down and picked up the black piglet. Ryoga, aka P-chan, breewed happily up at his best friend. "You won't believe what happened today."

 

"We're done," Akane said as she walked out of the store with Hedwig. "Oh, P-chan!" She ran forward and took Ryoga out of Harry's arms, cooing down at her 'pet' while she cradled him. Harry blinked then opened his mouth to ask why she was treating Ryoga like that when the pig formed teen gave him a panicked look and started to shake his head. Harry gave the other a curious look, but didn't say anything. Instead he got up and walked over to Hedwig.

 

"Master," Hedwig said lovingly, making Harry shake his head.

 

"Don't call me master Hedwig, remember?" He said, looking down at the outfit Akane had put the owl in. It was a pretty blue sundress but it was clear Hedwig was uncomfortable with all of it as she kept shifting.

 

"Don't like..." The owl said, amber eyes looking at her wizard.

 

"I know," Harry said.

 

"What do you think? Isn't she pretty in that dress?" Akane asked with a bright smile.

 

"Yeah, thanks for your help," Harry said, looking up at the girl with a slight smile. He was still a bit uneasy about Akane, with the way her temper was, but it all seemed to be directed to Ranma, that Kuno guy and all the other females that chased after Ranma. Harry, on the other hand, seemed to be on the list of people she liked and was nice to, even if he did live with one of her rivals. "At least she has plenty of things to wear now."

 

"Well, you'll have to help her dress for a few days or at least get that huss.... I mean Shampoo to help you," Akane said, scratching P-chan behind the ears.

 

"So... you have a pet pig?" Harry asked curiously as he started to gather up the bags for Hedwig, he was going to have to get a new trunk for school, when he finally decided to return, to hold his owl’s things as well as his.

 

"Oh yes, this is P-Chan! He's my baby, I found him in my room one night, not to long after Ryoga-kun showed up. I always thought maybe P-chan belonged to him since my baby wears one of his bandanas around his neck and seems to get lost like he does. But Ryoga-kun's never tired to claim him,"Akane explained, not noticing the questioning look Harry gave Ryoga. Ryoga's eyes pleaded with his best friend not to tell Akane he and P-chan was the same thing and that he would explain later. "Of course, I never get to see them together so I guess Ryoga-kun doesn't know I have his piggy, if it was his. Ranma-no-baka is always so mean to my little P-chan."

 

"Really," Harry said a little weakly, wondering just how Akane missed the clues that pointed out that Ryoga _was_ P-chan. He thought that Crabb, Goyle or even Dudley or that pounce Lockhart, when he was still in his right mind, could have figured it out! "Well... um... why don't I treat you to lunch since you came and helped me out with Hedwig!"

 

"Bacon?" Hedwig asked at the mention of food. Ryoga squealed slightly while Akane tried to cover his ears. Harry blushed, knowing it offended Ryoga since the boy was forced to turn into a pig.

 

"Sorry, one of Hedwig's favorite things to eat in her normal form is bacon," He explained for both of the others. "After all, owls love meat." Ryoga gave a piggy snort but couldn't think anything bad. Harry spoke so adoringly about his beloved familiar, and if this pretty girl was his Harry-chan's owl, well then he thought he could forgive her.

 

"Well, just don't mention eating bacon around P-chan Hedwig, you scared him," Akane scolded softly, trying not to sound harsh to the poor girl who had to learn to be human. Hedwig gave them a confused look, what was wrong with bacon? It was, to her, the most wonderful thing to eat in the world. Even better than mice!

 

Harry placed his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his smile and his giggles at the expression on Hedwig's face.

 

~SWEETO!!~ Harry blinked as he heard someone yell, turning to Akane as the girl screeched while Ryoga 'Bweed' in anger. There was.... something.... attached to the girl's chest, that looking like some odd deformed Houself. Right after he thought that, Harry discarded the thought; even Kreacher looked better than this thing did, and realized that the thing was a very old, little man.

 

~Get off of my you perverted freak!~ Akane yelled, bringing her fist down to punch the man in the face only for the man to swiftly let go and get out of Akane's range. Harry could just barely follow him, the man was faster that a snitch!

 

Happosai leered briefly at his 'sweet' Akane-chan before turning his attention to the two others with her. He dismissed the boy right away and turned his full attention to the young woman by his side. She had an ample size chest, not as large as Ranma-chan's but it wasn’t small either. And oh she was pretty and so young and full of life.

 

~Come to papa!~ Happosai yelled, moving quickly and grabbed Hedwig's chest, groping her new breasts. Hedwig screeched like the bird she really was while Harry reacted, his magic quickly rearing up and striking out at Happosai on instinct, catching him by surprise as he was blasted off of Hedwig and across the street. The little old man's mouth dropped open in shock as he watched the boy attending to and trying to calm the woman down. Such power! That was pure magic and he knew it came from the boy. Akane's own eyes were wide as well, she didn't know about Harry being a wizard and didn't know what to think about it though she was happy to see _someone_ finally nail the little letch.

 

Ryoga snorted in anger, glaring at Happosai with such hate. First the little troll groped Akane then he dared to do the same thing to his Harry-Chan's beloved familiar!

 

"Hedwig, it's ok, shhh," Harry cooed to his owl, the bird-turned-human was glaring bloody murder with her eyes at Happosai who was still sitting in shock across the way. Akane, getting her wits about her, took her chance and conjured up her ki-mallet, swinging it was one hand while screaming "Happosai-no-Baka!!!” As the perverted old man was still in shock over the turn of events, Akane's attack was able to connect and send him off flying. The bluenette breathed deeply, hitting that little troll felt good!, she turned to Harry.

 

"What was that?" She asked Harry, her trusty mallet disappearing.

 

"Umm.... magic?" Harry said embarrassed, holding Hedwig close as the owl calmed down. "You see... I'm a... wizard..."

 

"Wizard...." Akane repeated softly, eyes wide.

 

*****

 

“And so that's it. I couldn't tell you, even though you know magic is real, because in the British wizarding world it's against the law to tell muggles about magic unless your marrying one or related," Harry finished explaining softly. They were in the Nekohanten, not the first place Akane wanted to go but as the Amazons knew about magic and the place was void of customers right at that moment, it was safe to talk. Akane looked down at the table, processing everything Harry told her, absently scratching Ryoga behind the ears.

 

"I think I can understand why you didn't ever tell anyone," Akane said, looking up at Harry. Harry wasn't going to point out Ranma already knew or that Ryoga was also a wizard. "I'm just... really shocked that's all. So Hedwig being your pet owl, she's not just an exotic pet then?"

 

"No," Harry said softly, shaking his head. He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "We use Owls to deliver our post. And on top of that, Hed's my familiar though I'm not sure how any of that is going to work now that she turns into a human."

 

"Why didn't any of the Amazon's just use the Spring of the Drowned Owl on her to cure her? I assume there is one," Akane asked.

 

"There is, in fact, a couple of springs where owls have drowned girly," Cologne said as she hopped over sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "None of them are where snowy owls have drowned, though the species exist in China. If we used any of the other drowned owl springs, Hedwig would have simply turned into that species of owl if she was lucky. The cursed waters at Jusenkyo have a habit of mixing, something son-in-law has yet to find out."

 

"Oh," Akane said, frowning again. Ryoga wiggled out of Akane's arms and hopped on the table, walking over to Harry and placing a front hoof on the young boy's arm, causing Harry to smile softly.

 

"On top of that, she is also a magical world owl and Harry's familiar to boot, there is no telling how her nature magic might have reacted to the Jusenkyo springs if we tried to use another spring on her." Cologne continued.

 

"So... does that mean Hedwig has magic then, like a witch, now that she's human?" Harry asked curious.

 

"Hmmm, it's possible. As I said before, she has her own natural magic and she is connected somewhat to you though it could be muted now that she's a human," Cologne said taking out her pipe and lighting it up. She sat, eyes closed as she thought about it, slowly smoking the sweet smelling tobacco inside the pipe. "I suggest you wait and see if she shows any sort of magic or perhaps take her to Mahou Village and see if anyone there can test her for magic."

 

Harry nodded absently, he wanted to return to Mahou Village anyway, there were more things he wanted to get but he wanted to wait until Sirius was back with him. Akane just shook her head slightly; this whole thing was completely insane though if someone had tried to tell her that magic existed before dealing with all the curses and the drama that Ranma and the others brought into her life, she would have had a very hard time believing it.

 

"So... just who was that guy that attacked Akane and Hedwig?" Harry finally asked. Both Akane and Ryoga growled under their breath as they were reminded of Happosai. "Akane called him, Happ, happ, Happ-somthing." Cologne sighed, opening her eyes and looking at Harry.

 

"Happosai," She corrected him. "He is... a 400 year old, or possibility older, Martial arts master who is the head of the Anything Goes school. And Happi is also an extreme pervert."

 

"He's also stealing my panties, and just about every other girl's panties in the area, and also feeling me and Ranma up when he's in his girl form," Akane said darkly.

 

"Happosai has been able to live as long as he had by stealing the chi that women give off," Cologne continued to explain. "Everyone gives off Chi, just like the way you give off magic, but the energy in different in all races and species. Happi learned how to leach off female chi, to the point that if he doesn't get any chi, he will go into withdrawals and could even die if it last long enough. He more or less turned himself into a type of energy vampire."

 

"So he was stealing this 'chi' energy from Akane and Hedwig? That won't hurt Hed any will it?" Harry asked worried, looking over at Hedwig who was trying to manage a fork, chop sticks more than a little out of her range to use right now.

 

"Our bodies constantly produce chi. While it is possible to drain a body to the point that there is no chi left, which will kill the person who it belongs to, it is very rare," Cologne assured him. "Happosai has never, to my knowledge, drained anyone to that point. He latches onto a women, gets his jollies and steals a little bit of chi from the girl then moves on to the next target. Chi also can cling to objects, hence the reason he steals underwear other than the fact that he enjoys them."

 

"He uses my Dad and Mr. Saotome as his slaves, making them go on panty raids with him," Akane said, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest. "They are too afraid to go against him. Today was the first time I ever got such a good hit on him and boy did it feel good."

 

"Yes... but I'm worried about how Happi will react once he gets his wits about him again," Cologne said with a frown. "You took him by surprise Harry, it's obvious by looking at you that you do not follow the art and so he dismissed you out of his mind. Your magic reacted to the attack on your familiar and next time he won't let himself make the same mistake. If you’re lucky, he'll decide you’re not worth his interest."

 

"Well if he just ignores me for the rest of the summer, I'll be back home soon," Harry said. "I'm enjoying it here away from the chaos back home, even if it's a different sort of chaos here, and away from my relatives. But I’m going to have to go back at some point." Ryoga brewwed softly, he didn't want Harry to go, he greatly enjoyed having the other boy there. But then again, Ryoga had the ability to go anywhere he wanted by getting lost, so it wasn't like he couldn't find the other boy back in Britain.

 

"That is understandable, and I will do what I can to keep Happi off of you and your familiar until that time," Cologne said then turned to Akane. "I hope you understand girly that you can't go around telling people what Harry told you. Magic isn't as hidden here in Japan as it is in other places, that's clear by the amount magic and other wise related things that go on, but for the most part the magic community prefers to keep itself hidden. If you don't, it will be necessary to erase the memory from you mind."

 

"I don't need you trying to erase anything from my mind, you’d likely make me forget about Ranma again like Shampoo did before," Akane snipped slightly.

 

"It won't be me or any of the other Amazon's doing the erasing," Cologne said.

 

"Back home, they have people who obliviate the knowledge from people's mind if they discover the wizarding world," Harry explained. "You're only allowed to know if you’re marring a witch or wizard or if you’re the relative of a muggleborn, like I said before."

 

"Oh... alright, I promise not to say anything," Akane said as she mulled it over. "So... this magic wouldn't cure the curses?"

 

"Jusenkyo is too chaotic to be cured by normal means. As I said before, only a spring with the subjects base form will cancel out the curse but even then it's not a sure thing," Cologne said with a shake of her head. Ryoga bewwed softly in agreement, he tried several different spells and none worked for him! Not even the Animagus spell. Harry smiled slightly and rubbed the space between Ryoga's ears, making the cursed pig oink and beww softly.

 

*******

 

Harry was a nervous ball of energy as he sat at the edge of the room, watching the four Amazon elders prepare the ritual spell to call his godfather back into this realm. He was the only one allowed in the room as they worked Shampoo, Mousse and Hedwig were all downstairs. Akane left hours ago with Ryoga in his P-chan form in tow, Harry absently reminding himself to ask the older boy _why_ he was pretending to be Akane's pet pig. He also wondered if Ryoga liked Akane and why his chest tightened at the thought of Ryoga liking the girl.

 

"We will only be able to hold the portal opened for a couple of minutes," Cologne said, knocking Harry out of his thoughts. "You will use that time to reach out and call to your godfather. If he doesn't come out in that time, he may well be trapped there forever. "

 

"I'll make sure he comes back," Harry said firmly, he was this close to getting his only father-figure back, he wasn't going to let it slip from him now. Cologne nodded and went back to doing her part after making Harry come and sit in a spot inside the circle they made. Soon the chanting grew louder as the circle and the symbols painted on it started to glow brightly. A space in the air in front of Harry wavered and ripples before it seemed to become a large jagged tear complete with a ripping sound as it appeared.

 

Harry started to call Sirius's name, sending his voice and even a little bit of his magic into the tear. He was beginning to think that it wasn't working when he couldn't see any trace of the man and could already see the tear starting to repair itself.

 

"SIRIUS!" Harry called again in desperation, nearly crying as he thought he hear a faint voice call his own name. He called again and saw a hand push through the tear, Harry grabbing it and pulling the body attached to the hand out with a grunt. Sirius Black's body just managed to clear the tear as it quickly closed back up, landing on Harry as the teen fell backwards.

 

At once, the four Amazon's stopped chanting and the circle's glow went out, plunging the room in darkness for a moment before the light from outside the window lit it up again. Cologne pogoed over to the light switch by the door and turned the overhead lights on. Two of the other elders, Brush and Gel, picked up Sirius and placed the faintly groaning man on a bed roll that had been prepared for him on the other side of the room.

 

The fourth elder Curry started to check Sirius over, joined by Cologne as they made sure that the man would recover from his ordeal.

 

"Well, other hand being greatly dehydrated and likely having nothing real to eat in weeks, your Godfather is in mostly good shape," Curry finally said after a few minutes. "He will be weak for a few days, his body needs rest and time to regain his strength. Cologne will be able to provide the potions he will need to recover, both from this and from some of the damage he had sustained while in prison."

 

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully, coming to sit beside Sirius once they pulled away.

 

"Great-Grandmother, you done?" Shampoo asked from outside the door. "Harry have visitor, pig boy come here to see him."

 

"It's alright Shampoo, you can let him in," Cologne said as she opened the door. "Come sisters, Great-Granddaughter, we can get a jump on those potions." Ryoga stepped into the room as the door opened and hurried over to Harry's side as the four elder women left with Shampoo down the stairs.

 

"Hi," Ryoga said as he sat, looking at the gaunt man sleeping on the bed roll. "So that's him?"

 

"Hmm," Harry nodded, holding one of Sirius's hands in his own. "I thought I was never going to see him again, that I lost someone else who loved me and care for me as Harry and not for that stupid 'boy-who-lived' title."

 

"I'm glad you got him back," Ryoga said as he watched the younger teen and his godfather. He tried to imagine losing a parent like Harry did, he rarely saw his Kaasan and Tousan as it was, he didn't know how he would feel if one of them died or even how long it would be before he found out that they had. No... he knew he would feel sad if one of his parent's died.

 

"So am I, I'm grateful that Cologne was able to help me," Harry said, stroking Sirius's hand with his thumb. "So... what's the story with you and Akane?"

 

Ryoga sighed; he really didn't want to tell this story but launched into anyway. About how he got cursed in the first place and what happen that night at the Tendo Dojo when he because Akane's 'pet' after she found him.

 

"So... she doesn't have a clue that your 'P-chan'?" harry said in tiny disbelief, looking up at the larger boy. "Ryoga, you can't keep letting her think you’re her pet."

 

"I know, and so does everyone else. Ranma's tried several times to tell her since the beginning that I'm P-chan and I've changed near her but she's never seem to have gotten it," Ryoga said with a sigh, a mushroom shaped cloud escaping. "I know it's wrong, but for the longest time it was the only way I could get that sort of attention from her, in my normal form I'm just her friend."

 

Harry bit his lip, a horrible feeling pooling in his gut though he didn't know why.

 

"Ryoga... do you like Akane?" He asked softly. Ryoga startled at the question, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"I... use to. She was the first person in a long time to ever show me any affection," He admitted. "I'm always so lonely that... I clung to what I could get. But... I don't like her in that way anymore though i still care for her as a friend."

 

"Oh," Harry said, the clinching feeling in his stomach going away.

 

"I... had also started dating this girl I met named Akari and I didn't want to turn into Kuno while lusting after two girls," Ryoga continued, Harry biting his lip as that feeling came back. He didn't know why this bothered him but it did. "But we broke it off. Akari is a sweet girl but sometimes I think she only started dating me because of my pig form. She likes pigs, she trains sumo wrestling pigs. She understood, she told me there was someone else out there waiting for me."

 

Harry bit back his sigh of relief in knowing Ryoga wasn't dating anyone now. Why he was happy about that confused him, after all he liked girls didn't he? He had that crush on Cho... though that kiss they shared was very... wet and turned him off dating for a while.... Harry was so confused in his thoughts now!

 

"Well... what are you going to do about Akane and 'P-chan'?" He asked, trying to get his mind off of his thoughts. Ryoga groaned and rubbed his face.

 

"I don't know. If I tell her or show her, I know she'll try to kill me and brand me a pervert like she calls Ranma," He said. "I've never looked at her when she was undressing or was nude while I'm P-chan, I've always turned my back. I've tried turning back to human as soon as I turn into my pig form and tired to keep away from Akane but she always seems to find me. I really don't know what to do."

 

"Wow kid, your more noble that I was at your age," Sirius croaked form the bed roll. “I’ve used my dog-self to get plenty attention from the girls.”

 

"Sirius!" Harry said, turning his attention back to his godfather.

 

"Hey pup," Sirius said with a tired smile. "So... what did I miss?"

 

 

******************

 

Author note: First off, let me apologize for taking 3 years to get this chapter out. I don't have an good excuse other than I had a really bad case of writer's block for a long time and my life was really, really hectic for a while so writing wasn't on my mind. I was working at a place that I didn't enjoy anymore and it impacted my writing. But, I've gotten a new job in the last year and I've been working on and off on this and two other stories when I have the urge to write.

 

I will not be giving up on this story and it will hopefully not take me as long to get the next chapter out. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter please excuse any errors I didn't manage to catch.

 

Edit 6-24-14: Mostly just fixed the small errors. Expanded a bit on a couple of parts to fill in the gaps a bit more.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 7

 

Cologne hummed an old village song under her breath as she slowly stirred the potion she was currently making. The ritual had gone better than she thought it would, she and the other elders had been afraid for a moment that it would not work, that perhaps they had been too late and the English man had died when there was no response to Harry's calls. So it was a pleasant surprise when at the last moment Harry was finally able to pull the man through.

 

Now Harry was in debt to her and the village, but Cologne wasn't sure just _how_ to collect on it just yet. She would love to add the boy's powers to the village, but she wasn't blind and had seen the looks Harry and the Hibiki boy had been giving each other. They may not have realized quite yet, but they were attached to the other. That left a glaring hole in her plan; there was a high chance that Harry wouldn't want to marry any of the village girls. Still, she would think of something, she always did.

 

Cologne glanced at the back door of the restaurant as it opened, a middle-age Chinese man entering with a large pack over his shoulder.

 

^Poe, you've returned,^ She said as she came to a point in her brewing where it needed to simmer and she could turn to talk to the man. ^Did you find everything?^

 

^Yes Grandmother, though some was difficult to find,^ Poe said as he set the pack on the floor. Poe was Cologne’s grandson by way of her only daughter and while he did not have the skill of brewing like she did, Poe did have a knack of finding the ingredients and other things that she and the other's needed. So the man was often away on trips for her, when he wasn't at the Nekohanten cooking. ^How is my daughter? Did she finally catch the attention of her husband?^

 

Cologne sighed and shook her head a little. ^No, but with our new guest, Son-in-Law has be coming around here more often.^

 

^Guest?^ Poe asked, tucking his hands into the sleeves of his shirt.

 

^Yes, a wizard boy from England,^ Cologne explained. ^He managed to attain an unusual animal from, a creature from South America, that allowed him to teleport here.^

 

^Why here?^ Poe asked.

 

^He is friends with the Hibiki boy and wanted to see him,^ Cologne said, turning back to her potion. ^He was also in need of help to retrieve his god-father from beyond one of the veil portals. Curry, Gel and Brush are here as well, they were a part of the ritual that allowed us to rescue him.^

 

^Seems like I've missed a bit during this trip,^ Poe said. Cologne nodded, taking crushed spider eggs and slowly adding them to the potion. ^I will leave you to your brewing Grandmother and go tell my daughter good night before resting,^ the middle-age man said, bowing in respect of his elder then leaving to go upstairs. Cologne turned her attention back to her work until an angry quack came from the other side of the room.

 

^You brought this on yourself idiot boy,^ Cologne said, turning to look at the cage that contained Mu Mu-Chan aka Mousse in his cursed form. ^You were told time and time again to wear your glasses and to leave both Shampoo and Harry alone. You’re lucky if I don't have the other elders take you back with them.^

 

"Quack! Quack quack quackquack!" Mousse said his white feathers ruffled as he flapped his wings.

 

^No, you can sit in here for a while until you cool down,^ Cologne said.

 

******

 

Harry finally wound down his story as he caught his godfather up on what happen after the man fell through the veil. Ryoga piped in a couple of time to explain as well when Harry came to the Nerima part of the story.

 

"Wow pup," Sirius said, shaking his head slightly. "You have got to show me this form of yours."

 

"I will, but when your better," Harry promised with a grin, he couldn't wait to show Sirius his ability to change into different creatures, the Houndoom one would be fun to play with Padfoot!

 

"Still, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about what was going on Harry," Sirius said with a sad look. "I thought you should be told everything from the moment you were brought to my... 'house'. But the other order members always stopped me."

 

"I know, and at least I know you were on my side," Harry said with a small smile.

 

"I know it seems sometimes I'm trying to replace James with you, but I know you are your own person. You’re so much like your mother sometimes it's scary," Sirius said with a yawn.

 

"It's ok Siri, you don't have to explain," Harry assured him, pulling the blankets up over his godfather again. "You need to rest, being in the veil took a lot out of you." Sirius nodded, his eyes already drooping shut until he fell back asleep. Harry sighed, watching his godfather for a minute then standing up. Ryoga quickly followed his actions and let Harry lead him out of the room.

 

"Did you really think that? About him and your tousan?" Ryoga asked as they walked down the stairs, his hand firmly in Harry's.

 

"A couple of times it seemed so... but I think his house was a good part of it," Harry said as they hit the landing and walked into the kitchen. "It was driving him crazy, it was like a prison to him since he was never allowed to leave. He hated it there, really hated it."

 

"If you two are going to stick around down here, make yourself useful and prepare some of these ingredients," Cologne said, pointing to the items on the table next to her. Harry chuckled and sat down, peering into the book to see what had to be done to which ingredient. Ryoga leaned against the wall, he never took any decent lessons in potions since he was never in class enough and didn't want to mess up anything. He was next to Mousse's cage and glared down at the duck within. When he arrived at the Cat Cafe, with the help of Ranma, Ryoga had noticed the other cursed boy in the cage and had asked Shampoo why. The busty girl had told him what had happen that afternoon when the male Amazon had attacked Harry once again.

 

^If you ever attack Harry-chan again, I'll ring your neck duck-boy,^ He told Mousse in Chinese, leaning in close so only the other cursed boy could hear him. Cologne of course did hear him, smirking slightly at the protective nature of the Hibiki boy. Mousse quacked loudly and using one of his wings, flipped the bowl of water inside his cage over so it would splash Ryoga. "BEWWWW!"

 

Harry and Cologne turned at the sound of the metal cage crashing to the floor as Ryoga-pig jumped up and crashed into it, knocking it down. He pressed his front hooves into the wires and bent them out of the way, jumping in so he could beat the feathers off of Mousse-duck. Mousse at the same time was throwing knifes back at Ryoga.

 

"Ryoga!" Harry said, while Cologne cursed, she couldn't leave her brewing now, it would ruin the potion and it was at a stage that if it wasn't attended too, it could blow up and destroy half of the kitchen. Luckily, Harry was able to do something instead. He jumped up and changed into his Mew form then quickly transformed again, this time influenced by Ryoga's pig form. The form he took was the same size as P-chan, with a black hind end and ears while rest of his body was orange with a splash of yellow on his snout. At the end of his tail was a red orb and when Harry's new form snorted in anger, twin flames came out of his red nose.

 

"Tepig!" Harry-Tepig rushed over to the cage and jumped in, head butting Mousse into the other side of the cage.

 

"Brink?" Ryoga-Pig asked, looking at Harry in surprise.

 

"Te tepig!" Harry answered then turned back to the duck that was trying to right himself. "Tepig pig Tepig!"

 

"Bewww oink brink beew," Ryoga snarled at Mousse, Harry snorting again. The orange and black piglet opened his mouth and shot a fire ball at the duck with a "TEPIG!" making Mousse squawk loudly before it hit him. The heat from the flamed burnt a hole in the wire and once the flame died down, the black piglet pounced on the brunt duck.

 

"Enough!" Cologne shouted as hot water was dumped on top of Ryoga and Mousse via an irritated Shampoo who had come down to see what all the noise was. The two teen boys sat naked on the floor, Ryoga still trying to choke the life out of Mousse. "Enough Ryoga, I believe you and Harry punished him enough." Harry changed back to normal after he climbed out of the cage, leaning down to touch Ryoga's shoulder. That finally brought him out of his rage and he let go.

 

"Remind Shampoo not make Ryoga and Harry angry," Shampoo said as she looked down at the beat up, brunt mess Mousse was now. Mousse was covered in bruises and soot from Harry's fire and looked worse for wear.

 

The fight between the three teens had brought down the three elders, Poe and Hedwig. Sirius would have joined them, having been woken up by the sound of fighting but was too weak to get up. Harry was pressing Ryoga's clothes into the other boy's arms, making Ryoga remember that he was nude in front of a bunch of women and girls! He yelped and dove around the corner to get dressed.

 

"Nothing we haven’t seen before," Gel called teasingly, chuckling at a red face Ryoga as he came back. "Now what is this all about?"

 

"That idiot splashed me with water after I told him to stop attacking Harry," Ryoga said, pointing at Mousse who was coming around and was dressing in one of his robes that he pulled out of midair. "I was already angry at him and it pushed me over the edge."

 

"You’re becoming as bad as Saotome," Mousse said with a scowl, pushing his glasses down over his eyes. "You didn't have to attack me and neither did he." He pointed a finger at Harry. Ryoga growled loudly and drew his wand, pointing it at Mousse.

 

"Leave him alone Mousse!" Ryoga growled in anger. "Or I'll do something worse than beat you black and blue. I've never used my magic against any of you, don't make me start now." Ryoga prided himself that no matter what, no matter how badly he wanted to win against Ranma, he stuck to his marital arts when fighting the other teen and kept his magic under wraps, never lowering himself to attacking against a muggle with spells.

 

"Ryoga, hey it's alright," Harry said, putting his hand on Ryoga's outstretched arm. Ryoga gave Mousse another glare then turned to Harry. "He's not worth you getting in trouble for using magic on a muggle." Ryoga's dark green eyes searched Harry's lighter green ones then nodded, putting his wand back where he had gotten it then turned his back on the male Amazon.

 

"Mousse, this behavior of yours is getting out of hand," Cologne said, Curry taking over the brewing so she could hop over. "Your attacks on Ranma are getting annoying to everyone and Shampoo has made it clear that she does not wish for you to be her husband, now or ever."

 

"Once I defeated her, of course she'll be my wife," Mousse said.

 

"This boast of yours has yet to happen," Cologne said, hitting him in the head with her staff. "You are more concern in defeating son-in-law instead. So concerned in fact, you fail to even check to see if it is Ranma that you are attacking. Even more so, you are turning your attacks on Harry even when you know it's him, why?"

 

"He's getting too close to Shampoo, I have to protect her," Mousse said as it if was a perfectly reasonable explanation.

 

# "Aiyah!" Shampoo yelled, hitting Mousse in the head with a Chuí,"Shampoo not need protecting by stupid duck boy. Shampoo only like Harry as friend, Harry no love Shampoo."

 

"She's right, I don't. Shampoo is nice and she's very pretty but I don't think of her in that way," Harry confirmed.

 

"See?" Shampoo said. Mousse wasn't giving up though.

 

"Well then he's helping Saotome keep Shampoo under his control," He said.

 

"Since when, I've never noticed Harry do anything of the sort," Ryoga said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Like your here long enough to notice anything," Mousse said, turning his attention to Ryoga.

 

"Stop it," Harry said, standing in front of Ryoga with a glare in Mousse's direction. "I haven’t been helping Shampoo with anything to do with Ranma."

 

"He right, Harry has been friendly with all of you youngsters barring you," Cologne said. "He has not pushed Shampoo onto Ranma in anyway."

 

"Mu-zu, it is the decision of the elders that you are returning with us to the village when we leave," Gel said firmly, stepping into the conversation.

 

"What!? No! I'm staying here," Mousse said, turning to Gel and Brush.

 

"You have interfered long enough in Xian-Pu's courtship of her husband," Brush said. "And now you are attacking outsiders all in the idea that Xian-Pu is 'yours'."

 

"You seem to forget, in Joketsuzoku, the woman is the head of the family and protector, we are not ruled by a _male_ ," Gel added. "You have no choice but to return, and we will make sure you remain in the village." Mousse denied the two elders words, refusing to return to their village until Cologne had enough of listening to him and pressed the pressure point on him that would knock him out.

 

"Mousse is usually a kind gentle boy, but when it comes to Shampoo..." She said with a shake of her head and a sigh. Harry gave a skeptic look, he had never seen Mousse be nice or gentle while Ryoga did agree with Cologne, he wished he knew what made the taller boy act like he did around Harry.

 

*******

 

The rest of the night had gone a lot more smoothly after that, and come morning the three visiting elders were ready to head back to Joketsuzoku. One of them held a small travel carrier that contained Mousse in his duck form, who was lying on the bottom and not moving. He had been fed a potion that would keep him clam and under control until they were far away from Nerima.

 

Ryoga in the meantime had gotten lose while trying to find the bathroom in the middle of the night, leaving Harry to shake his head in amusement when he found his friend gone. He was currently carrying a tray with a light breakfast and a couple of healing potions up the stairs to Sirius, Hedwig following behind him.

 

"Morning Sirius," Harry said as he opened the door. Sirius was on the bedroll, propped up by a few pillows.

 

"Hey pup," Sirius said with a grin as he saw his god-son. He gave the young woman behind Harry a curious look. "Who's the girl? Did you find a girl friend while I was away?" He teased.

 

"Sirius, that's Hedwig," Harry said with a laugh and a shake of his head.

 

"Hedwig? Your owl? The pretty one that is insanely smart? That Hedwig?" Sirius asked, turning gray eyes to look at the woman again. Pale, almost snowy white skin, pure white hair with flecks of black in it and two large golden color eyes is what he took in, it was insane to think that his godson's owl was so pretty!

 

"I told you last night that she was human now," Harry said as he sat the tray in Sirius's lap. "Drink the potions first."

 

"I thought you were pulling a prank on me pup," Sirius said as he took the first bottle of potions, pulling a face as he drank it down. "Ugh, nasty."

 

"No, she really is a human now," Harry said. "Unless she's splashed with hot water, then she'll turn back to her real form. But everyone has made it clear this curse she's got is a water magnet and it's safer for her to be human."

 

"Wow, that's.... kinda sad," Sirius said, looking at Hedwig again as the owl turned human gently groomed Harry's hair with her fingers. "So... when are you going to show me that Animagus form you were telling me about?"

 

Harry chuckled and with a soft pop, his black and white mew form was sitting on the floor. Hedwig cooed and picked her master up, cradling him.

 

"Damn pup... you look... cute like that," Sirius said with a bark of laughter. "What are you, I've never seen an animal like that." Harry failed to hear Sirius’s question as Hedwig started to scratch behind his ear, his green eyes sliding closed.

 

`Ooooohhhh yeeeahhh... right there....` Harry thought, not realizing he was broadcasting his thoughts outloud. Sirius blinked, he could hear Harry's voice but the little cat thing his godson turned into didn't move its mouth.

 

"Harry... pup... how did you... you just _talked_ without talking," Sirius said.

 

`Hmm?’ Harry blinked and turned his attention to Sirius. "Mew?"

 

"Pup, I could hear what you were thinking," Sirius said. Harry sat up, his tail sweeping around before he lifted himself up in the air and floated around Sirius. "And... and you’re flying!" Harry squinted his eyes, turning upside down.

 

"Meeww," Ok, he already knew he was psychic like this, and telepathy was a psychic power so why wouldn't he have that power as well. `Padfoot?` he tried.

 

"Merlin, I heard you again!" Sirius said, grinning widely. "Pup, I've never seen anything like it, what else can you do?"

 

`well, I know I can teleport, levitate, use telekinesis and I just discovered that I'm a telepath,` Harry 'said'. `Oh, and I can transform into other weird animals.`

 

"You're a multi-Animagus?" Sirius asked shocked, he didn't think that was possible.

 

`I don't think it works that way. I can only change into this form from being a human,` Harry explained, he had experimented with the transform power he had but all the animals he tried, he couldn't do straight from his human form. `I've got to changed into a Mew first then change.`

 

"Mew? You named yourself Mew?" Sirius said, it just fit the cute form Harry was in.

 

`No, my Animagus form is a Mew, I named myself Tao, it has something to do with that 'yin-yang' symbol and my fur color reminds me of that,` Harry explained. `Now watch.` He glowed for a second, his form changing until he dropped to the floor on all four paws in his Houndoom form. "Hound!" Sirius looked gob smacked at the sleek black dog that was covered in bones and skulls.

 

"That.... is so cool!" he finally said after gaping for words.

 

"Houndoom," Harry said, seeming to give a doggy grin while his spaded tail wagged. Then with a shift and a pop, he changed back to his human form. "I've been practicing with my forms every chance I get. I also been practicing spells I found in books from Mahou Village."

 

"I'm glad pup. You look a lot better than you did the last few times I've seen you," Sirius said, he loved the happy look on his pup's face as Harry smiled.

 

"I feel so free here Paddy," Harry said. "I'm far enough away that the MOM doesn't know I'm using magic and I think the distance between me and Voldemort might have weakened the connection we have a bit. I haven’t gotten any visions while I've been here and my headaches are mostly gone. Any pain I've had is very weak."

 

"That's great pup!" Sirius said with a grin. "Well I'm not going to go force you to contact Dumbledore anytime soon. You need this break. And it's one of the best pranks I've seen in a while," He added with a laugh, making Harry grin. Hedwig just watched her human hatchling and his godfather in amusement.

 

*******

 

Ranma sighed as she walked on top of the chain length fence along the canal. She was alone, Akane had stayed after school for a project, not that Ranma really cared as long as the crazy tomboy stayed out of trouble.

 

Ranma sighed again, crossing her arms behind her head as she looked up at the sky. She didn't know what to do about Akane anymore. After the events of Mt. Phoenix, Ranma had been quite ready to finally go ahead and marry the girl, even admitted that he, at the time, loved her. Of course, the wedding had all gone to hell thanks to the others and he had been determine to settle the business with the rest of her fiancées so she could marry Akane in peace.

 

Now Ranma was beginning to wonder if what happened wasn't a blessing in disguise. Akane in the last couple of months had seemed to trust Ranma less and less every day. No matter what the girl-cursed boy did, Akane was quick to anger and swing that mallet at him.

 

Even Ryoga seemed to see it, now that the other teen had given up on the girl. Of course, all of Ryoga's attention seemed to be on that strange British boy Harry, who Akane liked. Of course, Akane liked anyone what wasn't him/her or the Amazons. Ranma stopped and turned to look in the direction of the Nekohanten, she had promised herself that she would keep an eye on Ryoga's little friend, she didn't completely trust Cologne with the wizard unlike Ryoga.

 

And she wanted to observe more of the whole magic thing, she still held out hope that there was a cure there.

 

 _'I guess I can put up with Shampoo's affections to check on the kid,'_ Ranma thought, jumping from the fence to the nearest rooftop. _'I just hope that idiot Mousse isn't there, I am not in the mood to be attacked today.'_

 

*****

 

"Aiyah!" Shampoo called happily, glomping onto Ranma as the smaller red headed girl came in. "Arien came see Shampoo?"

 

"No Shampoo, I'm came to check on Harry," Ranma said with a sigh, trying to wiggle out of the Amazon's hold and trying not to think about the firm breasts pressed up against her’s.

 

"Oh, Harry good, has dog man back. Pretty owl girl here too," Shampoo chirped as she let go of Ranma. "Harry at top of stairs, Ranma go see Harry fine then Arien eat Shampoo's good good ramen?"

 

"Errr, sure. Why not," Ranma said as she headed for the stairs, the marital artist wasn't one to pass up on free food. Shampoo made a happy sound and made a bee line for the kitchen. She wanted to try something Harry mentioned, to try and... well... talking with Ranma while he ate. To be his _friend_ instead of _wife_ that she was. The boy pointed out that Ranma never seemed comfortable with her every time he had seen them together and Shampoo was beginning to think her little friend was right, Ranma had been _stiff_ when she hugged the other and thinking back on it, Ranma always was, whether Ranma was male or female.

 

Even Ryoga had a bit of advised for Shampoo, Akane kept Ranma’s attention because of two things. One was that Akane offered to be Ranma's friend when she first arrived, Ryoga heard the story from Akane herself during one of his P-chan trips, though that was later revoked and two was Ranma's family honor.

 

Shampoo knew about honor, it was what made her give girl-type-Ranma the kiss of death and chase her from China all the way to Japan. To tell the truth, the kiss of death wasn't in much use today as it had been in the past. The village _did_ keep up with the goings-on of the outside would and no matter how good a warrior from the village was, very few could stop something like a bullet.

 

If she hadn't decided to issue the kiss, all that would have happen to Shampoo was that Cologne would have put her through training from the beginning. That and she would have been the butt of the jokes with the other village girls until she proved herself once again. But since she did use the kiss of death, Shampoo was honor bound to fulfill it unless she gave up, which case she would be punished much worse that starting her training over by training at Jusenkyo and gaining a curse or if she had died. Shampoo's pride had been hurt at the time, she had won the tournament only to find her prize being eaten by what she thought was a girl and her pet panda.

 

Then Shampoo had her ass handed to her by the same girl without hardly any effort on Ranma's part. Shampoo had been so angry, and her pride so bruised, that without any thought she invoked one of the old ways and kissed Ranma on the cheek. Many of the villagers had been shocked, only a very few had ever used _that_ kiss one an outsider anymore. The kiss of marriage and the kiss of sisterhood tended to be the only kisses used by most anymore.

 

"Nihao Father, Shampoo cook lunch for husband," Shampoo greeted Poe with a smile and a peck on the cheek as she entered the kitchen.

 

*******

 

Ranma could hear the sound of talking as she reached the top of the stairs, she could here Harry's voice and that of an older man speaking in English. Without knocking, the red head pushed open the door and walked in then blinked at the scene in front of her.

 

Harry was sitting cross-legged next of a futon with ragger looking man laying on it, both of which had turned to look at her when she opened the door. Behind Harry was a young woman who was finger combing the teen's hair.

 

"Who's the babe?" Sirius asked without thinking. Ranma clenched her fists in anger.

 

"I'm a guy!" she yelled. Sirius gave her a confused look then looked at Harry.

 

"That's Ranma. He's got a curse like Hedwig," Harry explained. "So she really is a boy."

 

"Oh... she kinda looks like Lily," Sirius said, tilting his head to the side like a dog. Harry nodded slightly, Ranma's girl form hair did remind him of his mum's.

 

"Hi Ranma, this is my Godfather," Harry started to say before Sirius interrupted with "dogfather!". The teen grinned then corrected himself. "Dogfather Sirius. And this is Hedwig."

 

"Isn't that the girl you had Akane picking out clothes for... wait did you say she has the same curse as me?" Ranma asked, blinking as she pointed at the white hair girl.

 

"Yeah, she's my owl. She was following me here but something happen while she was flying over China and now she's a human girl," Harry explained. Ranma looked at Hedwig again then just shrugged and walked over, sitting down as well.

 

"And just like that, you accept that?" Sirius asked.

 

"Weird shit happens like this all the time," Ranma simply said, making Harry laugh.

 

"Sirius, this place is pure chaos, I think you're going to love it here," Harry laughed again as Sirius's face lit up and he grinned.

 

**********

 

Author note: Woohoo, first appearance of a 5th gen Pokemon!

 

Poe is a very minor character from the manga, he was never named and it was never made clear if he's Cologne's grandson or grandson-in-law. I forgot he was a character until I ran across a mention of him in another fic and decided to inculde him. He was almost called 'Powder' but I decided that Poe might be a better name.

 

On another note, a few people has been pointing out that my use of grammar is a bit shoty and I'll admit, grammar was never my best subject when I was in school. And since it's been over ten years since I graduated so that doesn't help either. So I'm still looking for anyone that would be willing to beta this or any of my other fics.

 

I hope I managed to get Shampoo and Mousse's Chinese names right.

 

Edit 6-25-14: Just more of the usual, I also corrected the name of Shampoo’s weapon she used to hit Mousse in the head with.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 8

 

Ranma decided she just had a very strange hour just now. After visiting with Harry and getting to know the other teen's godfather for a bit, she had headed back downstairs to get the free food Shampoo had offered her.

 

What was strange about it was that Shampoo had sat down beside Ranma while she ate. Well... that wasn't _that_ strange, Shampoo did that often to make sure she ate the food she made, usually when it was drugged with something. It would have made Ranma wary of finishing the meal if it hadn't been for what Shampoo did next. Shampoo... started talking. The purple hair girl said that she knew now that she made Ranma uncomfortable with everything she did and wanted to start over, to try to be friends instead.

 

Frankly, Ranma was shocked by the suggestion. Akane had offered to be her friend when she and Genma first showed up to the Tendo-dojo, but that ended as quickly as it started once Akane found out she was really a boy. She and Ukyo were sort of friends, but her old buddy wanted to marry her more which made Ranma a bit sad. She was iffy about accepting the offer, what if it was a trick? But in the end, Ranma was so _tired_ of fighting everyone and all she wanted was for all of them to get along. She didn't know who she wanted to marry, right now she didn't _want_ to marry _anyone_. What happen at the failed wedding had put her off the whole thing at this time and really her relationship or lack thereof, with Akane was going downhill more and more each day.

 

Ranma sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, her life was so complicated and she hated it.

 

"Ranma, what are you doing in Juban?" Ranma turned around and sighed.

 

"You're in Nerima you idiot," She said, shaking her head in mirth as Ryoga's face lit up.

 

"Oh good, which way to the Nekohanten then?" He asked.

 

"Going to see Harry?" Ranma asked, crossing her arms behind her head.

 

"Yeah, so?" Ryoga asked. "He's my best friend."

 

"You just spend a lot of time with him; I've never seen you like this. What does Akari think about you trying to get back here all the time?" Ranma asked.

 

"Ranma, I'm not dating Akari anymore, we broke up," Ryoga said with a shake of his head. Ranma's eyes widen a bit.

 

"What? When?" Ranma asked her brow crinkling. "Are you going to try for Akane again?"

 

"No, I think that ship has sailed," Ryoga said with a shake of his head.

 

"Oh... how about Harry then?" Ranma teased, clasping her hands behind her back and leaning toward Ryoga with a grin. Ryoga blushed and sputtered, making Ranma laugh as she turned and jumped to the nearest rooftop to head back to the Dojo.

 

"RANMA!!!" Ryoga yelled as she disappeared out of sight.

 

*********

 

Harry slowly opened the window to his borrowed room, trying not to make too much noise. He leaned out, looking up into the sky and smiled as he saw it was clear.

 

"Ready girl?" He asked softly as he turned to Hedwig. The cursed owl eagerly nodded her head, making Harry smile as he poured the hot water over her head. In an instant the young woman was gone and a wiggling pile of clothes was in its place. Harry extracted his owl from the pile, Hedwig clacking her beak as she walked up Harry's arm. "There we are beautiful," Harry whispered as he gently petted her chest feathers. Hedwig leaned over and gently nibbled Harry's ear, making him laugh softly.

 

He carried her over to the window, sticking his arm out. Hedwig walked down to the end and launched herself into the air. Harry grinned and shifted into his Mew form, following her outside.

 

"Mewwww," Harry said happily as he spun and twisted in the air, giggling as he loop-de-looped around Hedwig as she flew past him. The mew Animagus and owl enjoyed the view from high above Nerima, dipping and weaving in the moonlight. Harry's more kittenish side came out as he played with Hedwig, wishing he had a ball or something to play with. He felt something build up in him and made a surprise "mew!" as a giant pink bubble appeared in front of time.

 

Harry flew around the bubble, tilting his head to the side before falling on top.

 

"Mew! Meeewwww," Harry laughed, his big green eyes closed in joy as he bounced on the bubble happily. Hedwig barked at her hatchling as he stopped bouncing, lying on the surprisingly soft bubble that he made. The owl gently landed on the bubble, the bubble holding together under her talons. "mew."

 

"Hohohoho," Harry blinked and turned over, looking over the edge of his bubble down below.

 

"Mew?" There was a girl wearing a leotard, laughing loudly as she hopped rooftops and spun around light poles. She had a ribbon in her hand and Harry could see people cringing when she laughed. It took a few seconds until Harry realized he had seen her before, she had attacked Ranma in her girl from a couple of times and Harry thought her name was Ko-something. "Mmeeww." The bubble popped, startling Hedwig as she rapidly flapped her wing to stay upright as she was air born again. Harry flew down to the black hair girl curious.

 

******

 

~I shall get you tonight you pig-tailed harlot,~ Kodachi said in Japanese as she hopped on top of another roof, heading in the direction of the Tendo Dojo.

 

"Mew?" Kodachi slid to a stop in surprise as a little black and white appeared in front of her.

 

~What is this?~ She asked, blinking in shock, the cat was _floating_ in mid-air!

 

"Mew? Meewww" The strange looking cat tilted its head as it looked back at her. "mewww mewmew," It did a mid-air black flip, seeming to giggle with little paws pressed up to its mouth. Kodachi blinked again then got all starry eyed, she might be a little crazy but she was still a girl.

 

~Oh how Kaawii!~ Kodachi cooed, clasping her hands under her chin. ~Your fur is as black as my lovely roses yet pure white as snow. Come to me my little darling, let Kuno Kodachi the Black Rose take you home.~ She took out her ribbon, spinning it around her then snapped it toward the cute little strange cat.

 

As the ribbon neared Harry, his form blurred as he teleported out of the way and appeared again behind Kodachi.

 

"Meeww. Mmeeewww," Harry laughed, porting away each time the ribbon tried to snag him. Finally, he appeared by Kodachi's hand and snagged the ribbon for himself, floating above the girl as he gave twirling it a try himself.

 

~Well, that just won't do,~ Kodachi said, reaching behind her back and pulling out a bouquets of her black roses packed with paralysis powder. ~Here little one, play with these,~ she tossed the bouquet at Harry-Mew, the roses exploding as they reached him.

 

As the bouquet flew at Harry, it seemed to slow to in his mind. Seeing the roses flying at him triggered his Transform ability, his form glowing and the rose petals hiding him from Kodachi as he changed shape. His new form landed on two dainty looking feet, holding out one arm at Kodachi while the ribbon landed on the ground with a thump.

 

Kodachi smirked as she waited for her soon to be new pet to land on the ground paralyzed so she could take it home. As the rose petals settled on the ground, the smirk fell from Kodachi's face.

 

"Roselia," Harry said, pointed a black rose-hand at Kodachi while his white rose-hand was held out to his side. His whole form was green with a lighter green face, chest and legs while his scar was a very pale green on his forehead, a yellow stripe ran down the middle of his chest and he had three spikes on his head like a crown.

 

~Oh...my...~ Kodachi said in shock, the paralysis powder hadn't seem to work on Harry's new from as Roselias are part poison creatures.

 

"Rose!" Harry thrust both of his roses in front of him, sending out a cloud of Stun Spore which coated Kodachi head to toe. The teenage girl errked as she stiffened up, falling over onto the rooftop paralyzed. "Rose Roselia," He walked over, nudging Kodachi with a foot, nodding in satisfaction when she made a groaning nose. As he headed back over to the ribbon lying on the roof, his form glowed white again and shifted back to a Mew. He floated the rest of the way, picked up his new prize and flew off into the night. Hedwig, who was sitting on top of a lamp post watching, took to the air following her master.

 

Needless to say, Kodachi never made it to the Tendo Dojo that night. In fact, it was morning before she was found by the family ninja Sasuke and taken home.

 

*********

 

Harry flew above Nerima, twirling his new ribbon and putting the strange girl out of his mind. If he had been in human from, he might have felt bad that he just stole something and that he had somehow stunned Kodachi though she had attacked him first so it was self defense. But the Mew part of Harry was just having fun with a new toy.

 

Down below he caught a flash of light and was drawn to it to satisfy his curiosity again.

 

"Mew!" He called out happily as he saw it was Ryoga sitting next to a camp fire; he flew down and dropped into his lap.

 

"Nani?" Ryoga blinked as he was jerked out his thoughts as something landed into his lap. "Ha-Harry?" The older teen asked, blushing slightly. Ryoga had just been thinking about Harry, ever since Ranma made that joke about him and the other teen. At least Ryoga thought it was a joke but it didn't explain why his heart had sped up with the idea.

 

Ryoga was mostly honest with himself; while he liked girls he also developed crushes on boys as well. Even on male Ranma a couple of times though that never lasted long since the other teen pissed him off. So confronted with the idea of dating Harry hadn't disgusted him, it fact it made Ryoga stop and think which is why he was sitting in the middle of the woods, never mind it was just the park in Nerima, trying to sort out what he felt for his friend.

 

"Harry.... is that Kodachi's ribbon?" Ryoga blinked as he noticed the item in Harry's paws. The black and white cat-like creature seemed to blush before his form shifted and Ryoga had a lap full of human Harry.

 

"I couldn't help it, it looked like fun and I stole it," He admitted, his cheeks red. "As a Mew, I find myself wanting to play and have fun."

 

Ryoga's face was a bit red as well, but it was because he had the boy he just might be getting a crush or something more on sitting comfortably in his lap. Harry epped a bit as he realized just where he was sitting and scrambled out of the other's lap, both of them feeling a bit disappointed at the lost of contact.

 

Hedwig made a laughing barking noise from where she was roosting, watching them with amusement.

 

"Is that your owl?" Ryoga asked, trying to get his racing heart to calm down.

 

"Yeah, after everything that happen I thought she might want to stretch her wings," Harry said, looking down as he twisted the ribbon around his hands. "She's not gonna get much of a chance to do that with that curse."

 

"How’s your godfather?" Ryoga asked.

 

"He's getting better, he called Ranma a babe when he visited as a girl," Harry said with a snicker.

 

"I bet that pissed him off." Ryoga said with a smirk as Harry laughed and nodded his head.

 

"I think Padfoot is having a bit of a problem wrapping his head around the curses without seeing them for himself," Harry said once his laughter was under control. "Oh, those ladies really did take Mousse with them. I think Shampoo is really happy about it."

 

"Good," Ryoga said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"Why are you so mad at Mousse? I mean, I know I don't like him because he keeps going after me but I thought you guys were friends," Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

"Sorta friends, we both wanted to beat the crap out of Ranma so sometime we fought together," Ryoga explained. "But a lot of time we don't hang out together. And now I rather kick his ass than Ranma's."

 

"Why?" Harry pressed, wanting to know. Ryoga bowed his head and mumbled softly that Harry couldn't make out. Harry frowned, putting his ribbon to the side and crawled closer to Ryoga. "What?"

 

"I said because he keeps trying to hurt you," Ryoga said louder, blushing. "I don't care what his reason is, he shouldn't even touch you. I’d do the same to any of them, even Akane."

 

"Oh," Harry blushed, sitting back on his heels and looking down at his hands.

 

"You're my best friend Harry," Ryoga said softly. "I kept trying to get back to England for a long time after I got lost until I got caught up with my revenge against Ranma and look what that brought me, I turn into a pig and can't even change into my Animagus form."

 

"What was your form?" Harry asked curious.

 

"A wolf, a big black one. I was really close to finishing the change when I ended up at Jusenkyo and Ranma knocked me into the Heitowennichuan," Ryoga said as he pouted. "I was so proud of turning into a wolf, my great grandfather is a ookami hanyou and while it's not a demon form, I was still turning into a wolf like my ancestors. But this stupid curse blocks every attempt I make." (1)

 

"Did you ever talk to someone who's good at transfiguration?" Harry suggested. Ryoga shook his head.

 

"Once but I've never been able to stay around any place long enough to learn spells most of the magic I know I either taught myself or my kasan taught me when I was little. So I don't know who to talk to" Ryoga said, propping his chin in his hand. "I had to really study to learn enough to be able to do the Animagus spell. With my sense of direction, I never been around any school long enough to properly learn, magical or mundane. The all boys’ school was the last time I was in school; right after my Kasan enrolled me in home school so I could at least learn that way."

 

"Well, I can ask Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall," Harry offered, moving so he was sitting next to Ryoga. He yawned, it was really late now and he had been out most of the night.

 

"Tired?" Ryoga asked.

 

"A little," Harry admitted, absently leaning against Ryoga who's heart sped up as the warm body pressed against his side. After a few seconds, he wrapped his arm around the younger teen. Harry blushed but didn't move Ryoga's arm from around him, enjoying the warmth and comfort Ryoga was giving him.

 

********

 

Harry ended up falling asleep against Ryoga who couldn't find it in his heart to wake the younger boy up and ended up carrying his friend into his tent. Hedwig followed them into the tent where Ryoga pulled his bamboo umbrella out enough on the top of his pack so she could roost on the handle then laid down beside Harry.

 

The next morning found Ryoga spooned up behind Harry with his arm wrapped around the younger teen's waist and Harry having one of his hands resting on top of Ryoga's. This was how Ranma, who had come looking for Harry after Shampoo had come by the dojo hoping to find him.

 

 _'Don't they look cozy,'_ Ranma thought as he shook his head in amusement. He didn't want to wake them, but Shampoo had said Harry's crazy godfather was worried about him.

 

~Hey Ryoga,~ Ranma whispered, shaking the other boy's shoulder. ~Ryoga wake up.~ Ryoga grumbled, reaching up and trying to wave off whatever it was that was bothering him. Harry mewled softly in his sleep when Ryoga's arm left causing Ryoga to wrap his arm around the boy again which cause Harry to sigh happily in his sleep. Ranma shook his head and shook Ryoga's shoulder harder.

 

Ryoga grumbled and finally opened one green eye, looking up at Ranma annoyed.

 

~What the hell do you want?~ He asked sleepily. ~I'll kick your ass later.~

 

~Like you could,~ Ranma said with a smirk then pointed at Harry. ~Look, Shampoo came looking for him this morning so you need to wake your little boyfriend up cause his godfather is worried about him.~

 

~Huh?~ Ryoga asked, looking at where Ranma was pointing. He eeped in surprise as he realized that Harry was all curled up in his arms and carefully detangled himself from the younger wizard blushing hotly. Harry mewled again in his sleep, making Ranma shiver, he hated that noise!

 

"Harry-chan, wake up," Ryoga said, getting to the other side of the sleeping bag then shaking Harry's shoulder. Hedwig barked in irritation, she was trying to sleep.

 

"Ryoga?" Harry asked, blinking up at Ryoga then squinting in his and Ranma's direction. He reached around blindly until he found his glasses and slipped them on. "Where are we?"

 

"You fell asleep last night, you're in my tent," Ryoga explained. "He came looking for you for Shampoo and your godfather."

 

"Oh Merlin... Sirius has got to be so worried," Harry said as he scrambled to get up, grabbing his wand and his stolen ribbon. "Come on Hedwig," he held out his arm for his owl who flew over and landed on the offered perch.

 

He waved goodbye to Ranma and Ryoga then took off to get back to the Nekohanten.

 

~Soooo... what happen with you two last night?~ Ranma asked, smirking as he poked Ryoga in the arm. Ryoga growled and hit Ranma on the top of the head.

 

*****

 

Hedwig took to the air as soon as they were outside, flying low enough to keep up with her master as he ran through the streets. His wand was in a holster he bought and his new treasure was in his pocket, ducking and weaving his way to get back to where he was staying.

 

As the wizard and his owl passed through an alley as a short cut, someone dumped a bucket of cold water out the window.

 

~Oh, don't dump the water out the window you might spill it on someone,~ a girl said to her boyfriend inside the apartment it came from.

 

~Oh come on, no one would in the alley,~ the boy said. The water had hit Hedwig, triggering her change and dropping the few feet out of the air to the ground with a startled scream.

 

"Hedwig!" Harry yelled, running over and helping her to sit up. Her long black spackled white hair was covering her breasts as she held out her pale arms to her master. "It's ok, just a few cuts," he said after checking her over. He sighed and dug into his pocket, taking out a handkerchief and transfiguring it into a simple dress. He helped his owl-turn-human to dress then looking down at her feet. "I don't think I can make you any shoes Hed."

 

Hedwig cooed and touched Harry's face to let him know it was ok.

 

"Thanks. Let’s get back so I can bandage you up," He said, pulling her along.

 

They pair turned out onto the street, weaving their way through the crowds. As Harry turned another corner onto the street where the Nekohanten was located on, he ran into another warm body.

 

"Offfmmm," Harry fell back onto his rump with a grunt. _'Why does this keep happening to me?'_ he wondered as he looked up at whoever he ran into this time.

 

~Watch were you are going simpleton!~ Tatewaki Kuno said, decked out in his usual gear, as he glared down at Harry.

 

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," Harry said as Hedwig reached down to help him back up. Kuno gasped as he saw the human Hedwig who was paying no attention to him, busy making sure her chick was alright.

 

~A Yuki-onna from the snows. Nay, not a demon but a goddess who graced we un-humble morals,~ Kuno said. ~Who are you goddess?~

 

Harry and Hedwig frowned in at the strange boy, wondering what the hell he was going on about.

 

"Ummm.... what?" Harry asked. Why was he going on about goddesses and demons? "Look, we need to be somewhere," Kuno frowned at the boy that keep interrupting him and was standing too close to his new goddess and kept speaking in English.

 

"Knave, what business do you have with this goddess of the snows?" Kuno asked switching to English and pointing his bokken at Harry. "What is your name?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Kuno. "Nay, but is it not customary to give one's name first. I am the shooting star of the Furinkan High School kendo team. I am the Blue Thunder! Kuno Tatewaki, age 17."

 

"O-k," Harry said with a frown. "My name is Harry and this is Hedwig and we really need to get going."

 

"Cur, I did not tell you that you could leave," Kuno said, pressing the bokken closer to Harry who quickly backed up. Hedwig hissed at the teen, wrapping her arms around her master. Behind Kuno, something began to growl. He blinked and turned, seeing a large black dog with its fangs bare at him and growling loudly. "What is this? A black beast from beyond? You are in leagues with that black sorcerer Saotome! I strike!" Kuno yelled, turning back around to brink his bokken down on Harry. The dog barked loudly as it jumped onto Kuno's back, knocking onto his front and clamping its teeth around the wooden weapon, tearing it out of the teen's hands.

 

"Padfoot!" Harry said, kneeling down as Padfoot happily pranced over to Harry, his tail wagging as he gave a doggy grin around his 'stick'. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around his godfather. Kuno groaned and pushed himself to his knees, shaking his fist.

 

"I will not let you get away from with this," He said. Hedwig walked over and pushed her foot into Kuno's face, pushing him onto his back.

 

"You... not... touch... my... chick!" the human-owl said, carefully hissing out each word as she leaned over the surprised Kuno. He gulped at the murderous look in the woman's golden color eyes as she glared down at him before she sniffed at him and turned back to Harry and Padfoot. Harry was laughing softly, not bothering to get Sirius to let go of the bokken as they walked past the shocked Kuno and toward the Nekohanten.

 

********

 

"Sirius, I can't believe you did that," Harry scolded his godfather. "You shouldn't even be out of bed right now!"

 

"I think Mr. Tao protest too much. Mr. Padfoot had to save Mr. Tao from that idiot with the stick," Sirius said with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. Harry sighed and shook his head.

 

"I'm amazed you were even able to get up at all to help him," Cologne said as she pogoed over on her cane, setting bowls of ramen in front of both of them. Sirius, Harry and Hedwig were sitting at one of the tables in the restaurant after the incident with Kuno outside.

 

"Hey, I saw my pup was in trouble, I wasn't about to let that boy hurt him," Sirius said, defending himself. "And just where were you young man? I was worried when they said you were missing this morning!" He added, turning on Harry.

 

"I went flying with Hedwig last night, it's something I've wanted to do since I first found out I could fly in my other form," Harry said, blushing as he gazed down at his breakfast. "I kinda got sidetracked by this crazy girl that lives around here then I found Ryoga later and I... sorta fell asleep."

 

Sirius sighed and reached over, pulling Harry into a hug.

 

"Just tell me before you do something like that again," He murmured into Harry's messy hair. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms back around his godfather. ".... you smell like that Ryoga kid," Sirius said with a chuckle, causing Harry to sputter and blush hotly again.

 

"So, you took your owl out flying in her true form even after my warnings?" Cologne asked once Harry was sitting in his chair again.

 

"I checked the weather and made sure I was nearby her all the time," Harry said with a scowl. "She didn't get splashed at all last night, it was went we were trying to get back here, someone dumped water out of the window on top of her."

 

"Hmmm," Cologne watched Harry then nodded. "I suppose I can't fault you too much, you are a teenager after all and you managed to come back mostly undamaged."

 

"Yeah, but what was with that creep with the wooden sword?" Sirius asked, trying to get his chopsticks to work correctly. "He keep trying to impress Hedwig or something, and badly at that."

 

"That reminds me, what is a 'Yuki-onna?'" Harry asked, he wanted to know what Kuno was calling his owl.

 

"It's a type of killer ghost cub." Sirius said. "Some old Japanese legend, it means 'snow woman' or something."

 

"I suppose your owl does look similar to a Yuki-onna, I would suggest not letting anyone see her on a snowy mountain," Cologne said with a chuckle. Shampoo came bounding in at that time, running up to Harry.

 

"Is true? You defeat crazy ribbon girl?" She asked, her big purple eyes looking up at Harry all starry.

 

"Wait, how did you hear about that?" Harry asked.

 

"Aiyah, is true! Shampoo found Ranma and pig boy when looking for you," Shampoo explained. "Ryoga telling Ranma how Harry defeat crazy girl Kodachi and took her ribbon."

 

"All I did was sorta sprinkle her with this weird dust and she fell over not moving," Harry said. "She wouldn't even know it was me, I wasn't human at the time. But I did take that ribbon thing of hers." he reached into his pocket and took out the gymnastic ribbon, laying it on the table. Shampoo laughed when she saw the ribbon, any of her rivals for her Ranma, not that she really saw Kodachi as a threat since Ranma didn't seem to want her at all, who got their asses handed to them made Shampoo feel good. It would have made her feel better if it was her that had done it but why spoil a good laugh.

 

********

 

Author Notes: And now the Kuno siblings have shown up. I hope I managed to nail Kuno's personaltiy and speech pattern. And we got to see even more Mew powers, the movie mews were able to make gaint bubbles that they could touch and bounce on.

 

(1) Ok, so over the years I've seen fan theories that Ryoga may be part demon, it's something I've always believed as well. Ryoga also looks like another one of Rumiko Takahashi characters Koga (Kouga?) from Inuyasha so I've always thought they could be related. I'm not saying Ryoga is Koga's grandson or anything but Ryoga could have some wolf demon in him which is the case here. Ryoga just reminds me of a wolf. I want to let him have his wolf Animagus but at the same time I'm not sure if it would wolf with him cursed like he is.

 

Edit 6-29-14: Just more of the usual fixing.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 9

 

In a couple of days, Sirius had his strength back and had taken to following Harry around when the boy explored Nerima and went to look for Ryoga. But today, Harry had a different plan in mind. Now that Sirius was better, Harry planed on heading for Mahou Village which was Tokyo’s main wizarding community.

 

"It's great Sirius, you can get a new wand while you're there," Harry said as he guided his godfather toward Nerima's entrance to the village. Sirius yipped and barked happily while Hedwig followed behind her master on the other side. Harry rounded the corner that lead to the shopping center the entrance was in and ran smack into a warm body. _'Not again!'_ Harry thought as he stumbled backwards, he always seemed to be running into people since he got here.

 

"Whoa Harry-chan," Ryoga's familiar voice said as strong arms darted out and caught Harry before he fell. Harry blushed slightly as he wrapped his hands around Ryoga's muscular arms.

 

"Sorry," Harry said as he was set back on his feet. "We're heading to Mahou Village."

 

"What's Mahou Village?" someone asked from behind Ryoga. Ryoga scowled and turned around to face Ranma.

 

"That is none of your business," The lost boy growled. Ranma rolled his eyes and hopped down from the wall he had been walking on. He had been heading for the shopping center when he caught site of Ryoga with Harry and now he wanted to know what was going on.

 

"It's just the magic community Ranma," Harry explained. Ranma perked up, he was always looking for anything he could to cure his curse.

 

"So where is it?" He asked, making Ryoga scowl again.

 

"You are not going," Ryoga said, leaning close so Ranma was the only one to hear him. "You're a muggle not a wizard; you don't have any reason to go."

 

"Oh come on P-chan, what harm is it gonna do?" Ranma asked. Ryoga sighed, with Ranma there was always some sort of trouble.

 

"If he follows us, that is his own business," Harry said, grabbing Ryoga's hand and pulling the older boy toward the portal that lead to Yummei Lane in Mahou Village. Ryoga blushed and gave a goofy grin as the smaller boy pulled him along, ignoring the smirk on Ranma's face or the laughing bark from Sirius as they followed as well along side Hedwig.

 

********

 

"Wow," Ranma said in surprise as he looked out across Yummei Lane. He looked out with wide eyes at everything until Ryoga slapped him on the back of the head.

 

"Stop making it obvious that you're a muggle," Ryoga hissed while Ranma glared at him, rubbing at where he was slapped.

 

"Alright already," Ranma said, following behind the group. Sirius had changed back into human from since he wasn't a wanted criminal here. They were heading to the goblin bank Gringotts, Sirius needed to inform his accountant in Britain he was still alive. "So what are those little ugly guys?" Ranma asked when they passed the front doors, looking back at the goblin guards.

 

"They're goblins Ranma," Ryoga said as he shook his head. "Don't insult them like that, they run the banks and they are very proud warriors. I don't need you starting a war with them just because you’re rude."

 

"I need to get in touch with my bank manager in England," Sirius told one of the tellers.

 

"Name?" The teller asked.

 

"Sirius Black," The teller motioned for an underling goblin to come over after he looked up the man's name.

 

"Take Black-sama to the communication room and contact Gringotts in Diagon Ally," Sirius was lead away. "Name?"

 

"Harry Potter, I need to go to my vault please," Harry said as he handed over his key. The goblin teller looked at the key then handed it back.

 

"Bloodsnout will take you," the goblin said as he waved another underling over. The three teens and owl-turned-human were lead to the carts, Ranma giving it a wary look.

 

"We're suppose to ride that thing?" He asked as the others climbed into the cart.

 

"Yep," Harry said he loved riding the vault carts; it was like riding a roller coaster. "Just hang on, the goblins only go one speed and that's fast!" Ranma frowned and got in, giving a yell as the cart took off at breakneck speed, clinging to the side of the cart.

 

After the shock wore off, Ranma was able to enjoy the ride down to Harry's vault. Once they stopped, Harry jumped out and waited for the goblin to open the door. Ranma followed behind and whistled as he saw all the gold in Harry's vault.

 

"Wow, if Nabiki knew about this, I think she would faint in shock," Ranma said as he looked around. "Word of advice, don't tell her your loaded. She'll try to scam you for every coin. Geez, I think you're richer than Kuno."

 

"Hmm, this is just my Japan vault. The goblins told me I have vaults like this all over the world with the bulk in England. That's where my family vaults are," Harry explained as he finished and headed for the cart. "Kuno is the one with the sword right?"

 

"Yeah, why?" Ranma asked as he followed.

 

"I ran into him the other day, he was proclaiming love for my owl then Sirius took him out as Padfoot," Harry said with a grin.

 

"Kuno is an idiot," Ranma said while Ryoga nodded in agreement.

 

*********

 

Back in the lobby Sirius was waiting for them by the doors.

 

"Ready then cub?" He asked grinning as Harry nodded.

 

"They know you’re alive back home?" Harry asked.

 

"The goblins do, we can wait to tell the order," Sirius said. "Come on, let’s find a wand shop, I can finally get a new wand!"

 

Sirius happily bounded out into the street, looking for a place that sold wands.

 

"Is he always like this?" Ranma asked, remembering how the man had called his girl form cute before.

 

"Yeah, Siri is a prankster, he's like a big kid sometimes," Harry agreed. "Come on, let’s follow him before he gets himself into trouble." He grabbed Ryoga's hand as he took off after his godfather. Ranma followed at a more sedated pace with Hedwig a step behind him.

 

Sirius found a store that sold wands down the street, eagerly talking to the owner.

 

"Ahhh, Hibiki-san!" The man said as he saw Ryoga. "Sakura wood and crushed dragon scale, ne?"

 

"Hai Shijo-san," Ryoga said. Taro Shijo was a wand maker as famous as Garrick Ollivander who worked out of Japan. The man was part demon, his demon blood stronger than Ryoga's, with allowed him to work with the woods and cores of wands.

 

"So Black-san. You said you needed to find a new wand?" Taro said as he turned back to Sirius. "Come inside my store then, I will find you a match. What was the wood and core of your last wand? It will help narrow down what I should look for."

 

"8'3 inches of dogwood and a hair of a grim," Sirius said. "My parents made me go to the wand shop in Knockturn Alley."

 

"Hmm... let’s see then," Taro looked over the row of boxes and took on off the shelf. "Here, this one is oak and grim." He handed it to Sirius who gave it a wave. It was snatched out of his hand and replaced by another after a lamp exploded, making Ranma who was standing next to it jump out of the way. Sirius went through a number of wands until he finally found the right one. "Ah, another dogwood but this one has the hair of a class ‘A’ dog demon. Very rare, there aren’t many dog demons left." Sirius grinned; he could have sworn the wand felt better than his old one did.

 

"Anyone else getting a wand today?" Taro asked, looking at the young woman and two other teens.

 

"Sir... could you check and see if Hedwig is able to use a wand?" Harry asked, pulling Hedwig to the front.

 

"Hmmm.... there is a cloak of some sort of magic around here.... Hibiki-san and the other boy have it too but it is muted"

 

"I bet that's the Jusenkyo curse," Ranma said since that was the only thing the three of them had in common.

 

"Jusenkyo... ah! You two are part of the Nerima shape shifting group," Taro said with a nod. "Well the magic is active around her, so what was she before?"

 

"She's my owl," Harry admitted. "We thought she might be able to use magic as a human."

 

"Well let's use a test wand and see if she can make it spark," Taro said, going over to his desk and takeing out a box. He opened it as he walked over, holding the box out to Hedwig. "Just pick up the wand dear, it will let out sparks if you have any magic." Hedwig did as instructed, taking the simple looking wand out. As she held it, white and black sparks showered from the end.

 

"Ah, excellent! Yes, your owl has a strong magical core," Taro said with a nod. "I will be able to fit her with a wand if you wish. And you young sir? Are you here to test it as well?"

 

"I don't think it will work for him," Ryoga said with a shake of his head. Ranma rolled his eyes and grabbed the test wand. Ryoga was shocked when a few of tiny weak looking colorless sparks came out of the wand.

 

"Hmmm... I'm sorry sir, but your core is too weak," Taro said as he took the wand from Ranma. "It's not even enough to be a Hedge-wizard."

 

"Wait.... so I'm a wizard guy like these two?" Ranma asked, pointing at Ryoga and Harry. Taro shook his head.

 

"No, like I said, your magic is too weak to use any sort of spells which classifies you as a squib. You will be able to get past muggle repelling wards but otherwise you are the same as a muggle."

 

******

 

"So that's why you got past my ward that day," Harry said as they sat outside at a small cafe on another street in Mahou Village. Hedwig was on his right side, looking in wonder at the wand she retrieved. It was a maple wood with a feather of a white griffin as a core, she would be able to use spells like her master now! "I was worried I didn't cast it right."

 

"Yeah, but it doesn't really change anything," Ranma pointed out. "I still can't use magic like Ryoga so he'll beat me there."

 

"Magic isn't everything Ranma," Ryoga said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm still not going to turn my wand on you."

 

"I still don't understand though, just what is a squib?" Ranma asked.

 

"A squib is a child that is born to magical parents but can't use magic themselves," Sirius said. "You have only a little bit of magic but it's nowhere near enough to use any spells. See you have muggles who don't have any magic, then squibs who have only a tiny bit but are pretty much on the same level as muggles. Then you have Hedge-wizards and witches who can use magic but only a few low level spells. Then you have witches and wizards like us."

 

"But my Pop doesn't have any magic and I don't think my Mom does either," Ranma pointed out.

 

"Well you could be from a squib line then. If you trace back your bloodline, one of your ancestors was magical. If could very well be your future kids or grandkids could be the witches or wizards," Sirius said then turned to Harry. "So what else do we need to do Pup?"

 

"I need a new trunk. Either just one for Hedwig or one big enough to hold both of our stuff. I should really get her some robes too," Harry said then sighed. "I should find way to contact Professor Dumbledore too. I'm having fun here but pretty soon I've got to go back."

 

"Well let’s go see about that trunk and worry about the other thing later," Sirius said as they stood. As they walked down the street, they passed a pet stop. Hedwig stopped and looked through the window, tugging on Harry's arm.

 

"What is it girl?" Harry asked.

 

"Looks like she wants to go in here," Sirius said. "Why don't you three head on down, I'll see what it is Hedwig wants here," he offered. Harry hesitated for a moment then nodded his head, leaving with Ryoga and Ranma. Hedwig grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him into the store. Sirius thought for a moment that she might want some owl treats for herself, but instead she went straight to the back where the owls were.

 

Hedwig knew she couldn't stay in her true form; it was too dangerous for her to fly on her own so she could no longer deliver mail for her wizard. So her Harry-hatchling needed a new owl and Hedwig was determine to find one that would be as loyal and hardworking as she! She might be human now but she could still understand her fellow owls and as she made owl barking, chirping and hooting noises, they understood her as well.

 

One by one Hedwig questioned and studied the other owls, Sirius watching in amazement. Finally Hedwig stopped in front of a black and white owl that was a little smaller than Hedwig's owl from. The owl on the perch seemed to have more black in its coloring and its face resembled a tawny owl. It had dark eyes which seemed to study Hedwig as much as she studied it in return.

 

Finally the owl fluttered down and rested on Hedwig's shoulder. The owl, which was a he, agreed to be this strange human owl new post owl for her human master.

 

~Ah! I see you chose one of our Ural Owls,~ The shop keeper said in Japanese while smiling.

 

"I don't suppose you speak English," Sirius said as he and Hedwig approached the counter.

 

"Hai Sir. Now, will you be needing a perch or food for the owl?" The shop keeper said as he moved the owl from Hedwig's shoulder to a waiting cage.

 

"Err, I think we're good on a perch but extra food wouldn't go to waste," Sirius said. The keeper nodded and made up a bag of treats as well, ringing it all up. Sirius paid for the owl and food then left the store with Hedwig who was holding the cage. "Um Hedwig, why did you buy an owl?"

 

"Owl for Master Harry," Hedwig said. "Master Harry need new owl to carry post. Can't anymore, must trust new owl."

 

*******

 

Sirius and Hedwig found the three teenage boys at the luggage shop. Ranma was leaning against a wall while Ryoga helped Harry to pick out a new trunk.

 

"We're back," Sirius said in a sing-song voice. Harry looked up and grinned before noticing the cage Hedwig was holding.

 

"What's that?" He asked. Hedwig held out the cage to her wizard.

 

"New owl for master," Hedwig said. The Ural owl chirped and bobbed his head. "New owl say be loyal to Master Harry, all mail safe with him."

 

"Oh Hedwig... I wasn't going to replace you," Harry said as he took the cage. Hedwig just shook her head.

 

"Master Harry need owl. Cannot be Master's owl now," Hedwig said.

 

"Well, if you're sure..." Harry said slowly, Hedwig nodded to show that she was sure. Harry lifted up the cage so he could look at his new owl. The owl was very handsome and looked back at Harry with as much as intelligent as Hedwig. "What kind of owl is he?"

 

"That's an Ural Owl," Ryoga said, leaning closer to look at the owl too. Harry smiled; he was going to have to find a good name for his new pet.

 

*******

 

That evening Ranma headed back to the Tendo Dojo. His mind was still on what had happen in the wand shop and what had been revealed to him. Now he wondered did either of his parents know? He never seen Genma or Nodoka use magic, and he was pretty sure he would notice Genma using magic spells to make his life easier as lazy as Genma was.

 

~Taidaima,~ He said as he entered the dojo, smiling slightly as he heard Kasumi answer with 'Okaeri Nasai!' Ranma wondered into the living room where his father Genma was playing Shogi once again with Soun Tendo and his mother Nodoka was sitting nearby. His mother was living with them at the Tendo Dojo after her house was destroyed by the others looking for a ring that didn't even exist and now were waiting for the house to be rebuilt.

 

Ranma sat down, looking at both of his parents again, wondering how to approach the subject.

 

~Hey Mom, Pop, do you know what a squib is?~ He asked watching as Genma turned and gave him a confused look.

 

~What are you talking about boy?~ He asked in a confused tone, telling Ranma that his dad didn't know a thing. While Genma was distracted, Soun cheated and moved pieces around on the board. Ranma noticed that his mother stiffened at the word, gripping her sword that she always carried around tightly.

 

~It is nothing husband, go back to your game,~ Nodoka said as she stood. ~Follow me Ranma.~ She lead Ranma out to the dojo, facing her son once they were alone. ~Where did you hear that word?~

 

~So you do know what it is!~ Ranma said. Nodoka nodded slowly then sighed, sitting down and motioning for Ranma to sit down before her.

 

~Ranma, you and I are descended from a family of magic users. Your grandfather is a wizard but when it came time for me to begin my lessons in magic, it was discovered that I had none,~ Nodoka explained. ~Your grandfather was very disappointed that I turned out to be a squib and sent me away. He did not disown me but at the same time he wanted nothing to do with me. This is why I have not spoken about my family at all. Once I married your father, I have not spoken to any of my family at all. Father hoped that I would marry a wizard of his choosing so magic would be introduced back into our bloodline but instead I married your father.

 

~The last time I spoke to your grandfather was when he requested that you be tested to see if you could wield magic.~

 

~And I fail there cause I don't have any,~ Ranma said.

 

~You showed a little more magic than I did but you are still classified as a squib,~ Nodoka said. ~So I decided since you cannot learn any magic, I would allow Genma to take you on that trice damned training trip so at least you would have something. Ranma, how did you learn that you learn about all this?~

 

~My friend Ryoga and his little friend Harry are both wizards. I tagged along as they went to some little wizard village,~ Ranma explained. ~Harry's owl was cursed at Jusenkyo and he wanted to see if she could use magic as a human. That wand maker guy said I could use the test wand too.~

 

~I see,~ Nodoka said with a sigh. She hadn't wanted to burden Ranma with knowledge of the wizarding world since he could never be fully apart of it. It seemed destiny had other ideas, not only was her son cursed but he found and knew people who could use magic. ~I gather up our family history then. Since you know about magic, it is only fair that you know about our bloodline.~ (1)

 

*********

 

Harry was finishing up a letter for Dumbledore, his summer was coming close to ending, his birthday in a couple of days and it was time to let his Headmaster know where he was. His new owl Isamu, whose name he found in Japanese names and meant 'courage', was sitting on the back of the chair next to him, waiting for his master to finish.

 

Harry sighed as he finished and signed his name; a large part of him wasn't ready to go back to England.

 

"Alright Isamu, take this to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts," He said as he tied the letter to Isamu's leg then carried his owl outside. "Just be careful getting there and... and take your time too," He said, petting the Ural owl's chest feathers. Isamu hooted and bobbed his head, nipping at Harry's fingers gently before taking off into the air, heading west toward his designation. Harry watched Isamu leave until the owl was a speck in the sky.

 

"It'll be ok pup," Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around his godson from behind and rested his chin on Harry's head. "I'll make sure you're prepared for all those bastards, they won't know what hit them."

 

"Thanks Siri," Harry said with a slight smile.

 

"Come on, it's chilly out here and that crone with the stick said she wants to give you another potion lesson," Harry laughed softly and pulled away from Sirius.

 

"If it wasn't for that 'crone' as you call her, you wouldn't be here," Harry pointed out then ran inside, Cologne had taken it on herself to properly teach him potions. The Amazon elder was a hard task master but she was loads better than Snape. With her, Harry actually learned something and learned to enjoy making potions, rekindling the interest he had in them when he first rejoined the wizarding world. Snape managed to kill that interest when the man picked on him and refused to teach like a real teacher.

 

Inside Cologne was setting up a cauldron and several ingredients on the table for her lesson with Harry. She had finally found away to make Harry apart of the tribe without somehow getting him to marry one of the girls of the tribe. It was a little rule that wasn't used on outsiders very often that read that if a tribe member took an outsider as an apprentice then that person became a part of the tribe.

 

Cologne had noticed that Harry had a bit of a gift with potions once he was properly taught and Cologne had no one to pass her craft on to since her daughter passed away. Her grandson Poe had no skill for it; he was better finding and gathering ingredients. Then there was her great granddaughter Shampoo who like her father had no head for potions, her strength was as a warrior and using Shiatsu techniques.

 

So finding that with proper training Harry had a way with Potions Cologne snapped the chance up to make the young wizard her apprentice in potion making.

 

"I'm here elder," Harry said as he ran into the kitchen.

 

"Good," Cologne said with a smile. "Let’s start shall we?"

 

********

 

Ryoga ran his hand through his hair as he tried to come up with a gift to give Harry for his friend’s upcoming birthday. Sirius had cheerfully mentioned a couple of days ago when Ryoga last saw everyone that Harry's birthday was on July 31st, which was in a couple of days from now. Ryoga felt that he had to come up with a perfect gift for the younger teen, but what?

 

 _'It has to be special,'_ Ryoga thought, wondering around an outdoor market he found himself in. Ryoga still wasn't completely sure just what he felt for Harry, he felt closer to the younger wizard that most everyone he knew in Nerima, but he was so unlucky in love he didn't want to jump on the bandwagon that he... he might be falling in love with Harry. He didn't want to break his own heart again.

 

"Are you looking for something special dear?" An older woman asked from a stall.

 

"Oh... yeah... I'm looking for something my friend's birthday," Ryoga said coming closer to the stall to look at what the woman had.

 

"Well have a look at my wares, perhaps what you are looking for is here," The woman said, waving her hand over her wares. "Perhaps a necklace, I have many with protective charms on them."

 

"Charms?" Ryoga asked a bit startled, looking up at the woman.

 

"Come now dear, you wouldn't have even noticed me and my stall if you were not a wizard," The woman said with a soft chuckle. "It's warded so only magic users can see it. Now, what is your friend like?"

 

"Well... he likes to fly and he's good at defensive magic," Ryoga said slowly.

 

"Hmm, a fan of Quidditch is he?" The woman asked, digging out a box. "I have a few charms that are shaped like Quidditch equipment." The box was offered to Ryoga after the lid was taken off. Ryoga took it and started to sort through the charms.

 

Ryoga happened upon a charm that was shaped like a Snitch that was black with an amber stone in the middle while the wings were red with specks of gold. The middle reminded him of his personal colors of black and yellow while the wings reminded him of Harry who he knew was a Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

 

"You said these had charms set to them," Ryoga said as he held up the Snitch charm.

 

"All the ones in the box haven't been set with charms yet, but for a small fee, I can set one of your choice," The woman offered. Ryoga thought it over; Harry had a lot of people after him back in England and at his school but Harry mentioned that his biggest worry was the link between him and his enemy Voldemort's minds.

 

"Can you set use a charm that could protect a person's mind from others? Like a portable occlumency shield?" Ryoga asked.

 

"Yes, but it will only shield some attacks, high level legilimency or telepathy will still get through," The woman said. Ryoga figured it was better than no shields at all and told her he wanted that and paid for the charm and the shield that was set to it. After selecting a chain for the Snitch charm, it was gift wrapped and Ryoga was on his way again, hoping he would make it back to Nerima by Harry's birthday.

 

******

 

(Kuno and Nabiki are speaking in Japanese here)

 

Nabiki gleefully dig into the ice cream Sunday she got Kuno to buy her, the other teen was such an easy sap.

 

"Hmm," She licked her lips then picked up the envelope on the chair next to her. "There you go Kuno-baby, fresh new photo of your 'loves'." Kuno eagerly opened the envelope for the photos that he paid an arm and a leg for. He flipped through them; yes very lovely photos of Akane Tendo and of the spirited Pig-tailed girl but Kuno wished Nabiki had gotten some of his new love as well, causing him to sigh in a melancholy way.

 

"What, don't like the photos?" Nabiki asked confused.

 

"These photos of the lively Akane Tendo and the fiery Pig-tail girl are wonderful," Kuno assured her. "I wish that douth had also gotten some of my snowy goddess."

 

Nabiki blinked at Kuno, slowly lowering the spoon from her mouth.

 

"Your who?" She asked as she had no idea who Kuno was speaking of.

 

"The snow goddess," Kuno repeated, holding up a trembling fisted hand as he spoke about the pale girl from the other day. "Hair and skin as white as snow, her eyes were like gold. She must have come from the mountain tops to seek my help from the black demon dog that plagues her."

 

"Oh her," Nabiki said, her mind racing. She had no idea who the hell Kuno was talking about but with her contacts she was sure she could find whoever this girl was and get a few pictures, meaning she would make more money off of the idiot across from her. "Give me a few days and I'll have your photos, I didn't know you had a thing for her."

 

"Thank you Tendo Nabiki," Kuno said as he stood, taking his photos of Akane and Ranma with him. Nabiki waved as he left then turned to the next table where one of her loyal lackeys waited.

 

"Who the hell is he talking about?" She asked.

 

"Not sure boss, but there's a rumor that there's this new girl staying at the Amazon's restaurant, I heard one of the guys in class talking about her after he ate there the other day," The girl said. "Her and this foreigner boy who's been there for the last few weeks, he's been hanging out with that cute bandanna boy that's always fighting with Ranma."

 

"Hmm," Nabiki tapped her chin; she guessed she was going to have to pay a visit to Nekohanten. She couldn't believe she missed something like some new boy hanging out with Ryoga as much as the lost boy ended up in their home. She now vaguely remembered catching Akane and Ranma something about a new kid, but they always calmed up when she entered the room. _'Oh ho, so those two have been keeping a secret from me. Well, I'll find out sooner or later.'_

 

"Go see what you can find out about the two then," Nabiki told her lackey as she turned back to her Sunday, no reason to let her treat go to waste.

 

"Yes boss!" The girl said as she ran out of the ice cream shop.

 

********

 

(and now "talk" is back to English)

 

"So where are we going?" Harry asked as he and Ryoga headed for the train station.

 

"I thought... you might to come over to my home," Ryoga said. "Meet my family."

 

"I love to," Harry said with a bright smile. "Your parent's won't mind?"

 

"Err... I'm not sure if my Kasan and Tousan will be there, they have the same problem I have," Ryoga admitted. He told him which district he lived in at the ticket booth, letting Harry get the tickets. Once they were sitting across from each other on the train did they continue their conversation.

 

"Both of your parents get lost like you do?" Harry asked softly. Ryoga nodded sadly.

 

"Both Kasan and Tousan were born into the Hibiki clan, just from two different branches. They are very distance cousins," He admitted. "Kasan's branch is full of witches and wizards while Tousan is from a non magic branch but descended from wolf demons."

 

"Do you get to see your Mum and Dad at all?" Harry asked.

 

"I see my Kasan every now and then, she tries to best to be a good mother, and she always leaves me something to eat when she does make it home. It's just always spoiled when I find my house," Ryoga explained. "I haven't seen Tousan in years but I talk to him on the phone a lot. Mostly it just my dogs that live at home. Checkers has taken care of the house since I got her 5 years ago, she a very smart dog," Ryoga smiled proudly as he talked about his beloved pet.

 

"Well I look forward to meeting you family," Harry assured Ryoga. The two young wizards talked about this and that as they rode the train until they reached the right station. Ryoga told Harry his address and let the younger boy lead him home. The lost boy smiled when they came up on his house, he didn't see it often but it was a warm feeling when he did make it home.

 

"Taidaima!" Ryoga called as he open the door, listening for an answering call of which there was none. Ryoga sighed sadly; he hoped his mother would have at least been home.

 

"Awoo!"

"Ruff!" Two big dogs came bounding out of the other room, barking happily as they tackled Ryoga and knocked him to the ground, making the teen laugh as they bathed his face in doggy kisses. Right behind them was a litter of wiggling yapping puppies who dog-piled the boy.

 

"Hahahaha! Checkers, Shirokuro stop!" Ryoga said between his laughter, petting both of the adult dogs. (2)

 

Finally both dogs pulled back from Ryoga who sat up and petted each. The puppies tumbled into Ryoga's lap and ran around him happily.

 

"Harry, this is Checkers and Shirokuro Hibiki," Ryoga said proudly as he stood up, placing a hand on each dogs head. Harry looked curious at the dogs; both had a unique coat pattern, black on one side and white on the other with a perfect split down the middle. The one Ryoga introduced as Checkers was black on the left side and white on the right while the other dog Shirokuro was the first dog's mirror, black on the right and white on the left.

 

"Please to meet you both," Harry said, laughing as they both offered a paw to shake.

 

"Checkers has been my dog for 5 years now; I adopted her as a puppy," Ryoga explained as he started taking down the traps his mother left behind. "Shirokuro I met a couple of months ago, he's a ninja dog that ran away from his village and we saved each other’s lives and I gave him a home."

 

"So these are their puppies?" Harry guessed each of the puppies had a coloring and coat pattern like the adults.

 

"No, Checkers already had her puppies before I brought Shirokuro home," Ryoga admitted, leading Harry into the kitchen. On the counter was a moldy sandwich left behind by Ryoga's mother which he threw away in the trash. "Both Checkers and Shirokuro get along really well and he takes care of the puppies like they are his."

 

"Well I can tell they love you," Harry said, grinning at the adoring look both dogs gave Ryoga.

 

"My mom is glad for Shirokuro; he helps keep the house safe with the ninja skills he learned at his village," Ryoga said.

 

"I've never heard of a dog able to fight like a Ninja," Harry said.

 

"They train dogs in the art of 'Ninken' at Sarugakrue Village, it means ninja dog. Shirokuro is a very good fighter. Checkers on the other hand does things like keep the house clean," Ryoga scratched Checkers behind the ear who panted happily.

 

Both teens looked up as they heard the front door open and close followed by a woman's voice calling out "Taidaima" Ryoga's green eyes lit up and he ran into the entry way, Harry following behind him.

 

"Kasan!" Ryoga yelled happily, Harry watching as the older boy swept up a petite woman into a hug.

 

~Oh Ryoga-chan, I am so glad you are home son,~ Ryoga's mother said with a happy smile of her own. She shared a few looks with her son; Ryoga had her nose and round face. Ryoga also had her green eyes, which were currently bright green. Ryoga's mother noticed Harry standing in the doorway. ~Oh? Who's your friend Ryoga?~

 

"Kasan, this is my friend Harry Potter," Ryoga said as switch back to English and set his mother back on the floor. "Harry, this is my Kasan."

 

"Harry Potter? England's 'Boy-who-lived'?" Ryoga's mother said surprised, making Harry blink in response.

 

"You know of me?" He asked.

 

"I've gotten lost in England a few times over the years," The woman admitted. "I believed you by the way, when you said that dark wizard was back."

 

"Thank you Mrs. Hibiki, not many people did. But now everyone knows Voldemort is back," Harry said. Ryoga's mother smiled, she could hear the gratefulness in the boy's voice and couldn't blame him, the few times she was in England's wizarding world she heard and read what people were saying about the poor boy last year.

 

"Just call me Ayako," Ayako said, heading for the kitchen. "I think I'll start dinner." Ryoga grinned, he missed his mother's cooking. Checkers followed Ayako into the kitchen to keep her from getting lost.

 

"Kasan's cooking is great," Ryoga said as he followed Harry back into the living room. "Kasumi's cooking is great too but Kasan knows how to make dishes all over the world."

 

"I can't wait to taste it then," Harry said, he liked to see Ryoga so happy about seeing his mother. He was sure if it was his own mother Lily he would be the same.

 

"Harry... I know it's not quite your birthday yet... but I got something for you," Ryoga said, looking down bashful as he dug into his pocket and took out a little box. He held it out to Harry who slowly took it; his birthday was the next day not that he really planed on doing much. Harry opened the box, his green eyes lighting up.

 

"Oh wow, Ryoga this is great!" Harry said as he pulled the necklace out of the box and held it up in front of him, admiring the Snitch charm. Ryoga's face lit up, Harry seemed to really like his gift.

 

"It has a charm on it to, it'll protect your mind against everything but high level legilimency and telepathy," Ryoga explained. Harry smiled, it may not do anything against Voldemort's connection but at least someone was trying to help him protect his mind. Harry pulled the chain over his head, the Snitch charm resting against his chest, then looked up at Ryoga with a bright smile which Ryoga returned. Ayako smiled as she watched the two boys, she was glad to see Ryoga happy. He reminded her of his father Ryoichi, acting the same way when they met and fell in love. She could see Ryoga well on his way to falling in love with the other boy.

 

~Just like his father, hmm Checkers?~ Ayako said softly to the dog at her feet. ~I think Harry will be my son-in-law one day.~

 

"Awooo," Checkers said softly, nodding her head in agreement. Ayako chuckled softly and turned back to finish cooking.

 

******

 

Nabiki yawned as she sat at the cafe across from the Nekohanten, absently stirring her drink with the straw. Her minion confirmed that there was a white hair girl living at the Amazon's place and now the middle Tendo daughter was camping outside of the Nekohanten waiting for her own glance of Kuno's new 'love'. She had her camera nearby so she could get the photos to sell the idiot.

 

Nabiki didn't want to go into the Nekohanten itself incase this girl was an Amazon and didn't want Cologne in her face over taking photos of one of her villagers. The girl glanced at the Nekohanten when she heard barking, the front door opened and a large black dog ran out followed by a pretty young woman with white hair.

 

 _'Well I'll give Kuno this much, she is pretty,'_ Nabiki thought as she grabbed her camera and started to take pictures. _'Didn't know he was into older women.'_ She snapped photo after photo of Hedwig, Nabiki never noticed the dog had moved away.

 

"AHHH!" Nabiki yelled as something wet and cold pressed into the small of her back, jumping up and turning to see the large dog that had come out with Hedwig. Padfoot barked and lowered his front end to the ground while his rear end wiggled as his tail wagged. ~Go away mutt,~ Nabiki said, shooing Padfoot away with a hand. He barked again as he pressed his head into Nabiki's lap. She rolled her eyes, putting her camera to the side and grabbing a piece of cake off of her plate she had been snacking on. While she was distracted, Padfoot grabbed the camera by the strap and ran off with it.

 

~Here, take the cake and....~ Nabiki blinked as she turned back and saw that the dog was gone. ~Huh... stupid dog,~ she muttered to herself with a shrug as she popped the cake piece into her mouth and turned back to the Nekohanten, Hedwig was still outside so she could get a few more photos for Kuno. Nabiki's hands patted around on the table trying to find her camera. She blinked and turned her head, her camera was gone.

 

Across the street, Sirius snickered as he tossed the camera up and down in his hand. He didn't know what the girl was doing taking photos of Hedwig but she wasn't getting them now. He watched in amusement as Nabiki franticly looked for her camera then pointed his wand at the object; transfiguring the camera into a stuff dog, maybe his pup would like a new toy.

 

********

 

Albus sighed softly as he put another piece of paperwork to the side. His mind just wasn't on anything but on poor Harry. He felt he had failed the boy somehow and didn't know how to find the Potter heir. Every spell he used couldn't locate Harry and even Fawkes was lost on where Harry had gone. Tomorrow was the boy's birthday, by now the wards would have been charged enough so Harry could spend the rest of his summer holidays with the Weasleys. The already weak blood wards had failed without Harry there, part of which Albus was happy about. Not about the wards falling but that Harry wouldn't be returning to the Dursleys. He had know that Harry hadn't had the _best_ life there, but he had hope that Petunia had some sort of affection for her sister's side, alas this wasn't the case.

 

On top of everything else, Albus missed his chance to convince Horace to return to teaching at Hogwarts, the man had already moved from his hiding spot and it had taken Albus forever to find him in the first place! Albus had planned on using Harry's fame to entice Horace; he needed his old friend there to help Harry learn about the Horcuxes. Now he was going to either have to tell Severus that he was going to have to continue teaching Potions this year and find a new DADA teacher or find someone else to teach Potions. He sighed again, reaching up to rub his forehead with his good hand.

 

 **tap tap** Albus looked up wearily and glanced over at the window. His heart sped up as he saw a black and white owl in the window, thinking that it was Harry's owl Hedwig, the headmaster jumped up and opened the window to let the owl in. Once Albus got a good look at the owl that landed on his desk, he sighed in disappointment, it wasn't Hedwig. This owl was a little smaller that the Snowy owl and looked a bit like a black and white Tawny owl.

 

"Well, I wonder who you belong to," Albus said as he sat down and offered the owl a few treats. The owl hooted and held out his leg for the man to take the letter from him. Albus opened the letter and sighed again, this time in relief, it was Harry's handwriting.

 

_'Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I'm sorry that I disappeared from the Dursleys, I teleported from the house by accident, I'll explain how I did that when you come and get me. I'm safe and currently in Japan, I'm staying at a place called the Nekohanten in Nerima. When you come, I have a couple of surprises._

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. This is my new owl Isamu, please bring him back with you'_

 

"Thank Merlin," Albus said as he put the letter down, he was glad to hear Harry was safe and is sounded like he was well. He chuckled softly as he realized he was right, Harry ended up in Japan.

 

"I think we should head to Grimmauld Place old friend," He said to Fawkes as he got up, offering his arm to Isamu. The Ural owl climbed onto the offered limb with a tired hoot. Fawkes trilled loudly and flew over to Albus, landed on the man's shoulder. With a musical trill Fawkes fire-flashed all of them over to the Black ancestral home. Once in the house, Albus walked over to the kitchen. At the table was a ragger looking Remus.

 

"Albus," Remus greeted, looking up at his old headmaster hopefully.

 

"I've just received word from young Mr. Potter," Albus said with a twinkle, which had been missing the last few weeks, in his blue eyes.

 

"Really? Is the cub alright?" Remus asked as he stood up. "Where is he?"

 

"It seems young Harry has find himself in Japan, in someplace called Nerima," Albus explained. "This handsome fellow should be able to lead us to Harry once we are in Japan," He said as he nodded to Isamu on his arm.

 

"Well what are we waiting on, let’s go get my cub!" Remus said.

 

"In a few hours, it is nighttime in Japan now," Albus said. "Mr. Potter can wait until then, he seems safe enough from his letter. I suggest you get some sleep before we leave for Japan, you look like you need it," he suggested as Remus looked very tired. Remus sighed but nodded his head; he was dead on his feet having been up for days at a time worrying about his pack's cub. A few hours sleep would do him good now that he knew Harry was alive and where he was.

 

********

 

Author note: So we're finally heading for the last stretch of Harry's time in Nerima, soon it will be back to Hogwarts for the school year.

 

(1) So Ranma is a 2nd generation squib on his mother's side, it's the reason he got past Harry's Muggle repelling wards back in chapter 5 since I believe squibs can't be completely magic less otherwise Filch couldn't work as the caretaker at Hogwarts, it would just look like a crumbling castle to him if he had no magic as all. Ranma won't be able to use magic but at the same time, he won't have a problem with being able to go to Hogwarts either.

 

(2) Ok let me explain before the Ranma 1/2 fanatics lynch me. In the manga Ryoga has a girl dog named Shirokuro (or as she's called in this fic by her English name 'Checkers') and I knew the dog was in the anime but I didn't know until I looked it up that Shirokuro in the anime is a boy dog. The girl Shirokuro is the Hibiki family dog and has a litter of I think about 5 puppies while the boy Shirokuro is from a village of ninjas and becomes Ryoga's dog after he runs away from his village. I also noticed that the manga and anime versions mirror each other in color. Both are black and white with the colors split down the middle but the manga girl Shirokuro is black on the left and white on the right. The anime boy Shirokuro on the other hand is black on the right and white on the left.

 

So they are two different dogs really. And since I base my fic off of both the anime and manga for the Ranma 1/2 part, I decided to use both versions as Ryoga's pets. So the manga version is called Checkers here and the anima version is called Shirokuro.

 

Next, I am looking for someone to beta this story. And I drew a cute little piece of fanart of Ryoga as P-chan with Harry in his Tepig form. The link will be in my profile if you’re reading this on ff dot net.

 

Otherwise here's the link - <http://freakwerewolf.deviantart.com/art/Snout-Kiss-372100565>

 

Edit 7-2-14: Quite a few bits of grammar that needed to be fixed this time around.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokemon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: This chapter is dedicated to reviewer valor of the twilight lord who came up with the idea for Ranma.

 

Chapter 10

 

Early the next day, Albus returned to Grimmauld Place armed with an international portkey and Isamu the owl. Also with him was Severus who had been informed that young Harry had been found. The man had plenty to say about Harry, none of it nice which was not a big surprise.

 

"Ah Remus, ready to go?" Albus said as he entered the kitchen. Remus was sitting at the table once again, looking much more rested than he had the night before.

 

"Yes... are you joining us Severus?" Remus asked as he noticed the black clad wizard behind the headmaster.

 

"Someone has to make sure that idiot boy has not gotten himself hurt," Severus said dryly. "Who knows what that attention seeking brat has gotten himself into."

 

"Now Severus," Albus said warningly. "Let's give Harry a chance to explain what happen." Severus gave Albus a look then sniffed softly, turning his head away. Albus removed his wand from its holster, turning his attention back to Remus. "Can you speak Japanese Remus?"

 

"No, I never learned," The werewolf said with a shake of his head. Albus nodded his head and cast a translation spell on the younger wizard. Both Albus and Severus did speak Japanese and did not need the charm. The elderly wizard returned his wand to the holster and held out the portkey with his one good hand. "Now if you would each take a hold of the portkey."

 

Severus and Remus grabbed a hold of the colorful sock while Isamu fluttered down to dig a talon into the sock as well.

 

"And 3...2...1..." Albus counted down, all three men feeling the hook behind their navels as the portkey whisked them off to the central Gringotts bank in Japan.

 

********

 

~Excuse me, I don't suppose you can direct us to the Nekohanten I believed it's called?~ Albus asked a local of Nerima. After arriving in Mahou Village, the trio of men was pointed to the exit to the Nerima district. Isamu had taken off as soon as they were outside before anyone had a chance to tag the owl with a tracing charm.

 

~Just go down this street and take a left. You can't miss it,~ The young man said, not even blinking at the very strange sight of Dumbledore's colorful robes, this was Nerima after all. There were much stranger things to see. Albus thanked the man and lead the way toward the Amazon's restaurant.

 

Cologne looked up from cleaning tables as the bell rang over the door. The only bad thing about Mousse being banished back to Joketsuzoku was that he wasn't there to clean up, leaving the duty to her, Poe and Shampoo. Not that he did much half the time, always slacking off for one reason or another. The Amazon elder looked at the three men that entered the Nekohanten, the oldest man chi was beaming brightly and his way of dressing was an eye sore. The man on his left chi was darker with a black spot on his left arm while the man on the left had a mangled almost sickly looking chi as if cursed.

 

~Welcome to the Nekohanten,~ Cologne said as she pogoed over on her staff. ~If you gentlemen will take a seat, I will bring you your menus.~

 

~Actually, we are here to see a Mr. Harry Potter,~ Albus said with his signature twinkle in his blue eyes. Cologne eyes all three men again, wondering if they were the friends or foes of Harry.

 

"And just who is calling?" Cologne asked, switching to English.

 

"Oh, forgive me. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus said as he also switched to English. He waved a hand in Severus's direction then Remus's. "This is Potion Master Professor Severus Snape and Remus Lupin"

 

"Ahh, so you are Harry's headmaster," Cologne said. "I am Kon-Lone, elder and Matriarch of Joketsuzoku tribe."

 

"Kon-Lone? The leading potion mistress from China Kon-Lone?" Severus asked almost excitedly. Cologne chuckled softly, tucking her hands into the sleeves of her robe.

 

"I see my reputation precedes me," She said.

 

"Is Harry here?" Remus asked.

 

"He is not. My Great-granddaughter and her... friends... took him out to celebrate his birthday," Cologne said. "I can take you to where they are."

 

"That would be acceptable," Albus said with a smile and a nod.

 

"Hmm, later you and I need to speak," Cologne said to Albus before turning toward the kitchen. "Poe I shall return in a while."

 

"Yes Grandmother," Poe said as he poked his head out.

 

"Follow me" Cologne pogoed out the door, leading the trio of wizards to Nerima's park. Near the middle of the park was an area that was warded off with muggle-repelling ward. Inside the ward was a group of teenagers and a pack of dogs laughing and playing.

 

Harry grinned as he watched Padfoot and Shirokuro came running toward him, his godfather and Ryoga's dog each holding an end of a large stick he found to throw for them with two puppies running behind them yipping excitedly. Ryoga snorted in amusement, scratching Checkers behind the ears as he watched. Harry just grinned even brighter and looked down at the last three puppies surrounding them, lifting his wand to shot bubbles out of the end. The puppies yipped and chased after the bubbles. Ranma ignored them all, stuffing her face with cake and ice-cream, currently in female form do to so as she thought it wasn't manly to eat ice-cream and it also tasted better as a girl. Shampoo sat beside her 'husband' as Ranma ate, beaming up at her, she was the one who made the cake for Harry. Lastly Hedwig was trying to get the hang of using a fork to eat her own piece of cake.

 

"Great Grandmother?" Shampoo asked as she noticed the group. "What you doing here? Who they?" Harry turned to see who the Amazon was speaking of.

 

"Professor Lupin! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said, omitting Severus as he rather not acknowledge the man. Snape didn't really notice, he was looking at Ranma-chan in a bit of shock, the gender cursed teen female from looked somewhat like Harry's mother Lily; the resemblance was shocking to the man. Padfoot turned as he heard Remus's name, barking loudly as he ran at his friend and bowled him over, bathing the werewolf's face in doggy kisses.

 

"Pa-padfoot?" Remus asked in shock, grabbing Padfoot's head to look at the hyper active mutt. With a pop, Remus was suddenly holding Sirius's head instead who was grinning madly down at him while sitting on the werewolf's stomach, his hands resting on his friend shoulders.

 

"Hiya Moony. Miss me?" He asked brightly.

 

"Sirius... I thought you were dead!" Remus yelled as he pushed Sirius off of him.

 

"Black, can't you even die right you idiotic mutt?" Severus said darkly.

 

"What's the matter Snivillus?" Sirius sneered back. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going anywhere you greasy bastard." Severus growled and drew his wand in anger, pointing it at Sirius with a spell at the tip of his tongue.

 

"Severus!" Albus said but the dark wizard ignored him.

 

"Shirokuro!" Ryoga called as he pointed at the man as the ninja dog was closer to him.

 

"Ruff!" Shirokuro became a blur as he jumped at Severus, kicking the man in the chest. The wizard was knocked onto his back, his wand fly away. "Grrrrr" Sirius laughed as he saw the other man get his ass kicked by a dog.

 

"Clam yourself boy," Cologne said as she rapped Severus on the head with her staff which made Sirius laugh harder. "I did not help Mr. Black back on this side of the veil just for you to send him there again."

 

"Severus," Albus said in disappointment. The dark wizard sniffed as he stood up, stepping away from Shirokuro growled again.

 

"Good dog Shiro," Ryoga called. Shirokuro yipped happily and ran back over to his human.

 

"Awoo," Checkers said, tapping her muzzle under Shirokuro's fondly.

"Ruff ruf,f" Shirokuro said back.

 

"Sirius my boy, I am happy to see that you are alive," Albus said as the Black Lord climbed off the ground then helped Remus up. "I was sure that you were gone for good, no one has ever returned from the other side of the veil."

 

"I almost was, I was very close to death," Sirius admitted. "Harry and Cologne here helped me get back." He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, pulling his godson close.

 

"Ahh!" Everyone turned toward the female yelp behind them. Ranma had picked up Severus's wand and had been startled when it started to send out a shower of red and black sparks instead of a few colorless ones. "It's not suppose to do that!!"

 

"Give me that girl" Severus said as he stomped up to take his wand back. Ranma scowled and easily moved so Severus couldn't take the wand from her.

 

"I am not a girl!" She yelled. "I'm a guy!"

 

"I am not blind nor stupid you imbecile female," Severus bit out, making another lunge for his wand which Ranma easily avoided much to both Harry and Sirius's amusement. "Give me that wand!!"

 

"Just try to take it greasy!" Ranma said.

 

"Son-in-law! Stop this and give the man back his wand," Cologne said, the end of her staff hitting Ranma's head.

 

"Ow!" Ranma said, rubbing at the spot where she was hit. "Damn you old ghoul, you don't have to hit so hard." She tossed the wand back at Severus, the stick hitting him between the eyes.

 

"I think we should take this back to the Nekohanten," Cologne said. Albus agreed and walked with the Amazon elder back to the shop with the three other adult wizards, teens and pack of dogs following. The muggle repelling ward fell as they left.

 

*******

 

Once the group returned to the Nekohanten, Cologne turned the sign to 'closed' and told Poe to make everyone some tea as well as a kettle to change Ranma back to normal.

 

"Firstly, we should get this part out of the way," The Amazon said as the kettle arrived. Albus, Remus and Severus watched in only a tiny bit of amazement as Ranma poured the hot water over her head, leaving a dark hair boy sitting in the seat.

 

"That... is an interesting bit of transfiguration," Albus said.

 

"It is not transfiguration, it is a curse," Cologne said. "Nearby our village is a cursed training ground named Jusenkyo that is filled with pools and springs, each one of them with a different cursed form. Ranma fell into the spring of the drowned girl, so now when he is splashed with cold water he turned into a female version of himself and hot water returns him to his normal form."

 

"I see... I haven’t heard of a curse like this," Albus said, looking over at Remus and Severus, both men shaking their heads as they hadn't heard of them either. "Well, who is everyone then Harry my boy?"

 

"I'm Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Marital Arts," Ranma said, introducing himself.

 

"My name is Hibiki Ryoga."

 

"Is Shampoo!"

 

"And the last lovely lady?" Albus asked as he looked over at Hedwig.

 

"Headmaster, that's Hedwig," Harry said. "She fell into the same spring as Ranma when she came to find me."

 

"Hedwig?" Remus said surprised.

 

"That would explain your new owl," Albus said with a smile.

 

"Yeah, Hedwig picked him out," Harry said.

 

"Master Harry need owl," Hedwig said, surprising the other men.

 

"She knows how to talk already?" Remus asked.

 

"I always said that Hedwig is smart," Harry said with a grin.

 

"You have," Remus agreed with a chuckle then turned to Sirius. "You haven’t explained _how_ you are back."

 

"I can explain that," Cologne said, launching into the explanation of how she and three of her fellow elders had used a ritual to open a temporary portal into the realm on the other side of the veil and Harry had drawn Sirius back into their world.

 

"Well... I suppose I should thank you Elder Cologne," Albus said once the older woman finished.

 

"It was nothing sonny," Cologne said with a wave of her hand. Albus's eyes twinkled and turned to Harry.

 

"Well my boy, are you ready to go back?" He asked. Harry sighed softly and nodded.

 

"Yeah, I've got to pack up the stuff I got first," He said.

 

"Take your time my boy, now that we know you're safe, we are not in a hurry," The headmaster assured him. "In fact, we'll leave tomorrow to give you time to say goodbye to your friends."

 

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," Harry said with a small smile. Ryoga meanwhile was watching his rival, Ranma's head was bowed and the other teen looked deep in thought.

 

"Well the hell is wrong with you?" He asked in a low voice, leaning over to talk to the pigtailed boy.

 

"How did that wand thing work for me?" Ranma asked, speaking loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

 

"What was that my boy?" Albus asked. Ranma glanced up, his darker blue eyes meeting the older wizard's.

 

"Earlier in the park. I picked up greasy’s stick thing and it sparked," Ranma said. "When we were in that wand store the test wand thing didn't do that and Mom said I'm a squib." Albus blinked, not really understanding just what the boy meant.

 

"Here, just show him," Ryoga said as he handed his wand to Ranma. Ranma held the wand up, trying to force his energy into the stick. It only gave off a couple of weak sparks.

 

"Well... perhaps this wand isn't in tune to you, it does belong to Mr. Hibiki here," Albus said while Ryoga took his wand back.

 

"Yeah, but greasy's wand let out a huge shower of sparks when I picked it up," Ranma pointed out while Severus glowered at him.

 

"Severus perhaps you could hand Mr. Saotome your wand?" Albus requested.

 

"Headmaster I don't think… “ Severus started.

 

"Just humor me my boy," Albus interrupted. The dark hair man sighed and handed the wand over to Ranma. Like with Ryoga's, it only let off a couple of weak sparks making the teen frown.

 

"It didn't do that before," He said while smacking the wand against his palm.

 

"Stop that!" Severus hissed.

 

"What's different from before?" Harry asked.

 

"Well other than being a girl..." Ryoga and Harry looked at each other, wondering if that was the reason then both pointed their wands at Ranma.

 

"What are you two... AHHGGG!" Ranma was knocked over by the force of two aguamenti charms. "What the hell did you do that for you jerks!?" The now female Ranma yelled as she jumped back up, the wand in her hand sparking brightly with red and black sparks.

 

"Well... I've certainly never came across anything like this before," Albus admitted, his eyes twinkling merrily as the young boy-turn-girl yelled at Harry and Ryoga.

 

"I have my theories," Cologne said, puffing on a pipe as she watched the chaos. "Jusenkyo curses are pure magic, add that to someone who already has some leanings toward magic such as a post owl or someone who is descended from a magical family..."

 

"I see," Albus said catching on. "So Miss Hedwig is a witch now as well?"

 

"The boys have been teaching her easier spells to use," Cologne confirmed. "Son-in-law will only be able to use magic as a female, his normal form will by magic-less."

 

*****

 

Not long after Ranma left the Nekohanten to head back to the Tendo dojo. The three wizards would leave the next day with Harry to go back to their own home country. Ranma just hoped that Ryoga would be able to keep in touch with the younger boy, the fanged boy wasn't as depressed when he was with Harry.

 

"I'm back!" Ranma called as she entered the house.

 

"Ranma, would you join me in the living room?" Nodoka's voice called out of the other room. Ranma blinked and entered the room, Nodoka was sitting at the low table across from an older man whose hair was just starting to gray and had a long thin mustache. He also looked like a much older version of Ranma's male form. "Ranma dear, I would like you to meet your grandfather."

 

"I thought he didn't want anything to do with us," Ranma said as she came over and sat beside her mother.

 

"You are both squibs but my daughter has neglected to inform out about our family history," Nodoka’s father said. "I am your grandfather Tanaka Katsuro." (1)

 

"Ok," Ranma said slowly. "So what am I suppose to learn here?"

 

"You will not be able to learn the family spells," Katsuro started, giving the cursed girl a sharp look as she said 'not as a boy'. "Explain."

 

"Ranma, what did you mean by that?" Nodoka asked.

 

"Errr.... well... there are some wizards that came today to get Ryoga's friend Harry and one of them dropped their wand," Ranma said. "I sorta picked it up and all these spark things started coming out of it. But it only worked while I'm a girl, when I'm a guy it doesn't do anything."

 

Katsuro's eyes narrowed, they tested Ranma when he was a small child to see if he was a wizard or a squib. When the child showed no signs of magic, he left Ranma's raising to his daughter, thinking she would at least inform him of their family's powers. Instead she left that disgrace of a man she married raise Ranma as he saw fit. But the boy, now currently a girl thanks to that curse Nodoka informed him about, _could_ seemingly use magic after all.

 

"Come," Katsuro said as he stood.

 

"Where are we going?" Nodoka asked as she stood as well, motioning for Ranma to stand also.

 

"Ranma's male form was tested as a child but not his new female one. If what the boy says is true, our family line of magic may not end," Katsuro said. Ranma got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and wondered what can of worms she opened now.

 

Katsuro took Nodoka and Ranma to Taro Shijo's wand shop in Mahou Village, the elderly wand maker looking up as they entered.

 

~AHH, Tanaka-sama!~ Taro said in greeting. ~What can I do for you?~

 

~I want my grandchild tested for magic,~ Katsuro said, pulling Ranma up front.

 

~You look very familiar miss,~ Taro said to Ranma as he got the test wand out from his desk.

 

~I was here last week with Hibiki Ryoga,~ Ranma said. ~I looked different at the time.~

 

~Oh! Saotome-san!~ Taro said as he made the connection. He turned to Katsuro with a frown. ~Tanaka-sama, I tested your grandson already. His magic levels are too low to use a wand.~

 

~Just humor me,~ Katsuro said, filing away the knowledge that Ranma knew someone in the Hibiki family. Taro sighed and opened the test wand box, handing it to Ranma who picked it up. The wand maker was very surprise as a strong shower of sparks came out.

 

~I do not understand, when you used this wand before it showed that you don't have very strong magic,~ Taro said with a frown.

 

~Errrr. I think it's because I'm in my cursed form?~ Ranma said. ~That's what Cologne said anyway.~ Taro decided to test the theory, turning Ranma back into his normal form then back into his cursed one, the test wand only worked when Ranma was a girl.

 

~Well I have never seen anything like this before,~ Taro said as he brought the test to an end. ~I suppose you would like a wand fitted for the boy then?~

 

~Yes, the _girl_ needs a wand if she is to learn our family's magic,~ Katsuro said. Taro nodded and started to go through his store of wands to fit to Ranma. Ranma opened her mouth to protest being called a girl. Nodoka gave her son/daughter a look that had Ranma's mouth snapping back closed. She didn't like where this was going.

 

Taro brought a selection of wands back, having Ranma try different ones that fit her magic. Finally one of the wands seemed to work, sending out the red and black sparks Ranma was familiar with.

 

~Ah, 8 and half inches Alder with the hair of a Sha,~ Taro said, pleased that he found another match. (2)

 

~How much?~ Katsuro asked now that Ranma had a wand match. Taro named his price which Katsuro quickly handed over with extra for a wand holster. ~Now that you have a wand, you need to catch up with your education.~

 

~What does that mean?~ Ranma asked with a frown. ~Wait, you mean all those spells and things like Ryoga and Harry uses?~

 

~You seem very familiar with the Hibiki boy. And who is this 'Harry'?~ Katsuro asked.

 

~Ryoga and I are friends and sorta rivals. And Harry is his friend, I think his family name is Potter or something,~ Ranma said with a shrug. Katsuro narrowed his eyes, Harry Potter was a famous, powerful wizard from the UK, and their families had also done business in the past. Now that they had someone to carry on the family line, he needed to find someone to marry his _granddaughter_ to, perhaps it would be a good idea to look into the Hibikis or this Potter boy.

 

~Where are these two boys?~ Katsuro asked his grandchild.

 

~The Nekohanten last time I saw them. Harry's teachers from his school got here today to bring him back to his school,~ Ranma said. Katsuro nodded to himself, he would explore these two boys himself and since Ranma already knew them perhaps it would be good to send Ranma to Hogwarts, rekindle the Potter and Tanaka clans’ alliance.

 

********

 

"Professor?" Albus looked up from the book he was flipping through from Cologne's collection to see Harry standing in front of him.

 

"Yes my boy, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said as he closed the book.

 

"I was.... I wanted to ask a favor," Harry said, rubbing one of his arms. "It's about my friend Ryoga... He has a hard time finishing school because he has a bit of a problem finding his way around and I was wondering..."

 

"Ah... you would like Mr. Hibiki to join us at Hogwarts," Albus guessed, he had watched Harry with the Asian youth with the bandana. The way the two boys acted together reminded him very much of himself and Gelbert when they were young and foolish. At least that was how Albus felt about his friend. Harry nodded, he had come up with the idea when Ryoga mentioned that he had a hard time finishing school, magical or muggle, and Harry would have liked his first friend to be with him and his other best friends. "Well, we can certainly offer Mr. Hibiki a place in the school if he likes."

 

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, smiling brightly. Albus chuckled and sent Harry on his way while writing a quick note for Minerva, if they were going to invite Ryoga to Hogwarts they might as well do it right with the same letter everyone else gets. His note to Minerva asked for a letter for Ryoga and Harry's yearly one as well.

 

"Fawkes?" He called out, smiling fondly as with an uplifting trill filled the air as Fawkes fire-flashed next to his side. "Do you mind taking a note to Minerva for me, old friend? And waiting for a response?" Fawkes cooed softly, nuzzling Albus's cheek then took the note from his wizard, flashing back to Hogwarts.

 

"Impressive, it's not every day you see a wizard with a phoenix familiar," Cologne said as she hopped into the room. Albus chuckled, stroking his beard with his good hand.

 

"Fawkes is one of my oldest and dearest friends," He said. "Now, I remember you mention that we should have a talk."

 

"Yes I did. Firstly," Cologne brought her staff up and hit Albus on top on the head, surprising the old wizard as he had not excepted the attack. "What sort of fool are you sonny? Leaving that thing inside of the boys head?"

 

"I see you discovered the horcux inside of Mr. Potter," Albus said as he rubbed the knot on his head.

 

"I wasn't sure what it was at first, the boy's chi had a dark spot on his forehead," Cologne said as she settled down into a seat across from the man. "It was the spell mistress in my village who was able to pinpoint what I was seeing. Why haven’t you removed the shard of soul within him?"

 

"Alas it is not that simple," Albus said with a sigh. "The only way to destroy a horcux is to destroy or kill the container."

 

"That is bull shit," Cologne said with a snort.

 

"I have hopes that the ritual Tom used with Mr. Potter's blood will create a way for the boy to survive," Albus said. "But it must be Tom who kills him for it to work."

 

"You are putting a lot of faith in something that may not even work," Cologne pointed out. "I can think of plenty of ways to remove a parasite like that one. A potion, a spell, even a ritual to separate the two. My village has the means to pull something like this off. The fact we pulled Mr. Black from the other side of the veil should be proof of what we are capable of."

 

"I'm curious as to why you would offer something like this?" Albus questioned. "Pardon me for saying so, but you and your village don't seem the type to help anyone outside of your village."

 

"You're right, we don't unless it can help us in the long run," Cologne confirmed. "But we freely do so for our village sisters and brothers. Let me be frank, I have decided to take Harry as my apprentice. As my student he is considered a member of the village and gains all the advantages that come with it."

 

"Apprentice?" Albus asked. "In what field I must ask"

 

"Potions. Your potion professor, while a brilliant potion master that even I have heard of, is a shit teacher," Cologne said. "Once I cleared up the confusion the boy had with his potions, he took to it like a duck to water. My daughter had a head for potions much like I do but she passed away when Poe was a small child. Neither my grandson nor my great granddaughter has what it takes to be a potion master/mistress. I'm not about to let Harry slip through my fingers now that I have someone to pass my knowledge onto."

 

"Hmm," Albus stroked his beard again; this could be the solution to his problem in fulfilling the potion post. "How do you feel about teaching more than Mr. Potter? I have given Severus the Defense position and am now without a potion professor. The man I wished to fulfill the spot has declined."

 

"If I do, it will not be as much as I plan on teaching Harry," Cologne pointed out.

 

"Of course not, as his teacher and master you would teach him more," Albus agreed. Cologne nodded, taking out her pipe and lighting it up.

 

"I have conditions," She said after a few minutes. "Firstly that thing is coming out of the boy; I have the means and know-how to do so. Secondly, depending out how everything turns out here I may bring my Great Granddaughter with me as well. She still has much to learn before she can take her place as the leader of our village. My grandson would stay here to run the Nekohanten in the meanwhile."

 

"I suppose if you can remove the horcux from Mr. Potter I do not see a problem with that. But it is still his destiny to find and destroy the rest of them," Albus said. "How do you plan on getting around that?"

 

"This war of yours will be little problem, Joketsuzoku will always come to the aid of their tribe members," Cologne said with an unconcerned wave of her hand. "We are some of the best warriors and hunters in the world, these 'Death Eaters' will not stand a chance against Joketsuzoku warriors. If he has to take this task I think he will have no problem, he shall retrieve any help he needs from his new tribe mates. The boy has also made friends among some of the best marital artists of this generation; the Hibiki boy will do anything for him as it is."

 

"I see," Albus's eyes twinkled merrily, he didn't foresee this but if they could bring a quick end to this pointless war, and by people who had no magic of their own to knock down some of the purebloods, he would take it. He wouldn't be around to see the end of the war but he had a good feeling it was going to work out. "Well, for your second request I do not see a problem with Miss Shampoo joining you at the school. Professors are allowed to have family live with them after all."

 

The pair talked for a while longer, discussing Cologne's pay, her rooms, what books she would have the student’s use, she was content to continue letting the students use the books Severus used every year, and time set aside to teach Shampoo and to teach Harry as her students. They also spoke about when they would attempt to dislodge the piece of Riddle's soul attached to Harry, Cologne vouched for the winter holidays giving her time to gather the ingredients which could only be picked at certain times of the year and to brew the potion needed.

 

Later when Albus retired to the room that Cologne let him borrow, he felt better. Cologne was a fine conversationalist and he was shocked to learn she was much older than him but moved around as if she was younger. Now with the Amazon elder agreeing to take up potions, Snape was fully free to take up DADA. Now there was only the matter of young Mister Malfoy, Severus informed him that the boy had taken the dark mark and given the mission to kill him among other things. He didn't think the young blond was a killer and knew that his parents’ lives were the driving force to join Tom. The elderly Headmaster still had hopes the boy could be saved.

 

*****

 

The next morning was a flurry of activity as Harry, Hedwig and Sirius gathered everything they needed to return to England. Fawkes had returned with Harry and Ryoga's letters, Ryoga blinking in surprise as he received one. After reading the letter and getting puppy dog eyes from Harry, the lost boy agreed to join Hogwarts to finish his magic education.

 

Cologne also took the time to take Harry aside to inform him that not only would she be joining them a little later as their new potion teacher but she also wished for him to agree to be her apprentice in potions. The Potter heir was surprised at the request but as he enjoyed potions more when Cologne taught him and would rather her that Snape any day, agreed to become her student. Harry also agreed as he felt he owed Cologne for all the help she had given him since he got her: letting him stay at the Nekohanten and help out part time, re-teaching him potions that reignited his love and curiosity for them, something Snape killed that very first potion class when he was such an asshole to the boy, and of course the biggest thing for Harry, getting Sirius back.

 

So among the flurry of packing and getting ready to leave sat Albus in the main room of the Nekohanten enjoying a bowl of ramen. Severus sat on the other side of the table, the dower man's arms crossed over his chest.

 

"Really Severus, you must try this ramen," Albus said, pointing a pair of chopsticks at the bowl he was eating out of. The younger man just sneered; give him an English breakfast any day. Both men looked up as the bell above the door rang, in the doorway stood Ranma's grandfather Katsuro. "Tanaka-san!" Albus called, recognizing the younger wizard from the ICW meetings. He quickly put his chopsticks down next to bowl of ramen and bowed in greeting.

 

"Dumbledore-san," Katsuro said with a returned bow. "I was hoping to catch you before your return to England." Albus looked curious as he motioned for Katsuro to sit at the table.

 

"Something to do with the ICW?" He asked even more curious as Katsuro shook his head.

 

"If I am not mistaken, you have met my grandchild yesterday," Katsuro said. Albus wondered for a moment who Katsuro's grandchild was having only met Ryoga and Ranma the day before. "The one with the curse that blessed him with the ability to use magic."

 

"oh!" Albus said as he made the connection. "You mean Mr. Saotome?"

 

"Hai," Katsuro nodded his head. "I would like to request a place for Ranma in your school. It is known here that my grandson is a squib but not my 'granddaughter'."

 

"And you would like Ranma to catch up on his magic education away from Japan's schools," Dumbledore guessed. Katsuro nodded his head. "Well I don't see a problem if Mr. Saotome agrees to it."

 

"My grandchild will agree," Katsuro said firmly.

 

Meanwhile upstairs Ryoga was on the phone with his father, explaining the offer he had been given to join Hogwarts. Shirokuro panted softly as he laid his head on Ryoga's leg. Checkers and the puppies had gone back to the Hibiki household but Shirokuro had refused to leave Ryoga's side.

 

~I don't see a problem with it son,~ Ryoga's father Ryoichi said on the other end of the line. ~I know your mother will be thrilled that you're taking another chance at a magic school. I'll tell her next time I see her.~

 

~Thanks Tou-san,~ Ryoga said with a grin.

 

~Just have a good time Son,~ Ryoichi said before hanging up. Ryoga put the phone back on the hook and ran his hand over Shirokuro's head.

 

"Hmm, why don't you go home Shiro?" Ryoga asked, sighing as the dog shook his head.

 

"Problems?" Remus asked as he passed by.

 

"My dog doesn't want to go back to the house," Ryoga admitted. "He's determine to stay here."

 

"Well... have you considered that he might be your familiar?" Remus asked. "If he knows you’re going to a school of magic, he'll want to come to."

 

"Do you think he is? I thought it might be Checkers," Ryoga said, looking down at Shirokuro again.

 

"Ruff ruff!" Shirokuro barked happily, wagging his tail.

 

"Well she might be too, you can have more than one familiar," Remus mused. "They might have decided that he's the better choice to come with you or the other one might have decided not to come because of those puppies."

 

"Will I be able to bring my dog?" Ryoga asked. "That letter said only a cat, owl or toad."

 

"Those are general pets but the rules are different for familiars," Remus assured him. "Familiars are connected to a witch or wizard's magic. Cats, owls, and toads are the most common animals that became familiars but as you can see other animals can be familiars too." Ryoga felt better know he could bring at least one of his beloved pets.

 

*****

 

"You're leaving!?!?! Why Ran-chan!?" Ukyo yelled at the pigtailed boy.

 

"Look, it isn't my choice," Ranma said with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. "Gramps is making me go to this school in England or something."

 

"What about us?" Ukyo said with a pout. Ranma sighed, reaching up to rub his forehead.

 

"Ukyo for the last time there isn't an 'us'," he said. Ranma's grandfather had come by the Tendo's that morning and informed Ranma that he would be attending the magic school called Hogwarts and would be leaving this afternoon. The man also informed Soun and the rest of the Tendo's that for now the engagement was on hold. Both Soun and Genma tried to put up a stink or at least tried to get Ranma and Akane married before Ranma left but Katsuro made it _very_ clear that would not be happening.

 

"Sure there is Ran-chan, you're my fiancée," Ukyo said with a scowl. She hated it when Ranma tried to play off their engagement. Clearly she was the best choice for Ranma if the boy could just see that. Ranma sighed, Ukyo was like a dog with a bone about this.

 

"Gramps said right now none of the engagements are happening," He said with a shake of his head.

 

"Can he do that?" Ukyo said with wide eyes.

 

"I guess he can. He scared Pops straight when he came over this morning," Ranma said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Look Ucchan, I just wanted to warn you that I'll be gone for a while. Who knows how long this new school thing will last and I'll be back in the summers at least."

 

"Can't you just tell me where you are going? I can opening up a new store there and transfer also," Ukyo suggest.

 

"I don't think that will work" Ranma said with a shake of his head. "Look, I'm sorry but I don't think we'll see each other for a while." Ranma slid off the stool at the counter and left Ukyo's restaurant. Ukyo watched him leave, a determine look in her eyes. She would find out where Ranma was going and would be joining him there. She wasn't going to let him go so easily.

 

******

 

"Good bye Harry," Shampoo said, hugging Harry and knocking the breath out of him at how tight she squeezed him. "Maybe Shampoo see Harry real real soon. Shampoo might come with Great Grandmother to magic school."

 

"That would be great, I could introduce you to my other friends," Harry said with a smile, Shampoo would knock the socks off any of the guys at Hogwarts. Shampoo smiled brightly then turned to Ryoga.

 

"Pig boy keep close eye on Harry," Shampoo said firmly. "Stay close, keep him safe."

 

"Don't worry," Ryoga said softly. "I will." Shampoo studied him for a moment then nodded her head, going back over to Cologne’s side.

 

"After I settled things here, I will make my way to England," Cologne told Albus.

 

"I look forward to it Elder Cologne," Albus said with a smile then turned to the group. "Ah, all ready to go then? We just need to wait for one more person." Everyone in the group heading back to England looked at Albus curious, barring Severus who knew who the person was. "I believe that's them now," The headmaster said as the back door of the restaurant opened into the alleyway.

 

"Ranma?" Ryoga said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He asked when he saw his rival standing next to an older man he didn't recognize.

 

"My grandfather found out I can use magic as a girl," Ranma grumbled as he walked over to the group with his pack in hand. "He's making me go to that magic school." Ranma’s grandfather left once the man was sure the teen was set to leave.

 

"Now, I believe that is everyone," Albus said. He reached into his robe and took out a piece of robe. "If everyone would grab a piece?"

 

Harry glared at the rope, he hated Portkeys, but grabbed the rope along with everyone else. Isamu and Shirokuro also snagged their piece. Ranma just looked confused but complied.

 

"And 3...2...1..." Ranma yelped loudly as it felt like something hooked behind his navel and he was whisked away in a flash of colorful light.

 

*******

 

Everyone reappeared in a flash of light in a second alleyway, not far from Grimmauld Place. Harry stumbled and almost landed in a heap on the ground only to be caught by Ryoga who managed to keep his footing. Hedwig was caught as well by Sirius.

 

"What the HELL was THAT!?!" Ranma yelled once he got his bearings.

 

"It was an international portkey Mr. Saotome," Albus explained.

 

"I will be going now," Severus told Albus softly who nodded. The Potion Master apparated away much to everyone else’s relief.

 

"Now, shall we?" Albus asked the group. Sirius changed into Padfoot and with a yip ran ahead playfully with Shirokuro. Isamu landed on Harry's shoulder while the young wizard grabbed Ryoga's hand. They all made an odd site walking down the street but as it was now early in the day thanks to time zones, no one really paid them any attention. "Mr. Hibiki, Mr. Saotome, Miss Potter, if you would please read this and commit to memory," Albus said as he handed slips of paper to Ryoga, Ranma, and Hedwig. For the sake of no one finding out Hedwig wasn't a born, normal witch Albus had papers drawn up for her that proclaimed her a Potter with Harry's permission.

 

"Why is it so important to read this?" Ranma asked as he read the 'Grimmauld Place is at Number 12' on the paper. He looked up startled as a building started to grow between buildings 11 and 13.

 

"Come along, come along," Albus said, motioning for everyone to enter. Sirius looked sulky as he entered the house he hated so much.

 

"Albus is that you? Have you heard any... Harry!" Molly Weasley came from the stairs leading to the kitchen, yelling as she saw Harry. Her shout awoke Sirius's mother hateful painting whose curtains drew back and she started to yell loudly about freaks and mudbloods in her home. Molly rushed forward and swept Harry into a crushing hug while all the noise alerted everyone else in the house, brining the other young witches and wizards. Many of them yelled excitedly as they saw Harry and rushed forward to hug him as well.

 

"Shut up you hateful old bat!" Sirius yelled as he changed back into human to yell at his mother.

 

"Sir-sirius?" Hermione asked while the Weasleys looking on in shock. Sirius managed to wrestle close the curtains and turned to the rest.

 

"Ello everyone," He said with a large grin. "Miss me?"

 

***********

 

(1) As far as I know, Nodoka's family is never mentioned only the Saotome family ancestors which I assume are Genma's family. Since Nodoka is a squib, she was loosely disowned from her family and ended up with Genma for whatever reason.

 

(2) According to a wand wood site I found called vallywands dot com, Alder that is symbolized with strenght, tenacity and determination. All three fit Ranma. He's both psychically strong and has strength of character. He's very tenacitious and he's very determine when he/she puts her mind to it like when he has a chance at a cure, learning a new marital art from or attack, ect ect. A Sha meanwhile is another name for what's called a 'Set Animal'. Set is the Egyptian God of Darkness and Chaos, chaos is always what I always connect Ranma with. No one knows just what a Set Animal/Sha is but let’s just assume it's some sort of magical creature.

 

Edit 7-6-14: Most grammar and the correct spelling of words.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokémon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: Give a big hand to my new beta for this story, Tsuyu-the-Hanyou!

 

Chapter 11

 

Everyone was stunned silent for a moment then started talking all at once.

 

"Sirius?!"

"Bloody Hell!"

"Ron! Language!"

"Oh Merlin!"

 

Voices blended together into a jumble of words and noise until Albus lifted his wand over his head, a bang getting everyone's attention.

 

"Please everyone." He said once it was quite. "I think we should move this to the kitchen before we wake Mrs. Black again." Everyone moved downstairs to the kitchen, sitting around the table.

 

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked. "We were worried sick!"

 

"I accidently teleported myself to Japan," Harry said. Hermione frowned in confusion.

 

"Harry, you cannot apparate that far and on top of the fact that you haven’t taken lessons to apparate, you're too young!" The frizzy hair girl said.

 

"I didn't apparate, Hermione!" Harry said with a shake of his head. "When I say teleport, that is what I meant!"

 

"You haven’t quite explained just how you manage that feat," Albus said.

 

"Err, maybe I should just show you," Harry said, then with a pop changed into his Mew form. Ranma made a soft strangled sounding noise and shut his eyes but no one paid attention to him.

 

"Ah, 10 points to Gryffindor," Albus said. "An extraordinary transformation! I must admit I have never come across an animal such as this."

 

"Oh Merlin Harry, you are so cute!" Hermione said as she and Ginny cooed over Harry cattish form. They gasped as Harry started floating off his chair and over the table.

 

"Mewwww!" Harry started doing loops and tumbles in the air.

 

"Whoever is doing that, stop it before he gets hurt!" Molly said firmly then zeroed in on her twin sons. "George, Fred!"

 

"It's not"

"Us Mum. We"

"Are not doing"

"Any of this!" Fred and George said back and forth.

 

"Meeew. Mew mew mew!" Harry said as he came to float in front of Albus.

 

"I believe Molly, that Mr. Potter is doing this, all on his own," The headmaster said. "But I can detect no magic."

 

"Mew!" Harry nodded then suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Ranma before doing so again. This time he was on the other side of the room. Finally he appeared back above the table, floated back to his chair and popped back into human.

 

"Harry! Mate, that was amazing!" Ron said.

 

"What in the world are you?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

 

"I don't know. I've just been calling it 'Mew' because that's the noise I make," He explained. "But I have figured out it's a non-magical animal. My Mew form is psychic."

 

"Sai…kick?" Ron repeated. "What does that mean?"

 

"Oh Harry, psychic powers don't really exist," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

 

"Yes they do," Ryoga spoke up. "You don't come across it very often but some people really do have psychic abilities."

 

"And before you found it was real you would have said magic didn't exist either," Harry pointed out.

 

"Mr. Hibiki and Mr. Potter are correct, Miss Granger," Albus said. "There are muggles out in the world with powers that have nothing to do with magic, what muggles call psychic powers."

 

"Oh." Hermione said.

 

"Now, why don't you young ones show Mr. Potter and his two friends upstairs to settle in?" Albus suggested.

 

"Come on mate, we're sharing a room again," Ron said as they all got up. Harry grabbed Ryoga's arm as the older teen started to head for the door outside and lead his friend out of the kitchen, Ranma following behind. The teens headed upstairs to the first floor of the house where the bedrooms were. "Sooo... who's your friends mate?"

 

"Oh, this is Ranma and Ryoga," Harry said. "Ryoga is a friend of mine from before Hogwarts, I met Ranma this summer."

 

"Who was the pretty bird that was with you?" Ron asked, remembering the white hair girl that had been with them.

 

"That's a little harder to explain," Harry said with a sigh as he sat down. Ranma leaned against the wall while Ryoga sat down beside the smaller boy. "That was Hedwig."

 

"Harry, Hedwig is an owl," Hermione said with a frown. "Unless she's been a hidden Animagus like Pettigrew she can't be a human."

 

"The bird is cursed," Ranma said, getting the other's attention.

 

"Cursed? What sort"

"Of curse would"

"That be?" Fred and George asked. Ranma raised an eyebrow at the twins.

 

"Do you two do that all the time? It's kinda annoying," He said. "Anyway, she's cursed to change into a girl with cold water. Use some hot water she'd turn back into an owl."

 

"That doesn't sound like any curse I've heard of," Hermione said.

 

"Well it's true," Ranma said. "I got the same curse; I think I know what I am talkin' about."

 

"Oh really? You know what Forge, I think we should test that," George said, looking at Fred.

 

"I think you're right Gred," Fred said with a smirk, both red headed twins taking out their wands and pointing them at Ranma.

 

"Wait don't!" Ranma yelled too late, cold water hitting him from the twin’s wands. "Why the hell do you people keep doing that!?!" Ranma yelled loudly, looking like a drowned rat.

 

"Merlin’s pants!" Ron yelped while Hermione and Ginny gasped. Ranma grumbled under her breath as she started to take off her shirt to wring it out, much to the Weasley male’s delighted shock while Ryoga whined and slapped his hand over his eyes.

 

"RANMA!" Ryoga yelled. "Put your shirt back on!" He did not need a nose bleed right now from seeing Ranma's female form's tits. Ranma sighed and slipped the shirt back up on her shoulders and buttoned it back up.

 

"Wait, so we don't get a free show?" Fred asked disappointed.

 

"Perverts." Ranma muttered.

 

********

 

After a while Ranma wondered off to explore the house while Ryoga stuck around with Harry while the younger teen spoke to his friends.

 

"So what's Japan like mate?" Ron asked.

 

"It's alright but very strange. But I didn't see much outside of Nerima, that's the district I was in, and Mahou Village," Harry said.

 

"Oh, that's the magical community in Japan," Hermione said having read about it when researching the magical towns of different countries.

 

"Yeah, it was neat. I got a lot of cool books and a new trunk," Harry said. "New clothes too, Ryoga's insisted," He added tugging at the shirt he was wearing. Ryoga snorted softly.

 

"Those things you wore weren't worthy to even be called rags Harry-chan," He said. "I swear they were the same things you wore when I first met you when we were kids."

 

"I don't think they were but Dudley is so big who knows?" Harry said with a shrug.

 

"I can't believe you completed the Animagus transformation. Harry, do you know how dangerous that is? What if you got stuck?" Hermione scolded.

 

"Mione, I needed _something_ to keep my mind off of what happen to Sirius," Harry said. "I thought he had died and I would never get him back. The Animagus training was hard and busy enough to keep me from thinking about it. And my Mew form is great! You haven’t seen even half the things I can do in it!"

 

"What do you mean? We saw you fly and apparate downstairs," Ron pointed out.

 

"That was wicked"

"By the way, Harry," Fred and George said with large grins.

"So what other"

"Tricks do you"

"Have?"

 

"Let me show you," Harry said with a smile before popping into his Mew form. The group of teens watched the floating black and white cat for a moment gasps and sounds of surprises coming from the room as Harry started to glow. His form seemed to shrink while floating to the floor and when the light died away a black and orange pig was left in his place. "Tepig!"

 

"Blimey!" Ron said.

 

"Oh wow, you're a multi-Animagus?" Ginny asked.

 

"Wicked!" The twins said.

 

"That is impossible!" Hermione said in disbelief.

 

"His Mew form has the ability to transform into other unusual animals, but he has to be a Mew first," Ryoga explained as Harry-Tepig jumped into his lap. "He just needs to see an animal or think of something and his body changes on its own, the first time, then he can do it at will."

 

"So... he can turn into any animal?" Ron asked.

 

"Err... not normal ones. And sometimes it's not an animal," Ryoga said.

 

"Neat.... can you turn into an owl mate?" Ron asked.

 

"Te... tepig," Harry hopped off of Ryoga's lap and closed his eyes, picturing an owl in his head. He glowed bright again as his form expanded. When the light died down, a very large owl stood before the group of teens. "Noctowl," Harry said as he spread his wings.

 

He stood at just over 5 feet tall with light brown head and chest feathers with dark brown feathers on his back, wings and tail feathers. He had two rows of even darker brown upside down triangles on his chest and stomach as well as an up sweeping crest of yellow above his green eyes, with one single white feather in the place where his scar was located. "Owl, noctowl."

 

"Merlin pants!" Ron said. "I've never seen an owl that big!"

 

"Owls _don't_ get that big unless they are hit by an Engorgio spell," Hermione said.

 

"Guess you can't deliver mail like a post owl," Fred said.

 

"You would stick out like a sore thumb being that large," George added.

 

"If he was a smaller owl he wouldn't, though I have no idea what type he would be," Ginny said. When she said smaller owl, it triggered Harry's ability, glowing and shrinking down leaving a smaller round owl in his place.

 

"Hoothoot!" Harry said startled, his wings flapping. He was two feet high now with brown feathers with a beige underbelly. Around his large green eyes was a black mask like chest with notches all around both sides and two protrusions at the top that reminded Hermione of clock hands. The 'clock hand' on the left was bent in two places making it look a bit like a lightning bolt and was solid white. Harry stood on two feet that were so close together that he looked like he had one large foot.

 

"I don't think he could deliver mail like this either," Fred mused.

 

"Hooot hoothoot," Harry said with a scowl before his popped back into human. "I'm not going to deliver any mail anyway!"

 

"Harry, that was amazing!" Hermione said.

 

"Yeah but I didn't know I could turn into different versions of the same animal," Harry said amazed.

 

"Well it's clear you will have to..." Hermione started.

 

"AAAHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!!" A scream rip through the house, startling the teens.

 

"That was Ranma," Ryoga said as he stood.

 

"Why is he screaming like that?" Ron asked as he headed for the door. Harry thought about it for a second then paled.

 

"Hermione, where is Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

 

"Crookshanks?" Ryoga asked.

 

"Her cat," Harry told him, making Ryoga hiss.

 

"He's wandering around the house, why?" Hermione asked confused. She got her answer a second later as they pushed into a room where the screams had come from, the adults right behind them. On the floor sat Crookshanks who was looking up at ceiling. Everyone followed his view, seeing Ranma clinging to the ceiling.

 

*******

 

Ranma had gotten bored with listening to the other teens and tired of the red headed boys who kept trying to sneak a look at her bust. Harry had warned her on the way out the door to be careful while exploring as the house was filled with creepy creatures and dark curses items that could hurt her. She had found a bathroom and used the hot water to change back to his original form. Then Ranma had explored different rooms, hoping that maybe he could find a room he could use as a makeshift dojo.

 

In one of the rooms he spied an odd little being that had muttered nasty things like calling him a 'mudblood', whatever that was, under his breath before walking out of the room.

 

"Weird looking thing," Ranma muttered as he shook his head then leaned over to look more closely at the items in a glass cabinet. He thought a lot of the items in the cabinet were either very ugly or tacky looking.

 

"Mrewl...." Ranma stiffened, a shiver of fear going up his back. He stood up and slowly turned around, then looked down. There, sitting on the floor, was a large ginger long hair cat whose face was squashed in looking. The cat-Kneazle, Crookshanks, studied Ranma in return. "Mrowl." A tic started in Ranma's eye as he stepped back away from Crookshanks who stood up on bowed legs and stepped closer to Ranma.

 

"AAAHHHHHGGGGGGGGGG!!" Ranma screamed loudly, jumping up to the ceiling and clinging to the rafters. Crookshanks sat back down and watched the frightened boy. The door burst open as Harry, Ryoga, Hermione and the Weasleys ran into the room, the adults right behind them. Ranma saw them and let go, dropping to the floor and hiding behind Ryoga.

 

"Get that thing away from me!" Hermione scowled and walked over, picking up her cat.

 

"Crookshanks is not a thing!" She said in defense of her pet as she walked over. Ranma let out another little scream and clung to the back of Ryoga's shirt, making sure the larger boy was between him and the cat.

 

"Hermione-san, Ranma is very afraid of cats and if you don't remove your pet from the room Ranma might slip into the Neko-ken," Ryoga explained to the bushy hair girl.

 

Hermione looked confused by what he meant by 'neko-ken' but did understand that Ranma was afraid of her cat.

 

"He has Ailurophobia," She said in understanding. "I'll go put Crookshanks in mine and Ginny’s room." Hermione quickly ran out of the room with Crookshanks.

 

"Ranma, you can let go now, the cat is gone," Ryoga said as he shook Ranma off of him. Ranma let go and leaned forward, his hands resting on his knees, his heart still racing.

 

"Saotome-san, you didn't inform anyone you are afraid of cats," Albus said. Ranma looked up at the older man through his black bangs.

 

"I ain't proud of my weakness," He said. "I didn't think it would come up."

 

"I'm afraid, Saotome-san, that several students in the school have cats," Albus informed him. Ranma made a strangled noise and dropped to the floor. "What is the Neko-ken?"

 

"The Neko-ken means Cat-fist. It's a fighting technique that allows its user to fight like a cat," Ryoga explained for Ranma. "But the way you train the user is that they got to be under 10 years old and you throw the children into a pit full of starving cats wrapped in fish sausage."

 

"Oh Merlin!" Molly said, holding her hands up to her mouth. "That's horrible, who could do that to a child?"

 

"Ranma's father is an idiot," Ryoga said with a bit of a sneer.

 

"That is an understatement!" Ranma agreed. "I learned the Neko-ken but the only way I can use it is if my mind snaps when I'm around cats for too long then I go 'cat'."

 

"Go 'cat'?" Albus repeated. "You mean... you act as a feline?" Ranma nodded.

 

"Yeah, I act just like a cat but I can't remember what happens during that time. My mind snaps back when I sleep or if I change," He said as he got up off the floor.

 

"Ah... well we'll have set a ward around you that will keep cats away from you," Albus said. "We'll have to figure out what to do after you're sorted into a house, we may have to room you by yourself if your dorm mates have cats."

 

"That's fine; just keep those things away from me. I know I'm very dangerous when I'm 'cat' around people who are trying to attack me," Ranma said firmly.

 

"You poor dear!" Molly said then huffed. "If I ever meet your father I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" She said as she turned and walked out of the room.

 

"You could have warned me there was a c-cat here," Ranma said as he looked at Harry.

 

"I didn't think about it and I didn't know about the cat-fist thing," Harry said. “Just that you’re afraid of cats.”

 

"Yeah... it's fine. It's not like I was gonna tell anyone either," Ranma admitted.

 

"We’ll just have to keep a look out for cats around you then mate," Ron said, slapping Ranma’s shoulder.

 

**********

 

"Let’s go see the Twins’ shop mate," Ron said as the group of teens walked down Diagon Alley. Harry was holding on to one of Ryoga's arms, everyone had been taking care not to let the teen wonder off on his own.

 

"I can't believe those two opened that shop instead of returning for their last year of school," Hermione said with a huff as Ron led the way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

 

"What's wrong with having a store?" Ranma asked his arms crossed behind his head.

 

"It's irresponsible," Hermione said. "They are missing taking their NEWTS! And they are only 17!"

 

"Ucchan has had her own restaurant since she was 16," Ranma said. "And she is going to school at the same time so it's not impossible."

 

"Sides 'Mione, WWW is what the twins always wanted," Ron said.

 

"What's up with Malfoy?" Harry asked behind other three.

 

"What's that mate?" Ron asked as they stopped. Harry pointed toward the entrance to Knockturn Alley where Draco disappeared with a group of shifty looking wizards. "Who knows, Malfoy is always up to something."

 

"Yeah but he doesn't usually look so pale and ragged looking," Harry said. "Come on; let’s just see what he's doing."

 

"Harry, people are going to notice us following Malfoy down Knockturn Alley and we can't all fit under your cloak," Hermione reasoned.

 

"So we just go above them," Ranma said. "No one looks up when you follow someone."

 

"You would know," Ryoga said. Ranma shrugged and gathered Hermione up bridal style.

 

"Eek! What are you doing?" Hermione asked clinging tightly to Ranma as the pig tailed boy leapt from the ground to the nearest rooftop.

 

"Blimy!" Ron said, his mouth hanging open. "He did that with one jump!" Ryoga looked at Harry who smiled, looked around to make sure no one was watching then popped into his mew form, flying off after Ranma.

 

"Come on," Ryoga said as he grabbed Ron and jumped up on the roof after the others. Ron gave a soft yelp of surprise as the bigger teen easily leapt up to the roof. Ryoga spotted Ranma, Hermione and Harry a few feet away.

 

"Malfoy is in Borgin & Burkes," Harry said as they caught up, pointing at the store as they watched what was happening through a sky light.

 

"What are they looking at?" Hermione asked.

 

"Looks like some sort of cabinet," Ranma said.

 

"It is, I accidently flooed there my first time. Malfoy and his dad came in while I was in there and I had to hide in that thing," Harry said.

 

"Looks like Malfoy wants to buy it," Ron said as they watched Malfoy touching the side of the cabinet then turned to the store clerk.

 

"I wonder why?" Harry said, his green eyes narrowing. He popped into his Mew form again and tried to think of something with really good hearing. His form glowed as he turned into a round blue mouse creature with blue fur and a white under belly. His tail had a zigzag look to it and was topped with a blue orb. "Marill," His round ears twisted toward the store as he tried to listen in. (1)

 

"Why does it matter mate?" Ron asked. "So he's buying some cabinet."

 

"Well he's got that shifty look to him that screams 'I'm up to something nasty'," Ranma said. "Kuno and even Ryoga get that look when they got some scheme up their sleeves."

 

"Like you're one to talk, Saotome," Ryoga said with a soft growl.

 

"Malfoy is always up to something," Ron pointed out once again.

 

"Marill!" Harry said, turning to glare up at Ron. "Mar Marill," He turned back to listen in but it seemed they were done as Malfoy was leaving the store with a couple of the men he had entered with while the rest were packing up the cabinet. All he had managed to hear was mission and something about a twin at Hogwarts. Harry sighed, a mushroom shaped cloud escaped from his mouth before turning back into his normal human form.

 

"I couldn't hear much over Ron's voice but he is up to something for sure," Harry said. "I heard something about a mission and something about Hogwarts."

 

"Oh don't worry about it Harry," Hermione said. "This has nothing to do with us." Harry frowned, wondering why his two friends didn't take this seriously. "Come on, let’s get back down, I don't like being up here." Soon all five teens were back on the ground and heading for WWW.

 

A while later they were back at Grimmauld Place, Harry telling Remus and Sirius what they saw and what he heard.

 

"It sounds like a vanishing cabinet," Remus said. "They use to be very popular as a means to escape. You enter one cabinet, close the door and end up in its twin. But they get damaged much too easily. Once one is damaged, they will not work anymore unless they are fixed."

 

"So that sneaky little snake is planning to use the cabinet for something," Sirius said. "He said something about a twin right?"

 

"It sounded like twin." Harry said with a nod.

 

"The other cabinet must be there at Hogwarts. But one of them must be damaged because you entered the one at Borgin & Burkes and didn't end up in the other one," Sirius said.

 

"This is only a theory Sirius," Remus said with a sigh. "We have no proof Mr. Malfoy is up to anything."

 

"He is up to something," Harry insisted.

 

"I agree with Harry," Sirius said. Remus sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

 

"Just leave it alone Harry, I doubt Mr. Malfoy is doing anything to dangerous," The werewolf said as he stood up. "Just some childish prank or something. Don't dwell on it," He added before leaving the room. Harry pouted a bit then turned to Sirius.

 

"Why doesn't anyone believe me Siri?" He asked his godfather.

 

"I believe you Pup, if you think Malfoy is up to something then he is," Sirius said. "Even your friends don't believe it?"

 

"I think Ranma and Ryoga do, they seemed to take it seriously when we watched him but Ron and Hermione kept telling me to leave it alone," Harry said with a sigh as his shoulders sagged.

 

"Well, all I will say is keep an eye on the blond brat until he slips up or you can find out more about what he is up too," Sirius said. "Just promise me you'll be careful Pup." He grabbed Harry into a hug. "I don't want to lose you or see you get hurt. You need to, and I can't believe I'm saying this, channel your inner Slytherin."

 

"My inner Slytherin?" Harry repeated amused.

 

"Yeah... I mean you told me that hat almost sorted you there so that means you got an inner Slytherin," Sirius said firmly, a serious look on his face. "So use it to find out what Malfoy is up to and to keep yourself alive."

 

"I promise Siri," Harry said.

 

"Ok pup, go spend time with your friends then," Sirius said as he let go of the teen. "You got less than a month before school starts and you can't do anything about Malfoy until then so just go enjoy hanging out with your friends."

 

******

 

Hermione hummed to herself as she flipped through one of the safer books in the Black library. Harry had presented her with two challenges to help his friend Ryoga. She found out the day after the two Japanese teens arrived that Ryoga had the same type of curse as Ranma, but instead of changing into a female version of himself, he turned into a small black piglet. The first challenge was for Hermione to find a way so that Ryoga didn't get splashed with cold water all the time.

 

That one had been easy, all Ryoga needed cast on him was the Impervius charm against cold water. The problem was that it wore off and needed to be recast every day. So now she was trying to come up with something to anchor the Impervius spell to something that Ryoga could wear and the spell didn't wear off.

 

The second challenge was a lot trickier. Ryoga was a wolf Animagus who had been unable to complete his transformation before he was curse and now the curse was blocking the ability it seemed. So now Hermione was researching ways to unblock it so Ryoga could turn into his wolf form.

 

"I need to be able to study just how those curses work," She said as she hit another dead end. That she couldn't do until they were back at Hogwarts and was able to look at the books there. She rolled her eyes as she heard Mrs. Black portrait started to curse loudly as somebody, likely Tonks, crashed into something.

 

Meanwhile downstairs, Ryoga held his hands over his ears as he watched Sirius and Tonks struggle to close the curtains over Sirius's mother portrait.

 

"Why do you keep that thing around?" He asked once the curtains were closed and the screaming stopped.

 

"We can't get the bloody thing down," Sirius said, giving the curtains a dark look. "It’s got some sort of powerful sticking charm on it."

 

"So just destroy the wall," Ryoga said.

 

"Huh?" The two cousins said, blinking at Ryoga.

 

"It's not a wall holding up the house is it?" Ryoga asked. Sirius slowly shook his head. "So just tear down the wall. If there isn't a wall, there isn't anything for the painting to stick too."

 

Sirius blinked and turned to look at Tonks.

 

"Why didn't anyone think of that?" He asked the younger woman who just shrugged her shoulders.

 

"I can do it now," Ryoga offered. "Just show me where the back part of the wall is."

 

Sirius looked curious to what Ryoga was going to do and lead the teen to the room on the other side of the wall, Tonks following after them.

 

"This is the wall on the other side," Sirius said, pointing to one of the walls. Ryoga walked over to study it for a moment then jabbed his index finger into the walls while shouting.

 

"Baku Chaitenkechu!" (2)

 

The wall splintered then exploded in a shower of wood, making Sirius cast a shield to keep himself and Tonks from getting impaled. With no wall to hold it up, Mrs. Black's portrait fell to the floor and landed face first, muffling her renewed screams.

 

"Bloody hell!" Sirius said looking at the hole left over from Ryoga's attack.

 

"What on Earth is going on!?" Molly said as she came up from the kitchen. She gasped in shock as she saw what had happen. "What happened?"

 

"Just a little remodeling," Sirius said with a grin.

 

"You used that modified Bakusai Tenketsu didn't you?" Ranma said as he came down and looked at what the other martial artist did. Ryoga shrugged his shoulders in response.

 

"It worked. Now we don't have to listen to that painting scream anymore."

 

"Oh my poor mistress!" Kreacher yelled as he knelt next to the painting. "Stupid mudbloods damage mistress's house."

 

"Kreacher just shut up!" Sirius yelled, tired of the House-elf. "Look, just take the painting and go put it in your room. You can have the stupid thing. But you're not allowed to put it _anywhere_ but in your room!"

 

"Bad master let Kreacher keep kind mistress?" Kreacher said in disbelief.

 

"Yes, but you better take it now before I change my mind," Sirius said, drawing his wand. Kreacher yelped and grabbed the painting popping out of the room. "Bloody mental House Elf." he muttered to himself.

 

"I'm just glad someone got the painting down," Harry said as he studied the wall. "Are you going to put another wall up here?"

 

"Oh my, it seems we've done a little redecorating," Albus said as he entered the house, Cologne and Shampoo right behind him. He had gone to pick up the two Amazons from Japan now that Cologne's affairs were in order.

 

"Nihao!" Shampoo chirped as she bounced into the room. "Ranma miss Shampoo?" Shampoo asked as she hugged Ranma. "Aiyah! Husband and Ryoga fight again?" She asked as she let go of the pigtailed boy and looked at the destruction in the hallway.

 

"This is all Ryoga's work," Ranma said.

 

"Well, let's see if we can’t clean it up a little," Albus said as he saved his wand, banishing all of the wood splinters then transfigured the ragger hole left behind into a neat doorway. "Ah well, that opens up the room nicely."

 

"Maybe we should have Ryoga blow out more walls," Sirius said with a grin. "Just open the whole floor up."

 

"Umm sir? Why do you have the sorting hat?" Harry said as he noticed the ragged old hat sticking out of Dumbledore's colorful robes.

 

"Hmm? Oh yes. I brought it here to sort Mr. Hibiki and Mr. Saotome," Albus said as he took the hat out of his pocket. "I didn't think either of them would like to be sorted with the first years."

 

"We can do that down in the kitchen," Sirius said. Soon everyone was in the kitchen, Ryoga and Ranma sitting at the table. Luckily for Ranma he didn't have to be in his girl form for the hat to work.

 

"Now, who would like to go first?" Albus asked the two teens.

 

"So we just have to put on the hat and it does what?" Ranma asked.

 

"Baka!" Ryoga said as he hit Ranma on the head. "Haven’t you been paying attention to what the others told you about Hogwarts? Each student is sorted into a 'House' and that's where you stay during the school year."

 

"Quite right, if a little simplified," Albus said. "The sorting hat is a relic from the time of Hogwart's founders. Godric Gryffindor charmed the hat, which use to belong to him, himself to sort each student within Hogwarts halls."

 

"I can speak for myself, Headmaster," The sorting hat said, making Ranma, Ryoga and Shampoo jump.

 

"Aiyah! Hat talk!" Shampoo said as she leaned forward. The motion showed the top of Shampoo's cleavage through her top, Ron staring at it with his mouth open until Hermione noticed and slapped the back of his head.

 

"Ronald!" She hissed.

 

"Bloody hell Mione!" Ron said as he rubbed the back of his head. "You didn't have to hit me so hard!"

 

"Ronald! Language!" Molly snapped. Ron blushed, the top of his ears going red.

 

"Yes Mum."

 

"Now, seeing as this isn't the great hall, I assume this is one of those special case sortings," The hat said after clearing its 'throat' to get everyone's attention again. "Who is it then?"

 

"These two young gentlemen are joining Hogwarts this year," Albus said. "Now, who is going first?"

 

"Ok, I'll bite," Ranma said with a shrug. Albus smiled and sat the hat on Ranma's head.

 

 _'Hmm... you know about working hard but I can't say you have a strong since of loyalty so that leaves out Hufflepuff.'_ The hat said in Ranma's mind. _'Not Ravenclaw, you have no wish to study anything unless it is a marital art. Oh... you_ could _fit in with Slytherin, you are ambitious when presented with something you want and you are not above using dirty tricks to get it or to win a fight. On the other hand, you also have a great deal of bravery and you will fight for anyone, even those you consider a foe...'_

 

"So that puts me where?" Ranma asked out loud.

 

 _'You do not have to speak out loud boy,'_ The hat said. _'Ah... I don't think Slytherin is right for you, you would not handle the snake pit very well with the way that most in there currently think so it better be...'_

 

 **"Gryffindor!"** The sorting hat called out loud.

 

"Right on mate!" Ron said with a grin. "Gryffindor is the best house, you'll be with us!"

 

"Now you Mr. Hibiki." Albus said as he moved the hat from Ranma to Ryoga's head.

 

_'You have loyalty in spades, especially for young Mr. Potter but I think you may be a little much for some of the Hufflepuffs... you are well learned but are you are not driven by it.' The sorting hat said. 'While you have your sly and cunning moments; you would not fit in with Slytherin. On the other hand you're not afraid to charge forward into a challenge or to put aside your feelings for someone to help them. I think you'll do well in...'_

 

**"Gryffindor!"**

 

"Ah, very good," Albus said as he took the hat. "You two shall be placed in the same dorm as the 6th years. None of the 6th year boys have cats so you should be good there Mr. Saotome."

 

"Can Shampoo try hat?" Shampoo asked she was curious about the talking hat.

 

"Well... I don't suppose there would be anything wrong with that," Albus said as he stroked his beard.

 

"But she's not a student is she?" Remus asked.

 

"No but it's not the first time a non-student tried on the hat," The headmaster said. "Siblings of Muggle-borns who come to the castle with their parents when I have to speak to them like to try it on as well."

 

Dumbledore gently placed the sorting hat on Shampoo's head at an angle to fit over one of her hair buns on top of her head.

 

 _'Well well! I know just the place for you my dear,'_ The hat said as it quickly scanned Shampoo's mind. _'You have great loyalty for both your village and for Mr. Saotome. You are also not a stranger to working hard, best fighter of your generation in your village. My dear, Helga would be proud to have you in...'_

 

 **"Hufflepuff!"** The hat called.

 

"I'm sure you would be an asset to Hufflepuff if you were a student," Albus said as took the hat from Shampoo's head. "Well, I will leave you ladies to get settled in. Elder Cologne I’ll escort you to Hogwarts in a few days."

 

"Yes yes, I look forward to it," Cologne said as she waved Albus off.

 

"Oh yes, something else," Dumbledore stopped by the door, taking out three packages from his robes. "A little late but here are your OWL results," He said as he handed them to the Golden Trio.

 

"I was worried when they didn't come with the school lists," Hermione said as she eagerly ripped the package open. She grinned as she read her results, squealing happily. "I made 9 OWLs! What did you two get?"

 

"Hmm... I did pretty well. An O in CoMC, Herbology and DADA, EE in Potions, Charms and Transfiguration... A in History and Divination," Harry said as he read his results.

 

"I got mostly A's and an O in DADA and Divination,” Ron said. "Thanks to you mate, couldn't have made that OWL in DADA without you." He added as he slapped Harry on the back. "And we're rid of Snape, with EE and A, we don't have to take Potions!"

 

"No, I'm still taking potions," Harry admitted. "Our new Potions teacher allowed lower grades."

 

"New teacher? Was Snape sacked?" Ron asked.

 

"Professor Snape," Hermione scolded Ron. "Who's our new potions professor?"

 

"That would be me," Cologne said, drawing their attention. Ron and Hermione blinked, they just assumed she was the new DADA professor. "I shall be taking over Potions while the Snape boy becomes your DADA instructor."

 

"Merlin's pants," Ron groaned. "Just when I thought I was rid of the Greasy Git!"

 

"Ronald!" Molly scolded him, making Ron blush to the tip of his ears.

 

"So we'll be in potions together then?" Hermione asked Harry who nodded.

 

"To tell the truth... I'll be getting extra lessons too," Harry told her. "Cologne has taken me as her apprentice."

 

"Apprentice?" Hermione repeated. "Really? But Harry... I hate to say it but you grades aren’t that good even if you did make EE on your OWLs."

 

"With a teacher like Snape who would? He might be a great Potions Master but he's a crap teacher for it," Harry pointed out.

 

"Harry, don't speak about a professor that way!" Hermione scolded.

 

"I agree with him girly," Cologne said. "I had to go over the correct ways to prepare ingredients and why everything should be done in certain ways with Harry as Snape didn't bother to teach any of you that or am I wrong?"

 

"Well..." Hermione blushed slightly as she was put on the spot. "No, not really but he must have wanted us to look it up ourselves."

 

"That is not an excuse," Cologne pointed out. "To be a professor you much _teach_ not just throw the instructions up on a boards and tell someone to brew. Once I taught him the correct way, Harry's talent shone through and I plan on helping him nurture his abilities. That is why he is my apprentice!"

 

"... Oh." Hermione said, feeling very scolded.

 

"Come Shampoo, let us settle into our room," Cologne said.

 

"Coming Great Grandmother," Shampoo said as she picked up their things.

 

"Oh, we've set up another bed in Hermione and Ginny's room for you," Molly said.

 

"My Great Granddaughter will be staying with me," Cologne said firmly. "There is no reason for her to share with anyone else." Molly looked slightly flustered, not use to anyone other than Albus disagreeing with her. Cologne hopped out of the room on her staff, Shampoo following behind her.

 

*****

 

When Albus left the room, Sirius followed out behind him.

 

"Headmaster," He called before the man could leave.

 

"Ah Sirius, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore said as he stopped and turned.

 

"Have you thought about what we talked about the other day?" Sirius asked he had brought up the fact that he didn't want to be in the old depressing house once again. The first time around had driven him nuts and even more reckless that he usually was.

 

"My boy, it is simply too dangerous for you to leave," Albus said soothingly.

 

"Now listen here you old goat!" Sirius hissed, a dog-like growling in his voice. "The last year was _hell_ on me. I cannot stand this hell hole; there are too many bad memories here. It was driving me into depression. I refuse to stay here again!"

 

"But there is nowhere else," Dumbledore said. "Unless you intend to leave England but I know you don't want to be far from Harry."

 

"Why can't I stay at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked. "There are several places in the castle that no one goes to; I can find a room to set up base in. I can help train Harry and his friends."

 

Albus hummed as he stroked his beard as he thought over Sirius's offer. He was already changing his plans on what to teach Harry. He still planned on showing the boy the memories he collected but now that Harry didn't have to die to get rid of the Horcux, Harry could get a bit of real training so he could survive his last encounter with Tom.

 

He also didn't want to drive the man to end up in danger again like he had last year, he never meant to harm Sirius mentally, he just wanted to keep Sirius safe after he failed the man years before.

 

"Will you be able to avoid Severus?" He finally asked. "Perhaps tutor Mr. Saotome and Miss Potter?"

 

"Yes," Sirius said with a relieved tone that Dumbledore was considering this. "Anything, just get me out of this fucking house!"

 

"I suppose... I owe you that much. After all, you are letting us use your home as Headquarters," Albus said after a few seconds. "And I have treated you poorly last year by not listening to you. Alright, if you can keep from fighting with Severus as best you can and keep yourself out of trouble at the school, you may stay there."

 

"Thank you!" Sirius said happily.

 

"I shall have the House Elves set up a set of rooms for you, Miss Potter will be staying with you as well as she continues to adjust to life as a human," Dumbledore said as he headed for the door again. Sirius didn't have a problem with that, he got along with Hedwig.

 

*******

 

In the following days up to September first flowed by quickly. Harry resumed his lessons with Cologne and even Hermione was allowed to sit in on a couple of them. Ranma was tutored in magic, shocking some of the adults at how fast he, or she as the case would be, picked up the spells. Ranma tended to lean more toward charms and offensive magic’s, though if you asked her, she would rather use her martial arts to fight. Ryoga was also caught up and would be in sixth year with Harry and his friends.

 

Ryoga did end up lost once, everyone lost sight of him for one second and he disappeared. Molly almost had a fit when she found out Ryoga had gone missing, thinking that he had snuck out. It took the combined effort of Cologne, Harry and Ranma to inform the elder Weasley woman that Ryoga getting lost was quite normal and that he would show back up in a few days. And as they said, Tonks showed up 3 days later at the house with Ryoga in tow, who had come bearing souvenirs from the places he had been. Shirokuro had been extremely happy to see his master and had bowled Ryoga over, bathing the bandanna teen with kisses.

 

Harry meanwhile had been practicing with his Mew form. He had yet to tell anyone else about his telepathic ability, so far only Sirius, Hedwig and the members of the NWC knew. He had also discovered a new form. Another deer form called Sawsbuck, which was closer to looking like Prongs than his Stantler form did. It had come about when he was showing the ability off to Remus and ended up as Sawsbuck instead of Stantler.

 

Hedwig was also adjusting to life as a human nicely. Every day she was speaking more and more as well as quickly picking up on the spells Remus and Sirius taught her. She spent most of her time with her Harry-chick or with Sirius as the stares the others in the house, baring the Nerima teens and Cologne, gave her was unnerving as if they couldn't believe how fast the owl was adjusting to being human. Of course she was a human all the way now, when Cologne arrived she had the Musk's bucket which locked her in her cursed form.

 

Then said bucket was sent via post-owl back to Prince Herb. Rumor has it the owl never came back, but one of the Musk did gain a new bride.

 

Soon it was nearing the time to return to Hogwarts. Albus turned up to escort Cologne to Hogwarts so she could set up her class room and personal chambers. The headmaster also informed Harry was he was to have private lessons with him during the school year. When the day arrived to return to school, the Golden Trio and the three members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew were escorted by members of the Order of the Phoenix to catch the Hogwarts Express. As soon as the kids left, Sirius and Hedwig flooed to Hogwarts so they could move into the rooms Albus had set up for them. Kreacher came as well, banished to the kitchens under the watch of Dobby.

 

Once they were on the train and found a compartment to sit in, Harry smiled as he settled in beside Ryoga. The summer had been strange and wonderful but he was happy to be returning to the first home he ever really knew. He just hoped Hogwarts was ready for the new chaos he had brought back with him from Japan.

 

*******

 

Author Note: So I have a confession, I've never read either of the last two Harry Potter books. But I have seen the Half Blood Prince movie, so this will be more movie based thought I'm trying to add my own spin to it.

 

(1) I chose Marill because Tracy's Marill supposed to have really good hearing so I assume it's the same for all Marills.

 

(2) From the de-aging mushroom saga, Ryoga used an attack that worked like the Bakusai Tenketsu but could destroy wood instead of rock.

 

Edit 7-7-14: Didn’t have too much to fix up this time, just a couple of spelling mistakes.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokémon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: Give thanks to my beta Tsuyu-the-Hanyou for going over this story.

 

Chapter 12

 

"We're heading for the Prefect meeting Harry," Hermione said as they found a compartment on the Hogwarts express. "We'll come back when the meeting is over."

 

"Yeah that's fine," Harry said as he stowed his trunk in the overhead rack then sat down. Ryoga, Ranma and Shampoo each took a seat in the compartment, Harry sitting next to Ryoga.

 

"What's a prefect?" Ranma asked once Hermione and Ron left.

 

"They help the professors with watching the students," Harry said. "They patrol the school at night to make sure students aren’t out of bed, things like that."

 

"Sounds boring," Ranma said as he leaned back.

 

"My Mum was a Prefect when she was in school." Harry said. "And so was Remus."

 

"So every house has a Prefect right?" Ryoga asked.

 

"Yeah, two for 5th, 6th and 7th years, one boy and one girl," Harry said. "Malfoy is a Slytherin Prefect."

 

"So what's up with that guy?" Ranma asked. "He looked all shifty at that Diagon Alley place."

 

"Malfoy has always been sneaky and a right pain in my arse," Harry said with a scowl. "His dad is a Death Eater, he was sent to Azkaban at the end of the last school year. I wouldn't be surprised if whatever is up with Malfoy, it has to do with Voldemort."

 

The door opened then, a small dirty-blond haired girl standing in the doorway.

 

"Hello Harry," The girl said with a dreamy look as she entered the compartment with her trunk. She stopped and looked at the other three teens in the room. "I do not know who you are."

 

"Hello Luna," Harry said with a grin, since becoming friends with the odd little blond, there was never a dull moment with her. "These are my friends Ryoga Hibiki, Ranma Saotome and Shampoo. Ryoga and Ranma are new students and Shampoo is our new potion professor's granddaughter. This is my friend Luna Lovegood," Harry said, introducing the blond girl.

 

"Hmm... You have a very bad infestation of Nergals," Luna said to Ryoga as she sat down beside Ranma across from the Lost Boy after sending her trunk to the luggage rack.

 

"Nergals?" Ryoga asked with a confused look.

 

"Yes, they are distantly related to Nargals," Luna said with a nod. "They cause people to get lost; they like to nest in traveling muggle men's hair." Ryoga looked at Harry who just shrugged, he had no idea what Luna was talking about. Still it was scary how she managed to nail on the head that Ryoga had a bad habit of getting lost, Harry never knew how she knew these things.

 

"Errr... how was your summer Luna?" Harry asked to change the subject.

 

"Very good, Father and I traveled to America, we were hoping to find a 'Bigfoot' to interview for the Quibbler," Luna said. "But we were unable to find any, they were scared off by a bunch of muggles that were looking for them as well in the woods we searched."

 

"What is Bigfoot?" Shampoo asked.

 

"I always thought it was some muggle thing but I guess they could be real, it's a really tall ape-like creature that lives in North America. I think they have another name for it but I don't know what it is," Harry explained.

 

"Sasquatch," Ryoga said. "They are nicknamed 'Bigfoot' as their feet are really big and make large footprints."

 

"Aiyah. Is like Yeren?" Shampoo asked. "Yeren wonder close to village during winter, Shampoo seen a white one before. Is really tall."

 

"Yeah, a lot like a Yeren," Ryoga agreed. "Sasquatches are very timid but if you’re really quiet and don't scare them, they'll let themselves be seen. One dragged me in my tent one time, it was very curious about the things I had." (1)

 

"Only you P-chan," Ranma snickered making Ryoga roll his eyes. The group continued to talk, more people who had part of the DA stopping by to say hello to Harry and to meet the two new students. Many of them rejoiced when they heard that they had a new potions professor only to groan in disappointment when it came out Snape was overseeing DADA now.

 

Ron and Hermione returned some time later from the Prefect meeting.

 

"Blimey I'm starving," Ron said as he sat down beside Luna, eyeing the pile of snacks on the other seat.

 

"Go ahead mate before Ranma eats all of them," Harry said with a wave of his hand. During the time at the Order Headquarters everyone learned that Ranma could out eat all of the Weasley boys any day of the week. Harry wondered how the older teen would react to the all-you-can-eat spread they got during Hogwarts meals. "I'll be back in a bit," Harry said as he stood. Now that his friends were back, that meant Malfoy was out of the prefect meeting as well.

 

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked looking up from the book she had taken out of her bag.

 

"Just to the loo," Harry lied. Hermione eyed him a moment then turned back to her book. Harry walked through the different cars on the train, looking for Malfoy and his group. Near the front of the train he finally found them. The rest of the car looked to be empty, allowing Harry to kneel down out of sight and slip one of Fred and George's Extendable Ears under the door, placing the other end over one of his own ears.

 

"Are you sure you're alright Draco?" Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl in Harry's year that always hung around Malfoy, asked.

 

"Just leave it Pansy, I'm fine," Draco Malfoy said. Harry could almost hear how tired Malfoy was, not that he cared per-say but it did show whatever it was the blond was up to, it was wearing down on him.

 

"Oh just leave it Parkinson, you know he's not going to tell you," Another voice, this one male, said. Harry couldn't place the voice and didn't want to chance standing up to glance through the window to see who had spoken.

 

"Shut up Zabini," Parkinson hissed. "Did you see the Weaslett, Draco-darling? Everyone was talking about her, how she was all dressed up."

 

"Why would I pay any attention to one of Scarhead's hanger-ons?" Malfoy asked in a sneer in his voice.

 

"Well, all the boys in the other houses were going on about how good looking she is," Parkinson said. "Even you think she's good looking, don't you Blaise, and we all know how hard you are to please!"

 

"I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her whatever she looked like," Zabini said with a disgusted tone. "Come on, we're almost at school."

 

Harry panicked as he heard the group in the compartment start to move around, yanking the Extendable Ear back. If he stood, the group within the compartment would see him and know he was spying. Harry started to reach for his pocket where he kept his invisibility cloak when he quickly changed his mind and instead changed into his Mew form.

 

 _'I need to be small and unnoticeable!'_ Harry thought. He was afraid that one of the others could brush up against him if he just stood around in his cloak. Harry's form glowed, shrinking Harry down until he was very close to the ground. His new small from raced over to hide behind the door as it opened, watching from around the side as Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini and Malfoy's two grunts Crabb and Goyle exited the compartment as the train slowed down.

 

Malfoy was the last one to leave the compartment. The tall blond teen stopped, his silvery gray eyes narrowed as he turned and gave the train car a slow scan. The other Slytherins didn't seem to notice that they were leaving their 'leader' behind. Malfoy took his wand and waved it in a slow sweep, making Harry realize that Malfoy was at least aware that he was being watched and was trying to find the source. Luckily the boy didn't look down and notice the tiny yellow bug with large green eyes watching him from behind a door. (2)

 

If Harry had hidden under his cloak, the dark hair boy would have been found. But since he was a tiny bug-like creature, way beneath his rival's line of sight, Malfoy never caught him spying. Finally Malfoy frowned to himself and left the train car. Harry ran on four little legs up the wall and looked out the window to watch Malfoy exit the now unmoving train. Harry then caught sight of himself in the reflection of the glass.

 

"Joltik!" He said in surprise, his voice coming out as a small squeak. He seemed to quiver with energy and sparks of electricity arched over his body. He was **tiny!** This form, he mused, could be really good for spying or hiding away from enemies. Harry jumped off the window seal and changed back into his Mew form, teleporting himself to the bathroom close to his friends and walked out of loo back in human form.

 

"Sorry I took so long," Harry said as he entered the compartment where his friends were waiting on him.

 

"Harry, where were you?" Hermione asked.

 

"Yeah mate, we were just about to leave without you," Ron said.

 

"My trip to the loo took a little longer that I thought it would," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Let’s go catch a carriage before they all leave."

 

****

 

"What the hell are those things?" Ranma asked as he stared at the Thestrals at the front of the carriage.

 

"What things?" Ryoga asked as he looked in the direction Ranma was, he couldn't see anything.

 

"Is dragon horse," Shampoo said.

 

"You two see the Thestrals?" Harry asked.

 

"What-trals?" Ranma repeated.

 

"Thestrals, they are a breed of winged horse that only people who have seen death and understand what it means can see," Harry said as he walked over and reached up to pet one of the Thestrals. The skeletal horse snorted and nudged its head under Harry's hand. "The herd here at Hogwarts is the only tame one in the world I think."

 

"Don't worry mate, Mione and I can't see them either," Ron said as he slapped Ryoga's shoulder. Shirokuro whined and pressed closer to Ryoga's leg, he couldn't see the creatures but the ninja dog could sense them very clearly.

 

"Who did you two see die?" Luna asked Ranma and Shampoo.

 

"Shampoo kill Musk that tried to kidnap Shampoo when only 14," Shampoo said. "Was Shampoo's first real kill."

 

".... I killed a god," Ranma said then pulled himself up onto the carriage.

 

"... A god?" Hermione repeated.

 

"Husband kill Phoenix people leader and god Saffron," Shampoo explained. "Ranma had kill to save lives."

 

"Saffron was reborn afterward, so he wasn’t **really** killed," Ryoga told the horrified looking teens with them. Hermione shook her head, she couldn't believe that Shampoo and Ranma had both killed someone.

 

"How could you speak so calmly of murdering someone?" She asked Shampoo when they were all in the carriage.

 

"Musk is Joketsuzoku lifelong enemy!" Shampoo said with a frown. "If Shampoo not kill, Musk force Shampoo back to Musk village. Make Shampoo into bride and force to have many children."

 

"The Musk throws animals into the Nyannichuan, the same spring I fell into, to make the animals into brides," Ranma said. "Or like Shampoo said, force girls to marry them."

 

"That's horrible!" Hermione said her hands up to her mouth.

 

"So Shampoo kill to save life," Shampoo said firmly.

 

"How can they be allowed to get away with that!? It's barbaric!" Hermione fumed.

 

"It's a region hidden deep in China," Ranma said. "It took Pops and me weeks to even get an idea where to go. Plus it's a different culture that yours, things are done differently. Of course the Amazons have their own rules too."

 

Anything else Hermione would had said was cut off as the carriage came to a stop in front of the school.

 

"Just leave it alone Hermione," Harry warned before jumped out of the door, holding onto Ryoga's arm to lead the older boy inside with Ron on his other side. Hermione scowled as she followed behind them.

 

"Miss Shampoo," McGonagall said as the teens entered the school. "You will be sitting at the head table with your grandmother."

 

"Shampoo wants to sit with Ranma," Shampoo said.

 

"You may sit with Mr. Saotome during normal meals, but during the opening feast you must sit with your grandmother as you are not a student."

 

"Shampoo understand," Shampoo said with a sigh. McGonagall nodded her head then turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you are to report to the Head Master's office tomorrow morning after breakfast. The password is Ice Mice."

 

"Yes Professor," Harry said. McGonagall nodded her head and let them entered the Great Hall while waiting for Hagrid to arrive with the first years.

 

Inside the Great Hall the group split up as Shampoo headed to the empty seat next to Cologne at the head table while Luna headed to the Ravenclaw table. The rest of the teens headed to the Gryffindor, sitting with the rest of the sixth years.

 

"Who are they?" Seamus Finnegan, an Irish half-blood wizard that was in the Trio's year, asked as he pointed at Ryoga and Ranma as the two Asian teens sat down.

 

"Two new students," Harry said. "They're in our year. This is Ranma Saotome and Ryoga Hibiki."

 

"Hello," Seamus's best friend Dean Thomas said.

 

"Hey," Ranma said absently, wondering when they were going to eat while Ryoga at least took the effort to properly greet the two young wizards. The sound in the Great Hall died out as the main doors banged open as Professor McGonagall lead a line of first years in. At the head of the room sat a stool with the Sorting Hat which opened its 'mouth' and started to sing a new song for the year.

 

((I can't think of a good hat song so just make one up))

 

As the last notes left the old hats mouth, it bowed to each table then went still once again. The head of Gryffindor started to call up each new student, placing the hat on each student's head. The Sorting Hat either quickly sorted a student or took a little time to decide where the girl or boy belonged. Soon the last student was sorted, the hat and the stool it rested on taken out of the Great Hall by Filch to be returned to Dumbledore's office.

 

Albus Dumbledore stood and lightly tapped his spoon against the side of his goblet, getting the entire student bodies’ attention.

 

"Another year is here upon us, time to fill our heads with knowledge from days of old," The headmaster said, his voice ringing out over the Great Hall. "But first, I think we should fill our stomachs." Some of the student's giggled as he clapped his hands, signaling the House Elves to send up the feast.

 

"Whoa!" Ranma said as he turned back to the table, eyes wide as he took in all the food in front of him. There were even a few Asian dishes on the table for the two marital artists, Ranma quickly filling his plate with any food in reach. The students around the pig tailed boy watched in disbelief as he had more food in front of him than Ron Weasley did and had started to eat at almost a blur.

 

"Oh my god!"

"Merlin... where is all that food going?"

"He's worse than Weasley!" Were just a few of the comments coming from the other tables.

 

"Kami-sama Ranma… couldn't you, for once, eat like a normal person?" Ryoga asked with a groan as he rubbed his forehead. Ranma only paused for one second to look at his friend/rival confused then went back to eating as quickly as possible as much as possible.

 

Soon the main course was complete, the House Elves replacing all of the dishes with deserts. Ranma scowled slightly as the food was replaced with the sweets.

 

"What's wrong?" Ron asked around a mouth full of pie.

 

"Ranma won't eat sweets as a boy," Harry said very softly so only Hermione and Ron could hear him.

 

"Why not?" Hermione asked with a frown. She didn't eat many sweets either, but that was because her parents were dentist and had taught her to stay away from certain foods.

 

"Ranma's idiot father taught him that it's girly," Ryoga said with a roll of his eyes as he ate his own desert. "He'll only eat deserts or ice cream as a girl."

 

"That's... that's ridiculous," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "Eating this has nothing to do with being a girl or a boy," She told Ranma as she waved her hand at the dishes around them. "Look at how many boys around us is eating sweets."

 

Ranma knew that but he just didn't think it was manly to eat sweets. The desert dishes soon disappeared as well as dinner ended and Albus stood up again, drawing the students’ attention to him.

 

"Now that we have been fed and watered, I have a few announcements," The headmaster said as the room became quite. "Firstly I would like to remind everyone that Mr. Filch has banned all WWW products. If you need to see the full list you can drop by his office, it will be posted on his door.

 

"Secondly, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. No students are allowed into the forest without a teacher," Dumbledore looked in the direction of the Golden Trio as he said this. "Thirdly, let us welcome our newest professor, elder Cologne who will be taking over potions as Professor Snape has taken up the DADA post. With her is her Granddaughter and assistant Shampoo."

 

The students in the hall politely clapped as Cologne stood up in her chair, many of them talking about the very strange natures of their names. After all, who named their children 'cologne' and 'shampoo'?

 

"And lastly, if Mr. Saotome could join me by the head table," Albus called, motioning for Ranma to come up to the front. Ranma sighed, he hated people finding out about his curse even if he was used to it by this point but the Headmaster told him the students needed to know since Ranma had to go to classes as a female. "Mr. Ranma Saotome as joined us from Japan to continue his magical education. He is in a very unique position, Mr. Saotome is a squib..."

 

The Great Hall exploded into noise as the students began speaking all at once, not understanding what the old wizard was getting at, squibs couldn't **use** magic after all.

 

"Dumbledork has finally gone around the bend," Malfoy said to his housemates, many of this snickering or nodding in agreement.

 

"Quiet!" Dumbledore said loudly, raising his wand and sending out a bang to get everyone's attention. The students quickly quieted down, looking up at the man. "Now I'm sure many of you are quite confused as squibs like Mr. Saotome here are usually unable to learn magic. He is in a unique position, as with a little cold water," Albus poured a goblet of cold water over Ranma's head, some of the student's gasping as the handsome black haired boy turned into a cute, curvy red headed girl. "He becomes a she. Mr. Saotome has a very rare curse that changes his gender with hot and cold water that comes with a side effect. Because of the nature of the curse and because his family line is already magical, Mr. Saotome's female form is a witch and is able to use magic."

 

The students once again started talking all the same time, many of the older pureblood families’ interested in this new discovery as they saw that this could be the very solution to the squib problem in their families.

 

"Quiet down everyone!" Albus called to reign in everyone's attention. "As I was saying, Mr. Saotome's female form is able to use magic so it is necessary for him to attend classes as a young woman so do not be surprised to see him in one form or the other. As Mr. Saotome was naturally born as a man and identifies himself as one even as a woman, he shall be sleeping in the boy's dorm and will use their facilities even as a female. But this does not mean that the young men in Gryffindor are allowed to act... foolish... around **her** , do I make myself clear?" He looked at the students at the red and gold table, catching his student’s eyes to make it clear he was very serious. "I will not be responsible for what Mr. Saotome will do to you if you do not heed this warning.

 

"Now I believe I have prattled on long enough tonight. Prefects, if you would lead the first years to their new dorms," Dumbledore said, dismissing everyone in the great hall. Ranma quickly rejoined the Harry and his friends.

 

"I hate having to do that," Ranma said with a scowl as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

"You think you would be used to it by now," Ryoga said as they were lead up to the Gryffindor tower. "Everyone in your old school and most people in Nerima **know** about your curse."

 

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Ranma pointed out. She wasn't even going to point out that Ryoga didn't like his curse to be broadcasted either even if quite a few people had seen the other boy change. Harry, Ron and Hermione, the two prefects able to come as only the newest 5th year prefects lead the 1st years, lead Ranma and Ryoga up to the tower that would be their home for the next school year. The rest of their housemates had already gone up after the feast so they were alone.

 

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked as they approached her portrait.

 

"Bravery," Ron said. The tower guardian let the door swing open, letting the group of teens inside.

 

"Ruff! Ruff!" Shirokuro barked happily as he ran over to Ryoga, jumping up and placing his forepaws on his master's chest. While the black and white dog had rode up to the school with them in the carriage, he hadn't been allowed to enter the Great Hall and had been taken by the House Elves to the tower.

 

"Good boy Shiro," Ryoga said with a grin, petting the side of his pet's neck.

 

"Is he yours?" One of the younger year girls asked.

 

"He's so sweet," Another one said.

 

"I thought we couldn't bring dogs," One of the boys in the common room said.

 

"The dog is his familiar," Hermione explained. "True familiars are allowed in the school. It says so in Hogwarts: A History."

 

"He's not going to chase my cat is he?" One little first year asked. Ranma stiffened at the word 'cat', her blue eyes franticly looking around to make sure that it wasn't nearby. Thankfully for her, the girl's cat was up in her new dorm room.

 

"Shirokuro doesn't chase cats," Ryoga assured the little girl in a gentle tone. "He’s a very good dog."

 

"Ruff," Shirokuro barked happily, his tail wagging. Ryoga scratched Shirokuro behind the ears then told his dog to get down.

 

"Come on, I'll show you our dorm," Harry said, waving for Ryoga and Ranma to follow him, Shirokuro right by Ryoga's side. The two Japanese teens fell in step behind the smaller teen up the stairs on the boy's dorm. "We can't go up the girl's side because the stairs will turn into a slide... well maybe Ranma can when he's like this."

 

"Like I want to go up into the girl’s room," Ranma said. "I get enough of getting called a pervert back in Nerima." She also wasn't going to mention that she could just get in through the windows outside. Harry came to a stop at the second to last landing on the tower stairs.

 

"This is it," Harry said while opening the door. The round room was done up the same as the rooms below them, but instead of five beds placed around the room, there were seven. But even with the extra two beds, the room didn't feel crowded and Harry chalked it up to magic in some way.

 

"I could've just slept on a bed roll," Ranma said as she eyed the bed her travel pack at sitting at the end of. "Do they have to be so high off the ground?"

 

"Sleeping on a cold stone floor is pretty stupid Ranma," Ryoga pointed out as he walked over to his own bed. It wasn't a platform bed like he had at home, it was much higher off the ground than that but the curtain when closed would remind him of sleeping in his tent he thought. "It's better than sleeping on the ground so why complain?"

 

Ranma sighed, she just wasn't use to this type of bedding, even at Grimmauld Place it had taken her a bit of time to get use to those beds there, but they weren't quite like these beds. Harry watched amused, he loved the beds at Hogwarts, they were better than his cot in his bedroom at the Dursleys and anything was better than the small mattress he grew up sleeping on in the cupboard under the stairs.

 

"Well the bathrooms are over there," He said, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. Ranma headed straight for the door, the other two could hear the water run and a splashing noise. Ranma returned a moment later, male once again.

 

"Much better," Ranma said happily. At that time, the rest of the sixth year boys came up the stairs and into the room. Dean and Seamus were quietly talking about Ranma, quickly shutting up as they noticed the object of their discussion was in the room. Ranma, use to people talking about him, simply ignored the pair as he grabbed a muscle shirt and changed out of his silk Chinese shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers as he pulled his shirt on. The toned lean muscled body Ranma sported was surprising enough for the other boys but even more so Ryoga's own muscled form as the others, barring Harry and Ron who had seen the pair already, was shocking as no one at the school was that buff. Harry briefly admired Ryoga before blushing hotly as he realized that he was staring and quickly turned away.

 

"Blimey... they must have girls throwing themselves at them," Seamus whispered to Dean who just nodded. Soon everyone was dressed for the night and in bed, the lights going out as curfew came up.

 

*********

 

That same day...

 

After the teens headed for Hogwarts, Sirius shrunk his and Hedwig's trunks, placing them in his pocket.

 

"Shall we then?" He asked the owl-turned-woman, holding his hand out for the white hair woman. Hedwig took Sirius's hand and let him lead her over to the fire place. Sirius tossed floo power into the fire, the flames turning green. "Remember what to say?"

 

"Yes," Hedwig said as she stepped into the flames. "Headmaster’s office, Hogwarts!" she called, the floo sweeping her away. Sirius grinned and tossed another hand full of floo powder into the flames, calling out the same.

 

As Hedwig reached the other end, she stepped out of the fire place, only stumbling a tiny bit.

 

"Ah, Miss Potter," Albus said with a smile, motioning for Hedwig to come closer just in time for Sirius to step through the floo. "Sirius my boy. Now that you are both here, I will show you to your rooms."

 

The Headmaster led the pair through the hallways of the school toward the third floor.

 

"Headmaster, I..." Severus called as he stepped out of the doorway of the DADA classroom, stopping short when he discovered that Albus wasn't alone. "Black!" He spat while Sirius smirked and waved his fingers.

 

"Hey Snivelly!" Sirius greeted cheerfully.

 

"What is he doing here?" Severus asked in an acid tone, glaring at Sirius.

 

"He is here as my guest," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "Sirius has already agreed to stay out of your way, Severus... I do not think it needs to be said that Sirius and Hedwig's new living situation shall remain quiet," He added, looking at the younger man over the top of his glasses. Severus seethed but nodded.

 

"Of course, Headmaster," He bit out. He hated Sirius Black with all his dark little heart and wished the man had stayed dead. The fact that Black would be living at Hogwarts year round was worse than when Lupin had been there teaching DADA three years ago. But Severus would keep quiet on the fact the man and Potter's owl was at the school as much as he didn't want to. As he turned to head back into the classroom behind him, a small part of Severus hoped that Draco's task of finding a way for Death Eaters to enter the school worked and Bellatrix finished what she started.

 

"You really shouldn't antagonize him, Sirius," Albus lightly scolded as they continued to where the rooms for Sirius and Hedwig were set up.

 

"He shouldn't teach Harry like he does but that doesn't seem to stop him," Sirius said, all joking out of his voice. "Tao is more like Lily than he is James."

 

"Of course, I agree. He has her big heart and her fiery temper," Albus agreed with a chuckle. Soon they were in the corridor that the Philosopher's Stone had been hidden in during Harry's first year of school. "None of the students come down this way very much. As long as you are careful, no one should tell you are here," He said as he came to a stop in front of a painting all the way at the end of the hall.

 

"Password?" The door guardian, a painting of a white dragon with a dog-like face, asked.

 

"Hello Falkor," Albus said with a smile. "The password is 'Luck.'" The painting, a gift from a German painter who was a huge fan of the Never-ending Story, laughed and swung open. "You can change the password to whatever you like of course," he told the younger witch and wizard as they entered the rooms. They were a very nice set of rooms with a large sitting room with a kitchen area just off to the side. There were three other doors in the room, one to a bath room and the other two to the bedrooms.

 

"This is nice," Sirius said as he looked around. "I love the color scheme." He added with a grin.

 

"Yes, I thought you might like the red and gold," Albus said with a chuckle. "Now... Dobby!"

 

With a pop, Dobby the House-elf teleported into the room.

 

"Hows can Dobby bes helping Dumblydoor?" Dobby asked.

 

"Dobby, Sirius Black and Miss Hedwig Potter will be staying here in Hogwarts. Could you please assist them while they are here?"

 

"Yes!" Dobby said. "Dobby woulds be happy to serve Master Harry Potter's Dogfather and Owl."

 

"Speaking of House-elves," Sirius said. "Kreacher!" Kreacher appeared with a pop of his own, glaring up at his master.

 

"What can Kreacher do for un-grateful master?" Kreacher said as he appeared, bowing low. "Poor poor Kreacher, being keeps from his rightful mistress," He added under his breath.

 

"Shut up Kreacher," Sirius hissed. "You are going to work in the Hogwarts kitchen. You are **not** allowed to leave Hogwarts or to speak to anyone unless I approve of them."

 

"NO!" Kreacher yelled, not wanting to be trapped at the school. "Won't, won't, won't, won't!" He threw himself to the ground, throwing a royal fit. Sirius growled under his breath.

 

"Be quite!" He yelled back. Kreacher's voice when silent as he continued his fit. "Dobby, would you keep an eye on him to make sure he follows my orders?"

 

"Yes, Dobby keep close eye on disgrace Kreacher," Dobby promised, scowling at the other House-elf. He grabbed Kreacher and popped them both out of the room.

 

"Really Sirius, you shouldn't treat Kreacher that way," Albus scolded softly. "If you would treat him kinder, he wouldn't act the way he does."

 

"Albus, that thing has done nothing but made my life hell. If I could, I would get rid of him in a heartbeat," Sirius said. "He disobeys orders unless I yell them at him half the time and even tried to get everyone killed at the ministry by not telling me Harry was trying to contact me by floo. So sorry, but I can't treat him any better than that. He brought it on himself." Albus sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle on that front.

 

"Just think about it at least, Sirius," He said. "Well, I shall leave you two to settle in. I'm sure Harry and his friends will be by tomorrow to see you." The headmaster gave the pair a smile then left the rooms. Sirius let out a sigh of his own as the door closed and shook his head. Albus didn't seem to understand that there was too much bad blood between him and Kreacher, the two of them would never get along. It wasn't like Sirius hated House Elves, the ones at Hogwarts was friendly and the House Elves the Potter's employed were the complete opposite of the Black Elves.

 

Sirius absently wondered what happen to the Potter elves as he wondered over to the door with his name on it. The room was nicely furnished and decked out in Gryffindor colors, a large comfy looking four poster bed against one wall and a small sitting area in front of a fire place. There was also a large wardrobe along another wall while a large window took up the last wall, letting in plenty of light.

 

Hedwig meanwhile had walked over to her own room. It was decorated differently from Sirius's, made to look like an open sky. A smile tugged at the owl-turned-human's lips, it did help her feel more at ease, her window opened up to a balcony that looked over Hogwarts and its grounds. Oh, how she wished she could open those doors spread her wings and take-off flying. But she was locked in this strange form now, she would never feel the wind in her feathers again. Still, maybe she could still fly, her Harry-chick promised to teach her to ride one of those broom things that the humans liked to fly around on. It wouldn't quite be the same, but it was better than nothing.

 

All in all, both witch and wizard were satisfied with their new home for the next year.

 

*****

 

Harry gasped as he sat up in his bed, his fingers pressing against the scar on his forehead. The area around it was burning, meaning that Voldemort was in a bad mood again. Oddly he didn't get a vision this time like he usually did and wondered why for a moment until he felt the comforting warmth of the Snitch charm against his chest. He grinned slightly as he realized that Ryoga's gift had stopped him from seeing whatever it was that had his enemy in a right mood. If Voldemort tried to get into his head on purpose he didn't think the spells on the charm would stop the man but it was nice to know that at least he wouldn't have the dreams.

 

Slowly the pain in his scar died down to a very dull ache that had started up almost as soon as he had returned to England. It made Harry miss Japan, at least there the distance between him and Voldemort had kept the scar from hurting and kept all the visions at bay. Still, the ache was bearable and for the most part easy to ignore. Harry sighed and slipped his hand under his pillow to grab his wand.

 

"Tempus," Ghostly numbers floated from the end of Harry's wand and he winced as he saw that it was very early in the morning. Canceling the spell, Harry sighed as he flopped back onto his pillow. He felt wide awake now and didn't really feel like just lying in his bed for hours trying to either go back to sleep or waiting for when everyone else would wake up. After a few minutes Harry sat up with a grin as an idea popped into his head, he could go exploring in his Mew form a bit.

 

Harry opened the curtains surrounding his bed and poked his head out. Everyone's curtains were drawn around their bed with the exception of Ranma who left his open. He could hear the snores coming from Ron and Seamus's beds and could only assume Neville, Dean and Ryoga were fast asleep as well. He could see Ranma was the older teen was sprawled out on his bed in deep sleep. Satisfied knowing his dorm mates were asleep, Harry quickly closed his curtains and popped into his Mew form. He wasn't sure if he could teleport in Hogwarts, there were wards up that stopped apparition from happening within the school groups but then again, the House Elves were able to pop up anywhere they wanted within the school and its grounds.

 

Concentrating on the Common Room downstairs, Harry felt popped out of the dorm room and into the room below.

 

"Mew!" Harry did a flip in the air in joy. The wards didn't stop his type of teleporting and now he should be able to go anywhere in the school without any trouble! Elated by his discovery, Harry popped himself into the hallway outside the tower and flew through the long dark corridors. The magical moving paintings seem to be asleep and didn't see a kittenish black and watch Mew flying through the school. When Harry reached the moving stair cases he giggled in happiness as he flew around the moving stairs. The school seemed to be playing with him as Hogwarts moved the stairs to where Harry could loop around them.

 

"What seems to be the trouble, pet?" Flich's voice could be heard from down one of the hallways. Harry froze, he didn't think the squib caretaker would be awake at this time of night. He heard Mrs. Norris yowl and realized she heard the grinding of the stairs moving and his mewing laughter. He didn't want to be seen and quickly teleported away to somewhere no one could find him.

 

When Harry reappeared, he gagged as a horrible smell hit him. Wishing for anything that would get him away from the smell, Harry was surprised when a large clear bubble appeared around him, giving him fresh air to breath. Torches flared to life around him, lighting the area so Harry could see where he was.

 

 _'Bloody hell, I popped into the chamber,'_ Harry thought as he saw he was in the Chamber of Secrets. He hadn't been in the chamber since the end of his second year. At the end of the chamber stood the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin and several feet away laid the slain corpse of the basilisk. Or what was left of the basilisk anyway.

 

Most of the giant snake had rotted away, leaving behind mostly bones with a few pieces of rotted meat clinging to it and a strong smell of decay. Harry didn't know much about decomposition so he didn't know if it was normal for the basilisk to be decayed to this point after only four or so years.

 

"Mew..." Harry shivered as it looked at the rotten basilisk remains, remembering what it had been like to fight the giant snake. As he imagined the large snake that had nearly killed him, Harry was surprised when his shape shifting ability kicked in. He felt himself become larger and taller very quickly. When the growing stopped, the wizard let out a noise of surprise.

 

"Gira!" _'Bloody hell! I'm huge!'_ Harry thought as he towered over the basilisk remains. This was the largest form he had taken on so far. _'I wish I had a mirror,'_ He thought to himself as he looked down at himself. He was vaguely snake-like at least but he could see six yellow-tipped spikes, three on each side of his body, sticking out of him. Looking further down he saw he had four more yellow spikes at the end of his tail. There was also some sort of thing sticking out of his back but he couldn't get a good look at whatever it was.

 

Looking around, Harry spotted the pool of water surrounding the statue of Slytherin. Moving over to the water so he could see his reflection, Harry noted in shock that he wasn't touching the ground, instead he was floating just like he did in his regular Mew form. Filing that away to think about later, Harry leaned over to get a good look at the rest of his new form. While he had a snake like form, Harry couldn't really see why the thought of the basilisk turned him into this.

 

"Giratina..." Harry said softly to himself, turning his head this way and that. His head looked like it was covered by a large golden mask and had three open gold rings surrounding his neck. The thing that was sticking out of his neck turned out to be six ribbon-like appendages that were tipped by a red claw each while the rest of his body with gray with red and black stripes. (3)

 

An impressive form to say the least. Harry took in all the details of his new body and committed the name of Giratina to his memory. He would have to show his friends and his godfather at the first chance he got. Turning away from the pool of water Harry lowered himself to the ground and changed back into his human form. He gagged as the decaying smell hit him again and quickly cast a bubblehead charm. There had to be a way to get rid of that smell for good. He always wondered, did this place just contain the basilisk or did it have some other chamber that had things that belonged to Slytherin.

 

 _'That's something to think about later,'_ Harry thought while casting another tempus charm. He had wasted over an hour playing with Hogwarts then finding himself a new from he could change into as Mew. The excitement had worn him out a bit, he thought he could maybe go back to sleep. Smiling, Harry popped back into Mew and teleported himself back to his bed in the dorm. Once there, he changed back to human then peeked out of the curtains around his bed. No one had seemed to move since he left and casting a freshening charm on himself to get rid of the lingering smell from the chamber, Harry crawled under the covers to go back to sleep. This time he managed to sleep till morning without Voldemort waking him.

 

*******

(1) A friend of mine has an uncle who swears this happened to him once while camping. Don't know if it's true or not.

 

(2) Joltiks are really, really small. They are barely 4 inches high. They are one of the smallest Pokémon, that is other than one of the new Fairy-type Pokémon in X and Y. _Flabébé_ is 4 inches high as well.

 

(3) Giratina has two forms. One with legs and another that is snake like sometimes called the 'basilisk' form.

 

Edit 7-8-14: Got the spelling errors and changed some of the words use to the right ones.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokémon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Author note: Give thanks to my beta Tsuyu-the-Hanyou for going over this story.

 

Chapter 13

 

Shirokuro panted happily, his curled up tail wagging, as he slowly crawled up from the foot of the bed. When he was close enough, the ninja dog pounced and started to do his special attack!

 

"ACK!" Ryoga yelped as he was woken up by Shirokuro's doggy kisses, laughing as he pushed the dog away. ~I'm up! I'm up!~ He said with a laugh as he wiped his face. ~Kami, your breath stinks Shirokuro!~

 

"Ruff ruff," Shirokuro barked happily, his tail wagging.

 

"Blimey, what a wake up alarm," Seamus said as he pushed his curtains open and peered out.

 

"I'm surprised it woke you up mate," Dean said as he climbed off his bed. "You and Ron sleep like the dead."

 

"Ha ha," Seamus said.

 

"Gomen," Ryoga said as he pushed open his curtains as well.

 

"Better than rushing around late," Harry said as he pushed on his glasses with a yawn and slipped off his bed. "How do we wake him up?" He asked, pointing at Ranma who was still sleeping. Ryoga got off of his bed and walked over to his rival’s, he knew from experience trying to attack Ranma while the pig-tailed boy was sleeping was useless, the teen's life-long training in the martial arts had honed Ranma's skills to the point that he could dodge in his sleep.

 

"SAOTOME! WAKE UP!" Ryoga yelled in Ranma's ear, waking up both Ranma who jumped up and Ron who fell off his bed in shock.

 

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron said as he sat up.

 

"What the hell, Ryoga!?" Ranma said while Ryoga walked away smug. Harry snickered and hurried after Ryoga when the older teen got a lost confused look on his face.

 

"Well, now you won't be late for breakfast," Harry said to Ron over his shoulder as his friend pulled himself off the floor while leading Ryoga to the bathroom. "Ryoga, I went exploring last night and found a new form to change into."

 

"What made you go exploring?" Ryoga asked.

 

"Riddle was in a right mood for some reason," Harry said with a scowl. "Made my scar hurt. But I didn't see anything thanks to you," He added with a smile as he touched the snitch charm on his neck, making Ryoga beam happily.

 

"So what did you change into?" The other teen asked as he started to undress. Harry blushed and averted his eyes while he started to undress as well.

 

"Something really big. After classes, we'll go to the Room of Requirement with the others and I'll show it off," Harry offered while he stepped into one of the shower stalls.

 

"You are an ass Ryoga," Ranma said as he stepped into the bathroom.

 

"Well I could have thrown you out the window like your father does but I don't think that would have worked out too well," Ryoga mused with a chuckle and a smirk in Ranma's direction before stepping into another stall.

 

"Why the hell don't any of these places have a furo?" Ranma muttered to himself. (1)

 

******

 

"Headmaster, young Mister Potter is coming up the stairs," A small portrait of a muggle version of a fairy said from behind Albus on the wall. The portrait was his secret behind knowing who came up to his office. The fairy would hide in one of the paintings in the hallway then come and tell him who it was.

 

"Thank you Buttercup," Albus said to the fairy portrait then smiled as he said out loud, "Come in, Mister Potter."

 

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked as he opened the door, wondering like many others before him, how the man knew it was him.

 

"Yes my dear boy, sit down," Dumbledore waved his good hand at the chairs in front of his desk then removed the top off of the candy dish he always had on hand. "Sweetarts?"

 

"Sweetarts?" Harry asked as he sat down.

 

"Yes, a muggle candy I discovered this summer," Albus said as he pushed the dish closer. Harry hesitated for a moment then reach over to pluck one of the candies, he had discovered he had more of a sweet tooth since he started turning into Mew and wondered if it was a side-affect like his wanting to play with toys in his animal form. "Now, remember what we talked about before school started?"

 

"The training?" Harry said as he rolled the Sweetarts over his tongue.

 

"Yes. I admittedly had a different idea of how your training would go, I originally planned on showing you a series of memories I collected over the years about Tom," Albus explained. "But I have had a change of plans. I will still show you some of the memories but you will also be trained in spells under Professor Flitwick and Sirius as well as myself. And I'm sure Madame Cologne will have some things to teach you as well."

 

"Really?" Harry asked surprised, he didn't know what good a bunch of memories would do but getting some real training for this war, that he was forced into, would be great.

 

"Yes. Filius and Sirius will take care of teaching you spells that you will need against Tom and his Death Eaters," Albus said. "I will take care of teaching you occlumency, something I should have done last year instead of putting it off on Professor Snape."

 

"That would be great, Professor," Harry said, extremely happy he was getting real training.

 

"We will start this weekend to give you time to settle into school and to allow Filius and Sirius to prepare," Dumbledore said. "That is all Mister Potter; take a few more Sweetarts with you and head on to class. Oh, and Mister Black and Miss Potter's rooms are in Fluffy's old rooms, look for the Luck Dragon."

 

"Thank you Professor," Harry said as he took a few more candies, once you got pass the shock of the taste the Sweetarts were really good.

 

******

 

"How the bloody hell did I get into potions?" Ron asked as he looked at his schedule for the year. "I didn't make an O on the owls."

 

"Professor Cologne must have lower standards than Professor Snape," Hermione said.

 

"I think she's offering the chance to tutor sixth years to catch up," Harry said. "You know, since Snape never taught us anything right."

 

"Huh... I guess that makes sense," Ron said as he scratched his head. "Just thought I would get out of potions now."

 

"But you can't get into Auror training without potions!" Hermione pointed out. "What about you two? Did you get into potions too?" She asked Ranma and Ryoga.

 

"I've been on the receiving end of Cologne's potions enough to last me a life time," Ranma said with a snort. "No way am I going to learn any of that junk. ‘Sides, I've got to go to that little guy's classes for some 'charms' lesson cause I'm still not up to standard."

 

"I have potions," Ryoga said. "Sometimes I have to make them on my 'trips'."

 

"I'll take Ranma to Professor Flitwick's classroom," Hermione said, falling into Prefect mode. "And meet you at Professor Cologne's."

 

"Ok, we'll save you a seat," Harry said, waving as Hermione led Ranma off.

 

When the trio of boys entered the dungeon classroom, Shampoo waved happily and bounced over.

 

"Good morning Harry," Shampoo said as she leaned against the table. Around their table several male members of the student body stared as the purple hair girl's chest bounced and her rump wiggled. Even Ron stared for a moment before quickly turning his attention away before Hermione caught him. Harry grinned slightly.

 

"Morning Shampoo, I thought you were going to have breakfast with us," He said. Shampoo sighed softly.

 

"Shampoo want to but Great Grandmother have Shampoo finish setting up class room," She admitted then smiling cutely. "But get eat with friends at lunch!"

 

"What an air head," One of the Slytherins muttered from the other side of the room.

 

"Fits right in with Pot-head's group," Another one said.

 

"If you are all quite finished," Cologne said from the office door connected to the potions class room. Shampoo pushed away from Harry's table and joined her at the front of the class while Cologne stood on top of her desk, looking out at the mix of students. "As your Headmaster introduced last night, I am Kon Lone of the Joketsuzoku. I am also China's leading Potion Mistress.

 

"You will find that I am as hard a task master as Potion Master Snape but I am also fairer than he is," she continued as she started to hop around the room on her staff. "I do not care what house you belong to in this school or the so-called purity of your blood. I will judge you on your brewing abilities or lack thereof. Instead of jumping straight into making potions like your previous professor would have you do, today we shall go over the proper way to prepare ingredients and brewing techniques, something Snape has neglected to do."

 

"We don't need lessons in brewing or ingredients prep," Malfoy said with a snort. "If you can't do either then you don't need to be here."

 

Cologne quickly moved and slammed her staff down on the table in front of Malfoy, making most jump at how fast she moved and how loud the bang had been.

 

"If you have something to say Mister Malfoy, I suggest raising your hand and not speaking out of turn," Cologne said. "You will find that I will not allow you to get away with the same things your head of house did. I am also the professor in charge of this class, so what I say goes."

 

"Wow, she's scary," Ron muttered softly. Cologne heard him and smirked slightly.

 

"The same goes for you, Mister Weasley," She warned him as she started to move around the room again. "I will also be holding tutoring classes to allow anyone who wishes to truly learn potions the chance, please pass this along to your other class mates. Now step one of potions safety..."

 

Over the next hour Cologne grilled and taught everyone the proper way to go about making potions. Some, like most of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws, already had a pretty good idea of what to do and needed very little if any correcting. On the other hand Ron, who was the only Gryffindor in the class who didn't already have the knowledge, unlike Hermione, Ryoga and Harry, and the Hufflepuffs, needed a bit more work. Cologne could already tell who had a real talent for the subject and who didn't. Malfoy surprisingly wasn’t all talk, the blond boy truly did know his way around a potion lab.

 

The class ended as the bell rang throughout the hall ways, giving everyone the signal to pack up their notes.

 

"For homework, read and write a short summary of how to properly prepare and brew the first potion in your book," Cologne called over the noise.

 

"Errr... Professor, I didn't know I was going to be in this class so I didn't get the book," Ron said.

 

"Several students over the years have left their potions texts behind, you may pick one of them to use," Cologne said, waving her hand at a bin that contained said books. Ron rushed over and picked up a book off the top. He opened it for a moment to make sure that it was useable and noticed that inside the cover the words 'Property of the Half-blood Prince' were written. He shrugged and stuffed the book in his bag then rushed to join his friends.

 

*******

 

The rest of the school day went smoothly with all of the professors preparing them all to learn the NEWT level spells for the next two years. Harry was not looking forward to classes two days from now when he had his first DADA class with Snape. He remembered the days when Snape covered for Remus in his third year and had a feeling it would be much worse. At lunch time both Ranma and Shampoo joined them at the Gryffindor table and at least twice they had to stop Ryoga from wandering off down the wrong hall way and getting lost.

 

During lunch Harry softly mentioned to his friends about Dumbledore's message about where Sirius and Hedwig were. It was decided that after dinner they would drop in for a visit.

 

"Oh my god, it's Falkor!" Hermione said excitedly as they found the right painting in the third floor corridor.

 

"Who's Falkor?" Ron asked.

 

"He's a luck dragon, a character from a book called 'The Neverending Story'," Hermione explained. "I loved reading that book as a child and I liked the movie as well."

 

"Password?" The white dog-like dragon asked with a twinkle in his eye. Harry frowned to himself.

 

"Dumbledore didn't give up the password," Harry admitted.

 

"Let me go tell Sirius you are here then." Falkor offered, rising off the ground in the painting and flying into the 'air', disappearing from his painting into one of the paintings inside.

 

"How was he flying without wings?" Ron asked.

 

"Why would he need wings?" Ranma asked confused, he never met a real dragon before, the closest thing to it was Prince Herb of the Musk who was part dragon, but he had seen several statues and paintings of Japanese and Chinese dragons before, none of which had wings or needed any to fly.

 

"Duh, a dragon needs wings to fly," Ron said.

 

"I've never seen a dragon with wings," Ranma said.

 

"You've never seen a dragon except for Herb and he's only part dragon," Ryoga said with a roll of his eyes before turning to Ron. "Some breeds of Asian dragons don't have wings, their magic lets them glide through the air instead."

 

Ron made an 'oh' sound while the painting opened with a grinning Sirius on the other side.

 

"Harry!" Sirius said as he swept his pup up into a hug while Harry laughed.

 

"Sirius put me down," Harry said between his laughter. Sirius spun Harry one final time then put the teen back on his feet, ruffling the boy's hair.

 

"Well come on," Sirius said as he waved the rest of the teens in.

 

"Harry," Hedwig said with a smile when she saw her human.

 

"Hey Hed," Harry greeted with a smile as he sat beside her on the couch.

 

"So how did classes go?" Sirius said as he sprawled himself in a cozy arm chair. Hermione's eyes lit up as she started talking about the classes they had attended that day.

 

"Professor Cologne is a lot different from Professor Snape," Hermione added at the end. "I don't agree with her that Professor Snape is a bad teacher," here Harry and Ron snorted in disagreement, "but she is good. I was already impressed when I sat in on Harry's lessons during the summer."

 

"Great Grandmother say not have to teach potions with fear like greasy bat-man does," Shampoo said. "If fear, be too nervous to make potions."

 

"Sounds right to me, Neville’s a perfect example of that," Harry said.

 

"Yeah, he's so scared of Snape he can barely move most of the time," Ron agreed. Hermione sighed, she respected Professor Snape but the man did intimidate a lot of people.

 

"What did you do Padfoot?" Harry asked his godfather.

 

"Me and Hedwig stuck around in here all day," Sirius said with a shrug. "Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for me to wander around, at least not yet. So me and her continued her lessons. Let me tell you, Hedwig is catching on quick to her reading and writing. And she's got a lot of the first and second year spells down pat."

 

"I am just amazed at how quickly she's learning," Hermione said with a shake of her head. "It shouldn’t be possible."

 

"Mione, I think anything is possible with magic is involved," Harry said. "Plus Hedwig was already dead smart as a normal owl. I think it's great that she's learning everything." Hedwig beamed and seemed to preen under her Harry-chick's praise. Hermione sighed, it didn't seem logical but then again logic seemed to be thrown out the window in the wizarding world.

 

"So how was the feast?" Sirius said, changing the subject. The teens told the man about Dumbledore announcements and how he told the school about Ranma's curse.

 

"I saw a lot of people giving me looks today," Ranma said. "Between classes. Like I was something they couldn't figure out but wanted."

 

"I can hazard a guess why," Hermione said. "You are the first squib ever known to use magic."

 

"Ah, I see what you’re getting at Hermione," Sirius said as he quickly caught on, sitting up in the chair so he could look at Ranma. "A lot of pure blood families, the bigoted ones, think that the purer the blood the more powerful the witch or wizard. That leads to a lot of inbreeding; my family is very guilty of it. Both my mother and father were first cousins in fact."

 

"Aiyah... is dangerous," Shampoo said with wide eyes. "Long long time ago in village, all outsiders who defeat Joketsuzoku were hunt down and killed. Only marry in village, but too too few men in village even now. Defects in children start to show up, need new blood for village. New law made, outsider men who defeat Joketsuzoku woman marry. Sometime outsider female who defeat Joketsuzoku man. It bring new fresh blood, keep old blood from mixing."

 

"Is that why you want to marry me so bad?" Ranma asked. Shampoo turned to Ranma, looking him in the eye as she thought how to word what she wanted to say.

 

"At first Shampoo did want Ranma cause he strong man, give Shampoo strong children," Shampoo explained. "But Shampoo get know Ranma more, Shampoo love Ranma now for who he is. Want Ranma for Ranma." Ranma slowly nodded his head, having a feeling in his gut that she was being truthful.

 

"Well most families have the same problem as your village," Sirius said. "Problems keep popping up. Most of my family is insane but a lot of families are starting to lose their magic. More and more squibs are starting to pop up if the whole family hadn't been killed off during the wars. All pure bloods are related in some way, Harry's grandmother was my great aunt. Ron's grandmum on his dad's side is another one of my cousins and so on. And the closer related the family members the worse it is."

 

"So a squib being suddenly able to use magic is amazing to them," Hermione said.

 

"And something those families will want to know how to use," Ron added. "Squibs in most families are a disgrace. I don't know anything about the one cousin we have that is a squib, Mum never says anything about him, other than what he does for a living."

 

"Well I ain't no piece of meat for them," Ranma said as he crossed his arms. "I get enough of that back in Nerima."

 

"If they found out about the place you were cursed, they may just leave you alone," Hermione said.

 

"If they want to be stupid and go to Jusenkyo that is their problem," Ranma said with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

"Errr... so what was that new form you found Harry-chan?" Ryoga asked, changing the subject as he sense the tension in the room.

 

"What new form?" Hermione asked. "When did you have time to change into new Mew forms?"

 

"Well, I discovered two yesterday. The one I mentioned to you," Harry nodded to Ryoga. "And one I discovered on the Hogwarts Express when I spied on Malfoy."

 

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Would you drop it about Malfoy already? He isn't up to anything! You are just so used to being suspicious about Malfoy that it's clouding your judgment."

 

"Hermione, can I ask you why you think Harry is wrong?" Sirius asked, wondering about this since Harry first brought this up to him after their trip to Diagon Alley. Hermione blinked at the sudden question.

 

"Well..." She frowned for a moment as she tried to piece together her reasoning. "Just because he's been a right little berk to us all these years doesn't mean he's up to what Harry thinks he is. Malfoy is a bully but to think he's on some mission for Voldemort is silly. Oh get over it Ron, it's just a name," she added when she saw Ron flinch.

 

"Why is it silly? Voldemort isn't above using kids in his schemes," Sirius said. "He's done it before. In my last year at Hogwarts, right before Christmas hols, there was an attack inside the school. A few students were killed and two teachers. And behind it all was six students." Hermione gasped and Ron gaped while Harry looked unsurprised.

 

"A bunch of slimy Slytherins, I bet," Ron said.

 

"Three Slytherins, two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff," Sirius informed them. "And at least two of them were sixth years. All six of them were under orders from Voldemort himself. It was the only successful attack ever made on the school, they pulled it on a day that Dumbledore wasn't here."

 

"So... Harry might be right?" Ron said after a few seconds. Sirius nodded his head slowly; he remembered that terrible day oh-so clearly. At least one of the students killed had been one of their dorm mates. "Blimey..."

 

"Would Malfoy... really do something like that? He's always been a little coward," Hermione said.

 

"You can't disregard someone just because they are a coward. Look at Pettigrew, he's also been a coward but look at everything he's done," Sirius said with a wave of his hands.

 

"Look Hermione, maybe you and Ron are right. Maybe Malfoy isn't up to anything," Harry said as he looked at his two best friends. "But what if he is? After the last four years, isn't it better to know and be prepared instead of being blindsided?"

 

"Oh Harry..." Hermione said softly. "Nothing we say will stop you, will it?"

 

"No, not until I have proof one way or another," Harry said firmly. "If I find that Malfoy isn't doing anything but being his usual self, I'll be satisfied and leave him be. But what if I'm right?" Hermione sighed while Ron frowned.

 

"Can't we ever have a normal year?" Ron asked after a few minutes. Harry gave the red head a weak smile.

 

"I don't know what a normal year even is mate," He said. Hermione and Ron gave weak laughs, knowing Harry was right; they never had a normal year.

 

******

 

The teens decided to hold off on Harry showing off his new transformations until the weekend. The rest of the week passed fairly quickly. Word passed around that Cologne was willing to tutor anyone in Potions and several students signed up. Cologne had informed Harry and Shampoo they would be helping for an hour or so every night. This would go toward Harry's apprenticeship and excused him from potions homework for the time being.

 

Ranma's own lessons were going well also. He still hadn't seen much use for transfiguration. That was until McGonagall listed several things that it could be good for. Most of it went over Ranma's head and he found it useless but when Minerva told him that it was possible to use this branch of magic in battle, Ranma's interest was piqued. He started to pay attention to her lessons afterward and pieced together what he could and couldn't use in matches. And whom to use the abilities with.

 

The lessons with Flitwick went well also, Ranma showed skill with using Charms. Everyone hated DADA with the exception of most of the Slytherins. While Snape did know his stuff, he was just as judgmental as ever and several times Harry had to grit his teeth.

 

On top of that, as promised Dumbledore had started to teach Harry occlumency. Unlike Snape who just screamed 'clear you mind' then attacked Harry, Albus started off by teaching Harry just how clearing his mind worked and how to build up a shield around his mind-space. The snitch charm Harry always wore helped as well, as it was a steady ever going source of a shield, it gave Harry something to build off of.

 

Harry sighed as he flopped down onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes.

 

"Alright there mate?" Ron's voice asked from across from him.

 

"Yeah, Cologne and Dumbledore have just been working me a lot this past week on top of homework," Harry said as he lifted his hands. Ron was sitting in a plush chair across from him playing what he thought was chess at first with Ryoga. He blinked as he looked again, the board was brown with black squares over it and thick black dots. Across the board were several little black and white round stones. "What are you two doing?"

 

"He's teaching me how to play something called 'Go'," Ron said, waving his hand at the board. "It's great! It's got a lot of strategic moves just like chess."

 

"He tried to get me to play chess the other day, I've never played but my grandfather on my mother's side taught me how to play Go," Ryoga said as he laid a black stone down. "Once I taught him, Ron-san took to it quickly."

 

"Well, Ron is a great strategist," Harry said with a chuckle. He was happy to see his two first friends get along so well. Shirokuro jumped up onto the couch beside Harry and laid his head in the teen's lap, giving a happy whine as Harry laid his hand on his head.

 

"Uhhgg," Ranma said as she stomped into the common room and sat down in front of the couch.

 

"What's your problem Saotome?" Ryoga asked, looking at Ranma out of the corner of his eye.

 

"A bunch of kids just cornered me," Ranma said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Two of the girls wanted to know just how much like a girl I am like this and a stuffy guy asked me about being a squib with magic."

 

"What color was on their robes?" Harry asked.

 

"The girls had bronze and blue and the guy was silver and green," Ranma said. "I had to jump over their heads to get away."

 

"You think you would be used to it from your old school," Ryoga mused.

 

"Daisuke and Hiroshi liked to ask me questions 'bout my curse but they were a lot more perverted," Ranma said.

 

"People here haven’t seen a curse like yours," Hermione said as she walked up with two large books in her hands. "You knew people here were going to be curious. I'm surprised a pure blood took this long to ask about how your curse allowed you to use magic."

 

"It's just annoying," Ranma said with a huff. "It was annoying at Furinkan, at least everyone got used to it, and it's annoying here."

 

"Well you can either answer their questions or ignore them," Hermione said as she opened one of her books to read.

 

"Uggh," Ranma said again, leaning her head back. "I feel so restless here; I haven’t been able to have a good workout in weeks!"

 

"We don't have a good place to spar Ranma," Ryoga said as he lost against Ron once again and turned to face the other Japanese teen. "The way we fight, we would end up destroying the school and I don't think Dumbledore-sensei would be happy about that."

 

"Well... I think I know someplace you could fight," Harry piped up. "We could get the Room of Requirement to come up with a room or...."

 

"Or what?" Ron asked.

 

"Well... we could go down in the chamber," Harry suggested. "It's large and has plenty of room for you two to jump around in. And it wouldn't matter if you blew a few things up, it could use a little redecorating in fact," He added as he remembered the tacky looking snake statues that decorated the Chamber of Secrets.

 

"The chamber?" Ron asked confused as he frowned to himself. Blue eyes widened as he got where Harry was talking about. "The Chamber of Secrets?" He hissed. "Harry, are you crazy?"

 

"No, I think it's perfect," Harry said. "It's out of the way and with the basilisk dead it'll be safe. We could go to the Room of Requirement but now that most of the school knows where it is, we won't get much privacy. And think about it, with these two fighting, a lot of Slytherin's chamber will be damaged."

 

Ron bit his lip, his little sister and his best friend had almost died in that chamber.

 

"I think Harry is right," Hermione said as she looked at him over the edge of her book. "That room is Harry's now by right and it'll be all to ourselves. Slytherin might have hidden things down there we could use in the war if Voldemort hasn't already taken them out."

 

"Well... I think it's bloody insane but I'll go along with it," Ron said with a sigh.

 

"We'll go tomorrow," Harry said then. "Padfoot will want to see it too, I bet." The other teens agreed, Ranma looking forward to having a real workout after so many weeks without one.

 

*******

 

Harry yawned as he waited in Moaning Myrtle's restroom for everyone else. Padfoot made a huffing noise as he waited with Harry at the boy's feet. It was very early in the morning; the entire group had agreed to go down to the chamber early so as to avoid other students.

 

"I know Paddy," Harry said, scratching his godfather behind a shaggy ear.

 

"What are you up to this time Harry?" Myrtle asked as she floated out of the stall she haunted.

 

"We're just going down to the chamber Myrtle," Harry said, looking at the ghost. The ghost made a sniffing noise.

 

"You only come here to either make something in secret or go down there," she said. "You never visit me."

 

"I'm sorry Myrtle, you've heard about what has happened around in the castle, I've barely had time to visit anyone," Harry said. "You could come to the chamber too; the thing that killed you is dead now. You can see it face-to-face." Myrtle stopped her floating around midair and looked at Harry in surprise. No one had told her that whatever it was that had killed her was gone now.

 

"I... I think I would like that," She said softly.

 

"Bloody hell, did we really need to get up this early?" Ron said as he gave a jaw cracking yawn as he and Hermione entered the restroom.

 

"It's the best way to avoid being seen and followed," Hermione said, a lot more awake than the red head was. Ron grumbled and leaned against the sinks with another yawn. The door opened again, Ranma dragging Ryoga behind him.

 

"I found him outside by the green houses," Ranma said as he pushed Ryoga to stand next to Harry. Ryoga had wandered off on his own and Ranma had ended up having to track down the other teen with the map Harry loaned him. Said map was handed back to Harry who wiped it clean with the words 'Mischief Managed'. Ryoga just blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. The door opened a final time, this time admitting Cologne and Shampoo.

 

"That's everyone," Harry said, walking over to the sinks. Ron quickly pushed away so he wouldn't fall in when the entrance was opened. Harry stopped at the faucet with the snake carving and hissed {Open}. The sinks sunk into the floor and moved aside, revealing the slimy slide Ron, Harry and Lockhart had slid down to get to the chamber in the boy's second year.

 

"Ugh, I think it’s got even more slime on it," Ron said with disgust. He sat down at the mouth of the hole then looked up at Harry. "How are we going to get back mate? Fawkes brought us up last time."

 

"Let me try something first," Harry said. "I always wondered how Riddle or anyone else got out of the chamber without a broom, I figure there is either another way out or..."

 

Harry looked at the slide and thought up an image of a snake in his mind so he could speak in Parseltongue. Behind them Ryoga shivered slightly, he didn't know what it was about Harry hissing like that but it sent shivers down his back but in a good way.

 

{Ssstairssss,} Harry hissed, grinning as the slide rippled then shifted into the form of stairs.

 

"Blimey," Ron said with wide eyes. "That would have been nice to know all those years ago, huh mate," He added as he stood up. "Still slimy looking."

 

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said as she pushed her way to the front. "Just use a cleaning spell. Scourgify." The bushy haired girl pointed her wand at the steps and waved it in a 'S' pattern. The cleaning spell flew out of her wand and struck the slime, cleaning it away. She was very eager to get down to the chamber and see it for herself, having missed this adventure last time and thinking of all the history she could find in the chamber.

 

"Ok guys, let’s be careful just in case there are other traps down there," Harry said as he headed down the stairs first. It look longer to walk down the steps than it had sliding down it three years ago, but Harry wasn't about to complain.

 

"Hey mate, what about the cave in?" Ron asked from somewhere in the middle of the group.

 

"Padfoot is going to transfigure an arch out of the rock," Harry called back. When they reached the bottom the girls wrinkled their noses at the amount of animal bones spread out over the floor.

 

"I wonder how animals kept getting in here," Hermione wondered as she looked down at a pile of bones with a cat skull on top. "This many animals, many pets must have gone missing."

 

"There's got to be some small entrances," Harry guessed. "Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up and he waved for everyone to follow him.

 

Halfway down the tunnel, they came across the cave in with the crushed snake skin under it.

 

"You two were very lucky to survive that," Hermione said with wide brown eyes as she looked at the pile of rocks blocking their way.

 

"We know," Harry said while Sirius changed back to his human from and started to change the rocks into a stable arch they could pass under. "It was the backlash from Ron's broken wand when Lockhart used it that caused this."

 

"How long was the snake skin?" Ranma asked, eyeing the crushed skin. "Looks like a pretty big snake."

 

"I don't remember but when I killed the basilisk it was larger than that," Harry said.

 

"All safe to go under," Sirius said as he finished.

 

"Not too much further from here," Harry said, motioning for everyone to follow him again.

 

"Aiyah... is big door," Shampoo said as she looked up at the large round door that blocked the way into the chamber.

 

{Open,} Harry hissed. As the snakes that decorated the door drew back one by one, Harry mused that he didn't remember the door closing when he and Ginny left the chamber years ago but he supposed it could have and he didn't notice. As the door opened with a groan, bubble-head charms were cast on everyone to block the smell of the decayed snake inside.

 

"Whoever built this place really liked snakes," Ranma said as the torches in the chamber lit up with green fire.

 

"Yeah, I bet the Slytherin’s common rooms have snakes all over them too," Harry said. "There's the basilisk’s remains."

 

"Bloody hell!" Ron said as he saw the skeletal remains.

 

"Kami-sama..." Ryoga said with a bit of a pale face, his Harry-chan faced that thing? At 12 years old? Myrtle didn't say anything as she floated closer to the skeleton, looking at it with a blank look on her face.

 

"You think we can call House Elves in here?" Ron asked as he looked around the chamber. "I bet they could do something about the smell."

 

"Let's try," Sirius said. "Dobby!"

 

Within seconds Dobby and Kreacher appeared with twin pops, rolling around on the ground as they started fighting.

 

"Master Dogfather is calling Dobby!" Dobby said as he pulled on Kreacher's ears.

 

"Kreacher is blood traitor's elf!" Kreacher growled before trying to bite one of Dobby's arms. The group blinked in surprise at seeing the two House elves fight.

 

"ENOUGH!" Sirius yelled loudly once he got over the shock. Both House Elves halted in their fighting, Dobby still pulling on Kreacher's ear while Kreacher had been scratching at Dobby's face. Both of them let go of the other and turned to face Sirius. "Kreacher, what are you doing here? I didn't call for you."

 

"Poor Kreacher is Master's House Elf," Kreacher said with a bow. "Master Black should be calling Kreacher, not disgrace of House Elf."

 

"Dobby not disgrace, Dobby good elf!" Dobby yelled.

 

"You have no room to talk Kreacher," Sirius said coldly. "Because you wouldn't tell me that Harry wanted to talk to me, he thought I was captured by You-Know-Who. You are the disgraced elf, you can't even keep the house clean, why would I want you to clean this chamber?" Kreacher grumbled and turned his head away from Sirius.

 

"Sirius, must you really treat him like that?" Hermione asked. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

 

"Perhaps you should give him something to do," Cologne suggested. "Allow him to show that he is a good servant."

 

"Fine, you can start cleaning up the tunnel outside the chamber, and ONLY the tunnel. Get rid of the bones and slime but any snake skin you find is to be put to the side. No sneaking off with any, and stabilize the whole tunnel as well so it doesn't cave in again," Sirius ordered.

 

"Kreacher here to serve," Kreacher said with a slight sarcastic tone as he bowed very low again then popped out of the chamber. Sirius shook his head then turned to Dobby.

 

"Can you clean up in here a bit? At least do something about the smell and those remains?" Sirius asked.

 

"Dobby be happy to help Master Harry Potter’s Dogfather," Dobby said with a bright smile. He snapped his fingers once, using the magic that was unique to his race to send a strong wind through the whole chamber. Everyone yelped as hair and clothing was blown about for a few seconds before the wind died down. "Bad bad smell gone, can breathe air safely."

 

Harry sighed in relief as he canceled down the Bubble Head Charm and breathed in the much fresher air.

 

"Dobby, Ryoga and his friend Ranma are going to do some fighting against each other, don't be alarmed when they destroy parts of the chamber," He said to his little House Elf friend.

 

"Harry Potter's Roya and Ranma not hurt anyone?" Dobby asked, eyeing the two Asian teens. Ryoga scowled at Ranma who was snickering and smirking as Dobby butchered Ryoga's name but was able to say his correctly.

 

"We'll be fine Dobby, their type of fighting is just very destructive but they won't hurt any of us," Harry assured him.

 

"Finally, come on P-chan," Ranma said as he grabbed Ryoga's arm and dragged him to the middle of the chamber.

 

"Don't call me P-chan!" Ryoga yelped as he was dragged. As the two martial artists got into their stances to start, Dobby used his magic to move the basilisk remains to the side of the chamber, out of the way.

 

Ryoga wasted no time attacking, seeing the remains of the basilisk had driven home that Harry could have been killed, almost had in fact, and Ryoga never would have known. Harry had been one of the few people that Ryoga had even been able to call a friend, that he could have lost Harry before ever seeing the younger teen again fueled Ryoga's depression.

 

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryoga yelled as he leapt forward and jabbed at the floor under Ranma's feet. Ranma jumped into the air out of the way of flying shards of rocks, his arms crossed in front of his face to protect it. Ryoga jumped up into the air after Ranma, exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks with the pigtailed youth.

 

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma's fist blurred as he landed hundreds of punches on the other teen to get Ryoga to back off.

 

"Bloody... hell..." Ron said, his mouth gaping as he watched Ryoga and Ranma leap around the room, clashing together to exchange blows then jumping apart again. Hermione was also shocked, not even bothering to scold Ron for his language as she watched. Harry grinned. This was the first time either of his friends saw his other friends fight. There was no room at Grimmauld Place and they hadn't been allowed outside to spar.

 

"How... how are they doing that?" Hermione asked. "That shouldn't be possible, not without magic! Things like that don't happen outside of movies and cartoons!"

 

"It's very possible," Cologne said with an amused chuckle. "Both Hibiki and Son-in-law have trained all their lives to reach their level. As have I and my Great Granddaughter."

 

"Don't worry about it Mione, you get used to it after a while," Harry said while in the background he heard both Ryoga and Ranma scream out 'Shishi Hokodan' and 'Moko Takabisha', Hermione watching with wide brown eyes as green and blue chi balls flew through the air.

 

"What are those?" Hermione asked.

 

"It's chi child," Cologne said. "Everyone has chi, it's an energy that runs throughout the world. But very few people are able to use it; it takes years of training to learn how to use it even a little."

 

"It's like magic?" Ron asked as he watched Ranma push off one of the snake head's that lined the room just in time to avoid another chi attack, Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan blowing the stone statue to smithereens.

 

"Not quite, magic is usable only by a few people. Chi is something that everyone has but is unable to use without training," Cologne corrected him. "There is Chi Magic, it is fueled by chi energy. It is the closest thing to magic that there is."

 

"Shin Shishi Hokodan!" Ryoga yelled, his whole body glowing with chi.

 

"NO! You could cause a cave in, you idiot!" Ranma yelled as the ground started to crack under Ryoga's feet. Harry turned at the yell, his green eyes wide while Ryoga ignored Ranma's warning; he seemed deep in his depression and anger.

 

"Ryoga!" Harry yelled loudly. Ryoga blinked as Harry's voice was able to get through to him, turning to face the younger boy while the energy died down around him. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief and wondered what the hell Ryoga's problem was; he hadn't seen Ryoga that upset in a long time.

 

"Harry?" Ryoga asked then noticed the damage around him, blushing heavily. "Errr... oops?"

 

"I think that is enough for you two right now," Cologne said while Dobby started to repair the floor.

 

"Errr... Hey Harry, didn't you want to show us that new form?" Ron said trying to dispel the awkward silence. Ryoga was grateful for the change in subject and turned to Harry.

 

"Yeah, you seemed very excited about it," Ryoga said. Harry grinned and changed into his Mew form. His body started to glow and grow before Ranma could let out a strangled scream, everyone quickly backing up as Harry became very large and tall.

 

"Whoa," Ron said when Harry finished changing and towered over them in his Giratina form.

 

"Merlin, I've never seen anything like it!" Hermione said as she tried to take in Harry's full form. "It's snake-like but... wow."

 

"It is indeed impressive," Cologne agreed.

 

"Gira.." Harry said as he waved the first two spikes on his body while the ribbons-like appendages on his back moved on their own.

 

"You said looking at the basilisk triggered this, right?" Hermione asked.

 

"Giratina," Harry nodded his large head.

 

"Well he can't _be_ a basilisk ‘cause we'd all be dead by now," Ron said.

 

"Of course he's not a basilisk Ro-" Hermione was cut off as Harry bent over with a surprised sounding "Giratina!"

 

Harry's form started to glow again, this time a slightly different color than his usual transformations. The others watched as parts of Harry's form changed by growing or shrinking while his overall height came down a few feet. When the light died down, Harry's form was changed but still had the same overall look as before.

 

"Gira-giratina?" Harry said in surprise. He was much more dragon-like now, the spikes along his body replaced with six thick legs with gold claws and gold bands wrapped around all of his legs. The three open rings around his neck were more fitted against his skin while the mask on his face was down and open, showing a black face underneath with his bright green eyes. His tail was a dark gray as well as shorter and the six ribbon-like limbs on his back were gone, replaced with two bat-like black wings with three red spikes each.

 

"Oh my god, are you ok Harry?" Hermione asked worried as she laid a hand on one of Harry's legs, Ryoga stepping closer in worry. With a pop Harry changed back into human, stumbling due to the difference in height. Ryoga caught Harry before the younger teen could fall, Harry blushing slightly as he was held for a lingering second before Ryoga set him on his feet. Ryoga had a very faint tint on his cheeks as well which Ranma noticed.

 

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

 

"I-I don't know," Harry said. "It was like I couldn't hold that form anymore and my body forcefully changed. It didn't hurt, I just wasn't expecting it, and it was different from the other ways I've transformed. But I... I think I was the same creature, different shape but I felt like it was the same." (2)

 

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ryoga asked, worry in his dark green eyes.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry assured him softly. "Just took me by surprise."

 

"That was something else mate," Ron said. "You were huge!"

 

"You could scare the pants off some Death Eaters with either one of those forms Pup," Sirius said with a grin. Harry smiled slightly, feeling a little better.

 

"Wait till you see the form I took when I escaped from Malfoy," Harry said, giving Ranma just enough warning to turn his head away so he wouldn't see Harry's cat-like form. This time when Harry-Mew glowed and changed, everyone had to look down as he got smaller and smaller. "Joltik!"

 

"Oh! You're so small," Hermione said as she knelt down to look at the four inch bug-like creature on the ground. Hermione held out her hand for Harry to crawl in, her skin crackling softly with little arcs of electricity as Harry-Joltik absorbed the static. "Oh!" She gasped in surprise as her hair frizzed out a little more. Harry's tiny form was a drastic change from the two tall forms of Giratina.

 

"I can see how Malfoy didn't see you mate," Ron said, stepping back slightly when Harry turned to face him. Harry as a Joltik looked a little bit too much like a spider to Ron.

 

"Joltik," Harry jumped from Hermione's hand onto Ryoga's arm, crawling up to his shoulder.

 

"He's kinda cute like this," Ryoga said with a grin.

 

"Speak for yourself," Ron muttered. "He looks like a spider."

 

"Maybe a little but he has four legs, not eight," Hermione observed as she smoothed down her bushy hair.

 

"What looks like a spider?" Myrtle asked, she had been looking at the bones of the creature that killed her and hadn't paid any attention to what had been going on. Harry looked up at the ghost and made an alarmed sound as he felt his ability trigger. He quickly jumped off of Ryoga's shoulder as he had no idea what he was about to change into and didn't want to hurt his friend by accident. Harry glowed as he shifted in midair and when the light died down, a large five foot ghostly head with two free floating hands hung in mid-air across from the group.

 

"Haunter!" Harry said in surprise.

 

"What just happened?" Myrtle asked.

 

"Harry... did... did you just turn into some sort of ghost?" Hermione asked.

 

"Ha-haunter," Harry waved his hands, he didn't have a heart beat and he was slightly freaked out at first. "Haunt haunter." He slowly calmed back down, he seemed to be a ghost but he didn't feel _dead_.

 

"Oh Harry, you can share my u-bend just like I promised," Myrtle said with a girlish sigh. Harry seemed to sweat drop while Ron snickered and Hermione sighed. Ryoga gave Myrtle a small glare; Harry wasn’t going to share anything with this crazy ghost-onna.

 

"Err... maybe some other time Myrtle," Harry said as he quickly changed back into human, glad to feel his heart beating again.

 

"Well, my offer still stands," Myrtle said as she started to float upward. "Plenty of room for both of us!" She added with a girlish wink as she left.

 

"And I thought I had girl problems," Ranma said, making the others either face vault or shake their heads.

 

*****

 

Meanwhile back in Nerima, inside of Okonomiyaki Ucchan's, Ukyo was leaning over one of the tables in the front room. It was late at night and the restaurant was closed for the evening, allowing Ukyo to pour over maps of England in peace. She had become obsessed with finding out where Ranma had gone. Ryoga's friend Harry had left the same time as Ranma and Ukyo knew deep down that her fiancé was where ever the British boy had gone.

 

"Ukyo-sama," Konatsu, a young man raised as a kunoichi, as such he acted and dressed like a young woman, said as he entered the dining room. "I checked the Amazon's restaurant to see if they know where Saotome-san is but they're gone."

 

"Gone?" Ukyo said as she looked up. "What do you mean gone?"

 

"The only person there is the older Chinese man, the others are all gone," Konatsu said. "I asked around and some of the owners of the nearby shops said Mousse had left with a bunch of older women weeks ago. The others left at different times and haven't returned since."

 

"Damn it," Ukyo said with a groan as she leaned back in her seat. "Harry was living with them; I bet Cologne is using him so Shampoo can get closer to Ranma-honey. Damn it."

 

"Maybe you should just give up for now, Ukyo-sama," Konatsu suggested. "You haven’t been getting very much sleep lately."

 

"I can't give up," Ukyo said as she rubbed at her aching forehead.

 

"I did hear something else..." Konatsu said slowly, he was worried about Ukyo. She was spending all her time trying to find out where Ranma had gone.

 

"What?" Ukyo asked tiredly.

 

"Tendo Akane... I heard her say something about that Harry boy," Konatsu said. “She was talking to herself while writing in a diary; I don't even think she noticed she was doing it. She said something about him being a... wizard?"

 

"Wizard? Like spells and dragons and stuff?" Ukyo asked.

 

"I suppose, she seemed convince that he is one and said something about a school he goes to," Konatsu said with a delicate shrug of his shoulders.

 

"Did she say where or what it was called?" Ukyo said, grasping at any information she could get.

 

"No, that dirty old man that lives there tried to grope me then chased me off when he found out that I am not a girl," Konatsu said with a shake of his head. "I didn't get to hear any more than that."

 

"Hmmm," Ukyo tapped her fingers against the top of the table. "I'll have to confront her myself then. She's got to know _something_."

 

"If you say so Ukyo-sama," Konatsu said unsure, he thought Ukyo's obsession with finding Ranma was going a little too far. Unfortunately, she wouldn't listen to him so all the kunoichi could do was follow his employer and watch over her. _'I hope that this isn't a mistake,'_ He thought to himself.

 

*****

 

Author notes:

 

(1) A furo is a traditional Japanese bath.

 

(2) In the games, Ditto and Mew cannot hold onto Giratina's basilisk form for long and is forced to change into the other form. This is because Giratina can only hold that form itself outside of the Distortion World if the Pokémon is holding an item called the Griseous Orb. As Ditto and Mew don't have the item they change into the altered form after a few seconds.

 

Edit 7-9-14: Very little editing needed to be done here.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokémon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Author Note: Thanks to Blissfull Wulf who betaed this chapter for me.

 

Chapter 14

 

"Harry, are you sure you are alright?" Hermione asked in a mother-hen like tone. She didn't know what turning into what appeared to be some sort of ghost could do to a living person. She wasn't the only one worried, Ryoga and even Shampoo who viewed Harry as sort of her little brother was worried as well.

 

"I'm fine," Harry assured them. "My heart had stopped beating and everything but I didn't feel _dead_. It just surprised me."

 

"Blimey," Ron said. "Still, kinda useful ain’t it? Turning into a ghost and everything, not that you looked like any ghost I've seen."

 

"He looked like a muggle idea of a ghost, from a horror movie," Hermione agreed. "I wonder if you can do things like float through walls." Harry perked up at the idea, an ability like that could be useful if he couldn't teleport for some reason.

 

"We can try it down here," Harry said, waving his hand around. "See where some of these tunnels go and if there are any more hidden rooms. There has to be other entrances to this place, why just the one in a girl's bathroom?"

 

"Slytherin could have been some sort of pervert," Ron guessed.

 

"More than likely it didn't always use to be a bathroom," Hermione guessed. "Back when the school was created, plumbing like we know it didn't exist yet. It could have been a storage room. Still, it is odd that there isn't some sort of back up exit or entrance. The cave itself looks natural if you take away all of the statues and torches, there should be other entrances."

 

"Let's look then," Harry said. As Harry and his two best friends picked a tunnel to explore, Hermione marking their way so they wouldn't get lost, Ranma grabbed Ryoga's arm to stop him from following them.

 

~What the hell was that all about?~ Ranma hissed softly in Japanese.

 

~What was what about?~ Ryoga asked. Shampoo scowled as she joined them and poked Ryoga in the chest.

 

~Pig boy not lose control like that in long long time,~ she said.

 

~You were really depressed and angry to make a ShiShi Hokodan that large, it was almost a Shin Shishi Hokodan,~ Ranma added. ~It has something to do with Harry doesn't it, everything seems to now.~ Ryoga sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. (1)

 

~I realized today that I came very close to losing Harry, the only person I had really considered my friend for years, and I didn't even know it at the time,~ He said as he looked in the direction of the basilisk remains. ~He told me some of the things he had done since starting Hogwarts but seeing the results right in front of me...~

 

~Man, you got it bad,~ Ranma said with a shake of his head. Ryoga gave Ranma a scowling look.

 

~What is that suppose to mean?~ the fanged teen asked.

 

~You’re in love with Harry,~ Ranma said, waving his hand in the direction of the tunnel said teen was exploring. ~This is how you acted a lot around Akane and Akari, only worse. You're like a love sick puppy or something.~

 

~Pig boy care lot for Harry,~ Shampoo agreed.

 

~Could you please stop that, I know the language spell is still working,~ Ryoga grumbled to Shampoo, making the purple haired girl blush slightly.

 

~Fine, the point is you like Harry a lot,~ Shampoo said, speaking normally, startling Ranma. ~And I think he likes you in return.~

 

~Do you think so?~ Ryoga asked before he could stop himself. He ducked his head down to try and hide the bright blush on his cheeks.

 

~Look Ryoga,~ Ranma said. ~Just think about it ok? I don't think I've ever seen you as happy as you've been this summer.~ Ryoga just blushed some more and had doubts, what could he offer Harry? He didn't even know if Harry liked boys in that way and he saw a few girls giving his Harry-chan looks. Ranma rolled his eyes, he swore he could almost hear Ryoga's thoughts and the depressed air rolling off the teen in waves. He reached up and slapped the back of Ryoga's head hard.

 

~What the hell was that for!?~ Ryoga yelled, leaping at Ranma who just laughed and jumped back out of his reach. Sirius looked over at the teens as Ryoga and Ranma started to fight again.

 

"What was that all about?" He asked Cologne, the two of them having been looking over what was left of the basilisk. While there wasn't much left besides the bones, there was some use in them still and Cologne wanted to use the leftover venom in the potion she was making for the sliver of soul in Harry's scar. It made it easier for her, she didn't have to track down one of her sources for the snake venom now.

 

"Son-in-law and my great granddaughter confronted the Hibiki boy on his affections for Harry," Cologne said with an amused chuckle. Sirius gave a bark like laugh and grinned.

 

"Yeah, Prongslet is just like his Dad, Prongs got the same look around Lily," Sirius said. "Harry is just a lot shyer than James was."

 

"I do not even think he knows how to address his feelings," Cologne observed. Sirius sighed and nodded his head.

 

"Between all the crap Dumbledore has put him through and nearly getting killed almost every year, I know Harry hasn't had much luck in dating," Sirius ran his hand through his black hair. "He's only gone out with two birds and I don't think he's had a good time with either of them. Told him once to give blokes a try, just sputtered and blushed at the suggestion."

 

"At this rate, we will both be entertained by Hibiki and Harry," Cologne said, Sirius giving another bark like laugh in agreement.

 

****

 

Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Hermione explored the tunnels that surrounded the chamber. So far it seemed they were just going around in circles. If Hermione hadn't been marking their way, Harry was sure they would be very lost right now.

 

"Well let's try this tunnel," Hermione said as they came back to an intersection in the tunnels they had been in before. The boys nodded and lead the way down the dark tunnel, there wasn't much in the way of lights there. Harry could tell something was different as the tunnel started to incline slightly.

 

"It's a dead end," Ron said when they reached the end.

 

"Well something may be on the other side," Hermione said, looking at Harry. Harry nodded and changed into his Mew form then Transformed into his new ghostly Haunter form. Harry took a second to get use to his heart not beating then floated over to the wall. He pushed one of his free floating hands up against the smooth rock and was only mildly surprise when his hand really did go through it.

 

"Blimey," he heard Ron say behind him.

 

"Just like a real ghost," Hermione added. Harry agreed with both of them then gathered up his Gryffindor courage to phase his whole body through the wall. It was dark for a few seconds as Harry-Haunter floated through solid rock then he was surrounded with water.

 

"Haunter..." Harry looked around; he was in the Black Lake by the school. Thinking about it, it wasn't really surprising, he and Ron had already figured they were under the lake when they came to the Chamber of Secrets in second year. It was very weird being underwater and not needing to breath, it would have been nice to have this ability during the second task of the Tri-wizard tournament, it seemed a lot better than using the Gillyweed, at least like this he didn’t have to worry about the effects of the Gillyweed running out. Shaking his head, Harry-Haunter marked where he had come out of then explored a bit, in the distance he could see the Merpeople village and when he looked up he could just see the towers from the castle. "Haunt haunter."

 

Exploring done, Harry turned and floated back to the tunnel where his friends were waiting worriedly.

 

"Harry!" Hermione said. "We were getting worried!"

 

"You're soaking wet mate," Ron said confused. Did ghosts even get wet? Harry looked at the water droplets dripping off him then got a mischievous look on his face. Ron quickly noticed the look, it was the same one that his brothers George and Fred got when they were thinking up a prank. "Harry don-"

 

Ron was cut off as Harry started shaking his whole body like a dog, sending water flying everywhere. Ron and Hermione yelled as Harry soaked them both.

 

"Haunter," Harry said, laughing in mirth as his friends glared at him.

 

"Harry," Hermione growled, sending a light stinging hex at her friend. She was only mildly surprised when the hex passed through Harry. Harry-Haunter laughed again then changed back into human.

 

"I'm sorry, don't know what came over me," He apologized, a large grin still on his face. He yelped as Hermione sent another stinging hex at him.

 

"Don't do it again," Hermione scolded. When Harry nodded the scowl left her face, replaced by one the boys recognized when Hermione had something she wanted to know. "So what was it like? You were wet so you must have come out in the lake or something."

 

"It was the lake," Harry agreed. "Pushing through the wall was a little weird but I didn't feel anything."

 

"Why would the tunnel go out into the lake?" Ron asked.

 

"The basilisk had to eat, it couldn't have lived that long or gotten that large by eating small stray animals that got stuck in the walls," Hermione said as she lead them back to the other tunnels. "Snakes can swim, it must have swam in the lake and ate fish or even some of the Merpeople."

 

"Wouldn't someone have noticed a giant basilisk in the lake?" Ron asked.

 

"Maybe not, if it wasn't near enough to the surface to be seen," Hermione said as she picked out a tunnel they hadn't explored after marking the one they left as 'Lake'.

 

"Or it only left sometimes, who knows the last time it was even in the lake. The area where the tunnel ended on the outside looked pretty overgrown," Harry said.

 

"Voldemort may have told it not to leave the chamber after the first time, for goodness sakes it’s just a name Ron," Hermione said, scolding Ron when he flinched at hearing you-know-who’s name. "To keep anyone from finding out about it after he pinned killing Myrtle on poor Hagrid."

 

"Let’s just see where the other tunnels lead," Harry suggested.

 

*****

 

They found at least one other tunnel that lead outside on the far side of the chamber that lead straight into the middle of the Acromantula nest. Harry discovered another form when he changed into a little green spider that was roughly a foot high when he saw one of the giant spiders as it passed over him. The Acromantula glanced at the strange little spider in their midst but didn't bother Harry as it left the area.

 

Harry quickly changed back into Haunter and floated back to the other side of the tunnel entrance where his friends were waiting. Ron paled and started casting all sorts of spells on the wall to keep the dreaded Acromantula away from him.

 

By the time they were exploring a third tunnel going up, Ron was back in the main chamber recovering from being so close to those spiders again even if they hadn't known they were there, and Ryoga and Ranma joined Harry and Hermione instead.

 

This tunnel traveled up further than the rest had, this one Harry was sure lead into the school itself. He was holding Ryoga's hand as he led the older boy, never noticing the flush on Ryoga's cheeks or the slightly dopey grin he had. Ranma and Hermione did notice, Ranma shaking his head in amusement while Hermione eyed both of the other boys with an amused glint in her brown eyes. She caught the blushes and gazes Harry gave Ryoga during classes and in the common room when he thought no one was looking.

 

 _'I'll have to talk with Harry,'_ she thought with a soft giggle. She knew that Ron's sister Ginny was still holding out hope that Harry would notice and fall in love with her; Hermione didn't share Ginny's hopes. Harry, after dating Cho, didn't seem to really notice any girls and while they were somewhat friends now, Harry didn't really seem to notice Ginny in that way and honestly Hermione thought Ginny was still seeing the 'Boy-who-lived' not Harry, at least somewhat. Which was why Hermione suggested to the girl that she date other boys.

 

Harry meanwhile seemed to give all his attention to Ryoga when the older boy was there, though Hermione wasn't sure if Harry noticed what he was doing himself.

 

 _'I really have to talk with him,'_ Hermione thought to herself again. She wanted Harry to be happy since he had very little to be happy about.

 

The sharp incline came to a stop several feet later at a stone wall. Harry changed into his Mew and Haunter forms then slowly floated through the wall. As he predicted, he had come out into a hallway in what looked like the dungeons. Not a part he had ever been in but the cold hallways had the same feel. He floated out fully into the hallway, his five foot form taking up at least half of the space.

 

The area didn't look like it had been visited in a while and when Harry changed back and checked the map, he noticed he was at least one floor down under the hallway that contained the Slytherin dorms and potions classrooms. Harry checked to see if anyone was in the area with him but saw nothing. He did see Malfoy's name in the Slytherin area leaving to a higher point in the school. Harry wanted to track the blond teen but knowing his friends were waiting on him Harry wiped the map clean instead then looked around.

 

Harry turned to the wall to give it a long look, if the tunnel lead all the way up here then there had to be a clue to where the door was. A frown crossed Harry's face, there was no obvious clue he could see, no little snake like there had been in the second floor girl's restroom.

 

~Open,~ He hissed after imagining a snake in his mind. At first nothing happened, and then the wall made a rumbling noise and slowly sunk back toward the tunnel on the other side. Once it was far back enough, the section of wall split in two and drew back on either side. Waiting for him with wide eyes were his friends, Hermione looking very excited as she exited the tunnel.

 

"Where are we?" She asked.

 

"The dungeons, at least one more level down than the Slytherin dorms," Harry said. "The wall opens here but I can't find anything that would clue someone in to where the entrance is."

 

"It was over a 1,000 years ago that the chamber and entrances were created," Hermione reasoned. "Any sign could have eroded in that time. Or the only way to find the entrance is to be told where it is."

 

"No one has been down here in a long time," Ranma said as he kicked up a cloud of dust on the floor. Ryoga sneezed in response and glared in Ranma's direction.

 

"Must be unused if even the House Elves don't come down here," Harry said as he walked over to one of the doors nearby, it opened easily under his touch with loudly creaking hinges. The room on the other side was a simple storage room filled with old furniture and boxes of old junk. "These aren’t even old class rooms."

 

"All of this stuff is really old," Hermione said as she opened one of the boxes. It was filled with old text books that hadn't been in use for a long time. The bushy haired girl sniffed in disappointment, the time in the damp dungeons had not been kind to the books, and the words were faded and had some mold. "Any spells on these books wore off a long time ago."

 

"There may not be anything useful down here," Harry said with a shake of his head. "The entrance may be good for a quick way to sneak into the dungeons but that's all." Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

 

"I still want to come back sometime and look through the rest of this stuff, but we should head back to the others," The other teens nodded in agreement with Hermione's words and headed back to the tunnel. On the other side Harry hissed for the wall to close which it did with a rumble, plunging the tunnel into darkness.

 

"Lumos," the tip of Harry's wand lit up, casting shadows around the group, it was a little spooky looking. Leading the way back to the main part of the chamber Harry mused that they hadn't found much other than a few quick escapes. "Do you think Voldemort knew about these tunnels?"

 

"Maybe, if he went looking," Hermione said. "But we only found two that lead outside and with one under the lake and the other in a spider nest he may not be able to get in."

 

"That nest wouldn’t have been there when Riddle was last here, Aragog was still a little spider and hadn’t started his colony yet. Still, you think a bunch of Acromantulas are gonna stop him?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned then shook her head.

 

"No, he and the other death eaters wouldn't have any problem cutting them down," she said. "We should ward off all the entrances then, just in case. I'll head to the library after we leave."

 

"How did it go?" Sirius asked as the teens came out into the main chamber.

 

"We found an entrance into the lower dungeons, the area didn't look used at all," Harry said.

 

"I remember that area, me and your dad found it when we made the map," Sirius said with a nod. "The doorway is behind a tapestry past the potions classroom. Just a bunch of junk from what we remember but it made a good hiding spot when we pranked the Slytherins."

 

"That is fine and good but if we are done, I would like to get this venom into storage," Cologne said, holding up a reinforced jar that held the basilisk venom. Everyone else agreed, they had spent enough time in the dark damp chamber and were ready to rejoin the warmer parts of the castle.

 

*******

 

"Tonight we are going to start to brew a very complicated potion," Cologne said as Harry entered the lab for his private lesson. "It will take up to Christmas holidays to brew and many of the ingredients must be fresh so we shall head out to pick and gather them from time to time."

 

"What's the potion for?" Harry asked.

 

"You'll find out in due time, it is connected to the lessons Dumbledore is giving you," Cologne said. Harry nodded slightly, his occlumency lessons with Albus were coming to an end as there wasn't much else the elderly wizard could teach him on that front. Harry needed to take the time to build up his own defenses and while it would be years before he was on the same level as Dumbledore or Snape, Harry did well enough to block out someone until he could escape or throw the person out of his mind. It helped a little with his head aches as well he found, blocking the connection a little with Voldemort though it was still there.

 

The rest of Harry's time was taken up by Sirius and Professor Flitwick now as Dumbledore prepared something new for Harry. Harry loved the training he got with both men, Flitwick was teaching him how to dual and spells that were common in advanced defense. Sirius on the other hand taught him more uncommon spells, some he, Harry's father James and Remus had created in their youth, as well as helping Harry to discover a bit more about his Mew form and the different powers he could use with it.

 

Cologne started to instruct Harry in the beginning stages of the very potion that would expel the sliver of Riddle's soul from his body. She referred to the scroll that contained the instructions for the potion often and watched proudly as Harry took to the rhythm of brewing as if it was second nature.

 

 _'Foolish man, if he hadn't been so blinded by his hatred of the boy's father, he would have seen that Harry has the talent,'_ Cologne thought to herself. She was not impressed with Severus Snape in the least. Yes the younger potion master did have the love of brewing and a brilliant mind but he had stifled any natural talent in his students except for a very few. From the tales she had heard from Sirius and his friend Remus, Harry's mother Lily had been a natural at potion brewing as well and had rivaled Snape for first place in their year group.

 

Cologne scowled slightly, Snape had done a lot of damage to the students of the school, they were just catching up all the students who took up the offer of tutoring and most would never have any love of it because it was tainted by a man who seemed to have a permanent bad mood.

 

"Are you ok?" Harry asked as he saw the look on his teachers face.

 

"It is fine child," Cologne assured him. "Once you finish with adding the wild rose petals you can leave for the night, the potion will have to simmer for a few hours."

 

Harry slowly nodded, he still thought Cologne was miffed about something but he wasn't going to push it. As he headed back to the Gryffindor Tower Harry mused on what the potion he was making with Cologne was for and what it had to do the lessons that Dumbledore was giving him.

 

Shaking his head as Harry came up on the painting of the Fat Lady.

 

"Harry-dear, do you know this young woman?" The Fat Lady asked as he came up. "She claims that she knows you and is trying to enter the tower."

 

"Hedwig!" Harry yelped in surprise. Hedwig smiled brightly at seeing her chick. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked worriedly, she and Sirius were hidden away from the rest of the school. He knew Sirius was supposed to stay hidden but he wasn't sure about Hedwig. "Come on, Courage," the Fat Lady swung open to let them into the Tower where everyone was waiting.

 

"Harry, we were starting to get worried that you wouldn't... what is she doing here?" Hermione asked when she saw Hedwig enter behind Harry. Some of the other Gryffindors in the tower that were still in the common room looked up.

 

"Who's she?"

"Wow, she's beautiful."

"You think she's got a boyfriend?"

"Maybe she's with Potter."

 

Harry scowled at his house mates as he heard them talking about Hedwig as he lead her over to the corner where his friends were waiting.

 

"She was outside the portrait," He explained to Hermione as he sat down on couch. Hedwig sat beside him and started to run her fingers through his hair, preening it much like she did when she had been an owl. Harry could hear the others in the room whisper again and rolled his eyes. He looked around at his friends who just looks amused then realized someone was missing. "Where’s Ryoga?"

 

****

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the French country side...

 

"Where the hell am I now!?!?!" Ryoga yelled to the sky in anguish.

 

****

 

"Porker got lost again," Ranma said. Harry scowled at Ranma, he liked the older boy but he didn't like the way Ranma picked on Ryoga all the time.

 

"Sorry Harry, we just turned our backs for a moment," Hermione said.

 

"It's ok Mione, we already knew he got lost really easily," Harry said with a sigh. "He even said he was amazed he had been able to stay as long as he had."

 

"Ryoga will show up again, he always does," Ranma said with a shrug.

 

"How could you be so uncaring about him?" Hermione asked she picked up on Ranma's attitude as well. Ranma sighed and ran a hand through his bangs.

 

"Look, it's not that I don't care," he said. "I've known Ryoga for a long while, I'm use to him getting lost then just showing up. I know he can take care of himself, he's had to do it pretty much his whole life. Both of his parents are like him, always lost, so Ryoga had to mostly raise himself. It's like Harry said, it's amazing he hadn't gotten completely lost before now more than he already has. He's due to get lost like this."

 

"I hate to agree with him, but that's how Ryoga explained it to me too," Harry agreed with a sigh. Hedwig cooed softly, tucking a wild strand of hair behind her chick's ear.

 

"Hey Harry," Seamus wondered over, eyeing Hedwig. "Who's your friend?" Harry quickly pondered how to answer his dorm mate's question. Sirius had to stay hidden, after all even after being 'dead' the man's name hadn't been cleared yet and it wouldn't do for Voldemort to find out his godfather was once again among them, but it was never decided on whether to keep Hedwig hidden from the public. It was too late now, everyone in the common room had seen her and already the word was spreading.

 

"Seamus, this is Hedwig," Harry said loud enough so everyone else listening in could hear as well.

 

"She has the same name as your owl?" Seamus asked. Harry shook his head.

 

"It's more than that," Harry said. "She's not a woman with the same name as my owl, she _is_ my owl. Or use to be my owl."

 

"Huh?" Seamus asked, expressing the feelings of most of the others in the room. Harry sighed and stood up, looking out at the rest of his housemates. Since the cat was out of the bag and everyone already knew about the curses, or at least Ranma's curse, Harry started to explain.

 

"Hedwig was cursed the same way Ranma was," Harry said. "She's an owl cursed to turn into a human version of herself. But because it's dangerous for her to go from owl to human if say she was flying, it was decided to lock Hedwig's curse for good so from now on she's a human."

 

"So that really is your owl?" Lee, the twin's friend, asked. "What about that owl that visits you sometime at breakfast then?"

 

"That’s my new post owl Isamu, Hedwig picked him out to be her replacement," Harry said. "Hedwig is a part of my family now and I don't want to hear anything else about it!" He turned and sat back down again. Hedwig turned and glared with her amber colored eyes at the teens in the room for making her Harry-chick upset. Seamus gulped and quickly hurried back over to Dean's side.

 

"Harry do you really think that was wise?" Hermione asked.

 

"It's kinda too late now, everyone already saw her just by coming in here," Ron said.

 

"Ron's right, you know how gossip spreads around here," Harry agreed. "Better to nip any rumors in the bud before they can start. At least now Hed doesn't have to hide like Snuffles does." Hermione sighed but nodded, knowing her two best friends were correct.

 

"Alright, I can see both of your points," she said. She cast a tempus spell as she yawned. "It's getting late, maybe she should head back." Harry frowned at that.

 

"I don't know Hermione," Harry said very softly so only his friends would here. "I don't think it's safe for her to wonder around this late at night by herself with only the few spells that she knows."

 

"Is this about Malfoy?" Hermione asked. She understood and agreed now that maybe Harry had a point about the blond but she also thought the boy had an unhealthy obsession.

 

"Partly, but it's just not him that's a follower I bet," Harry said. "Voldemort's got to have other minions in the school and if he knows that Hedwig is important to me, don't you think someone would take the chance to hurt her?"

 

"Oh," Hermione blinked, Harry had a point. "We'll I guess she can sleep up in our dorm, I think I can transfigure a bed for her for the night."

 

"Why don't you just have a House Elf bring a bed or something up?" Ron asked. Hermione scowled at him, she didn't like to overwork or ask anything of the House Elves. Harry rolled his eyes then cast a ward to keep others from over hearing and called out softly to Dobby.

 

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir?" Dobby said as he popped into view.

 

"Dobby, could you have a cot or something put in Hermione's dorm, Hedwig came to visit but we think it's too dangerous for her to go back this late," Harry explained. "And tell Snuffles where she is so he doesn’t worry."

 

"Dobbys be doing this for Master Harry Potters Hedwigs," Dobby said, nodding his head excitedly.

 

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile. Dobby gave a small happy squeal then popped back out of the room.

 

"I'll explain to the other girls why she's camping in our dorm," Hermione said as she stood. "Once I explain I'm sure the others will be fine with her staying there." Harry nodded in thanks while Hedwig stood to join the younger girl.

 

"Good...night... Harry-chick" Hedwig said carefully. Harry blushed at the nickname but smiled.

 

"Goodnight Hedwig," Hedwig returned his smile then followed Hermione up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

 

*******

 

Shampoo growled under her breath as she padded her way back to the rooms she shared with her Great Grandmother. She had been exploring the castle a bit and ended up running into the school's poltergeist Peeves who had poured a bucket of water on the purple haired teen. Her own Jusenkyo curse was unknown to the school so far, how the poltergeist figured it out or if she just happened to be a random victim to his pranks she didn't know, but now she was a wet pissed off cat.

 

 _'Oh I wish I could dig these claws into that stupid ghost!'_ Shampoo thought to herself, flexing her claws as she imagined raking them across Peeve's face.

 

"Rowllllhiisss," a low growling hiss came from Shampoo's right as she passed one of the many hallways Hogwarts had. Shampoo stopped with a frown on her cute kitty face and looked in that direction. Standing in the hallway was a mangy looking long hair cat with bright, evil looking red eyes.

 

"Mrowl," Shampoo said as her ears went flat, she didn't have time to mess with some stupid cat.

 

"Hiisss," Mrs. Norris hissed back, she hated all the upstart cats and children that roamed around _her_ castle and knew her human pet Filch didn't like them either. Mrs. Norris's back arched and her tail fluffed out in challenge, she had to show the new comer her place, like she did with all the cats in the castle. It didn't work all the time of course, some like Hermione's small tig... I mean cat... Crookshanks had quickly put Mrs. Norris in _her_ place. Shampoo raised an eyebrow, or she would if she had one as a cat, and snorted.

 

 _'This mangy cat is challenging_ me _? Xian Pu of the Joketsuzoku?'_ Shampoo thought to herself then shrugged to herself. _'Ok, I need to work off some steam.'_ Shampoohissed back and arched her own back. The two cats started to circle each other like they were in a turf war, each sizing the other up.

 

Mrs. Norris made the first move, her muscles bunching up as she crouched down then sprung in Shampoo's direction with her claws out. Shampoo back flipped out of the way then head butted Mrs. Norris in the face.

 

"ROOWWWLL!" Mrs. Norris yowled in surprise, shaking her head then bared her teeth at the smaller cat.

 

 _'Come on you stupid beast,'_ Shampoo thought as her purple tail lashed side to side behind her. Mrs. Norris lashed out with a paw, claws extended. Shampoo ducked under the claw then dashed forward, throwing her own paw out. She caught Mrs. Norris across the face, leaving claw marks across the real cat's nose. Mrs. Norris hissed in pain and shook her head, her ears flat and red eyes glaring hatefully at Shampoo. She darted forward hoping to catch Shampoo by surprise and pin the smaller feline down.

 

Shampoo leapt up into the air and spun around, landing a cat version of a roundhouse kick in the surprised Mrs. Norris's chest.

 

"MMMEEOOOWW!!!" Mrs. Norris flew back several feet from Shampoo's powerful kick. The cursed teen landed on her delicate kitty paws, her own lighter red eyes staring right into Mrs. Norris's darker ones. (2)

 

Mrs. Norris hunched down in fear, no cat she had even fought before was like this little cat and when Shampoo took a threatening step forward, the Maine Coon decided to cut her losses and turned tail, tearing down the stone corridor like the devil himself was on her heels. Shampoo smirked, her tail held high in the air as she turned and continued her way back to her and Cologne's room. It felt good to work off a little steam.

 

*****

 

Harry wasn't sure at first just what had set Mr. Filch off, the squib caretaker of Hogwarts had been more nasty toward the students than before. It was very much like Harry's second year when Filch's cat Mrs. Norris had been petrified by the basilisk on Halloween night. The reason behind Flinch's bad mood became clear days later, Mrs. Norris now sported a set of claw shaped scars across the nasty cat's nose. The caretaker's cat had gotten into a fight with a cat who wouldn't take any of her shit.

 

Of course, no one was coming forward to claim that their cat was the one to put Mrs. Norris in her place but that didn't stop the Gryffindor’s from wondering who it was. Hermione insisted that it was not Crookshanks and Harry believed her, he had his own theory on who was behind Mrs. Norris's new look. He thought Shampoo looked much too smug every time it was brought up but the Chinese beauty wouldn't admit to anything.

 

Harry watched around the corner as Filch stalked the hall, looking for anyone to yell at and punish, Mrs. Norris dodging his heels.

 

"We'll find someone my sweet," Harry could hear Filch said.

 

"Rrow," Mrs. Norris responded. Harry ducked into the classroom behind him, locking and warding the door so he wouldn't be found. Sitting on the old teacher desk he took out the Marauder's map.

 

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry said as he tapped the map. A grin spread on his face as the words,

 

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

Are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP," along with the whole layout of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment. Harry looked at the corridor outside of the room he was in and sighed in relief as Filch and Mrs. Norris walked on past his hiding spot and down the hallway.

 

"That was too close," Harry said as he checked over the rest of the map. He had planned on following Malfoy around today since he finally had a free weekend. Sirius had Remus over while the werewolf recovered from the full moon and Hedwig was helping his godfather. His other friends were busy as well so that left Harry to himself. He glanced over the map and pouted slightly when he didn't see Ryoga's name. "Still not back yet," he said with a sigh then looking for Draco's name.

 

After a few minutes Harry grinned in triumph as he located Malfoy's name in the library then frowned.

 

"Huh... that's not really all that sneaky," Harry said then tilted his head to the side. Malfoy looked like he was on his own and was wondering around in the Restricted Section. "Crap, I have no idea if he's looking up dark spells or if he's just doing homework." He would have to go to the library to spy, if Malfoy was doing homework then Harry would leave but if he was doing something else...

 

"Mischief Managed," Harry said as he tapped the map, clearing it. Tucking it back into his robes, Harry opened the door to the class room and peeked out. Seeing the hallway clear, Harry slipped out and hurried to the library.

 

When Harry arrived in the school library he quickly found a dusty, dark corner to hide in. Looking around to make sure he was alone, Harry peeked around the bookcases and located Malfoy. The blond was no longer alone, he was speaking to an older boy who Harry vaguely recognized as an older Slytherin though he had no idea what the teen's name was. The pair looked like they were in a heated talk and Harry frowned as he was too far off to hear what they were saying.

 

 _'Damn, I can't hear them,'_ Harry thought, whatever they were saying Malfoy seemed to be getting annoyed. _'Wait... I do have a form that can hear them from here,_ ' the black haired teen remembered, green eyes lighting up. Checking once again that there wasn't anyone watching, Harry changed into his Mew form with a soft pop then glowed as he shifted into Marill.

 

In his smaller round blue mouse form, Harry-Marill peeked around the shelves again pointing one round ear at the two Slytherins.

 

"...this up Malfoy," Harry could hear the older boy saying.

 

"I know already Griffin," Malfoy said with gritted teeth. "I know what my mission is, I don't need to be babysitted."

 

"I don't know Malfoy, you're such a daddy's boy you can't do anything without him holding your hand," The older Slytherin Griffin said with a smirking tone as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"I am not a daddy's boy," Malfoy growled. "I'll get both of my missions done and _without_ my father's help."

 

"Of course you're doing it without daddy's help, he's in Azkaban isn't he," Griffin said with a vicious grin. Malfoy flushed in anger and clenched his fist, the Dark Lord refused to break Lucius out right away wanting the elder Malfoy to rot in the prison for a while as punishment. "Just remember, I'm not the only one keeping an eye out on you," Griffin said in a dark warning tone before turning and walking away. (3)

 

Malfoy seethed in anger, glaring in the direction at the older boy had gone. The blond then took a deep breath, smoothed back his hair and straighten his robes then swept out of the library himself.

 

 _'So I was right,'_ Harry thought to himself, pulling himself back into the shadows fully. _'But what is Malfoy's mission? Sounds like Riddle's got other students watching Malfoy to make sure he does whatever it is he's suppose to do.'_

 

"Marill..." Harry said with a sigh, rubbing his front paws against his face. He was no closer to finding out what his rival was up to, but at least he knew now he was right about the blond.

 

"Hello Ryoga-san," Harry's head snapped up in shock as his large round ears heard Luna's voice say Ryoga's name.

 

****

 

Ryoga had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life as the large castle that he went to school at now loomed in front of him.

 

"Thank Kami," Ryoga said with tears of joy in his eyes, the last week of constant wanderings had taken him places he hoped to never see again. The giant robots fighting giant monsters had been hell, and that hadn't even been the weirdest thing he saw! But now he was back at Hogwarts and he would soon see Harry again... if he could find the younger boy.

 

"I hope he likes my gift," Ryoga said as he walked toward the doors. Ryoga had been... someplace, he had no real idea where, and had found a market place. The people there didn't speak Japanese, or English for that matter. What they did speak was one of the many languages that Ryoga only knew a little bit of. At one of the many stalls at the market place had been a man who sold different types of jewelry, Ryoga had been drawn to a gold ring with a silver etching of a winged lion holding a red stone.

 

The man who ran the stand had told Ryoga only a little about the ring, Ryoga wasn't sure but he through the man had said something about a heart stone. The Lost Boy didn't know what a heart stone was and wasn't sure what the magic he could feel on the ring meant but Ryoga swore it wasn't evil. Ryoga had also picked up a box of ROYCE', one of the best chocolates to be found in Japan, in Hokkaido that he hoped his Harry would like.

 

"Ruff ruff!" Ryoga grinned as he heard the familiar bark of his dog.

 

"Shirokuro!" He said as he turned and knelt down, wrapping his arms around Shirokuro as the ninja dog raced up to him from the direction of Hagrid's hut.

 

"Rrruff arf," Shirokuro's tail wagged happily as he licked his master's face in greeting.

 

"Good boy Shirokuro," Ryoga said with a laugh. "Have you been watching over Harry-chan for me?"

 

"RRrruff ruff," Shirokuro barked in agreement.

 

"Good good boy," Ryoga praised. "Lead me to him boy," Shirokuro barked once, getting down so Ryoga could stand up, then lead his master toward the school. Shirokuro kept Ryoga on track, pulling and pushing the teen when Ryoga started to stray off the path. Ryoga easily pushed open the large front doors and followed Shirokuro through the school. Shirokuro’s nose was glued to the ground as he followed Harry's scent up to the library.

 

Glancing around the door, Ryoga happily noted that the librarian Madam Pince was nowhere to be seen, something Ryoga was grateful for because to be honest she scared him a little bit. She would never approve Shirokuro entering her domain, no matter how well behaved the ninja trained dog was, but Ryoga needed his familiar to lead him.

 

"Be very quite Shirokuro," Ryoga whispered. The black and white dog gave a very small woof and silently crept through the bookshelves.

 

In another part of the library, Luna Lovegood smiled as she moved to meet Ryoga. Her little spirit friends, invisible to everyone except her, had told her the Eternal Lost Boy had returned to the school grounds. The little seer blood the blond processed nudged her in the right direction so she could meet up with him.

 

Luna had seen the way her friend Harry looked at the other boy, and it was the same way Ryoga looked at Harry. Neither boy seemed to notice, not surprising as boys seemed to completely miss something right in front of their faces. But it was something more, Luna had seen the string. The red one tied to Harry’s little finger, the other end leading right up to his friend. Oh it wasn't the only String of Fate Harry Potter had attached to him, Harry's fate was tied to his friends as well, of which Luna was delighted she was one of them. And there were other faint strings attached to people that _could_ mean more to Harry than they already did.

 

But none were as bright or strong as that one string that tied Ryoga and Harry together, and it made Luna very happy to see it. She loved Harry, in a sisterly way of course, and wanted to see the older teen happy. He needed love in his life, true love, and Luna was sure Ryoga could give that to him.

 

 _'But first, I must get the ball rolling before any Wrackspurts confuse either of them,'_ Luna thought to herself as Ryoga rounded the bookshelves. She knew Harry was nearby, in one of those new forms he was able to take up now, and he would be listening it.

 

"Hello Ryoga-san," Luna said as she stepped out of the shadows, smiling up at the older boy.

 

Ryoga stopped short in surprise, Luna had almost appeared to come out of nowhere.

 

"Oh Hello... Luna ne?" Ryoga asked as he tried to remember the blond girl's name.

 

"Yes, you're looking for Harry correct?" Luna asked as she tilted her head to the side slightly, her radish earrings swaying with the movement.

 

"Hai, do you know where he is?" Ryoga asked hopefully.

 

"He's around," Luna said. "Ryoga, you like Harry don't you?"

 

"Well yeah, he's my best friend," Ryoga said with a slightly confused look.

 

"Isn't it a little more than that?" Luna asked. "Since he returned to school, he's spent more time with you than he does Ron or Hermione. Harry lights up when you enter the room, did you know that?"

 

Behind a bookshelf on the other side of the library, a certain round blue mouse-like creature flushed brightly.

 

"He does?" Ryoga asked, his dark green eyes lighting up then blushed heavily. Shirokuro panted in amusement at his master. "I mean..."

 

"Ryoga, do you know how you feel about Harry?" Luna asked. Ryoga frowned slightly, not sure if he understood.

 

"What do you mean?" Ryoga asked a bit confused.

 

"I think you like him more than a friend," Luna said in a matter-of-fact way. "You care for him more than that; you want to see him happy and safe."

 

"How...?" Ryoga was speechless. It was one thing for Ranma or Shampoo to point out how he might feel about Harry, and he couldn't say they were wrong, how he felt about Harry was stronger than any crush he had on Akane or Akari.

 

"Don't you?" Luna asked. "Care for him like that? Don't let the Wrackspurts or the Nargels cloud your mind about this."

 

"Nargels? Haven’t you mentioned them before?" Ryoga asked.

 

"No, those were Nergals, completely different race of creatures that’s distantly related," Luna said. "Just think on it, I think the answer will come to you." Luna turned and left, feeling she had planted the seed in both boys to get them thinking.

 

*****

 

On the other side of the library Harry changed back into his human form, sliding down the bookcase to sit on the floor.

 

Did Ryoga like him as more than a friend? The older boy hadn't told Luna he did, but at the same time Ryoga didn't deny it either. Since he’d known the girl, Luna just always seemed to _know_ things and Harry quickly learnt to listen to what Luna said.

 

And that brought up the question of how Harry felt about Ryoga. Harry couldn't deny that he sometimes thought of Ryoga in more than a friendly manner, in a way he never thought of Ron or Hermione in. He sometimes sneaked a peek at the older boy when Ryoga undressed and sometimes Harry’s heart fluttered in a way that even Cho had never made it do.

 

Harry bit his lip, he had no way of knowing if he was _in love_ with someone. He hadn't known love growing up, the Dursleys had made sure to let him know that they pretty much hated him and the feeling was returned. Harry loved his friends, he loved Sirius too but he knew that wasn't the same as being romantically in love. Cho wasn’t a good example, their dates ended badly and the only kiss they shared was horrible.

 

So how would he know?

 

Shaking his head, Harry sighed and stood up, brushing dirt off the seat of his pants. He didn't know enough about love, to love another like his parents had according to Sirius, to know what he really felt for Ryoga. Sighing again, Harry stepped out from the bookcases and ran straight into the very source of his thoughts. Strong arms wrapped around him gently to keep him from falling.

 

"Harry-chan!" Ryoga said happily. Harry blushed and tried to put his thoughts out of his mind as he smiled up at his friend. He only absently noted that Ryoga's face was as red as his own.

 

*****

 

(1) A Shin Shishi Hokodan is a more powerful version of Ryoga's regular Shishi Hokodan. Ryoga has to be really depressed or angry to build up the energy to power it and the attack can destroy everything around it.

 

(2) I can't remember if I already mentioned Shampoo's eye color in this story but I just recently found out that her eyes are red. I called them brown somewhere before, in this or another fic I am working on, with is incorrect.

 

(3) Voldemort had to have other students under his command at the school and with an important mission that Draco Malfoy had, I wouldn't be surprised if snake face had Malfoy watched the whole time.

 

Edit 7-13-14: Very little to fix here. Just a couple of misspelled words.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokémon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

 

Chapter 15

 

Harry and Ryoga snuck out of the library quickly so Madam Pince wouldn't notice Shirokuro. Finding a nice out of the way alcove in one of the hallways with a window seat and a view of the surrounding forest and lake, Harry sat down across from his oldest friend smiling as Ryoga's dog settled down beside them with his large head resting in Harry's lap while Ryoga cast a quick ward to block anyone from hearing them.

 

"I really missed you while you were gone," Harry said as he scratched Shirokuro behind an ear.

 

"Really?" Ryoga said, a silly grin crossing his face.

 

"Yeah," Harry said a faint pink blush on his cheeks. "So where did you go this time?"

 

"A lot of places," Ryoga said, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "I saw a lot of weird things. I saw this group dressed up in these skin tight outfits, they sounded like teens, and were fighting either monsters or demons, I wasn't sure about that. Then the monster thing suddenly grew into a giant and this giant robot came out of nowhere and started fighting it!" Ryoga waved his hands and shook his head. (1)

 

"Really?" Harry asked with wide green eyes. He tried to imagine it and it wasn't hard, it sounded like something from one of Dudley's shows that he had snuck a peek at once or twice.

 

"Yeah, I almost got stepped on," Ryoga said with a shake of his head. "And that was one of the more tame things I saw. Some of it..." he shuddered in remembrance. "I can't talk about that now, it's just.... still to real. So umm... what have you been doing?"

 

"Professor Dumbledore turned over my training to Padfoot and Professor Flitwick for now, he said he's setting something up that I need to know," Harry said. "And Cologne had me start this really important potion, said it had to do something with my lessons. But the most important thing, I did find out Malfoy really is up to something like I thought."

 

"Really, what?" Ryoga asked leaning forward. Harry said and took off his glasses so he could rub at his face.

 

"I still don't know, I heard him talking to an older boy that he called Griffin," He explained. "Said that Riddle was having him watched. I just wish I knew just _what_ Malfoy's mission was so we could stop it." Harry sighed and leaned his head back against the cool stone behind him.

 

"We'll figure it out Harry-chan," Ryoga assured him. "Oh, here this should cheer you up. I got you something." Harry sat up, slipping his glasses back on to watch Ryoga dig in his large pack he had put on the floor. "Here."

 

"Chocolates?" Harry said with a touch of excitement as he took the box of ROYCE' chocolates. Ryoga flushed and smiling happily as Harry grinned over the treat.

 

"Hai, the finest chocolates from Hokkaido," Ryoga beamed then became very nervous as he fumbled a small box. "I... umm... I-I also got you something else. H-here." Ryoga bowed his head as he held out the box to Harry. Harry blinked as he took the box from Ryoga after putting the chocolates to the side. Highly curious, Harry lifted the top of the box to look inside.

 

"Oh!" Harry said as he picked the golden ring out of the box. He ran his finger over the silver etched winged lion and the red stone. "This... wow..."

 

"D-do you like it? Ryoga asked, holding his breath. He wasn't sure how Harry would take him giving the younger boy a ring. "I-I mean I-" Ryoga stammered over his words.

 

"Ryoga, I like it," Harry said with a grin, trying to get the other boy to calm down.

 

"Really?" Ryoga asked, looking up hopefully at Harry thought his thick bangs.

 

"Yeah, it's great," Harry said. No one had ever given him a gift just for the hell of it like this. He thought back for a moment the conversation he heard between Luna and Ryoga in the library, Ryoga hadn't _said_ that he was in love with Harry or anything but Luna seemed to hint that the older boy was. Harry decided to think about it later, Ryoga gave him a heartfelt gift much like the snitch necklace he wore all the time and Harry couldn't help but love it.

 

Harry slid the ring on the first finger of his right hand, the ring fit perfectly and Harry swore it felt warm against his skin. The silly happy grin on Ryoga's face made the younger teen feel a burst of warmth in his chest and smiled in return.

 

*****

 

Snape gnashed his teen as he glared down at the petit red head sitting lazily in the desk in front of him. He _hated_ Ranma Saotome, in some ways even more than he hated Harry Potter. Ranma's girl from reminded him too much of his lost friend and love Lily Evans. The hair was just a fiery red and if Ranma's eyes were green then Severus would have almost been sure that Harry's mother had come back to life.

 

But Ranma was nothing like Lily Potter, even as a girl Ranma acted and called herself as boy. There was another reason why Snape hated the boy/girl, the cursed boy was cocky in a way that was reminded him of James Potter. The boy swaggered around like he owned the place and always claimed he was the best. This was mostly in Snape's mind of course, while Ranma did claim he was one of the best marital artist, and was a quite cocky, but he didn't act like he owned the place.

 

"Pay attention you addled brain brat!" Severus roared at Ranma. He hated that he was forced to spend his free time with Ranma giving her extra lessons in DADA to catch her up with the sixth years.

 

"I listening," Ranma said in a bored tone. She was resting her chin in her hand and was staring ahead with eyes half lidded. Snape narrowed his eyes at Ranma, how he hated this girl, and he hated lazy students he was forced to teach. "You said I have to point my wand at the thingy and say ridiculous,“ making Snape sneer as that was not how the spell was pronounced.

 

"Get up, the sooner we get this lesson over with the sooner you are out of my hair for the weekend," Snape snapped. Ranma sighed and stood up, following Snape over to a shaking trunk. "You act as though you have the spell now, so let's test that theory," Snape said with a dark smirk.

 

"What do you mean?" Ranma said with a suspicious frown and narrowed her eyes at Snape.

 

"You will cast the spell as soon as I open the trunk, we'll see how you'll do against a Boggart," Snape said. Ranma's eyes widen, she may act lazy but she did pay attention to all her lessons. She knew what a Boggart was and she knew what it did.

 

"Wait! Don't open that lid!" Ranma screamed as she quickly backed away toward the door of the class. Snape ignored her and flicked his wand at the trunk, letting it fly open as the Boggart rushed out, its form twisting into a skinny, ragger looking hissing and spitting cat. Snape, in his haste to get this lesson over and wanting to punish Ranma, had forgotten that Albus had forbidden him from setting a Boggart loose on Ranma. He couldn't remember the reason why, he assume it was special treatment for the Squib that could use magic through a freak accident.

 

Ranma screamed in terror, tripping over her own feet as she tried to get to the door. The Boggart-cat stalked closer to Ranma as she scrambled to her feet and ran for the door. Snape scowled and quickly cast a spell at the door that kept it locked.

 

"Stupid girl," He said darkly. "Cast the spell already." Ranma didn't listen; she pulled and tugged at the door franticly trying to get it to open. The door groaned but otherwise didn't budge, still shut tight. The Boggart-cat jumped at Ranma with a yowl who gave another terrified scream as she flailed her arms and fell back into the desks with a crash. The desks landed with a heap around her, screams echoing from the room and down the corridors of the school, many students and teachers looking up in surprise.

 

Snape scowled and strode forward to banish the Boggart back to the trunk. As he neared the pile of desk, Ranma's screams cut off and the room seemed to fill with deadly silence and Snape froze in shock. Gulping, Snape rushed forward as he knew Dumbledore would kill him if he allowed any student in the school to be killed.

 

As Snape neared the desk a low yowling filled the room. Freezing again, the noise sent a shiver of fear down Snape's spine. The desks seem to explode outwardly and the Boggart-cat flew through the air to land on the other side of the room. The Boggart turned tail and ran back into the trunk, the force of the creature hitting the inside snapping the lid back shut.

 

Snape gulped slightly, he had never seen _anything_ that _scared_ a Boggart! He turned back to the destroyed desks, in the middle of the debris he spied Ranma hunched over, stand on her hands and feet not unlike a cat.

 

"Sa-Saotome," Snape winced as he heard the stammer of fear in his voice. "Stop this nonsense now!" He started to walk closer with his wand drawn, the stunning spell on the tip of his lips if Ranma should make a wrong move.

 

Ranma yowled like a cat loudly, sending another shiver of fear throughout Snape and when he looked into her eyes, his breath left him. He could see the teen's blue eyes didn't have an ounce of human intelligent anywhere within them. No, all Snape could see was a primal rage in the girl's eyes as she hissed. His self preservation finally kicking in, Snape turned and ran for the door to get away.

 

Before Snape could cause the counter spells to the one he had cast earlier to lock the door, Ranma leapt at him with a yowling scream her hands outstretched in front of her. Snape turned and watched in horror as a strange energy surrounded Ranma’s hands taking the shape of claws. This was the last thing the man saw before Ranma pounced on him, and then there was nothing but blinding pain.

 

******

 

Students surrounded the corridor where the DADA classroom was located. They could hear what sounded like a wild animal and the most god awful screams. Girls screamed as the door to the classroom seem to explode and a body sailed through the air to hit the opposite wall.

 

Harry and Ryoga joined the other students in the hallway, Shirokuro on their heels, in time to see Ranma-neko run out of the class room.

 

"Oh no," Ryoga moaned as he saw his rival crouched on all fours, hissing and spitting at the students who were too dumb to move. Ranma turned toward his voice and saw an opening. Ryoga grabbed Harry and pulled the smaller boy to his chest, careful not to crush him and protected his friend with his body as Ranma-neko ran at them. She leaped into the air above their heads, pushing off Ryoga's head with her feet, and sailed over the milling students. Once on the other side of the crowd, Ranma-neko ran down the hallway out of sight.

 

Neither Ryoga nor Harry had noticed that Ranma was now gone. When Ranma-neko had used Ryoga's head as a launch pad, Harry had craned his head back to see what was happening. The force of Ranma jumping off of Ryoga's head had forced Ryoga's head down to met Harry's, their lips meeting in a short kiss. After a shocked short pause, both boys quickly pulled away blushing heavily. No one seem to notice what happen, they were either watching the hallway where Ranma had off down or going over to check on the crumpled pile of robes. Except one person that is, Luna smiled to herself as she watched the Boy-Who-Lived and The Eternal Lost Boy.

 

 _'I bet that kiss was a lot better than the one you had with Cho big brother,'_ Luna thought happily with a hum as she turned and walked away.

 

"Merlin!" One of the seventh years yelped. "Someone get Madam Pomfrey! It's Professor Snape!"

 

Ryoga blinked and shook his head, he'll think about how soft Harry's lips were later.

 

"Come on, we've got to follow Ranma before he hurts someone," Ryoga said. Harry quickly jerked his thoughts away from his first ever kiss with a boy and nodded. This was much more important, he had been told about the other times Ranma went like this by Shampoo.

 

"Come on, the stairs are that way," Harry said, grabbing Ryoga's hand and leading the other passed the crowd of students.

 

The pair searched high and low for Ranma-neko and finally found a clue when they heard someone say they saw the red head in the Great Hall.

 

"Harry!" Hermione called, jumping and waving her arms to catch his attention. "Thank god! What is wrong with Ranma? He's acting like a cat, is this that Neko-ken thing?"

 

"Yeah, where is he?" Ryoga asked.

 

"He got into the rafters right under the illusion on the ceiling," Hermione said while pulling them both into the Great Hall. The boys looked up at where Hermione pointed at, Ranma-neko sat on one of the wooden beams high above them. She was calmly licking her arm then rubbing her head just like a cat cleaning herself. "What do we do?"

 

"Usually he either falls asleep in someone's lap or we change him with water, that can knock him out of it," Ryoga said.

 

"This perhaps we should try that," Dumbledore said as he walked up behind them, his wand in his good hand.

 

"I would not recommend it," Cologne said as she pogoed at his side. "Like this Ranma think and acts just like a cat. He is very quick; unless you catch him by surprise Ranma will avoid any attempt to get him wet. Believe me, he may not seem like it but he is very aware of everything we do right now." Albus sighed and looked up at Ranma again.

 

"Well Elder, what do you suggest?" He asked.

 

"Clear out as many students as possible," Cologne said. "Let's see what my Great Granddaughter can do." Albus quickly agreed, having the Prefects and other professors push and herd all of the students out of the great hall. Harry, Ryoga and Hermione were allowed to stay but they had to stand by the doors. Shirokuro had to be put outside as well since he was a dog.

 

Once the hall was cleared, Shampoo entered the Great Hall looking up at Ranma. She had never done this, it was always Akane who got Ranma to calm down from these episodes. But Cologne, who heard the sounds coming from the other parts of the castle and recognized what they meant, told Shampoo she might be the only one who might be able to bring Ranma back to her senses.

 

~Here kitty kitty kitty,~ Shampoo cooed softly in Mandarin, catching Ranma's attention. Ranma tilted her head to the side watching the purple hair human, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this human. ~Come to Xian Pu, I have a nice bag of catnip for you.~ Shampoo held up the bag, pulling the string so it opened. Ranma-neko's nose twitched, she knew that wonderful small.

 

"Nyan!" Ranma-neko leapt down from the rafters, many people in the hallway outside of the Great Hall gasping as Ranma fell several felt and landed on her hands and feet like a cat. Shampoo knelt down and spread the cat nip on the floor. Ranma sniffed the grass and started purring loudly, rubbing her face in the treat. "Nyan."

 

Satisfied after a few minutes, Ranma looked at Shampoo again and decided her lap would be a good place to nap. Curling into a ball, Ranma nuzzled Shampoo's stomach while Shampoo started to pet the smaller girl.

 

"Now would be a good time to leave," Cologne said, guiding the others out of the Great Hall quickly.

 

"Mr. Saotome will be alright after this, correct?" Albus said as they exited the hall and quickly closed the doors with a wave of his hand.

 

"While Son-in-Law is sleeping, his mind will reset itself and return to normal," Cologne assured him. "Just let my Great Granddaughter take care of him."

 

"How did this happen?" Ryoga asked. "Wasn't all the cats here suppose to stay away from Ranma so he wouldn't fall into the Neko-Ken?"

 

"They are," Albus confirmed with a frown. "Could you two tell me what happen? Oh, and welcome back Mr. Hibiki."

 

"Ryoga showed up an hour ago and we were catching up," Harry explained, absently twisting the ring on his finger. The action caught Hermione's attention and she tilted her head as she tried to study the ring. "We heard this loud awful screaming."

 

"I recognized Ranma's voice and we followed it to the hall with the defense classroom," Ryoga added. "When we got there the halls were already full and we saw a body fly out of the classroom."

 

"Then Ranma came out afterward, jumping over our heads," both Ryoga and Harry flushed brightly as they remembered the accidental kiss. Albus smiled slightly as he noticed, he was glad to see Harry have a little love in his life. He thought maybe Miss Weasley or maybe Miss Granger might be the one Harry fell for but it seemed he was happily wrong. "We heard somebody say the body was Snape."

 

"I saw her, I mean him, run into the Great Hall and after that you ran up Professor," Hermione finished the story for them.

 

"I see," Albus said with a frown. "I have a few things to look into. Have a good day children, elder." He turned and walked away.

 

"You children should go, enjoy the rest of your day and make sure Ryoga is caught up in his classes," Cologne suggested. "I will watch over Shampoo and Ranma, I'm sure they will join you later."

 

"Alright," Harry said, he grabbed Ryoga's hand and walked off with his two friends. Cologne watched them leave then look back at the door.

 

 _'Foolish boy,'_ She thought to herself. _'Snape was warned that Son-in-Law and cats do not mix.'_ Cologne snorted and shook her head as she balanced on top of her staff in front of the doors and ordered a House Elf to bring her a cup of Oolong tea.

 

******

 

Anyone who saw Albus Dumbledore storming down the hallway quickly moved out of the way, the elderly wizard's power seem to cloak him and felt like it was barely held back. The doors to the hospital wing opened on their own, startling Madam Pomfrey who placed her hand against her breast.

 

"Headmaster!" She scolded with a hiss. "I have patients that are healing."

 

"I apologize Poppy," Albus said as he quickly reigned in his magic. "Severus was brought here correct?"

 

"Yes, I placed him in the private room in the back," Poppy said.

 

"How is he?" Albus asked.

 

"He'll be fine, he was covered in scratches, his right arm was broken and I had to pull out several wooden splinters," Poppy said. "But he's well on his way to mending, a day more or two and he won't have a scar on him. Albus what happen? He looked like he was attacked by one of Hagrid's pets."

 

"It was nothing like that," Albus assured her. "Young Severus disregarded a warning I gave him at the start of the year and paid the price. Is he up to having visitors?"

 

"Yes, he's awake," Poppy said with an annoyed sigh. "And cranky of course. Try not to damage him any more than he is."

 

"Of course, don't worry my dear Poppy," Albus said with a smile. Poppy just nodded and turned away to tend to one of the students in the beds. Albus entered the private room in the back of the hospital wing where Severus glowered in his bed.

 

"Headmaster," Snape said as he noticed the older wizard in the doorway.

 

"Severus, do you enjoy ignoring everything I tell you?" Albus said as he closed the door and quickly warded the room. "Did I or did I not tell you _not_ to use a Boggart on Mr. Saotome?"

 

"Y-you did," Severus said, ashamed to hear the slight stuttered in his voice but it was hard not to be nervous when he could almost see the magical aura around his boss as the man stared down at him in anger and disappointment.

 

"Then why, may I ask, did I find a Boggart in a trunk in the defense classroom? I warned you at the start of the year that Mr. Saotome’s fear of cats was dangerous," Albus said.

 

"I thought... that maybe you were exaggerating Saotome's fear of cats and coddling the girl since she is a friend of Potter's," Snape confessed. "I felt no need to coddle any of these brats I'm forced to teach and the girl was not paying attention. I wanted to see if Saotome could use the Riddikulus spell."

 

"I can only assume that you now find that I was not exaggerating how dangerous Mr. Saotome’s fears are," Albus said, stroking his beard with his one hand.

 

"Headmaster, that girl...boy... whatever is a menace! Did you see what she did to me?" Severus said as he held out his bandaged arms. "You knew that girl would be this dangerous and you still allowed her to come?!"

 

"I was warned not just by Mr. Saotome but Professor Cologne as well that this 'Neko-ken' would be dangerous if Mr. Saotome was allowed to slip into it," Albus said. "But I also took precautions, Mr. Saotome is warded so no cats are allowed in a certain amount of distance of him, Minerva is not allowed to change into her Animagus form and somebody," Albus glared at Severus as he said this, "was to keep Mr. Saotome away from Boggarts."

 

Severus grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from the older man.

 

"Mr. Saotome will not be punished over this incident," Albus said.

 

 **"What!?"** Severus said as he sat up in the bed, groaning in pain and flopping back against the pillows as he strained his abused body. "That crazy girl almost killed me!"

 

"Mr. Saotome had no control over himself once his minds snaps and he goes feral," Albus said. "You brought this on yourself when you ignored my warnings. For the sake of everyone, you will no longer be required to tutor Mr. Saotome as you simply cannot be trusted not to allow your personal feelings to get in the way. I should have learned my lesson after you blotched Mr. Potter's occlumency lessons so badly."

 

"That boy-" Snape started to say.

 

"'Clear you mind'? How is screaming 'clear your mind' teaching anyone occlumency?" Albus said coldly. "You refused teach Mr. Potter just _how_ he is to clear his mind."

 

"I had to take time out of evenings to teach that little spoiled brat how to shield his mind and he didn't even bother to listen to my lessons or read any of the books," Snape tried to defend himself.

 

"Books on occlumency are closely monitored, all of ours in the school are in the Restricted section of the library," Albus countered. "The only way he would have been able to check out a copy if _someone_ gave him a pass. I check Severus, Mr. Potter never even tried to check out any of the books on occlumency in the library. _You_ assured me that you would take care of everything after I asked you to teach Mr. Potter."

 

"You know I did not wish to teach that dunder head," Severus groused. "You forced me into that."

 

"Yes and how I regret it," Albus said as he brought down the wards and turned toward the door. "Severus for now I would cut back on the attitude if I was you. What would Lily think after all?"

 

Severus screamed in rage and tossed a pitcher of water than had been on his bedside table at the door as Albus closed it.

 

*******

 

"Will Ranma be alright?" Hermione asked as she, Harry and Ryoga settled into the Room of Requirement. Shirokuro gave a content sound as he flopped down in front of the fire place the room gave them.

 

"Yeah, once Ranma wakes up he'll be back to normal," Ryoga said as he leaned back on the comfy couch. "He won't remember a thing about it."

 

"Why?" Hermione asked, the Neko-ken had never really been explained to any of them. Ryoga shrugged his shoulders.

 

"I don't know, that's just the way it's always been," he said. "I've never seen him in the Neko-ken, I've just always heard about it from Akane. I just know he can be dangerous when he goes 'cat'."

 

"I do hope Professor Snape is alright," Hermione said. Harry snorted softly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"It serves him right," He said. He didn't want the man dead but it was something he was going to treasure in the back of his mind to see Snape get what was coming to him, the memory would be right up there with the end of third year.

 

"Harry," Hermione said in a warning tone.

 

"Don't even start Hermione," Harry said. "I have no love for that man, he had done nothing but pick on and bully me since our very first potions class. I looked up the answers to the questions he asked me. That first question, about the Draught of Death, that's a fourth year potion."

 

"I knew the answer," Hermione said.

 

"Hermione, you read ahead," Harry pointed out. "I bet you already know a lot of stuff we're going to learn in seventh year for a while now. Snape doesn't like me because of my father, a man I don't even remember and has been dead for 15 years. He's like a child in a man's body sometimes. I understand that he'll always hate my dad, and Sirius and Moony but don't you think it's going a little far to take it out on a kid?"

 

"I guess," Hermione said softly. Ryoga shifted slightly uncomfortable, the same could also apply to him almost. His dislike for Ranma sometimes clouded his judgment though he had gotten over that mostly after the failed wedding between Ranma and Akane. But Ryoga had his reasons; Ranma had picked on and tricked him several times.

 

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to snap," Harry said, rubbing his forehead. "I'm stressed out over Malfoy and whatever it is he's doing."

 

"Are you any further on that?" Hermione asked she was coming around to see Harry's point of view.

 

"I heard him and another boy talking, Malfoy said he knew what his mission was and didn't need a babysitter but I didn't hear anything beyond that," Harry said. "It's kinda driving me nuts."

 

"Maybe you should relax today?" Ryoga suggested. "With all the excitement today over what happen to Snape, he might lay low."

 

"Hmm, I guess." Harry said as he stretched out.

 

"Oh Harry, I've been thinking about your ability to transform," Hermione said, changing the subject into something lighter. "Have you discovered any more forms?"

 

"Not really," Harry said. "Siri had me practicing using my different forms mostly. Some of them are really weird. My deer form, the one called Sawsbuck, I think it's part plant. I've got leaves growing out of my antlers and I cast off a bunch of seeds that landed on Sirius and I swear it leeched some of his energy away."

 

"That's... that's amazing," Hermione breathed in excitement. "Just how do you find new forms?"

 

"I don't know, I just think of an animal and it turns into the closest thing or sometimes I see something and it triggers the ability," Harry said with a shrug. "Or I think of something I need and it does the same thing. I found my Joltik form because I needed to be small and my Haunter form after seeing Myrtle."

 

"Yes, and we mentioned owls and you turned into the two different types of owls," Hermione said. "You know, we should document each creature. Let me get a quill and parchment," she said in an excited tone as she dug around in her bag.

 

"You up to being her guinea pig?" Ryoga breathed into Harry's ear. Harry shivered slightly as the older boy's breath ghosted over his ear and turned to look up at Ryoga with a smile.

 

"Yeah, I like being in my Mew form," Harry said softly. "I feel so... happy... like that. Playful you know?"

 

"You are very kittenish when you're Mew," Ryoga said with a smile. "It's really kawaii." Harry blushed slightly, he got Ukyo to tell him what kawaii meant when he was back in Nerima.

 

"Found it!" Hermione said as she fished out her things. She looked up at her friends and smiled secretly to herself as she watched the two boys. The bushy hair girl let them have their moment before clearing her throat to get their attention again. "Ready?"

 

"Sure," Harry said as he stood up from the couch and popped into his Mew form. "Meewww, mew mew mew." Harry-mew flipped in the air as he was filled with childish joy. He loved being in his Mew form, there was about it that made him happy. Hogwarts seem to sense that Harry changed and shifted the room to suit the playful wizard. Ryoga laughed as the room suddenly had different toys while Hermione looked amused as Harry mewed excitedly and flew straight to the ball pit.

 

"Ruff ruff!" Shirokuro barked and ran over to jump into the pit with Harry. Ryoga roared with laughter as his ninja dog played like he was a puppy again.

 

"Mew mew mewmewmew," Harry-Mew's head popped out of the pit, the teen's green eyes lit up with happiness.

 

"Harry," Hermione scolded lightly, fighting to keep from smiling. It was rare to see Harry so happy and playful after all the crap her friend had to go through every year. "We're supposed to record all of your forms."

 

"Meeewwwww," Harry blew a raspberry at Hermione and dove back under the colorful balls in the pit, his long tail the last to disappear.

 

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "Come on now."

 

"Mew!" came from the ball pit. Shirokuro barked and dived under the balls with Harry.

 

"Can't you call him out?" Hermione asked looking at Ryoga who looked extremely amused.

 

"Harry-chan, the sooner you get this done for Hermione, the sooner you get the play," Ryoga called. The ball pit was quite for a moment then the colorful plastic balls started to quiver. With a joyful bark, Shirokuro burst out of the ball pit with Harry-Mew riding on his back.

 

"Mew!!" Harry's paws were up in the air as the dog bounded around the room. Shirokuro came to a sudden stop, throwing Harry into the air. The Mew twisted in the air and started to glow as he changed shape. Harry landed on the floor on all four paws.

 

"Growl!"

 

"Oh! He looks like a tiger striped puppy!" Hermione squealed as her quill raced over the scroll. Ryoga agreed, Harry had turned into a puppy like creature with reddish orange fur and black strips and had a tuff of fur on top of his head in a lighter shade of red and a really fluffy tail in the same color. Harry was panting happily, his tail wagging as he playful tussled with Shirokuro. The larger dog jumped over Harry's head as the puppy like wizard jumped at him.

 

"Growlithe," Harry shook his whole body, sending embers flying everywhere. Hermione and Ryoga yelped as the burning embers landed on the couch and Hermione's scroll.

 

"Oh my god," Hermione said as she quickly cast a spell to douse the fire. "That was fire, he was able to shake fire out of his fur!"

 

"He was able to breathe fire as Tepig so I'm not surprised," Ryoga said.

 

"Growl lithe!" Harry ran over to Ryoga, barking happily as he jumped up onto his friend's chest. Not prepared for Harry's action, Ryoga yelled as he was knocked onto his back. Harry licked the older teen's face making Ryoga laugh. Hermione covered her mouth as she giggled watching them.

 

"Harry, stop before you drown him," Hermione said between her giggles. Harry stopped licking Ryoga as his brain caught up to what he was doing. With a pop Harry changed back into a human, sitting on top of Ryoga and blushing heavily.

 

"Sorry, got really caught up," Harry said as he ducked his head. Hermione peeked up from her scroll and bit her lip to keep from giggling again. Ryoga looked dumbfounded up at Harry, his hands hovering over the younger boy's hips like he wanted to wrap his hands around them but was scared to. Harry on the other hand didn't seem inclined to move off of Ryoga.

 

"Well that little creature you turned into was amazing," Hermione said loudly, getting both boys' attention. Both of them blushed and quickly got up off the floor. "You turned in a puppy with stripes but when you shook your fur, pieces of ember came flying out."

 

"So I wasn't a dog with skulls?" Harry asked.

 

"No, not at all," Hermione said. "We should try again, but do try to keep on task this time," she teased gently as Harry gave her a bashful shy grin.

 

******

 

Ranma yawned as she started to arch her back and stretch out her arms only to pause as she felt fingers card through her hair. She quickly tried to remember what happen and where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in the classroom with Snape and him opening that trunk. Ranma froze as she remembered the thing that came out, all claws, fangs and yowling from hell. After that it was a blank but Ranma could guess what happened.

 

~I don't mind holding you Ranma, but my legs are starting to fall asleep,~ Ranma's eyes snapped up and she looked up at Shampoo who looked down at her amused.

 

~Where are we?~ Ranma asked she sat up and moved off of Shampoo's lap. The Amazon sighed in relief as she stretched out her legs to get feeling back into them again. ~Was anyone hurt?~

 

~We are in the large hall where everyone eats,~ Shampoo said. ~And I think the only person hurt is that greasy hair man.~

 

~Snape,~ Ranma spat and snarled. ~I told that bastard not to open that trunk.~ Shampoo wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, Ranma hated when she slipped into the Neko-ken. She had no control over herself and to know she could have hurt an innocent person shook her to the core. Ranma blinked and glanced to the side at Shampoo as if she realized the other girl was still there. ~So... um.... did I?~

 

~You make such a cute 'kitty' when you sleep,~ Shampoo teased with a grin, nuzzling Ranma playfully.

 

~Stop that,~ Ranma said with a blush as she turned her head away in embarrassment. The two teens looked up as the doors of the Great Hall opened.

 

"Ah, Mr. Saotome I am glad to see you are back to yourself my boy," Albus said with a smile as he and Cologne entered the hall.

 

"Yeah... umm sorry about all that," Ranma said as she quickly stood and rubbed the back of her neck.

 

"No no, it is I that should apologize," Albus said gravely. "I informed the staff at the beginning of the year of your phobia and not to include anything feline related in your lessons. When Professor Snape mentioned you were to start your lesson on Boggarts, I warned him to teach you the banishing spell only and not to use any Boggarts."

 

"That idiot man of course didn't listen," Cologne said in a dry tone then looked up at Albus. "Why again do you keep him on staff?"

 

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," Albus muttered softly then smiled as louder he said, "Elder, I trust Professor Snape and I think he's learned his lesson." Ranma and Shampoo looked at each other, wondering why he muttered one thing they said something different afterward. They didn't notice the teen at the door slip away, one of Voldemort's spies who only caught the second part.

 

"I would hope so," Cologne said. "That fool will get himself killed one day."

 

"What happen to Snape?" Ranma asked.

 

"Professor Snape," Albus corrected. "He was a bit hurt from the... incident... but he is on the mend. I assure you Mr. Saotome, you will not be in any trouble over this." Ranma hung her head, she didn't like Snape but she hated to hear that she hurt anyone.

 

"Do not look that way Son-in-Law, this is Snape's fault," Cologne as she lightly hit Ranma on the head with her staff. "He was warned about what would happen so he is the one to blame. Now I suggest you and Great Granddaughter head back to your tower, I'm sure the rest of your friends are waiting and I know Hibiki arrived back this afternoon."

 

"Porker is back?" Ranma said. "Guess we should see where he's been this time." Shampoo happily agreed and left with the smaller girl.

 

"You need to get that man under control Albus," Cologne said once the girls left. "Do you know how much damage he caused? Only a handful of these children have any idea how to properly brew a simple potion. I wasted several of both my and my two student's days getting everyone caught up!" Albus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his crooked nose.

 

"He is very rough around the edges but I need him here at the school," Albus said, looking down at his withered damaged arm. "Soon he'll be in the thick of danger at the end of the year."

 

"Albus, sometimes I think you are just as big of a fool," Cologne said with a shake of her head.

 

******

 

"Mr. Potter, if I may have a moment of your time," Minerva asked as Harry, Ryoga and Hermione passed her office on the way to the Gryffindor Common room. The rest of the time in the Room of Requirement had better spent, Hermione had recording all of Harry's current forms and they had figured out some of the powers a few of the forms processed.

 

"Oh, um sure Professor," Harry said as he split from his friends. He stopped and looked back at Ryoga and Hermione.

 

"Don't worry Harry, I'll make sure he makes it back to the common room," Hermione promised. Harry smiled and nodded then followed Minerva into her office.

 

"Mr. Potter, I would like to inform you that your Quidditch ban that... woman... placed on you has been lifted," Minerva said, a strong note of distaste in her voice as she mentioned the previous year's Defense professor Dolores Umbridge without saying the woman's name.

 

"Oh, that's great professor," Harry said. "But isn't Ginny the seeker for the team now? I know she's been doing a great job."

 

"Miss Weasley has a talent but she is not as good as you," Minerva said. "Mr. Potter, I know it's a little later than usual but I would like to offer you the Quidditch captain position."

 

"Me?" Harry said in surprise. "But what about Katie? She's been on the team longer than me."

 

"I did offer it to her but as this is her final year she declined as she feels it will be too much with her NEWTS studies," Minerva said. "And she said she felt you would be a better captain."

 

"But I've got extra stuff too," Harry pointed out. "I've got extra lessons with Elder Cologne and those lessons with Professor Dumbledore."

 

"I think you will have time to fit in Quidditch," Minerva said as she pushed the badge to Harry. He still looked doubtful; he needed the time to keep an eye on Malfoy. "Mr. Potter, at least give it a trial run. If you feel that it is too much then you can suggest another member of the team to take over the position." She offered. Harry sighed and finally agreed, reaching over to pick up the badge. (2)

 

"I'll do my best to get the Quidditch cup in your office again," Harry half joked.

 

"You'll find your broom returned to you Mr. Potter," Minerva said. "Good luck." Harry smiled slightly and left the woman's office, heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

 

"Hey mate, what did McGonagall want?" Ron asked as Harry entered the tower.

 

"She made me Quidditch captain," Harry said, holding up the badge.

 

"No way!" Ron said, grinning at his best friend.

 

"What's Quidditch?" Ranma asked, he had turned back to his normal male form wand was sitting in one of the arm chairs in the trio's corner, Shampoo sitting on the arm. Ron looked scandalized and launched into an explanation of his favorite sport.

 

"So captain, how are you going to set up the team?" Ginny asked as she rolled her eyes at her brother.

 

"I think... we should have try outs for all the spots," Harry said as he sat down beside Ryoga. "We lost a lot of players already, so having everyone try out for every position is fair."

 

"Well, we already know you're a shoe in for Seeker," Ginny said with a laugh.

 

"Ronald, can you not go on about Quidditch for 10 minutes?" Hermione said with an annoyed sigh. Ranma looked like he regretted asking as Ron talked his ear off. Harry laughed softly as Ron pouted and Ranma looked thankful. He pulled out a sheet of parchment to let everyone know about the try outs and reminded himself to book the pitch after classes the next day.

 

****

 

The next day Harry breathed deeply as he stood on the Quidditch pitch. He had booked it the night before after he put up the notice for Sunday, everyone who was trying out would come in another hour or so but right now only he and his friends were on the pitch. Ron took off to fly around the keeper goals in practice; he wasn't too happy he had to try out again for the Keeper spot and was determine to stay on the team.

 

"I haven’t flown in years," Ryoga said as he held one of the better school brooms in his hand. "Kept getting lost," he added with a blush.

 

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on your so you don't wander off," Harry said with a grin as he mounted his Firebolt and took off into the skies. Ryoga watched Harry fly, the younger boy looked like he was at home in the sky and he couldn't help the smile his friend and crush.

 

"Wow, I had no idea that thing about riding brooms was true," Ranma said as she watched Harry as well. She was already thinking about how she could use and add this to her Martial Arts. The Saotome branch of Anything Goes excelled in mid air combat, she was sure she would be right at home up there. She had another one of the school brooms in her hand.

 

"Have you even had any lesson with Hooch-sensei on how to ride a broom?" Ryoga asked.

 

"Why would you need lessons? You just get on it and ride it around right?" Ranma asked. Ryoga rolled his eyes and mounted his broom, rising in the air a little shaky at first since it had been a long time since he flown they stronger as it all came back to him. He wasn't a good as flyer as Harry was but Ryoga was half was decent on a broom, his lack of direction was the only thing that worked against him.

 

Ryoga lazily floated above Ranma as his rival mounted the broom she held, watching in amusement as Ranma scowled and hopped up and down trying to get the broom to fly.

 

"Come on you stupid piece of wood," Ranma said as she tried to get the broom to take off. She yelped as the broom flipped up in the air and sent Ranma tumbling to the ground. Ryoga laughed loudly as Ranma started to chase the broom around the pitch, drawing Harry's attention.

 

"What is he doing?" Harry asked as he floated beside Ryoga.

 

"Ranma tried to fly and when the broom wouldn't work for him, he insulted it," Ryoga said with great amusement. "I don't think the broom likes him."

 

"I have never seen a broom act like that," Harry said as he started to giggle as the broom hit Ranma on top of the head then took off at top speed.

 

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU ROTTON PEICE OF FIREWOOD!!"** Ranma yelled as she took off after the broom again. Ryoga roared in laughter again, he felt good he finally had something else he was better than Ranma at. Ranma always manage to out due him in everything they did except one thing, calligraphy.

 

Ryoga had beautiful handwriting and he could use both hands to write. Ranma on the other hand had such horrible handwriting that he hadn't even been able to enter the Martial Arts Calligraphy tournament. (3)

 

Of course at the moment, Ryoga was also better than Ranma at magic but not by much since Ryoga had never been able to stay around at school long enough to complete lessons. Most of what he knew he either picked up on his own or his mother taught him. Ranma was quickly catching up with Ryoga in the use of magic though he could only use it in his cursed female form.

 

Still, Ryoga grinned as the broom tripped Ranma as she tried to catch hold of it, he was at least better at flying that her. At this rate Ranma would never get onto a broom.

 

The Gryffindor students that came to either try out for the team or came to watch was treated to a show of Ranma vs. the school broom, of which the broom seems to be winning.

 

"I guess we better stop this or we'll never get through tryouts," Harry said with a laugh then called up to Ron. "Oy! Ron! Come on!"

 

Harry and Ryoga floated to the ground slowly, Harry keeping an eye on his friend so Ryoga didn't float off lost somewhere. Once on the ground, Harry reached up and grabbed the rebellious broom as it flew past him. Ranma slid to a stop and panted slightly, glaring at the broom that steam to act like an eager puppy under Harry's touch.

 

"Maybe now you'll want to take those lessons," Ryoga said with a laugh as he shouldered the broom he had been using.

 

"Shut up bacon breath," Ranma grumbled.

 

"Come on," Ryoga said with a roll of his eyes. "Let's get out of the way of the try outs." Ranma grumbled more under her breath as she led Ryoga over to the stands to sit with Hermione.

 

"What in the world did you do to that broom to make it act like that?" Hermione asked as they sat down.

 

"I think he just insulted it," Ryoga said, amusement coloring his voice. Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes then turned her attention to the pitch.

 

Down below, Harry handed the rebel broom to one of the others and started to separate everyone into the position they wanted to try out for. Everyone agreed that Harry should stay in the lead Seeker position but he did need to find a back up Seeker. Everyone also agreed to let Katie Bell stay on as one of the Chasers since it was her last year.

 

The tryouts did not go as well as Harry hoped. Within two hours there was at least one pile up, one crash that involved a Comet 250 which resulted in broken arm and a student needing to see Madam Pomfrey. Harry had several first years try out, none of which had a clue how to fly and was quickly cut from tryouts before they got seriously hurt. He also discovered that he had several students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff within the group trying out who had to be sent away with the suggestion they try out for their own house teams.

 

One of the biggest headaches came from Cormac McLaggen, a boy that was a year above Harry in Gryffindor. He didn't know McLaggen much, but when Harry did see in the common room, the older boy came off as arrogant, pushy and had a strong sense of entitlement.

 

"I was in the hospital wing when they held the trials," McLaggen said to Harry as the boy explained why he wasn't there the year before trying out for Keeper, all with something of a swagger. "Ate a pound of doxy eggs for a bet."

 

"Yeah... just head up to the goals, Katie and Ginny will throw the Quaffle, try to block as many as you can," Harry said. As McLaggen mounted his broom and flew up to the goals, Harry shook his head. _'Who the hell is stupid enough to eat doxy eggs?'_

 

As McLaggen flew up to sit in front of the three goals, he spied Hermione out of the corner of his eye watching him. He turned and waved, giving her a little wink. He thought she was pretty enough... for a muggleborn anyway. Not as good looking as that smoking hot purple hair girl that sometimes hung around Saotome, but alright looking. Somebody fun to mess around with before he had to go off to find a proper pure blood wife. Hermione caught his wink and blushed slightly as she turned her head away. Cormac chuckled and turned back to the task at hand.

 

In the stands Hermione huffed slightly, McLaggen had taken the time to speak to her every now and then since they started school again. He had good looks but Hermione tended to find him to be a bit boring. She glanced at Ron who was watching McLaggen, she wanted her red headed friend and, only if she admitted it to herself, crush to make the team again. There was another reason why she didn't like McLaggen and didn't want him on the team, she had overheard him making very rude remarks about not only Ron but Ginny as well.

 

She glanced back at McLaggen and bit her lip. She wanted Ron to make the team again but she had no idea how good McLaggen as a Keeper. She glanced at Harry who was watching as Katie and Ginny tossed the Quaffle at McLaggen who blocked the ball at least 4 times already, then glanced around her before pointing her want at the boy and casting a Confundus Charm on him. Because of the charm, McLaggen missed the last shot leaving him only have 4 out of 5 shots saved.

 

"Alright McLaggen, you're done," Harry called as he and the girls started to fly down.

 

Hermione couldn't believe she had just done that but knew it gave Ron a better chance. What she didn't know one person had seen her cast the spell, Ranma hummed softly under her breath. She had saw Hermione cast some sort of spell at that jack ass McLaggen and wondered what she could do with this information. She wasn't into blackmail like Nabiki was but maybe she could use this to get the bushy hair girl off her back about homework!

 

An hour later everyone had tried out for the team and Harry called an end to the try outs.

 

"Ok everyone, I think everyone did great," Harry called loudly. "I'll post up on the board in the common room who made the team and who made the reserved team tonight! Thank you all for coming!" The Gryffindor students talked excitedly among themselves as they headed back for the castle, wondering who made the team. Ron and Ginny stay behind with Harry who was waiting for Hermione, Ranma and Ryoga to join them from the stands.

 

As the group of friends headed back for the castle, McLaggen stepped out in front of them.

 

"You've got to give me another try Potter," he said to Harry who frowned.

 

"No I don't, everyone had one try and you had yours," Harry said. "Ron did better than you did."

 

"His sister didn't really try," McLaggen said with a snort as he pointed at Ginny who looked insulted. "She gave him an easy save."

 

"Rubbish, that was the one he nearly missed," Harry said.

 

"Give me another go," McLaggen demanded. He was sure he could have made all five saves.

 

"No," Harry said angrily. "You've had your go. You saved four, Ron saved five. Ron's Keeper, he won it fare and square. Get out of our way," Harry pushed past McLaggen, Ryoga's hand firmly in his own. He didn't see the guilty look on Hermione's face at Harry's words, nor did anyone else. McLaggen scowled at Harry and Ron's backs as the others walked away.

 

******

 

Author note: Ok, just a quick notice, this will be the last chapter for a short while. I'm going on a short hiatus but don't worry it won't be as long as the years old writer's block I had. I am going back over the previous chapters of this and my other stories to give them a tune up. As soon as I'm done, I'll be back to writing.

 

(1) I'll admit, in my head I see the Power Rangers or Super Sentai if you like (I'm American so I'm more familiar with the Power Rangers) but I tried to keep it vague enough that you can imagine any other series you like.

 

(2) I honestly forgot about the whole Quidditch thing until the last minute. I never read the book and most of what I remember about the Half Blood Prince came from the movie so with a little research into what happen for the tryouts, I'm mostly winging it here.

 

(3) Ryoga according to the anime has really good handwriting.

 

Edit 7-14-14: Grammar and spelling fixed here and there. Corrected a couple of places that didn’t match up with pervious chapters like Harry’s ring that Ryoga gave him.


	16. Chapter 16

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokémon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

Author note: Give thanks to my beta Tsuyu-the-Hanyou for going over this story. And Happy Halloween everyone!

 

Chapter 16

(for this section, “xxx” is Japanese)

 

“Akane!” Akane blinked and stopped outside the school gates, blinking again as Ukyo came running to catch up with her. She was surprised to see the other girl, Ukyo was allowed to leave school a few minutes early so she could go open her restaurant for the day since the other girl supported herself. The only time Akane ever saw her one-time rival and sorta friend was at school and Akane didn’t really take the time to hang around Ukyo then either.

Ukyo looked tried, the taller girl had bags under her eyes and her skin was pale. The girl’s brown hair was a bit limp and Akane wondered just what drove Ukyo to this state. Was it Ranma, was the other girl pining over that baka to the point she stopped taking care of herself?

“Hi Ukyo,” Akane said as Ukyo caught up to her. “Errr…. Are you ok? You don’t look to well.”

“Just a little tired, haven’t got much sleep the last few days,” Ukyo said with a wave of her hand. Akane wasn’t sure of that, she thought it might have been the last few _weeks_. “Hey can we stop somewhere and talk? Konatsu is running Ucchan’s so he’ll be fine for a few hours.”

“Oh… sure, I guess,” Akane said. Ukyo lead Akane to the park, finding a quiet, secluded spot so they wouldn’t be bothered. “So what’s this all about?”

“I’m going to cut right to the chase, I want to know where Ranma is,” Ukyo started. Akane scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t know where that baka is, just that he’s going to another school somewhere far away,” Akane said.

“I know that but I think he’s where ever that friend of Ryoga’s is,” Ukyo said. “And that jackass hasn’t been around either if you’ve noticed.” Akane had now that Ukyo pointed it out, with Ryoga getting lost so much you didn’t really stop and think about how long he was gone at one time until he showed up again or it was pointed out. She also absently though that her P-chan had been gone for a while as well and hoped her baby wasn’t hurt somewhere.

“Ryoga-kun’s only ever showed up because of Ranma,” Akane pointed out. “So he’ll look for Ranma, wherever he is now. Plus we both saw the looks Ryoga was giving Harry, I bet he happily followed Harry also.”

“Look Akane, I know that Harry is some sorta magic user,” Ukyo said. Akane’s brown eyes widened and she paled slightly.

“H-How… Heeheehee don’t be ridiculous,” Akane said with a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head.

“Konatsu heard you talking about it Akane,” Ukyo said.

“What!?” Akane yelled, hunching her shoulders and balling her fists in her lap. “I never said that to anyone,” She added in a hiss knowing she was caught. Kami, she hoped that secret magical place didn’t find out she told somebody and come to take her memory away.

“You were talking to yourself, I guess you didn’t notice you were talking out loud and Konatsu heard you outside your window,” Ukyo confessed. Akane blinked, she talked to herself out loud? She never even noticed and Kami-sama she hoped that Nabiki didn’t have some sort of recording device in her room as that would be just like her older sister. Then Akane’s face reddened in anger as her mind caught up to the fact Ukyo had her ninja employee spying on her.

“How dare you!” Akane said as she jumped to her feet, glaring down at the other girl. “How could you send someone to spy on me?! You’re turning into Kuno or something!”

“Hey!” Ukyo jumped to her feet as well. “I am not turning into that jackass Kuno. I just sent Konatsu to see if you knew where Ranma might be and he just happen to overhear you.”

“Why are you so fixed on Ranma?” Akane asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. “All he did was string you and Shampoo along, I’m the one he almost married.”

“I gave up everything for Ranma!” Ukyo yelled. “I gave up my womanhood until I had my revenge on him and his father. Now that I know it was all that bastard Genma’s fault I was left behind, I’m able to be together with Ranma.” Akane shook her head and grabbed her school briefcase.

“You know Ukyo, you can have him,” she said. “I’m not going to tell you anything, I promised Harry I wouldn’t. And even then, he didn’t tell me where his school was anyway.” Ukyo watched as Akane walked away, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

“I know where Potter goes to school,” A voice said from behind Ukyo. Her head snapped up and she spun on her heel to face the person.

“Mousse?”

 

*******

 

Mousse mused that it was almost nice to be back in Nerima after his forced stay back at Joketsuzoku. The return to the village had been stressful; Mousse had been kept in that little cage as the three elders traveled from Japan back to China where their little village laid in the shadow of Mt. Phoenix. Once back at Joketsuzoku, Mousse had very little freedom. He was allowed to walk around in his human form during the day but had been watched like a hawk by several of the village members. No matter what he tried, his escape was always stopped, one way or another. At night, on the other hand, Mousse was forced into his cursed duck form and thrown into a cage so no one had to keep an eye on him. Oh, his mother tried to convince the village leaders that she could make sure he stayed at home during the night but no one trusted or believed her.

And for good reason, the first chance she got Mousse’s mother would have helped him escape if she could. His mother was the only one who believed in his love for Shampoo, encouraged it even. His mother had been an outsider who fell in love with his father, a native to Joketsuzoku, and he fell in love with her. There was no need for fighting, his mother had never ‘defeated’ his father in combat. It was simple love that brought them together and made him.

Mousse had grown up on these stories, his mother told him how she and his father fell in love all the time after his father died. So with these stories in his head, when Mousse decided he was in love with Shampoo at a very young age, his mother supported him.

Then, a few days ago, luck had finally been on Mousse’s side. A small party of Musk had attacked the village, hoping to make off with a few of the younger, stronger females. In the chaos of the attack, Mousse’s watchers had turned away to help repeal the attack and Mousse had made a break for it, turning into his duck form and flying away. He had arrived back in Nerima earlier that day and found Shampoo missing and so was Saotome. It was only by chance that Mousse had come across Ukyo and Akane in the park as they talked. So when Akane left, Mousse took his chance.

“Mousse?” Ukyo asked a surprised tone in her voice. Mousse adjusted his thick glasses as he looked at one of his rival’s many fiancées. He didn’t interact with Ukyo a lot outside of the times all of the group dubbed the Nerima Wrecking Crew by the locals had to work together for some reason. “How do you know where Harry goes to school?”

“I overheard Potter telling Shampoo about his school,” Mousse explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. “They didn’t know I was there.”

“Wait, how come Harry would tell Shampoo about his school but he wouldn’t tell Akane?” Ukyo said with a frown, trying to poke holes in Mousse’s story.

“Did you know that everyone in Joketsuzoku has at least a little magical talent?” Mousse asked instead. Ukyo gave him a confused look and slowly shook her head. “For a lot of village members, it isn’t much. Shampoo’s talent lies in potions though she’s nowhere as good as the old mummy and she can use certain magical items a lot of people can’t. My talent is using magic to help hide items on my body.”

“What?” Ukyo blinked, shifting her weight to one leg as she crossed her arms over her chest. “I thought that was your special school of martial arts or something.”

“It is, but you don’t really think I can hide all those things in my clothing, or my feathers, without a little magic do you?” Mousse pointed out.

“I guess not… wait, why are you telling me all this?” Ukyo asked.

“Potter told Shampoo about his school because she knows magic is real and has a little of her own. I don’t know why he told Tendo about him being a wizard, something about an attack by that old pervert Happosai and her seeing him use it, I think,” Mousse explained. “Hibiki is a wizard too.”

“Ryoga!?” Ukyo said in shock.

“Yes, he’s kept it hidden for years from everyone until Potter showed up,” Mousse said.

“Ok Mousse, what is it that you want?” Ukyo said.

“Shampoo and the mummy are gone too, I can only assume they followed Ranma where ever he went,” Mousse said, Ukyo nodded as she thought that as well. “Then I need you to come with me and make sure they don’t get closer, to break them up.”

Ukyo bowed her head slightly as she looked up at Mousse through her bangs. This was the exact sort of thing she would think of to do, had done in fact but it was always with Ryoga as her partner in crime since she had been working on breaking up Ranma and Akane when it still looked like they were on the road to falling in love, or at least going along with their fathers plans to get hitched. Could she work with Mousse to do the same thing but with Shampoo instead of Akane? Did she have a choice? Akane wasn’t going to help her and the more time it was just the two of them, the more time Shampoo had to dig her claws into her Ranma-honey. Plus she really didn’t have any other leads.

“Ok I’ll go along with idea of yours,” Ukyo said after another few moments, lifting her head to look at Mousse. She slowly held out her hand for Mousse to take, after all the teen was a lot different than Ryoga so she wasn’t sure what it would be like working with the Amazon youth. Mousse took her hand in a handshake, sealing the deal. “So where’s this school at anyway?” She asked once they let go of each other’s hands and motioned for him to follow her back to Ucchan’s. She had plans to make, she had to decide on what to do with Ucchan’s and she had to tell Konatsu they were leaving. “Konatsu will likely go with us if he doesn’t want to stay at the restaurant.”

“The school is in Scotland, it’s called Hogwarts,” Mousse said as he followed the other girl. “I have no problem with your servant going as long as he doesn’t get in the way.”

Ukyo wrinkled her nose a bit as Mousse called Konatsu her ‘servant’. Konatsu did work for her and he was loyal to a fault but servant wasn’t the word she would use. She didn’t argue the point though; the three of them had a lot to do if they were going to travel halfway across the world.

 

*********

 

Up in a nearby tree, hidden from sight among the leaves, Happosai listen closely to Mousse and Ukyo has they made their deal.

_‘Oh ho! So that’s where my sweet Ranma-chan ran off to,’_ Happosai thought to himself, rubbing his hands in glee. He had been away the day Nodoka’s father had arrived at the Tendo Dojo and canceled out the Tendo/Saotome engagement and that Ranma would be going to a different school. He couldn’t get any straight answer from his useless lackey Genma just where Katsuro had sent his chosen heir. It seemed Genma was more afraid of his father-in-law than he was of his master. _‘Hmmm Hogwarts… it’s been such a long time since I’ve graced that place with my presents. The schools here all have me warded out, too bad as magical charged chi is so much better for my old bones.’_

Happosai crackled softly in glee as he rubbed his hands together again. Oh what good fortune had fallen into his lap! He knew where his Ranma-chan was and the whelp was in the middle of a school full of magical girls. He drooled as he thought about all the silky darlings just waiting for him to come rescue them.

_‘But why would Ranma be sent to a school for magic,’_ Happosai took time to wonder as he left the park toward the dojo. As he pondered the question a wide grin spread over his wrinkled face. _’Oh ho! That explains so much! No wonder I get so much of a boost after a quick feel of my sweet Ranma-chan. I assumed it was the Jusenkyo curse that charged her chi but this puts a nice new spin to it.’_ He thought as he came to the same conclusion that Cologne had weeks before about Ranma’s curse.

Happosai entered his room at the dojo through an open window he kept open and quickly started to pack his treasures in a bag.

_’Should I have those two idiot students of mine come as well? I might need a couple of pack mules,’_ Happosai thought to himself as he carefully folded and packed his favorite panties. He shook his head after a moment of thinking it over. _‘No, those two useless lumps wouldn’t be able to see the school. They haven’t had the years of training I had to throw off the spells to keep the non-magical away. They would be useless. I’ll have Ranma at my beck and call, I am his master after all.’_ Happosai laughed again, entertained by the ideas of what he would do once at Hogwarts.

Downstairs, Genma and Soun shivered as they both looked up at the ceiling.

“I wonder what has the master is such a good mood?” Genma asked.

“I’m not sure my old friend but it can’t bode well for us,” Soun said.

 

*************

 

(“xxx” is now back to English)

The days at Hogwarts seemed to pass quickly, the air started to lose its pleasant warmth and a chill started to cling to the air as fall crept upon the school and its students. Harry found himself very busy between his extra lessons and managing the Gryffindor Quidditch team, finding very little time to keep up his watch on Malfoy. Or to find a quiet moment period really, now that everyone knew Harry and Dumbledore had been telling the truth the whole time, people watched and whispered about Harry everywhere. Not too unusual and he was used to it as it happened since he rejoined the Wizarding world, except now they were singing their praises of him again and he noticed in the papers he was being called the ‘Chosen One’. Like he needed even _more_ nicknames.

Harry sighed as he settled down onto the plush couch in Sirius and Hedwig’s shared rooms. His godfather and his once-owl were both out of the rooms; Sirius was doing a bit of patrolling on his own making sure not to be seen by anyone in the school. Harry was sure Sirius was really setting up pranks but Harry wasn’t about to go find out. Hedwig on the other hand was with Professor McGonagall. Once she realized just how much Hedwig didn’t know about being a human woman, Harry’s head of house decided to take it upon herself to teach the cursed owl before the girls in Gryffindor tower could. Sirius had always said that Harry could visit the rooms any time he wanted and Harry was glad for a bit of peace and quiet.

Harry’s mind jumped to the one thing that had been on his mind, other than what Voldemort was doing and what Malfoy was up too, for a while now. What he heard Luna and Ryoga talk about and how he felt about it. Harry honestly didn’t know what to think, yes he liked Ryoga, he loved spending time with the older boy but did he like the Asian youth in _that_ way?

Harry blushed slightly as he thought about the accidental kiss they had in the hallway. Harry wasn’t sure if it could be considered a _real_ kiss as Ranma had accidently pushed Ryoga’s head down, and their lips had only brushed against each other. But Harry couldn’t help but think even if it wasn’t a full real kiss, it still had been loads better than the one he had with Cho the year before. That had just been too…wet.

Harry groaned and buried his head into his hands, missing the sound of the guardian portrait swinging open and Sirius strolling in.

“What’s the matter pup?” Sirius asked when he saw his distressed godson on the couch. Harry’s head snapped up and he blushed brightly at being caught in a moment of angst.

“It’s… well…” Harry tried to think of what to tell his godfather then stopped, maybe Sirius _could_ help him. “Sirius… what if… what if you heard… someone say that they like you… but you’re not sure about how you feel in return?”

“Somebody has a crush?” Sirius said with a grin as he sat down beside Harry on the couch.

“Sirius, be serious for a moment and no, don’t even say it,” Harry said as he held up a finger to warn off his godfather from the ‘Sirius-serious’ joke.

“Alright pup,” Sirius said, fighting to keep the amusement off his face. “So who did you overhear? Not Ron’s little sister is it?”

“Ginny?” Harry said with a frown. “She’s dating someone from Hufflepuff I think. As far as I know she’s gotten over that silly crush.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Sirius said, thinking to himself that Ginny did still have a crush on Harry if the longing looks he seen was anything to go by, if only a little crush. “So not the youngest Weasley, some other girl then? Hermione? That little blond bird you’re friends with? The busty Amazon?”

“Hermione is like a sister, the blond girl is Luna and she’s just a friend and Shampoo loves Ranma,” Harry said. “It’s… not a girl…”

“Ohh, a young strapping lad has got your attention hmm?” Sirius teased. “I told you that you should try blokes if you couldn’t find a nice girl, or a bad girl,” Sirius winked and laughed as Harry sputtered and blushed, “to do it for you. So which one? Not Ronald I would think, unless you two-“

“For Merlin sakes Sirius, it’s Ryoga!” Harry said not waiting Sirius to embarrass him anymore than he already was. “I heard him and Luna talking, she told him that she _knew_ that he liked me as more than just a friend and he didn’t quite deny it either.” Sirius had to fight to keep the grin off his face, he knew it. Anyone with eyes could see that Ryoga and Harry were drawn to each other. He knew that Ryoga’s two friends Shampoo and Ranma could see it and it looked like at least one of Harry’s friends did too.

_‘I wouldn’t be surprised if Hermione also sees it,’_ Sirius thought to himself. “Well… how do you feel about that pup?” Sirius asked out loud. Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly as he looked down at his lap.

“That’s just it Siri, I’m not sure. I like Ryoga but I’ve never really given thought about… you know… being with a boy,” Harry said softly. “I barely even think about girls, not after Cho.”

“Well, you’re not turned off by the idea are you?” Sirius asked.

“I guess not, I mean the kiss was sorta ni-“ Harry clamped up while Sirius’s gray eyes lit up.

“Kiss? What kiss?” Sirius asked. “Come on, fess up Prongslet.”

“Well… remember a few days ago when Ranma acted like a cat?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, oh I wish I was there to see Snivellus get tossed into the wall,” Sirius said with a fond, wistful smile. Harry’s lips quirked into a small smile of his own, it had been good to see that greasy git finally get what was coming to him.

“It happen right after, Ranma used Ryoga’s head to jump off of and his head was pushed down just as I looked up and we sorta brushed our lips together,” Harry said with a small blush.

“Why were you close enough to be kissed like that anyway?” Sirius asked.

“Ryoga was holding me,” Harry said then quickly added as Sirius started to open his mouth, “He thought maybe Ranma was going to attack us since Ranma can’t control himself when he acts like a cat and Ryoga was trying to keep me protected.”

“Alright, don’t get all defensive pup,” Sirius said but couldn’t keep the slight smirk off his face. “So you had your first kiss with a boy and you thought it was nice?”

“Our lips barely touched, can that even been considered a kiss?” Harry asked. Sirius shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Padfoot, what am I going to do? Ryoga may have a crush on me and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“You’re not against the idea are you?” Sirius asked.

“I guess not, I just really never gave dating anyone thought after Cho,” Harry said. “Girl or boy. I like Ryoga, he’s one of my best friends, but I don’t know if I like him _that_ way.”

“I don’t really know what to tell you pup, I never had any problems getting dates in my Hogwarts days and your Dad pined after your Mum so badly he didn’t even really look at anyone else,” Sirius said. “All I can suggest is maybe giving it a try, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up, isn’t it?”

“But what if it doesn’t work out and I lose his friendship?” Harry asked softly. Sirius smiled and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Just talk to him Prongslet, tell him what you know and that maybe you could try one date,” Sirius suggested. “Who knows, you may find yourself liking it and if Ryoga is a true friend he won’t let it end your friendship.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked. Sirius sighed and pulled Harry into a hug.

“I guess nothing is ever sure Harry,” He said softly. “But you can’t be afraid to try, you may be missing out on something great. Hell, it may be the love of your life for all you know.”

“I don’t know if I would go that far,” Harry said, his arms wrapped around Sirius in return. Sirius chuckled and ran his hand through Harry’s messy locks.

“But you don’t know that,” The older wizard reminded him. “You don’t have to do it if you really think it’ll ruin your friendship with Ryoga but just keep an open mind to it, ok?”

“Sure Siri,” Harry promised. Sirius smiled again then started to question Harry about Quidditch practice to get the teen’s mind off of his other problems.

 

*********

 

Meanwhile outside the school, a slightly portly figure huffed and puffed as he quickly walked up the path from the front gates.

_‘I should have taken Albus’s offer when he first approached me,’_ the man thought as he panted slightly, lugging his carpet bag up closer to his body. _‘You knew_ he _would be after you, with what you know old boy. I just hope that Albus will still take me in.’_ The man reached the front doors of the castle and quickly pounded on the doors.

“What on Earth is- Horace!” Minerva yelled in shock at seeing her old co-worker standing on the other side of the door sweating and panting heavily. Horace Slughorn gave her a weary smile as he caught his breath.

“Hello Minerva,” Horace said as he reached up with one hand to smooth down his graying hair. “I don’t suppose Albus is available for a little chat?”

“Oh… yes… come this way Horace,” Minerva said as she stepped to the side to let the wizard in. Horace gave her a grateful look as he entered the school. They walked up to the Headmaster’s office where Minerva stopped outside the gargoyle that guarded the staircase.

“Canary Creams,” She said, turning back to the man as the gargoyle leapt out of the way. “He’s upstairs finishing some paperwork that I wouldn’t allow him to push on me. Have a pleasant afternoon Horace.”

Horace nodded and stepped onto the moving staircase, riding it up to the office door.

In his office, Albus was wearily looking over school reports. His withered hand ached slightly, not with real pain as it no longer had any sensation in it but there were still phantom pains that plagued him. A large part of him was sad to know that in a few short months he would no longer be around watch over his beloved school. At least not in the psychically sense, he would have his Headmaster portrait on the wall when he died like all past Headmasters and Headmistress, and he did have a couple of portraits in other places that would come ‘alive’ when he passed on to the next great adventure. He was sad that he wouldn’t be here to help guide young Harry on his journey to defeat Tom but he now had great hopes that Harry would survive and get to live a happy, safe life with all the training the boy was getting now that he knew that the Horcux would be gone.

“Albus, Horace Slughorn is riding up the staircase,” a small hidden painting of a fairy warned Albus.

“Horace hmm?” Albus said a bit surprised. His old friend had been steadfast in not coming back to the school and without Harry to lure the man in, he had left Horace to his hiding. In the end it had worked out as Cologne had taken up the potions position and that seemed to be working out just fine.

“He’s almost at the door,” the fairy warned.

Albus smiled to himself as he called out, “Come in Horace.”

Horace chuckled softly as he entered the office and gratefully sat one in one of the blush chairs in front of the desk when Albus waved his good hand at them.

“One of these days someone is going to catch on to that little trick of yours,” Horace said.

“Perhaps, but they haven’t yet,” Albus agreed. “Lemon drop?”

“No, but I can do with a spot of tea,” Horace said. “Almost tea time after all.”

“Of course, so busy it’s slipped my mind,” Albus said before summoning a House Elf and ordering the tea. “So Horace, what brings you here? I thought you were enjoying your retirement.”

“Well, you see… the thing is I _might_ have been too hasty in saying no to your request last time I saw you,” Horace said, quickly fixing himself a calming cup of tea when the tray appeared.

“What brought this on?” Albus asked as he fixed his own cup of tea, loading it with plenty of sugar.

“I should have realized if _you_ were able to find me so easily, _he_ could do the same,” Horace said with a sigh as he slowly stirred his tea. “I was able to hide for a while, moving from place to place but in the end it was flee or be taken. I know things Albus, things that should never be spoken of and I’m sure _he_ felt the same way.”

“I am glad you managed to get away,” Albus said truthfully, Horace was a good friend of his after all.

“So, I don’t suppose your offer is still open,” Horace said with false cheer. “I feel the need to be teaching eager young students again.”

“I’m sorry Horace, but I did find someone to replace Severus as the potions professor,” Albus said.

“Anyone I might know?” Horace asked curiously.

“A potion mistress from China,” Albus told him. “Delightful woman, older than I am, it’s been a long time since someone could call me ‘sonny’. Kon Lon is her name.” Horace’s face lit up slightly at the name.

“Ah Cologne, I haven’t seen her since the last major potions conference,” Horace said with a fond smile. “I say, maybe she’ll be willing to share her classes. I wouldn’t mind taking a few off of her.”

Albus hummed, tapping his fingers against the side of his tea cup. Cologne _might_ be open to the idea, it would more than likely give her extra time for any training she was giving her Great Granddaughter and Harry.

“Let’s ask her then shall we?” The elderly man said as he used the Elder Wand to cast his phoenix Patronus. “Cologne, would you mind coming up to my office?” He told the phoenix then set it on its way.

 

*********

 

A few minutes later the fire within the fire place flashed green as Cologne flooed from her rooms to Albus’s office.

“Yes, what is it?” Cologne asked as she hopped over to the desk. “Horace you old fool, what are you doing here?”

“Hello Cologne,” Horace said with a pleasant smile.

“Horace was the Potions Master here before Severus took over,” Albus explained as he had a House Elf bring another pot of tea, this time with Oolong. “I asked him to leave his retirement to come teach again during the summer but he declined my offer which of course led me to asking yourself Elder.”

“I see, then why is he here now?” Cologne asked as she settled in the other chair in front of the desk and took the offered tea.

“Yes, well, I believe I was a little hasty in saying no to Albus here,” Horace said with a nervous laugh as he remembered the hell he just went through to get away from the Death Eaters. “Of course I wouldn’t dream of taking the position away from you but perhaps we could… share?”

“Share?” Cologne asked amused behind her tea cup.

“Yes, split the class,” Slughorn said with a smile. “One of us takes the lower years, perhaps up to OWLS and the other the NEWT year students.”

“Hmm…” Cologne half way shut her eyes thinking over the idea. It wasn’t a bad one, it would give her more free time to concentrate on Shampoo and Harry’s lessons. She may even be able to get Ranma to let her teach him a little more. “I think that is agreeable but you will take the lower years. I’ve worked too hard these last few weeks to get the sixth and seventh years caught up.”

“Oh umm yes I guess that would be fine,” Horace said. He had hoped to teach the older years himself but quickly took what was offered since he wanted to stay protected at the school.

“Wonderful,” Albus said with a smile. “I’ll have a House Elf prepare you a room Horace. I think your old chambers are still available. And I’ll announce you rejoining the staff at dinner.”

“If that is all, I have homework that needs to be graded,” Cologne said as she put the cup of tea to the side and headed toward the fire place. She called the name of her and Shampoo’s rooms after tossing in the Floo powder and was whisked away in a flash of green.

“So Albus, I was thinking of restarting the Slug Club as well,” Horace said as he turned back to his old friend.

 

***********

 

“Ryoga!” Harry called as he jogged down the hallway. Ryoga, who had been following Ranma down to the Great Hall for dinner, stopped and turned at hearing his name. Ranma went on ahead, wanting dinner, and figuring that Harry could lead Ryoga the rest of the way.

“Harry-chan,” Ryoga said. “Where’ve you been all day?”

“Hiding from the masses in Padfoot’s rooms,” Harry said softly so no one would overhear him. “Do you… would you mind coming with me to eat in the kitchens instead of the Great Hall?”

“S-sure,” Ryoga said happy to get any alone time he could with the other boy. Harry grabbed Ryoga’s arm and led the larger teen down to the hallway that contained the kitchens. Harry reached up and tickled the pear on the painting. It giggled as it wiggled then turned into a doorknob. “They have some strange ways of getting into rooms here,” Ryoga remarked as they entered the kitchen.

“They do, sometimes I’m still shocked by some of it,” Harry said. “But I still love it, it’s so weird and… and magical.” He smiled happily at the thought, no matter how crazy or bad things got Harry still loved magic and the wizarding world even if there were a lot of people he could do without in it.

“Master Harry Potter sir!” Dobby called as soon as he saw his favorite human in the whole world. He left his station and threw himself at Harry, his body arms wrapped around Harry’s legs in a hug.

“’Ello Dobby,” Harry said with a smile, the House Elf always managed to bring a smile to his face.

“Whats is Master Harry Potter and Harry Potter’s Ryogas doings here?” Dobby asked once he let go of Harry’s legs. “Cans Dobby be getting Master Harry Potter anythings?”

“Is it alright if we eat dinner in here Dobby?” Harry asked.

“Yes yes,” Dobby said nodding his head so fast his floppy ears looked like they could let him fly. “Cans sit at visitor table. Follows Dobby.” He waved his hand for the two boys to follow him across the kitchen. Many of the other House Elves looked up at Harry and Ryoga but seeing that odd little Dobby was taking care of them went back to putting the finishing touches on dinner for the rest of the school.

“So where’s Kreacher?” Harry asked as he looked around, not seeing the bitter old House Elf anywhere.

“Nasty old Kreacher on toilet duty,” Dobby said with a smirk. “Moaning Myrtles makes her bathroom nice and dirty just for nasty old Kreacher.”

“I’m sure she’s having a blast,” Harry said with a laugh and a shake of his head. Harry and Ryoga quickly sat at the table Dobby had lead them to, the House Elf leaving to get them some dinner.

“Heres we are,” Dobby said as he quickly laid out several platters of food on the table. Another House Elf had followed Dobby over, setting out plates, goblets and a pitcher of pumpkin juice on the table’s surface.

“Winky?” Harry asked as he got a good look at the second House Elf. Winky was a House Elf that had worked for a man named Barty Crouch Senior until the summer before Harry’s fourth year at Hogwarts. Her old master had freed the unwilling House Elf, as House Elves did not like freedom and preferred to work for a family unless your name happen to be Dobby, after she had disobeyed his orders to keep his captive son Barty Jr. under control. Winky had since worked at Hogwarts, or at the very least lived there. Harry couldn’t say he had seen her do much work, she was usually in a deep depression and drunk off of Butter Beer. In fact he hadn’t seen her at all the previous year and hadn’t been sure if the female elf was still alive until now.

She didn’t look as bad as she been, but at the same time she didn’t look all that great either. Harry had a feeling she was still hitting the Butter Beer pretty hard.

“Yes Master Harry Potter?” Winky said turning tired eyes to him. Harry winced slightly, definitely hitting the Butter Beer, her eyes were bloodshot.

“How are you?” Harry asked.

“Winky sad that Master Crouch is gone and that Master Barty…” Winky shook her head, she missed her beloved family she had served so faithfully for so many years as had her ancestors before her. But most of all she missed being bonded to a family. She finished setting up the table and quickly left.

“Winky still not adjusted to beings free,” Dobby said. “Winky wants a family to serve but nos family wants disgraced drunk elf. Enjoys your meal.” The House Elf rushed off after Winky to make sure she didn’t get into the Butter Beer again.

“I feel sorry for Winky,” Harry said as he turned to his dinner.

“What’s the story with the House Elf anyway?” Ryoga asked. He listened as Harry explained what had happened at the World Quidditch Cup his fourth year and then how Winky had ended up at the school, depressed that her family let her go.

“Crouch wasn’t a nice man,” Harry said with a frown. “What he did to his son was just as bad as what Barty Jr. did when he worked for Riddle. Winky was devoted to her family like any other House Elf, and she liked her family unlike Dobby. I can tell she doesn’t like being a free elf, something that Hermione can’t get her head around. I wish I could help her but I’m not really looking to hire a House Elf and even if I did I think Dobby would be insulted if I didn’t ask him first.”

“Well… maybe my family can take her,” Ryoga offered wanting to help.

“Really?” Harry asked. Ryoga shrugged his shoulders slightly as he answered.

“Mom and Dad aren’t home that often, Mom makes it home more that Dad does but not by that much.” Ryoga scratched the back of his neck as he explained. “Checkers can do a little house work, but as smart as she is, a dog can only do so much to keep a house clean. I think Mom might be happy to have some help keeping up the house work, getting lost while you’re trying to dust the house isn’t great, and I think it would ease her mind if someone was watching the house while we were gone.”

“Do you think your parents will go for it?” Harry asked.

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask,” Ryoga said. Harry nodded, stirring his dinner slowly around his plate with his fork. He would worry about Winky and finding her a family later, right now he had something else on his mind and he wanted to talk it out with Ryoga before his lost his nerve.

“Ryoga… there was a reason I wanted us to eat alone,” Harry said softly. “I… I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Nani?” Ryoga asked as he lowered his chop sticks.

“I… sorta heard you and Luna the other day in the library,” Harry said. Ryoga paled greatly, he hadn’t really planed on bringing that up with Harry no matter what Luna had hinted at, Ryoga didn’t want to lose Harry to a little crush.

“Lo-look Harry,” Ryoga tried to explain himself. “I-“

Harry held up his hand to stop Ryoga.

“I’m not mad,” He said softly. “Honestly, it’s been on my mind for days now. I… don’t have a good idea how relationships or anything works. I only had a crush on one person before and that turned out to be terrible. I… umm… I also can’t put that near kiss out of my mind,” the teen admitted with a blush. Ryoga blushed as well, looking down at his plate.

“Then what…” Ryoga trailed off not sure what to ask.

“Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon,” Harry said. “Maybe… we could go together? As in a date?”

“You… want to go on a date with me?” Ryoga asked surprised. Other than Akari, he hadn’t much luck on the dating scene. In fact, he hadn’t that much luck with Akari either, he had defeated her prize sumo pig when the swine attacked him after a fight with Ranma. Akari, who had been told by her grandfather to find a strong man to marry, had used the pig Katsunishiki to attack people to judge their strength and chose Ryoga after his triumph. They really hadn’t gone on many dates, and while Akari was sweet, Ryoga couldn’t stand pigs or being compared to one. Luckily, Akari had picked up on how much all this bothered Ryoga and set him free from the engagement. This was also the first time anyone had asked Ryoga on a date.

“If… if you don’t think it would be weird,” Harry said. “And wouldn’t ruin our friendship if it didn’t work out.”

“Please?” Ryoga said. “I promise it won’t get weird.”

“Alright… so Hogsmeade then?” Harry asked with a shy smile. A silly grin plastered itself on Ryoga’s face as he nodded, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was!

 

***********

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Hermione looked around trying to spot Harry.

“Oh where is he?” Hermione asked. She hasn’t seen her friend all day; he mentioned he was going to take a break from all the staring in Sirius and Hedwig’s rooms. “Do you think he’s still in Snuffle’s rooms?”

“Hermione, quit worrying,” Ron said around a mouthful of food. “Harry’s fine, he either got caught up in somthin’ or he’s just taking his time.”

“Ronald, swallow your food before you talk,” Hermione said in disgust.

“Yo,” Ranma said as he joined them, sitting on Ron’s other side and started piling up his plate with food. He was never one to be picky about what foods he ate since he learned to eat what he could growing up or Genma would devour it, as such he was used to eating anything from normal Japanese dishes to American food, and everything in between. “What’s with the long faces?” Ranma asked when he saw Hermione’s worried look.

“Harry hasn’t shown up for dinner,” Hermione said.

“Oh, he’s with P-chan,” Ranma said with a wave of his chopsticks. “You know that Porker won’t let anything happen to the kid.” Hermione sighed but she did feel a little better.

“Well I wonder where they are then, they’re missing dinner,” Hermione said.

“If I could have everyone’s attention,” Albus said halfway through the meal, tapping his spoon against the side of his goblet to get everyone to look up at the head table. “I would like to welcome back Professor Horace Slughorn,” Albus turned and politely clapped as Horace stood and a smile, giving everyone a small bow. “Professor Slughorn had decided to come out of retirement to return to molding young minds. As such, Professor Cologne will now be only teaching sixth and seventh years while Professor Slughorn shall be teaching first through fifth.”

“I will now have more time to provide all of my sixth and seventh years help should they feel that they need it,” Cologne announced. “Come to my office during the posted times and we shall work something out.”

“Yes, thank you Professor Cologne,” Albus said with a smile then sat down to allow the students to return to their dinner. A hushed conversation started all over the Great Hall as they discussed the sudden change in the staff.

 

*********

 

Ayako Hibiki sighed happily as she sunk down to sit on the couch in the living room of her home. She had been gone for days, lost as always just like her husband and son, and after camping that whole time it was nice to relax in the safety of her own home.

**Pop**

Ayako blinked and looked up at the sound, standing in her living room was a House Elf dressed in a ragger looking pillow case.

~Can I help you little one?~ Ayako asked in Japanese.

“Mistress be excusing Winky,” Winky said in English. “Winky not be understanding.”

“I said can I help you?” Ayako repeated as she sat up straight, switching over to English easily.

“Winky be bringing letter to Mistress,” Winky said, handing over the letter that had been clutched in her hands. Ayako hummed to herself as she opened it, recognizing Ryoga’s handwriting right away, musing that her son had the most wonderful calligraphy.

_Mom,_

_This is a House Elf I met at Hogwarts, Harry-chan told me that she was dismissed by her old master over a stupid reason and now she’s really depressed. I told Harry I would ask you if it was ok if we took Winky in since she really wants a family to work for instead of being a freed elf. She could keep an eye on the house while you and Dad are gone._

_Ryoga_

Ayako blinked at the letter then looked over at Winky, their family had never had a House Elf before, the magical branch of the Hibiki’s just never bothered. Usually whoever married into the family was the one who took care of the home since those with Hibiki blood was always lost. But since Ayako married her distance cousin Ryoichi, both of them were always lost and almost nobody was at home.

So Ryoga’s suggestion was a good one, though Ayako could tell Ryoga had brought this up more for his little friend Harry’s sake than anything.

_‘Ah, young love,’_ She thought with a smile. “Do you know what this letter is about little one?”

“Winky be told that mistress might find Winky a new family,” Winky said. She had been elated when Harry Potter had told her that there might be a family in need of her, Winky wanted a family to work for so badly.

“Well my son seems to think you would like to bond to our family,” Ayako explained. “But you need to know something, our family is under a very old curse. I, my husband and our son as well as the rest of our blood relatives all have no sense of direction. We get lost very easily so we’re not at home very often. So you wouldn’t really have much to do, just keep the house clean and look over it and the dogs.” Ayako nodded to the side where Checkers sat and watched Winky, surrounded by her puppies.

“Winky’s old master,” Winky stopped for a moment with a look of grief on her face as she thought about the Crouch’s, “is not being at home much when Winky work for him. Winky took care of Master Barty but Master Barty is gone now. Winky take good good care of house, look after doggies. Winky even stop drinking Butter Beer.” She gave Ayako a pleading look; she really wanted a family to take care of again. She would take good care of her Mistress and Masters, they would never have to worry under her care.

Ayako sighed and blew a piece of hair out of her face. She felt really bad for the little House Elf and couldn’t say no to that pleading and hopeful look.

“Well alright,” She said at last. “I guess it would be nice to have somebody to help around here and look after the house. Come here,” Ayako waved Winky closer to her as she sat on the edge of the couch. When Winky was close enough, Ayako held out her hand and gave Winky a small encouraging smile as the Elf shyly placed her hand in the woman’s. Ayako placed her other hand over Winky’s and let her magic flow over the young elf. “Do you, Winky the House Elf, accept to bond with the Hibiki clan and serve our family faithfully until either the day your die or until you are presented clothing?”

“Winky swears to take good care of Hibiki family for rest of Winky’s days,” Winky swore, the Elf gasping as Ayako’s magic swirled around her then cried as she felt the bond to her knew family form.

~Can you understand me now little one?~ Ayako asked in Japanese. Winky looked up at her new Mistress with wide eyes.

~Winky be understanding now,~ She said in awe. Ayako grinned, it was one of the marvelous things about the bonding magic between a family and an Elf, the magic allowed the small being to instantly understand their family so they could better serve them. In this case, it allowed Winky to understand and speak Japanese.

“Now, there is a western style bathroom upstairs. I want you to go get cleaned up, you’re filthy little one,” Ayako said as she let go of Winky’s hand. “In the hall closet we have extra towels and pillowcases, choose either one you like and make yourself a couple of new uniforms. Afterward we’ll discuss where your room will be. And welcome to the Hibiki family Winky.”

“Thank you Mistress,” Winky said as her eyes started to get teary, her new Mistress was so kind! She quickly bowed, then popped out of the room to go get cleaned up.

 

**********

 

Author note: As you can see my hiatus is done ^_^. There is more than likely a bunch of grammar and spelling stuff that I missed, if anyone sees any and feels the need to point it out just drop it off in the reviews or something.

Beta note: I did my best but like she said, if you see something I missed, let us know please!


	17. Chapter 17

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokémon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

 

Author note: This chapter had now been beta-ed by Tsuyu-the-Hanyou.

 

Chapter 17

“Where have you been!?” Hermione yelled as soon as Harry and Ryoga walked into the Gryffindor tower. Harry startled a bit and took a half step back.

“We were in the kitchens,” Harry said. “We had dinner there.”

“Why would you bother those poor house elves and why were you in the kitchens?” Hermione asked her hands on her hips. Many of the other students in the tower turned to watch the dressing down Hermione was giving Harry and to hear any gossip they could get on the ‘Chosen One’.

“Hermione, the house elves weren’t bothered that we were there, it’s not like we were in their way,” Harry said calmly. “And it’s none of your business why we were in there but I wanted to spend time with my friend.” Hermione huffed softly then sighed.

“I was just worried when I didn’t see you at dinner,” Hermione said. “And you missed the announcement Dumbledore gave.”

“What did he have to say?” Harry asked as Hermione finally let him and Ryoga pass to go to their corner of the room where Ron and Ranma sat.

“Oh, we have a new professor here at the school,” Hermione said. “His name is Horace Slughorn and he’s going to teach potions.”

“But Cologne is already teaching the potion classes,” Harry pointed out.

“Oh he’s only teaching the younger years so it doesn’t affect us,” Hermione said. “He use to teach here years ago, I looked him up and he was the potions professor before Professor Snape and he was the House Head of Slytherin as well.”

“I remember mum talking about him once,” Ron said. “Friendly for a Slytherin but he likes to ‘collect’ students.”

“Collect students?” Harry asked. “What are we, trading cards?” Ron looked confused by the reference.

“It’s something that some muggles do,” Hermione explained. “For sports. A lot like how you collect cards from the chocolate frogs.”

“Oh, why didn’t you just say so?” Ron said with a roll of his eyes then turned his attention back to the book in his hands. Harry tilted his head slightly to read the title as it didn’t look like Quidditch Through the Ages and he never seen Ron willingly read any other book before that wasn’t about Quidditch.

“Are you reading a potions book?” Harry asked. Ron blushed slightly and lowered the book.

“I can’t get into the Aurors unless I bring my grade up, yeah?” Ron said. “This Prince guy seems to know what he’s talking about, he’s got notes written on the sides about all the potions. I’ve been following his instructions in class.”

“Ron!” Hermione scolded. “That’s dangerous! Why would you do something foolish like that?”

“Well I wasn’t at first,” Ron said as his ears turned red in embarrassment. “But then I notice Harry doing the same thing in class that this Prince guy wrote in his book so I figured it was ok.”

“Can I see?” Harry asked holding out his hand. Ron shrugged and handed the old potions text book over to his friend. “Who’s the ‘Half Blood Prince’?” Harry added as he read the inside cover.

“Don’t know,” Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Prince is one of those old pureblood families, but it’s all but died out and if this bloke is a half blood, then his family might not acknowledge him.”

“Why would they do that?” Ranma asked only half paying attention, he had been trying to find out from Ryoga what happen in the kitchens but Ryoga was steadily ignoring him since it was between him and Harry only.

“Cause of his muggle blood,” Ron said as if that explained everything. “A lot of pure blood families don’t like to mix their blood with muggles or muggleborns. It’s stupid, look at Monie, she’s one of the smartest students in the school and she has muggle parents.”

“Thank you for that ringing endorsement,” Hermione said dryly. “Who my parents are shouldn’t matter, but a lot of people in the school still look down on me because of them. And don’t call me ‘Monie’,” She added with a glare in Ron’s direction.

“Well Ron was right about one thing,” Harry said, interrupting any argument the two could start. “This Prince guy does know his potions pretty well. Whoever wrote this book has the most basic recipes for these potions, it wouldn’t be the best versions of the potions but they would be useable at least that’s what Cologne told me. But these notes have all the ways to make better versions of the potions, the ones that top quality shops would sell.”

“So my grade will be better if I do what this Prince guy wrote instead of what the author wrote,” Ron said happily as he took the book back.

“That’s cheating,” Hermione accused.

“How is it cheating?” Harry asked Hermione who gaped for a moment as she tried to find the answer.

“We’re suppose to follow the instructions in the books,” she said finally.

“Well, it’s written in his book so I don’t see the problem,” Harry said flatly. “I’m making my potions the same way, the way Cologne has taught me, and she doesn’t seem to have a problem with Ron using the altered recipe.”

“Maybe she hasn’t noticed,” Hermione said.

“Hermione, Cologne is a potions mistress, how could she _not_ notice the difference between two potions that were brewed differently,” Harry pointed out. Hermione huffed again and leaned back in her seat, not having a counter argument.

 

*******

 

_‘Harry, please come to my office this evening after dinner to resume our lessons._

_P.S. I quite enjoy Canary Creams’_

Harry glanced at the note that had been delivered to him at lunch then quickly banished it. Dumbledore was finally ready to start lessons with him again and Harry wondered what it was the Headmaster was going to teach him now since they finished the occlumency lessons.

“What was that?” Hermione asked as she noticed Harry’s actions.

“Nothing, just a note from the Headmaster,” Harry said. Hermione nodded and didn’t question any further as she turned her attention back to her book. The last two days had been fairly quiet. As Hermione had said, the arrival of Slughorn didn’t affect any of the sixth or seventh year potion students, though Harry could see the man giving him looks every now and then that made Harry feel like a piece of meat, not a comfortable feeling at all.

Now that the tension of their budding attraction was addressed and they agreed to try one date to see how it went, Ryoga and Harry were back to being completely comfortable with each other. Harry would sometimes sit and stroke the silver ring that Ryoga gave him when he was thinking and surprisingly Hermione hadn’t noticed or had decided to leave Harry alone about the ring. Of course the potions book Ron was using seem to have all of Hermione’s ire, the girl still didn’t approve of the book. Harry didn’t see the problem, while he wasn’t making perfect potions Ron’s brewing had improved at least a little bit.

“Come on, we have DADA next,” Hermione said as she snapped her book shut and stood up. Harry sighed; classes with Snape were hell no matter what the subject, even if Snape did know what he was talking about.

 

********

 

“Ukyo-sama, are you sure this is a good idea?” Konatsu asked his employer as Ukyo squinted up at the board that listed the flights.

“It’ll be fine,” Ukyo assured Konatsu, she was surprised the ninja youth had insisted on tagging along instead of running Ucchan’s while she was gone. Konatsu insisted that Ukyo needed _somebody_ to watch out for her. Ukyo wasn’t sure what the deal was, now that she knew that she was on her way to seeing Ranma again Ukyo had been sleeping much better at nights. It took a little time to arrange passports as well as tickets for her and Konatsu. Then she had to contact her father to look after her restaurant while she was gone.

“Quack,” Mousse said from the pet carrier by Ukyo’s feet, it was cheaper and easier to have Mousse go along as Ukyo’s pet duck than it was for him to travel as a human. That didn’t mean he had to like it. Konatsu sighed, he didn’t like the other boy and the way he was egging Ukyo on. And he had this feeling that they were being followed by someone.

“The 5:20 flight to London is leaving in 30 minutes from gate 5-A,” A voice said over the speaker system.

“That’s ours!” Ukyo said. “Let’s dropped ‘Mu-mu’ off, then get our seats.”

“Quack!” Mousse protested as Ukyo grabbed his carrier, his wings pressed against the side of the box to keep himself from being thrown around. Konatsu groaned and picked up their bags, he had no idea how Ukyo got her razor sharp spatulas through customs but then again who believed that spatulas could be a weapon? As it was, her giant one had to be mailed by her father to the place they were staying at and they didn’t even check Mousse to see if he was carrying any weapons.

 _‘Of course, who would believe a duck has anything on them much less weapons?’_ Konatsu mused. He stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder. The pretty ninja narrowed his eyes, he could have sworn he just saw someone duck behind a cart full of luggage.

“Konatsu, come on!” Ukyo called.

“Coming Ukyo-sama,” Konatsu said with a sigh.

 _‘Whew, that was close!’_ Happosai thought as he watched the girly looking boy walk off. He needed to get to that plane and find a place to stow away on it since he didn’t have a ticket and why would he pay when he could just fly for free? Happosai darted through the airport, ignoring his instincts that told him to grope all the pretty ladies around him. This wasn’t the time to grace the ladies with his touch or to save all the silky darlings. _‘England, here I come!’_

 

********

 

“Canary Creams,” Harry said to the gargoyle outside of the Headmaster’s office. The gargoyle jumped to the side and let Harry past to ride the stairs up to the office door. Harry wondered if he should even bother trying to knock on the door as the man within always seem to know when somebody was on the other side.

“Come in, my boy!” Harry heard as soon as he reached the top.

 _‘That answers that question,’_ Harry thought to himself as he pushed the wooden door open. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Yes yes, sit down Harry,” Albus said with a smile, waving his hand at the overstuffed chairs he had in front of his desk. “Tea my boy? Lemon drop?”

“Err, just tea,” Harry said as he sat down. Albus smiled and nodded as he allowed Harry to doctor up a cup of tea.

“Now, I’m sure you’re wondering what is going on,” Albus said once Harry was settled.

“You’re note said it had to do with my training,” Harry said.

“Indeed it does. Sirius and Filius are doing a fine job in covering any spells that you would find useful as well as tactics in dueling. Madame Cologne, of course, has a handle on potions and anything else she feels you should know,” Albus said. “Now that your mind is properly protected, and I am sorry for putting you through what happened with Professor Snape, you and I are going to look through some memories.”

“Memories sir?” Harry asked a little confused wondering what good looking at memories would be.

“Yes, memories I have collected over the years that have to do with Voldemort,” The elderly wizard said. “I’m sure you are a bit confused but I promise you I will explain in time.”

“Alright I guess,” Harry said.

“Excellent,” Albus smiled then stood, motioning Harry to follow him over to the Pensieve set up on a table. “You remember how to use this, correct?”

“Yes sir,” Harry said, then leaned over with the Headmaster to fall head first into the memory.

 

********

 

Harry found himself outside, on what looked like an old dirt road with Dumbledore. Ahead of them was a short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that made his eyes resemble mole-like specks. It was pretty clear that the man was a Pureblood wizard since his muggle clothing was a frock coat and spats over a striped one-piece bathing costume. (1)

“Sir, who’s that?” Harry asked as they followed.

“That, Harry, is Bob Ogden,” Albus explained. “He worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement years and years ago. This is his memory we’re looking at.”

“Where are we then?” Harry looked around, trying to figure out what was going on.

“You’ll see my boy,” Albus said as they followed Ogden through a thicket. Ahead of them was a rundown looking shack that had a dead snake nailed to the door. Somebody lived inside the rundown house as Harry could see light pouring out of the dirty, grubby windows. As Ogden reached up to knock on the door, it banged open and what looked like some sort of wild man was standing in the middle of the doorway. The man had thick, dirt-matted hair and small dark eyes that stared in opposite directions. When he opened his mouth to speak, Harry could see several of his teeth missing. In one hand the man held a wand while the other had a short bloody knife in it.

“Who is that?” Harry said as he stepped back in alarm.

“Morfin Gaunt,” Albus explained as they watched Morfin attack Ogden until an older man came out and told Morfin to return to the house. But he did so in a hissing tone that clued Harry in that he was speaking in Parseltongue.

“Should’ve made your presence known, shouldn’t you? This is private property. Can’t just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself?” The old man asked.

“Defend himself from what, man?” Ogden said in a tone that said he thought the man had a few screws loose.

“Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth,” The old man said. “What do you want anyway?”

“I’m head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad.” Ogden said as he drew his coat around him.

“And you think we’re scum, do you? Scum who’ll come running when the Ministry tells ‘em to? Do you know who you’re talking to, you filthy little Mudblood, do you?” The man let the racist filth just spill from his mouth.

“I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt,” Ogden said in a deadpan voice.

“Sir, I don’t understand what we’re watching,” Harry said as Ogden talked his way into the dirty little house.

“These are the Gaunts Harry,” Albus explained. “Morfin, I have already pointed out. This is his father Marvolo Grant.”

“Marvolo…. These are Voldemort’s relatives?” Harry quickly caught on, remembering the memory trapped in the diary in his second year, telling him that his middle name was Marvolo, named for his grandfather.

“Very good Harry,” Albus said with a smile. “Yes, these are Tom’s relatives from his mother’s side.” He nodded towards a corner where a fourth person, that Harry hadn’t noticed before, was. It was a very defeated looking young woman with lank, dull hair and eyes that, like her brother, looked in opposite directions. She was cleaner than either her brother or father but her grey clothing had her blending into the background of the house. Harry winced as Marvolo started to insult his daughter as she spilt a pot and started to clean up by hand instead of magic.

The rest of the unfolding scene revealed that Ogden was there because Morfin had attacked a wealthy muggle named Tom Riddle, causing the man to erupt into hives, and was to attend a hearing for the attack. At that time Harry heard a noise from outside and when he looked it was a man that he could only guess was Tom Riddle Sr. as he looked just like his future son. He had a pretty woman with him in the horse-drawn carriage that he was driving and he listened as Riddle talked about the house and people inside, none of it flattering. Behind him, he could hear Morfin hissing in Parseltongue to his father of how his sister, who he learned was named Merope at some point, had been spying on the young lord. This quickly led to an attack with Marvolo strangling his daughter for daring to pine after a muggle. Harry watched as Ogden separated the pair with a Revulsion Jinx and Morfin attacking the Ministry officer in return with a jinx that caused yellow pus to flow from Ogden’s nose.

Next thing that Harry knew, the scene shifted with Ogden back at the house with reinforcements, arresting Marvolo and Morfin on the spot and leaving Merope all on her own.

“Morfin was sentenced to three years at Azkaban,” Albus explained as the scenery in the Pensieve shifted again. “While Marvolo was only imprisoned for six months. Once Marvolo and Morfin were safely in Azkaban, once she was alone and free for the first time in her life, then, I am sure, she was able to give full rein to her abilities and to plot her escape from the desperate life she had lead for eighteen years. The village of Little Hangleton enjoyed a tremendous scandal. You can imagine the gossip it caused when the squire’s son ran off with the tramp’s daughter, Merope.”

Harry blinked as they were suddenly in a posh house. He could see a couple of maids running around, one of them holding a tray filled with breakfast items.

“So by now Voldemort’s mother is with his father?” Harry asked. When Albus nodded Harry frowned to himself as he puzzled out why a handsome man like Riddle would end up with a less than attractive girl like Merope. “The Imperious Curse? Or a love potion?” He figured.

“Very good,” Albus praised with a small smile. “Personally, I am inclined to think she used a love potion.”

They followed the maid up to a room where a much healthier Merope was waiting. She was dressed in fine clothing and filled out a bit from eating good food. It was pretty clear that the maid didn’t think much of her ‘mistress’ if the faces she made at Merope’s back were anything to go by. Merope asked about her husband, then dismissed the maid.

“A year after their marriage, Merope became pregnant and released her husband from his mental enslavement,” Albus explained as the scene shifted again. “You can guess what happened.”

“He left her since he wasn’t under the potion anymore,” Harry guessed.

“Yes,” Albus agreed. “I believe Merope hoped that her husband had truly fallen in love with her by this point or that he would at least stay with her for the sake of their unborn child. Unfortunately for her, Riddle did nothing of the kind. He awoke into a nightmare and fled back to his family’s home claiming to be bewitched.”

“He had been bewitched,” Harry pointed out.

“Yes, but he did not say that exactly for fear of being thought insane,” Albus said. The scene around them shifted again, this time into what Harry recognized as Borgins and Burkes, the same store he flooed into by accident when he was 12. Merope looked much like she had when living with her father and brother, except now her belly was rounded with child where the future dark lord was growing. Harry watched as she tried to bargain with a man, that was either Borgin or Burke, over a locket that Harry vaguely remembered seeing her wear since the first memory.

It was a tacky looking thing, Harry mused, large and clunky looking with a snake made out of diamonds in the shape of an ‘S’ on the front. According to Merope, the locket belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself and had been passed down his bloodline. Something niggled at the back of Harry’s mind as he watched the store owner swindle Merope out of the locket for an amount that could barely be considered pocket change. He was sure he had seen that locket before but, for the life of him, Harry couldn’t remember where.

The last of the memories Dumbledore showed him took place at an orphanage where Merope gave birth to Tom Riddle, clinging to life long enough to name the babe before passing away of a broken heart.

“So she just gave up?” Harry asked after they left the Pensieve and were once again seated at the Headmaster’s desk.

“Merope Gaunt believed herself to be very much in love with Tom Riddle, when he left her she gave up on life and her magic,” Albus said sadly. “Not even the love for her child could pull her out of it.”

“That… that’s horrible. Horrible and selfish,” Harry said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Instead of thinking of the baby she created with the person she loved, even if she deceived and controlled him, she only thought about herself.”

“Alas… sometimes the heart can work against us,” Albus said with a sigh. “You should return to your dorm my boy, it’s nearing curfew. We will have another lesson soon.”

 

********

 

“So all he did was show you memories?’ Ryoga asked as Harry told him about the lesson he just had with the Headmaster. The pair were up in the sixth year dorm sitting on Harry’s bed. Ryoga was sitting at the head leaning back against the headboard with Harry leaning back against his chest. Shirokuro laid on the bed with him, his head on Harry’s leg as the teen gave him a scratch behind the ear.

“Yes, but I have no idea what good a bunch of memories are going to be,” Harry said with a sigh. “While I now know how Riddle’s parents got together and what happened afterward, it really doesn’t tell me anything.”

“That is strange,” Ryoga agreed. “Shouldn’t he be teaching you spells to defeat Voldemort?”

“He said Siri and Professor Flitwick are doing a good enough job of that,” Harry said. “I guess I’m just confused by it all. All I really learned was that Merope Gaunt was a selfish woman who didn’t really care for her child, at least I don’t think she did. Or she was crazy in the end, her and her brother looked too closely related.”

“You think they were inbred?” Ryoga asked.

“I guess, Merope’s father kept going on and on about the pureness of their blood,” Harry said with a shrug. “And it wouldn’t surprise me, Padfoot’s parents were cousins.”

“My parents are cousins,” Ryoga pointed out.

“Are they first cousins?” Harry asked curious.

“No, the Hibiki blood line split into two families several generations ago. A magical family ended up marrying into Mom’s branch of the family while Dad’s stayed non-magical,” Ryoga told his friend. “Other than someone marrying a half demon of course. You would have to go back a while before my parents share a common ancestor.”

“Siri said that his Mother and Father were first cousins,” Harry said with a sigh. “And that the Black family is related to almost every pureblood family in the UK including the Potters. Every pureblood family is related in some way I think.”

“I see the problem then,” Ryoga said. “My parents are distantly enough related that the only thing they share is the family curse. But having children with someone who’s a closely related cousin…”

“Or a sibling, I think that might have happen with the Gaunts, Morfin and Marvolo were completely out of their minds,” Harry said. “I wonder how much of that ended up passing on to Voldemort and how much of his insanity came from the blackest of the Dark Arts.”

“Maybe that’s what the memories are about?” Ryoga guessed.

“Maybe… but why not just tell me?” Harry said, sighing again as he laid his head back on Ryoga’s shoulder. “I just feel this is a test or a game sometimes, Dumbledore has never given me a straight answer unless he had too. He swore at the end of the last year he would stop but sometimes I feel he’s still pulling the same crap.”

“You could call him out on it,” Ryoga suggested.

“If he doesn’t get to the point of these ‘lessons’, I think I will,” Harry agreed. The two teens sat in peaceful quietness for a few more minutes, with the air cleared between them about their shared attraction to each other, Ryoga and Harry were comfortable with each other again. “So what’s up with Hermione and Ranma? Monie looked ready to hex him and Ranma looked a little too smug.”

Ryoga’s arms tightened slightly around Harry’s waist then sighed, Harry was going to find out sooner or later and he could never lie to the smaller boy.

“It happened while you were with Dumbledore-sensei….”

 

_Flashback…._

“Come on Ranma, you need to finish your Charms work,” Hermione said as she badgered Ranma about his school work.

“This crap isn’t even due for over a week,” Ranma said in a bored tone. “I got plenty of time to work on it.” Hermione huffed at the pig-tailed boy. Even thought Ranma wasn’t in regular classes just yet all of the teachers assigned his homework to make sure he understood the material. Of course, Ranma being Ranma, the youth didn’t enjoy doing the school work either way and was putting it off as long as possible like most boys his age. On top of that Ranma just plain didn’t enjoy school having spent most of his life on the road. The amount of times he had gone to school could be counted on one hand and when he had gone, Ranma would sit at his desk, half asleep, bored out of his mind, while the teachers droned on.

It wasn’t that Ranma was stupid of course, and he did pay attention to the teachers, no matter his attitude Ranma’s grades reflected that he understood what he was being taught. But he still hated homework. And he hated being bugged and pushed into doing it instead of relaxing by Hermione.

“It’s never too early to finish homework, I understand if you don’t understand the lesson but that’s why-“ Hermione started to say before she was cut off.

“I understand the spells,” Ranma said. “I just don’t see the point of doing the work, right this second.”

“You’re essay will be rushed if you do it at the last minute, honestly doesn’t anyone care about their grades around here?” Hermione huffed, she had to go through this with Ron often enough. Harry wasn’t that bad, he usually would try to finish his assignments unless he was distracted by Ron.

“It’s due in a week, so I’ll do it later,” Ranma drawled as he closed his book, he was tired of looking at the English letters, it was giving him a headache.

“Ranma, you’re years behind us and it’s going to take work to get you caught up in time to take your OWLS this year,” Hermione said with a sigh. Ranma shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring way.

“I get this stuff can make life easier but I plan on spending my life teaching the Art, waving a stick has nothing to do with that so I have all the time in the world to learn,” Ranma said.

“You can’t plan on that! Your silly fighting style isn’t going to get you through life,” Hermione huffed then shivered as the air suddenly became colder. She looked up from her books at Ranma who was glaring at her coldly.

“Do _not_ call the Art a ‘silly fighting style’,” Ranma said in a dead serious voice. “I have dedicated my life to learning Martial Arts, this whole magic thing doesn’t even compare in the end. So if I want to put off doing this stupid homework until later I will.” Hermione gulped, she had never seen the Japanese teen like this before. Ranma leaned forward deciding to use his trump card to get her off his back. “Listen Granger, if you don’t lay off I’m going to tell Harry what you did.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Hermione said a slight waver in her voice.

“You know, the spell you cast at his tryouts?” Ranma said with a smirk as he leaned his chin on his hand. “The one that made that one guy miss that shot and gave Ron-san his place on your sports team?”

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hermione said with a sniff.

“Sure you do and if you don’t get off my back, so will Harry,” Ranma said. Hermione huffed at Ranma and turned her attention to her homework and books, not saying another word to the other teen though she did shoot a glare his way every few minutes.

On the nearby couch where Ryoga was laying watching the fire in the fireplace while waiting for Harry to return, Ryoga heard every word even though Ranma had been speaking softly. Ryoga had very good hearing and was used to keeping an ear out for any nearby sounds while on the road. He knew he would have to tell Harry this, this wasn’t something he could keep from his friend.

 

_End flashback…_

 

“She did what?” Harry said his face pale in shock then started to redden in anger. “I can’t believe her! Why would she do something like that?”

“I don’t know,” Ryoga said with a shake of his head, rubbing Harry’s arms as he tried to calm the rightfully angry wizard back down as he eyed the objects in the room that started to shake. “What are you going to do about it?” The shaking stopped and Harry sagged back against Ryoga’s chest again.

“I don’t know,” Harry groaned. He tried so hard to make the tryouts fair as possible, he had really thought Ron had done better than McLaggen and had been relieved that Ron was on the team not only because it was his friend but also because McLaggen was an annoying git who didn’t understand the concept of keeping his mouth shut or being a team player. “I think even if I go down there and confront her about it, everyone is going to think I was in on it since Ron is one of my best friends. And let’s be honest, McLaggen was the only other person that was any good but I don’t want him on the team. He would drive everyone nuts.”

Ryoga hummed softly, resting his chin on the top of Harry’s head.

“So don’t,” He said at last.

“What?” Harry leaned his head back to look at Ryoga, dislodging the other’s chin off his head.

“Don’t say anything, just leave everything the way it is,” Ryoga explained. “Confront Hermione-san when it’s just the two of you. See what she has to say for herself.”

“I guess,” Harry said. “I think I might have to go to Professor McGonagall too. I don’t want to get Hermione into trouble but…” Harry shook his head; this was a little too much. He had been accused of being a thief and a cheat plenty of times but he had always tried to be fair when he could.

“You handle this how you want it to be handled,” Ryoga said, knowing he would go with whatever Harry decided.

“Ok, first chance when we’re alone then,” Harry said with a sigh.

 

*********

 

The next morning Harry was sitting on his bed as he got ready for the day. It was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and more importantly, today was his date with Ryoga. Ranma was keeping an eye on the Eternal Lost Boy down in the Great Hall so he wouldn’t get lost. To say Harry was nervous was an understatement. His only experience with dating was with the Ravenclaw Cho Chang, a girl he had a crush on during his 4th and start of his 5th year but the date didn’t go over so well, Harry never wanted to set foot is Madam Puddlefoot’s Tea Shop ever again. She had wanted to talk about Cedric who she dated the year before when the older boy had been killed and was upset when Harry didn’t want to talk about him. There had been other things as well that had made that date go wrong.

But Harry had a feeling that he would have a better date this time around, at least he hoped so. He twisted the ring on his finger as butterflies flew around in his stomach, he felt like such a girl. Glancing around the dorm room to get his mind off of the upcoming date, Harry smiled to himself as he saw Ron sitting on his bed pouring over that potions book again. No offence to his friend but Harry never thought he would see the day when Ron wanted to read something other than Quidditch books or that wizarding comic about a mad muggle. It was nice to see Ron take his education very seriously for once, it assured Harry that Ron really was trying his best to get into the Aurors. Turning away from his friend, Harry didn’t see Ron waving his wand while reciting a spell the boy found in the margins of the book.

“Levicorpus,” Ron said, looking up as Harry gave an alarmed yell as he was hoisted into the air and hung here by his ankle over his bed.

“Bloody hell!” Harry said as he waved his arms in alarm. Ron looked up at Harry in surprise and alarm, he hadn’t meant to cast the spell on Harry or anyone for that matter. “Ron! Get me down!”

“Merlin!” Ron yelped then started to franticly search the book. “Hold on, hold on…. Liberacorpus!”

As soon as the counter-jinx hit Harry, releasing him from the spell, the teen hit the bed then bounced off the mattress onto the floor.

“Ow…”

“Merlin Harry, are you ok?” Ron asked as he hurried over to Harry’s side. Harry groaned as he sat up rubbing his head. He slugged Ron in arm with his other hand. “The bloody hell was that for?” Ron asked as he held a hand over the spot.

“For casting a jinx on me,” Harry said as he climbed off the hard stone floor. (2)

Ron blushed and stood up as well. “Sorry, I didn’t mean too, it was a spell in that potions book I was using.”

“Well, watch where you’re pointing your wand next time,” Harry said with a sigh. In the back of his mind, there was something really familiar about the spell but Harry couldn’t put his finger on what off the top of his head. “Come on, let’s just go down to breakfast.”

“Great, I’m starving,” Ron said as he snatched his wand off his bedspread. “Then it’s off to Hogsmeade! I want to go to Honeyduke’s and pick up some chocolate bars then we should-“

“Ron, I’m going to Hogsmeade with Ryoga,” Harry said interrupting his friend.

“What? Why?” Ron asked.

“Well… um… we have a date,” Harry said as his cheeks flushed.

“Date? As in a date date?” Ron asked. “Like holding hands and snogging?”

“I don’t think we’re going to go as far as a snog on the first date Ron,” Harry said as he blushed brightly.

“I thought you liked girls, mate,” Ron said.

“Last time I dated a girl didn’t go over so well,” Harry pointed out. “And well… I like Ryoga, at least enough to try dating him.”

“Huh… oh well I guess I’ll go with Hermione then,” Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You don’t have a problem with me dating another guy?” Harry asked. Ron scratched the side of his nose as he tried to put his thoughts into words.

“Well I hope you’re not dreaming of ever snogging me,” He said as last. “No offence mate but I’m not interested in that. But if you want to go with another guy as long as you’re happy with it…” He shrugged his shoulders again.

“Thanks Ron,” Harry said, relieved that Ron was ok with the idea. He loved the other boy like a brother but sometimes he couldn’t tell what the red heads thoughts were on certain subjects. He was thrilled to bits that Ron wasn’t a homophobe.

“Sure thing mate,” Ron said with a grin. “Come on, I’m starving and you gotta meet your lover boy.”

“Ron!” Harry yelled, laughing as he followed the other out of the dorm and toward the Great Hall.

 

*******

 

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Ron and Harry found the rest of their friends sitting at the Gryffindor table. Ron squawked in protest when he saw Ranma was once again acting as a human vacuum and eating everything in sight, hurrying over to get his share of the food. Harry chuckled and moved over to sit next to Ryoga at the table who offered a shy smile.

“I still can’t believe he eats more than ten Ron’s,” Harry joked.

“You should see his father eat,” Ryoga muttered. “Both of them can clear a table in no time flat.”

“Nihao!” Shampoo greeted happily as she slipped into the seat next to Ranma. “Ranma go with Shampoo to village? Shampoo never been, Great Grandmother wants Shampoo to pick up items from stores.”

“Err, yeah I guess,” Ranma said as he slowed down eating to answer the purple hair girl. Shampoo smiled happily, as long as she didn’t call it a ‘date’ Ranma seemed content to go with her.

“Excuse me,” A voice said from behind Harry. He turned and was faced with a younger student who from the badge on his school robe was a Hufflepuff. “I was asked to deliver theses.” The boy handed a scroll to Harry, Ryoga, Hermione and Ranma then moved down the table. Harry frowned confused, watching as the Hufflepuff handed another scroll to Neville and Ginny then moved to the other side to give one to McLaggen.

“What’s this?” Ranma asked as he held up the scroll.

“I have no idea,” Harry said as he slid the ribbon keeping the scroll rolled up off then opened it to read. “It’s an invite for lunch in something called the ‘Slug Club’ at Three Broomsticks this afternoon.”

“Slug Club?” Ranma repeated as he read his scroll as well. “The hell is that?”

“It’s hosted by Professor Slughorn,” Hermione said as she noticed the signature at the bottom of the scroll.

“Why would Professor Slughorn invite us to lunch?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know, but I think we should go,” Hermione said as she closed the scroll back up.

“Why? He’s not our professor,” Harry pointed out; he really didn’t want anything to do with this man after hearing Slughorn ‘collected’ students.

“Oh don’t be rude Harry,” Hermione scolded lightly. “He’s still one of the professors here at the school and think of what we might learn during lunch.”

“So why the hell were we invited?” Ranma asked as he waved his scroll around. “I ain’t even in any potion classes and P-chan here is in the Old Mummy’s class too. I don’t see a reason why either of us were invited.”

“Well I guess you’ll find out when you go to lunch,” Hermione said.

“Hermione-“ Harry started to say with a sigh since having his date interrupted by lunch with the new professor wasn’t high on his list of things to do today.

“We’re going to the Three Broomsticks for lunch anyway,” Hermione pointed out.

“I think Harry and Ryoga got other plans Monie,” Ron pointed out. While he didn’t want to go to some club meeting with one of the professors Ron was a bit miffed that his two friends were invited but he wasn’t.

“We’ll still likely have lunch at the Three Broomsticks,” Harry said with a sigh as he stuffed the scroll into the pocket of his robes. “The only other places I know of are Madame Puddlefoot’s and Hogs Head.”

“Well come on, the gates should be open and we can head down to Hogsmeade now,” Hermione said as she pushed away from the table. The boys sighed and followed her, Shampoo latching onto Ranma’s arm.

 

***********

 

“So… where should we go?” Harry asked as soon as they were in the hamlet. The rest of the group had separated from them, Hermione and Ron going one way and Ranma and Shampoo the other. This left the two dark hair teens to themselves. Hermione had taken one look at the two blushing boys when they said it was just the two of them today then just gave a little grin before dragging Ron off. Harry, who was still pissed at Hermione for what she did to his tryouts and had to find the time to get her alone so he could tear her a new one, was not surprised that she figured out they were on a date without saying so.

“I’ve walked through here a couple of times but I haven’t really explored,” Ryoga said. “We could just go and see what we find.” Harry smiled and took Ryoga’s hand, heading down the brightly colored streets. Harry and Ryoga visited the different stores, chatting about what ever came to mind. While visiting the side streets Harry had never gone down before they discovered even more tiny shops that Harry had no idea were even there. One of which was a small café on a street corner. The owner was glad to serve, telling Harry she never believed what the paper had said the year before since the few times she seen him in Hogsmeade he seemed like a good kid. Harry blushed and thanked the older witch.

Soon they were seated at one of the outside tables surrounded by a warming charm to keep out the snow and the cold, people watching as they sipped on their drinks. Ryoga filled the air with conversation as he told Harry about some of his many misadventures, like the time after Checkers had her puppies.

“You really thought Ranma was your sister?” Harry asked with a small laugh. Ryoga blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes and no. I was sure I didn’t have any siblings at all and there is no one in my family that has red hair but when you rarely see your own parents…. I just wasn’t sure,” Ryoga said with a sigh. “I always wanted a brother or sister and I guess suddenly having a sister drop into my lap that I could protect… I guess I just hoped and let myself be fooled. I felt like such a fool when my Dad confirmed I was their only child.”

“Why would Ranma even do something so cruel?” Harry asked. Ryoga sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Could be any of several things. His ego, the fact I was trying to trick him so I could spend time with Akane alone, the fact I was trying to spend any time with his fiancée at all,” Ryoga explained. “Ranma isn’t a... overly cruel person but I always end up as the butt of his tricks. A lot of how he is could be blamed on his father.”

“From what little I heard about him, Ranma’s dad doesn’t seem very nice,” Harry said.

“Genma Saotome… there are a lot of ways to describe him. He’s pushed Ranma to be the very best martial artist in the world and then calls him a weak girl if Ranma ever loses. He’s the one who made Ranma go through the Nekoken training and isn’t above using Ranma’s fear against him,” Ryoga explained with a grimace. “He once tried to use me to punish Ranma by telling me I was his new heir of the Anything Goes School. I didn’t really believe him but it was giving me a chance to get back at Ranma some so I went along with it. He tried to get me to use Ranma’s cat fear on him and threw a fit when I refused. And the whole reason behind all that? Ranma ate the last of his snacks.”

“So Ranma’s father went through all that to punish his son instead of just going to get more food?” Harry asked in disbelief. When Ryoga nodded Harry gave a snort of disgust and shook his head. “He sounds a bit like my uncle. Uncle Vernon used to trick me when I was really little, getting my hopes up that I would finally be treated like one of the family but then he’d take it back laughing at me.”

“I don’t like your family,” Ryoga said with a small growl.

“I don’t like them either. Dudley… Dudley’s main fault is that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon spoiled him and he thought it was ok to bully me since they did it all the time. He might have turned out alright if it hadn’t been for them. Uncle Vernon is just a bastard and Aunt Petunia is a jealous old bitch,” Harry said bitterly as he stirred his drink with his straw.

“Harry-chan… did they… I mean…. How bad was the abuse?” Ryoga asked softly. Harry sighed and stared down at the table. “You don’t have to say anything, I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“No it’s ok, a lot of people don’t really ask and I don’t like talking about it, mostly because nothing ever changes. I tried telling my teachers in primary but nothing ever came from it and I learned to keep my mouth shut after it got back to my guardians,” Harry said. “How bad was it? Well…” Harry reached up and rubbed his face, he generally didn’t like talking about his home life with his relatives as nothing seemed to change if he did. But now he knew he never had to return to the Dursley’s as the blood wards had collapsed after he teleported to Japan.

“It’s not as bad as you might be thinking. For the most part it was verbal abuse and neglect, my guardians called me ‘freak’ and ‘boy’ all the time. I honestly didn’t know my name was Harry until I started school. They didn’t like me making better grades than Dudley so I really had to dumb down my school work and I did all the chores in and around the house. Cooked too, didn’t get much of it, but they did feed me enough to make it. Only time I wasn’t fed was when I was being punished for using accidental magic, not that I understood that at the time. My aunt and uncle tried to beat it into my head that magic wasn’t real,” Harry explained. “And I slept in the cupboard under the stairs even though the house had 4 bedrooms.”

“If they had 4 rooms, why the cupboard?” Ryoga asked, upset that this all happened to his friend and love interest growing up.

“I wasn’t good enough to have a room, I was a freak to them remember?” Harry said. “One of the extra rooms was the guest room, only Aunt Marge slept there, and the other one, that I used once I started getting my Hogwarts letters, is Dudley’s second room where he keeps all his broken toys and the stuff he doesn’t want but is too spoiled to throw out. And of course I was never allowed to join in on holiday and birthday celebrations, I was either locked in my cupboard or sent to Mrs. Figgs.”

“Did… did they ever hit you?” Ryoga asked softly almost afraid of what the answer would be. Harry nodded slightly and sighed.

“Yeah, a few times. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn’t like touching me if they could avoid it. A few smacks here and there by my uncle and of course he was fond of throwing me into my cupboard. Aunt Petunia tried when I was younger to hit me with a frying pan, I always dodged her attempts,” Harry said. “Mostly it was Dudley who did all the physical abuse, he loved using me as his punching bag. Remember the day we met?”

Ryoga nodded, he remembered it well. A little nine year old boy who looked much younger with the biggest green eyes he had seen on anyone, those eyes always stuck with him all these years.

“It was my birthday that day. Dudley had heard about ‘birthday spankings’ from some older kids and wanted to do the same to me,” Harry said. “Of course, it was intended to be more than ‘spankings’ but you put a stop to it before it could get worse.”

“At least I stopped that,” Ryoga muttered under his breath looking depressed.

“It’s ok Ryoga, all of that is in the past now,” Harry said as he reached over to touch Ryoga’s arm.

“Yeah but now I feel I’ve ruined this date,” Ryoga said sadly.

“Talking about my past with my aunt and uncle is painful but I’m kinda glad I did, I never really told anyone. Hermione and Ron got a few ideas of what went on but I never really told them much,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders. “Besides, you know the best part of it all?”

“Hmm?” Ryoga looked up at Harry curiously. Harry grinned and leaned forward slightly.

“I don’t ever have to return there so I can put my past behind me and look to the future. It might be a short one if I’m not able to bump off Riddle or he kills me first but it’s still something to look forward to,” Harry told him.

“I won’t let that bastard lay a hand on you,” Ryoga growled protectively. Harry’s cheeks became pink as he blushed, the pit of his belly warm as Ryoga spoke so protectively about him.

“Come on, we still have some time before we have to go to that stupid lunch with that Slug Club thing, we can make the day nice again,” Harry said as he stood, holding his hand out to Ryoga. Ryoga gave him a goofy smile and grabbed Harry’s hand, letting the younger teen lead him away.

 

************

Author note: First new chapter of the year for this story ^_^, e-yea!

(1) Remember, I'm more familiar with the movie than I am with the book. This memory wasn’t shown in the movie so I'm mostly going by what I can find on the internet. I don't own any Harry Potter books so I can't go reference that. On a second note, where the hell do all these wizards and witches get their ideas of how muggles dress?!

Beta note: They probably go to a second hand muggle store and grab what they like. Of course, they don’t know how they dress, just that it’s ‘muggle’ clothing.

 

(2) I know this didn't happen in the movies, in fact it seems to be a pretty common spell or something as the DA learned it. But in the books this spell was in Snape's old potion book and Harry used it on Ron by accident. Except this time Ron is the one with the book so he used it on Harry by accident.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokémon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author note: This chapter is betaed by Tsuyu-the-Hanyou.

Chapter 18

 

Around mid-day Harry led Ryoga to the Three Broomsticks for the luncheon with the Slug Club. Neither of them were looking forward to it and hopefully this would be the only time they had to deal with this club thing. As they entered the pub Harry looked around trying to find his other friends.

“Harry!” Hermione called as soon as she saw them. “Good, you’re just in time. The club is dining in one of the private rooms.”

“Hermione, do you really gotta make us do this?” Harry said in an annoyed tone. “I don’t care about this club thing; I just wanted to enjoy myself today.”

“Oh it’s only for an hour at the longest, and then you two can go back to your date,” Hermione said with a wave of her hand. “Come on, Ron and Shampoo agreed to wait here until we’re finish, so we had better go in now.” Harry and Ryoga sighed then followed Hermione through the crowded room. As they pushed their way through Harry looked around briefly, green eyes widening when he spotted Malfoy at one of the tables. He didn’t know what the blond boy was up to, if he was up to anything, but Harry would rather keep an eye on Malfoy then go to the luncheon, as he felt Malfoy was much more important. Ryoga squeezed Harry’s hand very lightly to let him know he saw Malfoy as well, then turned to catch Shampoo’s eye.

He and Shampoo weren’t friends, per-say, but they got along well enough, Ryoga certainly liked her better than Mousse, and both of them cared for Harry in their own ways. Shampoo followed Ryoga’s line of sight once he caught her attention, then nodded slightly when she saw Malfoy. She also knew about Harry’s concerns about the boy and would keep an eye on him for Harry.

“Shampoo’s watching him,” Ryoga whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry gave him a brilliant smile, then nodded his thanks to Shampoo before they disappeared into the room Slughorn had booked to hold the luncheon.

“Ah you’re just in time!” Horace said in a joyous tone as Harry, Hermione and Ryoga came into the room. “Sit down where ever you like, Madam Rosmerta should be bringing lunch in soon.” Harry and Ryoga quickly nabbed the two chairs next to each other, while Hermione chose a seat close to Ginny.

“Now that we’re all here,” Horace said as he closed the door. “I am Professor Horace Slughorn, as you know I just started teaching the younger years at Hogwarts. I taught at the school before, in fact I taught almost all the parents of everyone here. This club is just my way to treat the brightest and best students in the school.”

Ranma snorted under his breath, while he strived to be the best martial artist in the world, he knew he was far from ‘best or brightest’ among the group of teens. He still didn’t know why he was here, but if he had to guess it would be the same thing most of the other students in the school were interested in, the ability to use magic in his cursed from.

 _‘I’m starting to wish that I had never picked up those stupid wands, this is more of a headache than it’s worth sometimes,’_ Ranma thought to himself. If his grandfather hadn’t insisted that Ranma learn how to use his magic, the pig-tailed boy would have been content to forget the whole thing and go on with his life as usual.

Harry glanced around as Madam Rosmerta and a couple of House Elves brought in lunch, he could see Blaise Zabini sitting at the end of the table look bored with his fellow Slytherin Daphne Greengrass to his right. He never really interacted with either teen, though he knew Zabini was on good terms with Malfoy at least, remembering the dark skin boy had been in the train car with Malfoy and his flunkies. On either side of them were a couple of younger years from the same house, at least according to their ties. Further down the table was Susan Bones, who Harry knew was related to head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones, and was a fellow member of the DA. She was speaking to another member of the DA and fellow Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith. Unlike Susan, Harry didn’t get along with Smith in the slightest; the boy was only out for his own skin.

He further looked around the table, catching McLaggen giving Hermione looks and trying to engage her in conversation. Harry mentally winced as he would have to talk to the older boy and Ron about trying again for the Keepers position after he brought it up with McGonagall. He was not happy about that and, mentally, crossed his fingers in the hope that Ron would win the spot again, this time fairly.

“So, Harry my boy, you don’t mind if I call you Harry do you, such a terrible business with ‘Who-know-who’ last year,” Slughorn said as he arranged his plate of food. “And the death of Sirius Black, I heard that he named you his heir? Which means you’re the head of the House of Black correct?”

“Ah yeah, he did,” Harry said, just barely keeping himself from saying Sirius was still very much alive and still the house head for the Black Family. To keep Sirius hidden from Voldemort, Harry was only head of the house on paper, he made no decisions for the family.

“I remember teaching young Sirius, not much of a head for potions, too much of a prankster much like your father,” Slughorn said with a sigh. “His brother Regulus was a part of my Slug Club back in those days. As was your mother.”

“… My mother?” Harry asked his interest peaked as he loved to hear about Lily Potter. He heard more about his father James Potter than he did about his mother, Sirius and Remus had a few stories, but nowhere near as many as they did about his father, as they really hadn’t been friends with his mother until near the end of their time at Hogwarts.

“Yes, I will admit she was one of my favorites,” Horace smiled, a far off look on his face as he thought of one of his favorite students. “I dare say she had quite the head for potions, enough to even rival her talent in charms, though I’m sure Filius would disagree with me on that. I heard from Cologne that you’re quite the little potions master in the making yourself, you must be for Cologne to take you on as her apprentice.”

“I’m sure Professor Snape disagrees with her,” Harry said with a humorless smile, he had looked forward to potions when he started Hogwarts until his first potions class and the man’s actions had all by killed his passion for it. Thankfully Cologne had nurtured Harry’s skills once she saw he had the talent.

“Ah yes, young Severus is quite the potions master, there is no denying that,” Horace with a small chuckle. “But I suppose that doesn’t equal the ability to teach young minds such as yourself.” Harry didn’t think much of Snape’s ability to teach potions, the man had a sink or swim method of teaching as he only tossed the ingredients and method of brewing up on the blackboard, or he told his students what page the potion they were brewing that day was on, then left them to brew. He had never seen Snape help anyone in class, not even his Slytherins, but simply walked around sneering at anyone that wasn’t from his house and praising those who were. Harry had heard once that Snape would take the time to privately help the students from his house after class hours if they needed it, but woe to anyone else who asked for help.

DADA, on the other hand, Harry could grudgingly admit that Snape did a better job at. He would take the time to teach the lesson, with as much bite and insults in his voice as possible, but he still did a better job than at potions.

“I guess,” Harry said with a shrug. “We’ve never gotten along.”

“Yes, yes, pity that,” Horace said with a sigh and shake of his head. “He was such good friends with dear Lily, the two of them in their early years could be found hovering over a cauldron trying to make improvements or over a book studying.”

“M-My mother? And Snape?” Harry asked in shock.

“Oh yes, for a few years at least,” Horace said with a sad smile, then he turned to McLaggen to engage him in conversation.

“Harry, are you ok?” Ryoga asked softly as he leaned over to speak to the smaller boy.

“My mom was friends with Snape,” Harry said with a shake of his head. “Why would she be friends with him? And how?”

“I don’t know,” Ryoga said. “You would have to ask your godfather about that, he would know wouldn’t he?” Harry slowly nodded and planned on invading his Godfather’s rooms as soon as they returned to the school. Why, if Snape was friends with his mother, at least at one time, did the man treat him like he did? Was Snape’s hate for James Potter that great?

“So, Ryoga, was it?” Horace asked turning his full attention back to Ryoga. “Your grandfather is a famous supplier of potions ingredients, isn’t he? No one else can get the things he gets.”

 _‘So that’s why he wants me here, Granddad’s reputation,’_ Ryoga thought to himself. Ryoga’s grandfather on his mother’s side, Suoh Hibiki, had a booming business in the wizarding world by providing apothecary shops all around the world with high quality and rare potion ingredients. Many potion masters and mistresses also sought Suoh out for rare finds that led to the creation of new potions. Being a born Hibiki, Ryoga’s grandfather had the ability to end up anywhere and that was how he found rare potion ingredients.

“Yeah, Granddad has been doing that since he was really young,” Ryoga said. “Sometimes he’s like a walking shop.”

“Yes, yes, so I’ve heard,” Slughorn agreed as he lightly ate. “Do you plan on following in his footsteps?”

“Everyone has their own path in my family,” Ryoga said with a shake of his head. “Mine mostly falls in learning martial arts.” Though Ryoga was good at coming across rare and powerful items but those always ended up biting him in the ass.

Slughorn then tried to engage Ranma in a conversation, wanting to know more about the pigtailed boy but Ranma stayed clammed up, he didn’t want to talk about how it felt to be the only squib to ever work out a way to learn how to use magic. After a while Horace sighed and moved on to the next student he planned on adding to his little ‘collection.’

 

*************

 

“See, that wasn’t too bad,” Hermione said as they left the private room nearly an hour later.

“The only good thing out of all that, is that I learned a bit more about my Mum,” Harry said. “I could have done without hearing McLaggen or Smith boast about their families, or about how great they’re going to be.”

“Admit it Hermione, that wasn’t as fun as you thought it was going to be,” Ryoga said.

“It was a little dull,” Hermione agreed. “But think of all the things we could learn from him and from the others.”

“No thank you,” Harry said firmly. “This is the first, only and last time I’m having anything to do with this ‘Slug Club’ thing.”

“Me too,” Ranma agreed. “He didn’t care a damn thing about anything but me being able to use magic when I shouldn’t. He’s even more long winded that Pops when he starts in on how I should be the best of the best and a man-among-men one day.”

Hermione sighed, so it was less exciting than she thought it would be and all three boys were largely against having anything else to do with the professor, but she was going to try and stick it out.

“It’s starting to get really cold out here, maybe we should head back to the school,” Harry suggested as he stepped outside.

“I have to go find Ron, we’ll join you later,” Hermione said. The three boys nodded and started up the road.

“I wonder where Shampoo is,” Ranma said with a frown as he hadn’t seen the Amazon when they left the pub.

“I didn’t see her either,” Harry said. Ranma looked back at the Three Broomsticks wondering if he should go back to look for her.

“Shampoo is able to take care of herself,” Ryoga said. Ranma sighed and turned back to head to the school.

Back inside the Three Broomsticks Hermione found Ron who was standing in the corner of the room holding the jacket Shampoo had been using and her dress.

“Ron, what are you doing with that?” Hermione whispered as she drew close. Ron just pointed down to his feet where an irritated Shampoo-neko waited. Shampoo had been following Malfoy to a backroom when she had been splashed by a glass of cold water by a passing waiter. Luckily the pub was so busy and filled with Hogwarts students that no one had noticed the Chinese youth disappear, only to be replaced by a cat, so Shampoo was able to drag her dress back to the table where Ron was waiting. It had a few foot prints on it and Shampoo’s tail had been stepped on a time or two so the cat cursed girl was more than a little angry.

“Oh dear,” Hermione muttered. She knelt down and picked Shampoo up, the purple cat curling into her arms. “Here, give me those. Just wait here, we’ll be right back.” The frizzy hair girl snatched Shampoo’s clothing out of Ron’s hands and stomped off toward the ladies restroom.

“Woo! Look what I found on the floor!” A voice said to Hermione and Shampoo’s left. Shampoo hissed loudly and dug her claws into Hermione’s arm when she saw the boy had the pair of panties she had been wearing that had fallen off when she transformed. Hermione huffed and stomped over, snatching the underwear from the boy that Hermione recognized as a seventh year Gryffindor.

“30 points from Gryffindor for stealing knickers!” She snapped over her shoulder as she stomped away, leaving the sputtering boy behind. Shampoo moved so she was looking over Hermione’s shoulder, the boy gulping at the look of death that was in the cat’s red eyes.

Inside the restroom, Hermione checked all the stalls and once she found them empty quickly locked the door so no one could walk in. Setting Shampoo on the counter Hermione turned the hot water on in the sink then laid out Shampoo’s dress to clean it with a cleaning charm. She heard a splash of water, then the faucet being turned off, turning to face a very naked Shampoo.

“Shampoo kill pervert boy,” Shampoo said as she started walking toward the door.

“Wait!” Hermione said as she quickly moved to block Shampoo. “You can’t go out and do that. While he was being a bit of a pervert, he had no idea that those were your knickers and I’ve already punished him. Not only that, but you can’t walk out there like that!” Shampoo crossed her arms and giving a huffing pout as she glared at the door.

“Fine, Shampoo not kill pervert boy,” She said at last as she turned away and started to redress.

“What happened?” Hermione asked as she leaned back against the door.

“Shampoo try follow ferret boy, acting suspicious he was. Looking around like he afraid being caught,” Shampoo explained as she pulled her dress on. “He follow a couple of girls toward back rooms but Shampoo not see what happen, cold water fell on Shampoo and change into cat. Go back to red head boy with dress.”

“Oh dear, your shoes are missing too,” Hermione said as she looked down at Shampoo’s bare feet. Shampoo snorted and waved her hand.

“Is not bad, Shampoo can walk without them,” She said. Hermione frowned at that.

“But it’s cold outside and there is snow on the ground. How are you not cold in that short dress?” She asked.

“Winter around village much, much colder,” Shampoo said with a shrug. “Warriors trained to fight in cold sometimes naked.”

“That’s…. that’s barbaric!” Hermione yelled after a few seconds of gaping at Shampoo.

“Is life in village, only strong survive. Need to be strong warriors in case of war with Musk or with bird people from Mt. Phoenix, they not wait until summer to fight and need to be ready at any time,” Shampoo said.

“That… that just sounds horrible,” Hermione said. Shampoo shrugged her shoulders slightly, it was the way of life she was used to and wouldn’t give it up for the world. She was a proud Joketsuzoku warrior and one day may be her people’s leader, at least that was what Cologne was grooming her for.

“Is good thing not your life yes?” Shampoo asked. “Go back to castle now?”

Hermione watched Shampoo for a second more, she couldn’t understand how the other girl was so at ease with living a life that sounded even more back water than the wizarding world, then canceled the locking charm on the door. Shampoo marched out of the loo towards the door, ready to get out of the Three Broomsticks after that humiliating episode.

 

*********

 

Harry shivered as a gust of cold biting wind raced down the path cutting straight through him. While he had bought a bunch of new clothing during the summer he didn’t get a new coat and his robes weren’t the best for this sort of weather even if it was one of his thicker ones.

“Cold?” Ryoga asked. When Harry gave him a sheepish smile and nodded his head. Ryoga wrapped an arm around him, tucking the smaller boy by his side.

“So.... does this mean you two are finally together?” Ranma asked behind them. Ryoga and Harry stopped and looked back at Ranma. “What? I ain’t blind, Ryoga’s been pining after you for weeks and I’ve seen you lookin’ at him too. I know you two had a date today.”

“Well…” Harry looked up at Ryoga who looked back at him with a blush on the older boy’s cheeks and a hopeful look in his eyes. “I had a lot of fun today except for that awful boring lunch but that wasn’t Ryoga’s fault… I’m willing to see how far this goes… as long as it doesn’t ruin our friendship if it doesn’t work out.” Ryoga smiled happily, his heart beating loudly at the words.

“Well I never pegged him as someone who would be into boys,” Ranma said with a shake of his head. “And I really don’t know what you see in P-chan, but he’s happy for once so who am I to say anything against it.”

“You’re not since you can’t even sort out your own problems with girls,” Ryoga said. Ranma opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a scream further up the path.

“KATIE!” All three boys snapped to attention and looked up horrified to see their fellow Gryffindor and Harry’s Quidditch team mate Katie Bell hanging mid air spread eagle. Harry, Ryoga and Ranma quickly raced to the scene.

“What happened?” Harry asked the girl that was with Katie.

“I-I-I don’t know. We were heading back to t-the castle and s-she was acting very strange since w-we left the Three Broomsticks,” The girl said as she started to cry. “S-she was carrying t-that package there. I-I think she touched w-whatever inside and s-she ended up like that.”

“Go, run to the castle and get one of the professors,” Harry said. The girl gave another cry and nodded her head, turning on her heel and racing up to the castle.

“We can’t leave her like this,” Ranma growled as he jumped into the air, easily catching Katie as whatever spell that was on her started to wear off. Harry leaned down to pick up the package, it looked like some sort of necklace.

“Don’t touch it!” Ryoga said as he started ripping bandanas off his head. Ranma left them behind taking Katie up to the castle himself as it would be faster than waiting on the professors to come to them. Harry and Ryoga carefully wrapped layers of bandanas around the necklace.

“What happened?” Hermione asked as she, Ron and Shampoo caught up to them.

“Katie was cursed,” Harry said as he levitated the wrapped up necklace off the ground. “We need to get this necklace to the professors.”

The group arrived at the school in time to see Ranma lowering Katie onto a stretcher provided by Madame Pomfrey.

“Harry, Shampoo see ferret boy follow that girl in pub,” Shampoo said as she grabbed Harry’s arm and pointed.

“Mr. Potter!” Professor Dumbledore called as he, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape came forward. “Mr. Saotome told me that you should have the object Miss Bell was cursed with?”

“Here it is Professor,” Harry said as he spelled the necklace in front of him. Dumbledore nodded and waved for them to follow.

 

*******

 

Up in his office, Dumbledore had Harry gently set the necklace on the desk. Using his wand, Dumbledore carefully pushed aside the bandanas to get to the necklace inside.

“Very good, you two young men safely wrapped the necklace. 10 points apiece for quick thinking,” Albus awarded Harry and Ryoga.

“It’s cursed with a very dark spell that could have killed Miss Bell, if she hadn’t been brought to Madame Pomfrey in time,” Snape said as he identified the magic that was wrapped around the necklace.

“I see…” Albus said as he stared down at the object then turned to Ranma. “Another 20 points to Gryffindor then for your quick response in getting Miss Bell here, you just may have saved her life.” Ranma didn’t react to the points given to him, he was staring at the necklace on the desk. He had been taught by his father Genma, who was a conman and a thief, on how to spot and remember any jewels or valuable pieces of jewelry. This one he remembered seeing during the summer when they spied on that blond kid Malfoy when he bought that weird cabinet, Ranma had noticed him buy this same necklace.

“Why would she even have it?” McGonagall asked, somebody hurt one of her lions.

“Bell was under the Imperius curse,” Snape said. “She was spelled to bring the necklace to the school but her hand slipped and touched it before it could be delivered.”

“I believe you three should return to your common room,” Dumbledore said. “Professor McGonagall, if you would escort these three gentlemen out while I contact the spell damage ward at St. Mungo’s?”

“Of course Headmaster,” McGonagall said.

“Professor, Malfoy was the one who cast the curse on Katie,” Harry said.

“And he gave her that necklace,” Ranma added. “I saw him buy it this summer.” Minerva stopped and gave both boys a leveled glare.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Saotome, do not go spreading rumors about Mr. Malfoy,” She said sternly. “It is horrible what happened to Miss Bell and I hope the person behind it is caught and thrown in jail where he belongs but do not go blaming Mr. Malfoy for this.”

“But I saw him in the Three Broomsticks!” Harry exclaimed.

“So did I,” Ryoga said.

“That is impossible Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy was not allowed to go to Hogsmeade today, he was in detention with me,” Minerva said.

“Well what about the necklace then?” Ranma asked. “I saw him buy it, he had to have given it to that Katie girl.”

“Mr. Saotome, I do not know what you saw but it is impossible to be able to tell if that is the same necklace or not,” Minerva said. “Now the three of you head to your common room now!” She turned on her heel and strode away back toward the Headmaster’s tower.

 

*********

 

“Why didn’t she believe us?” Harry asked as he slumped down on the couch in Sirius’s and Hedwig’s rooms. Instead of heading to the Gryffindor tower, the three boys had come here instead. Harry had explained to his godfather what had happened on the way back to the castle and that Malfoy had been seen in the village.

“How was he in both in detention with McGonagall-sensei and in the Three Broomsticks?” Ryoga asked.

“He could of spelled Minnie, a bit hard but not impossible to do,” Sirius suggested. He believed the boys’ story, they wouldn’t lie about something like this and they already all knew Malfoy had some sort of mission from the Dark Tosser. “Or someone could have polyjuiced themselves to look like Malfoy, though that might be hard if he was in there for longer than an hour, or he might have had a time tuner. I’m sure his father had one or two hidden away somewhere.”

“Great, so now what? Blondie gets away with hurting that girl and we’re no closer to convincing everyone that Malfoy is the bad guy,” Ranma said.

“He’s going to end up killing someone at this rate,” Ryoga said worriedly. Hedwig came out of the kitchen area holding a tray of drinks and small snacks. The biscuits looked a little burnt but Ranma, who had eaten Akane’s cooking and lived to tell the tale, grabbed one and ate it like it was nothing.

“I’ll talk to Dumbledore about this, though I’m not sure what good that is going to do,” Sirius said as he took another one of the biscuits and looked it over. “Hmm, getting better at this Hedwig.”

“Hedwig made these?” Harry asked in surprised as he picked up another one. He bit into it, it was a little hard from being in the oven for too long and the bottom was a bit burnt, but it wasn’t as bad as Hagrid’s cooking, the half giant’s Rock Cakes weren’t called that for nothing after all. “It’s not bad. How long has she been doing this?” Hedwig preened under her chick’s praise.

“Why wouldn’t it do any good to speak to Dumbledore?” Ryoga asked.

“We’ve been practicing house hold charms,” Sirius explained. “They’re the easiest to learn and cooking charms are a part of it. Hedwig soaks up magic like a sponge. As for Dumbledore, knowing that old goat, he likely already knows about Malfoy but wants to give him a chance.”

“But that could get somebody hurt really badly or killed,” Harry said. “Look at what happened to Katie.” Sirius sighed and sat down beside Harry, wrapping his arm around his pup.

“I know Prongslet, I hate it too,” He said. “We’ll just all have to keep a closer eye on Malfoy, I remember a lot of the hidden passageways in the school, maybe I can tail him.”

“Maybe I should just give you the map,” Harry suggested. “You can watch it when I can’t and it’ll help you keep hidden from everyone.”

“Good idea,” Sirius said. He hated being cooped up in the rooms, not as bad as Grimmauld Place but he hated being locked up, and he had a few close calls with some of the students here in the school. At least with the map he helped to create, he could get out more. “Me and Hedwig will keep track of Malfoy for you, you three keep an eye on him when you can but don’t get caught.”

“Me, caught?” Ranma said. “I’m too good to get caught.”

“Says the person who got a mallet to the head after sneaking into Akane’s room,” Ryoga said with a smirk.

“Shut up P-chan,” Ranma grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ok, enough talk about Narcissa’s spawn, I wanna hear about how your date went!” Sirius said, bouncing on the couch like an excited puppy. Harry and Ryoga blushed brightly but let the man know that, yes, they had a good time and they were happy to go out again. The hyper active man gave a small squeal of happiness, happy that his pup was happy.

 

********

 

Up in his office, Albus sighed as he leaned back in his chair rubbing his withered arm gently. It caused him such great pain at times and he cursed himself at how much of a fool he was to be taken in by the power of the ring that he didn’t sense the curse on it. He just wanted to know so badly who had killed his little sister, him or Gellert?

“Albus, are you listening to me?” McGonagall asked from across the desk.

“Yes Minerva, I’m listening,” Albus assured her with a small smile.

“This is serious, Misters Potter, Hibiki and Saotome are all blaming Mr. Malfoy for what happened to Miss Bell,” McGonagall said.

“Young Harry and his friends are just worried about Miss Bell,” Albus said. “And happened to see someone who looked like Mr. Malfoy. I’m sure that now that you’ve set them straight this will all blow over.”

“You should really talk to them Albus, this is getting out of hand,” she said as she stood up. “I should call St. Mungo’s and check up on Miss Bell. Good evening gentlemen.”

“You do know of course that it was Draco that cursed Bell,” Severus said as he stepped out of the shadows.

“Of course, and I am sorry for what happened to young Miss Bell,” Albus said with a sigh. “I did not want any of the students to get mixed up in this but such is the nature of war. Are you any closer to convincing young Draco to come to our side?”

“He will not listen to me,” Severus said with a shake of his head. “Nor will he abandon his task, not as long as Narcissa is in danger.”

“Oh dear, I was afraid of that,” Albus said with a sigh. “I can only hope he will do the right thing in the end. And you know what you must do if he cannot…”

“Yes… I remember,” Severus said, his eyes flashing darkly. A knock at the door interrupted them and Albus waved a hand to wandlessly open the door. Inside hopped Cologne on her staff with Padfoot walking in after her. After sending the boys back to the tower, Sirius had headed straight to the Headmaster’s office, running into the old woman on the way. Snape’s lip curled as soon as he saw Sirius, the other man transforming back into human form as soon as the door closed.

“What the bloody hell are you going to do about the Malfoy brat?” Sirius asked as soon as he was able, standing in front of Albus’s desk.

“Do? There is nothing I can do,” Albus said calmly.

“What!?” Sirius said.

“If I am to understand, Miss Bell was hurt to the point that she will be in the hospital for quite some time,” Cologne said as she balanced on top of her staff next to Sirius. “Yet you feel you should allow Mr. Malfoy to go unpunished for it?”

“I have no proof that Mr. Malfoy had anything to do with Miss Bell’s accident,” Albus said.

“Accident!? The boys told me she was cursed!” Sirius said. “That’s not an accident!”

“Mr. Malfoy was not within Hogsmeade today,” Snape said drawing everyone’s attention and ignoring the small growl Sirius gave at the sight of him. “He was in detention with Professor McGonagall during the time of the incident.”

“Oh that is just bullsh-“ Sirius started to say, there were plenty of ways to get out of a detention.

“Then why are there at least 3 witnesses that say they saw the Malfoy boy in the village and I’m sure many more if you got off your wrinkly ass and would’ve asked your students,” Cologne interrupted. “Just what reason could you have to protect the boy Dumbledore?” Albus sighed, he was used to others not questioning him but Sirius refused to back down on this, as he supported his godson, and Cologne, who was as powerful as him and also a leader in her own right, had no reason to just blindly listen to him.

“Mr. Malfoy has been marked as one of Tom’s followers,” He said at last.

“I knew it, just like his dear old daddy,” Sirius muttered with a sneer.

“And has been given the mission to kill me,” Albus continued as if he hadn’t heard Sirius. Sirius and Cologne blinked at the man for a moment in disbelief.

“And you think it’s wise to keep the boy here?” Cologne asked with a raised eyebrow. “He’s not a toothless babe still in his nappies, he already caused harm to one of your students.”

“I do not believe Mr. Malfoy will be able to complete his mission, he is not a killer,” Albus said.

“A tame dog could turn around and snap on you,” Sirius said.

“You would know wouldn’t you mutt,” Snape said darkly. Sirius bristled at the insult and spun around to face Snape.

“I wouldn’t talk if I were you Snivellius!” Sirius growled. “You go running between Dumbledore and the Dark Tosser every day, who knows who’s side you’re really on.”

“You dare question my loyalties!?” Snape said as he got up into Sirius face. As the two grown men started to fight like little children, Cologne and Albus sighed, Albus taking out the Elder Wand to cast a Silencing Spell on the two men but Cologne was faster and quickly tapped the pressure points that would cause Sirius and Snape’s vocal cords to stop working. It took a moment for both men to realize that they were no longer able to speak and turned as one to look at Cologne.

“If you two don’t stop squabbling like little children,” Cologne threatened then turned back to Albus. “This foolish stunt of yours will end up hurting more of your students.”

“I do not believe Mr. Malfoy will go that route again,” Albus assured her. “Severus will be keeping a closer eye on him.”

“You have no idea if he will or not,” Cologne said. “It’s better to send the boy on his way, you’ve had plenty of warnings about what the child will do.”

“My death is necessary for the war,” Albus said with a shake of his head. “I am dying and if Mr. Malfoy does not kill me, which I believe he will not, then Severus must be the one.”

Sirius mouthed _What!?_ behind Cologne then glared at Severus again who just sneered.

“And just why must sonny-boy here be the one who kills you?” Cologne asked. Snape glared at Albus, daring him to tell the other two about the vow.

“Narcissa Malfoy approached Severus in hopes of saving young Mr. Malfoy but her sister Bellatrix Lestrange was there as well,” Albus explained with a weary sigh. “Bellatrix is suspicious of Severus, she is of anyone who did not go to Azkaban like the rest of Voldemort’s ‘loyal’ followers, and of how close he is to me. She insisted on an Unbreakable Vow.”

“I see,” Cologne said with a hum. “And if he does not complete his vow, then Snape is as good as dead.”

“Yes, you see the problem here then,” Albus said. “We need Severus for this war, his information is invaluable. With my death, it will cement his place with Voldemort.”

“Were you going to _tell_ anyone about this?!” Sirius barked, startling in surprise as he found he had his voice back. Albus looked away slightly and didn’t answer causing Sirius to suck in a breath. “ _Merlin,_ you weren’t going to, were you? What good is a spy if _no one trusts him_?!”

“For once I agree with the mutt,” Snape said sourly, a look of disgust on his face at the thought of agreeing on anything with Sirius. Albus peered at both them, both of them were in the business of protecting Harry, Sirius because the boy was his beloved Godson and his last link to James Potter and Snape because of Lily Potter and his promise to always protect her son.

“Then you will have to be Severus’s contact after I’m gone, my boy,” Albus said with a smile as he reached over to pluck a lemon drop out of his candy bowl. Both men were quiet for a few seconds as they processed what the headmaster said before both bellowed out

**“What!?”**

“Dumbledore, you must be kidding,” Sirius said as he sat down in one of the squishy chairs in front of the desk.

“Headmaster, I cannot work with Black,” Severus agreed.

“But you will, my boy,” Albus said as he rolled the lemon drop in his mouth. “As it now stands, only Sirius and Elder Cologne now know what is going on. I will be dead one way or another within the next year, at least this way, it is for the greater good.”

“Just how are you dying anyway?” Sirius said rubbing his forehead. He couldn’t believe the elderly wizard was even thinking of him and Snape working together like this.

“He has a withering curse on his arm and it is slowly eating him alive,” Cologne said. Albus sighed softly and nodded.

“She is correct,” He said. “I allowed myself to be overcome with a compulsion charm on an object that belonged to Voldemort at one time. I realized it too late; the curse had already set in by that point. Severus here was able to slow it down but as Cologne said the curse is slowly killing me. I will not survive, better that my death would be useful toward the war and bringing Voldemort down.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you would want me to be Snape’s contact, why not someone else in the Order?” Sirius asked.

“The less people who know the better,” Albus said with a shake of his head. “You both promised, at the end of Harry’s 4th year, that you two would work together, so far neither of you have lived up to that.”

“You can’t expect us to work together, Headmaster,” Snape said.

“I can and do,” Albus said firmly. “No one else knows that Severus is to kill me under my orders, it must appear that he has done it of his own free will. But now you and Cologne know, leaving Severus at least one person to pass information on to, so you can in turn pass it on to the Order, or at least Harry.”

Sirius and Snape both growled, neither of them liked the idea of working together any more now than they did nearly two years before.

“So, you’re just going to let the Malfoy brat keep trying to kill you and end up letting more students get hurt,” Sirius said going back to the issue that started all this. “I know you have a thing for ‘second chances’ but sometimes some people don’t deserve one!”

“I do not believe Mr. Malfoy will try to use another student in his plans again, he will know he’s being watched, by Severus at least,” Albus assured Sirius once again.

“You are an old fool,” Cologne said with a shake of her head. “I fail to see what you think this will accomplish other than getting your spy a chance to get closer to his target.”

“I do not believe Mr. Malfoy has it in him to kill,” Albus said again. Sirius raised an eyebrow in disbelief, the 6th year nearly killed Katie Bell thanks to the curse he put on the necklace. “I am hoping he will decide to come to me for help.”

“And I say he will not, not as long as the Dark Lord has his mother where he can kill her at a moment’s notice,” Severus said.

“Cologne is right, you are an old fool,” Sirius said with a shake of his head. “You’re using people like chess pieces, with Harry as your king, or pawn, I haven’t decided.”

“I am hoping you have a backup plan as this is likely to blow up in your face if you are not careful,” Cologne said. “I do not agree with your reasoning, but you don’t seem to want to take advice from someone older and wiser than you.”

“I know things will work out, it must or the wizarding world will fall to Voldemort’s darkness,” Albus said with a mournful sigh. “Things will get darker but there is a light at the end of the tunnel as the muggles say.”

“I still say you’re nuts for letting Malfoy get away with this,” Sirius said as he stood and headed toward the door. “Just remember what happened in our 7th year,” he added over his shoulder as he opened the door, then changed back into his dog form and left.

“I too, don’t agree with your reasoning and if I catch the boy cursing another one of my students… well, there is worse things than death and I can make this Voldemort’s actions seem like child’s play,” Cologne warned, then hopped out of the office on her staff, the door shutting behind her.

“Why did you tell the mutt and the old woman about the vow and Draco?” Snape asked as soon as the door was shut. Albus sighed and removed his half-moon glasses to clean them.

“Sirius, I might have convinced I had everything under control, at least at one time, but Cologne is no foolish old woman as I’m sure you know Severus,” he said. “She is older and wiser about the world than I am, she can easily match me in battle if not surpass me at our old ages. She would easily see past anything I said, better to tell her the truth than try to get anything past her. We would do well to have her as an ally.”

“If you were going to tell them everything, why did you not tell them about the Horcruxes then?” Snape asked, with a raised eyebrow. “Especially the one in the boy?”

“Cologne knows of the soul piece in Harry already, in fact she took me to task for allowing it to fester as long as I have,” Albus said with a chuckle, reaching up with his good hand to rub his head where she had hit him with her staff. “She is already in the process of having the Horcrux within young Harry removed; he is no longer in danger of having to die to get rid of it.” Snape’s knees gave out on him and he collapsed heavily in one of the chairs in front of Albus’s desk.

“She… she knows how to get rid of the Horcrux so easily?” He asked. When Albus had first told him about the Horcruxes that Voldemort had managed to make, and that Harry Potter was an accidental one, therefore he would have to die for the Dark Lord to truly be destroyed, Snape felt like he failed Lily Evans. He might hate Harry Potter, the boy should have been his, not James Potter’s, but he had vowed to keep his love’s only child safe. To hear that the boy had to die… but now Dumbledore was telling him the Potter boy wouldn’t die after all. “When were you going to tell me this?”

“After the Horcruxes removal, I wanted to be sure it was gone before I got your hopes up,” Albus said. “Things are looking up, my boy, and I hope we can save young Mr. Malfoy as well.” Severus sighed softly to himself, he really didn’t think that was going to pan out, Draco was too proud and too much of a coward to try and break away from Voldemort. Not as long as Narcissa was in danger.

“Well… if you will excuse me, Headmaster, I have a snake to put to task over this little… stunt…” Severus said as he stood and swept from the room.

 

*********

 

Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor tower, Harry approached Hermione as soon as he, Ryoga and Ranma returned.

“Hermione, I need to speak to you,” He said softly so no one would overhear. He had put off his little ‘talk’ with Hermione, over what happened at the try-outs, long enough. He was angry over the whole situation with Malfoy and the attack on Katie. He was going to have to find another Chaser to replace the older girl and he also had to hold try-outs for a Keeper again, as well.

“Oh… sure Harry,” Hermione said as she bookmarked her place in the book she was reading and followed Harry up to the boy’s dorm. Ranma and Ryoga stayed in the Common Room to distract Ron so the red head wouldn’t follow them up. Inside the dorm room he shared with the others, Harry made sure they were alone before closing the door and warding it so no one would disturb them. “So… what did you want to talk about Harry? Is Katie alright?”

“Katie had to be sent to St. Mungo’s thanks to what Malfoy did to her and he’s not going to be punished for it,” Harry said.

“That’s horrible!” Hermione said her hands flying to her mouth. “Poor Katie… that’s awful. I’ll have to get a get-well card made for her and have everyone sign it so she knows we’re thinking of her.”

“Yeah, you can do that later, but first I want to know why,” Harry said getting to the point of the talk.

“Why what, Harry?” Hermione asked, fidgeting slightly.

“Why did you spell McLaggen so he would miss that shot and fail the try-outs?” Harry asked loudly his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione’s mouth opened and closed, before it snapped shut and she fumed in anger.

“Ranma Saotome, when I get my hands on you…” Hermione hissed angrily, she couldn’t believe that boy went ahead and told Harry.

“Ranma didn’t tell me anything, he’s kept your secret,” Harry said deflating Hermione’s anger. “But you two didn’t make sure no one else was in the room, Ryoga overheard you two and told me. Do you know how angry I am with you!? I worked hard to fairly judge everyone that tried out, I honestly though Ron was just that much better that McLaggen, and now I found out that you cheated so he would miss the one shot. Why Hermione?”

“It-… it’s stupid…” Hermione said as she sat down on the edge of one of the beds, she thought it might be Dean’s because of the football posters on the wall. “McLaggen has been flirting with me lately, but there’s something about him that’s… oily I guess.”

“That’s not a reason to cheat Hermione,” Harry said as he leaned against the four poster frame of his own bed.

“No it isn’t… I also heard him bad mouthing Ron and Ginny,” Hermione admitted. “Look Harry, I know it was stupid of me to do it but I wasn’t thinking at the time.”

“No, you weren’t, and now I have to tell Professor McGonagall what you did and have try-outs again for the Keeper position,” Harry said. Hermione gasped and stood up.

“T-tell Professor McGonagall?” She said her face pale. One of her greatest fears was disappointing the woman.

“Yes Hermione, I can’t let this stand. I already got people wondering if I let Ron be Keeper because he’s my best friend and if anyone finds out what you did, it’ll be worse for all of us,” Harry said. “Plus, I’m not about to let this stand, you know this.”

“I-I know but…” she looked down shame-faced at her shoes. “No, no, you’re right… we should tell Professor McGonagall… I should have said something right after I did it… Oh Harry, I’m so sorry.”

“I know you are Hermione, but this…” Harry shook his head slightly. “I’ll forgive you, everyone makes mistakes, but Ron…” Hermione paled again and rubbed her arms. Ron took Quidditch way too seriously and he hated having anything handed to him like this, too prideful to take hand-outs, a side effect of having nothing but hand-me-downs from his older brothers. Hermione sighed and hung her head, she could see yet another fight coming on with her red-headed friend. Not that she didn’t deserve it after cheating like she did. “You know, I wouldn’t be so angry at you if you had just told me what you did at the try-outs, or right after, and we could have avoided this whole mess. Instead you kept it from me and I had to find out through Ryoga what you did.”

Hermione flinched slightly as she realized, and remembered, that not telling Harry something was just as bad as lying to him and he hated when someone he trusted lied to him. She heard Harry sigh and get up, leaving the dorm room and Hermione to her thoughts.

 

***************

 

Author note: Ugh, real life keeps getting in the way of writing sometimes. 


	19. Chapter 19

A Lost Friend

By: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, Pokémon to WB and Nintendo, and Ranma 1/2 to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author note: This chapter is betaed by Asilyessam.

 

Chapter 19

 

“Miss Granger, please stay behind,” Professor McGonagall said a couple of days later.

“Yes Professor,” Hermione said softly her head bowed. Ron looked confused as to why the professor had kept Hermione behind or as to why Hermione looked sad.

“Come on Ron,” Harry said as he grabbed Ron’s arm and pulled his taller friend toward the door. “She’ll catch up later.”

“Harry, has Hermione been acting strange to you lately?” Hermione heard Ron ask before the door shut behind her friends. She continued to look down at the top of the student table in front of her as McGonagall came to stand in front of her.

“Miss Granger, Mr. Potter came to me yesterday with quite a tale,” The Deputy Headmistress said. Hermione didn’t lift her head or say anything, her long curly hair hiding her face. “He said you used a spell on Mr. McLaggen during the Quidditch tryouts causing him to miss a shot thus ensuring Mr. Weasley was given the Keeper position. Is this true?”

“Yes Professor,” Hermione said softly. McGonagall sighed softly as she sat down beside the girl.

“I am disappointed in you Miss Granger,” She said, watching as Hermione seemed to hunch in on herself a little at the words. “What in the name of Merlin processed you to do this?”

“Harry didn’t tell you?” Hermione asked as she finally looked up at her favorite professor.

“Mr. Potter told me of what you did but not the reason. He said you should be the one to explain your reason,” McGonagall told her. Hermione hung her head again as she told the older woman why she had enchanted McLaggen to miss the last shot, of how he had been flirting with her passively and what he said about Ron and Ginny. Listening to herself, Hermione mentally cringed as she fully realized how foolish she sounded. As she finished McGonagall sighed and stood up, pacing in front of one of her most promising lions. “You realize how foolish you have been over this don’t you?”

“Yes Professor,” Hermione said. “I shouldn’t have let McLaggen’s words or actions get to me. And I broke the trust Ron and Harry had in me, making them both seem like cheaters.”

“I believe you truly are sorry for what you did but I still must punish you Miss Granger,” McGonagall said. Hermione sighed as she looked up and nodded her head.

“I’ll fully accept any punishment you assign me,” she said.

“Very well, as of now, your Prefect status is suspended until I feel you can be trusted with the position again. 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor, and you will also serve detention for the next two weeks, either with me or one of the other professors,” McGonagall said. Hermione paled slightly, she had worked very hard to be a good Prefect but knew it could be worse; her position could have been taken away all together. The Professor could have taken a lot more points as well, Hermione counted herself lucky it was only 50. “And you will apologize to Mr.’s Potter, Weasley and McLaggen in front of the Gryffindor house.”

“Yes Professor,” Hermione said accepting the punishment.

“Alright Miss Granger, I think that will be all. I will see you tonight for your first detention,” McGonagall said. “When you see Mr. Weasley, please tell him I would like to speak to him.”

“Yes Professor,” Hermione said as she stood and gathered her school bag then left the classroom.

“There you are Hermione,” Ron said, he and Harry had been waiting down the hallway for her. “Hey… what happen to your Prefect badge?” Hermione looked down at the front of her school robes where her Prefect badge was pinned, the badge now had a diagonal black line over the stylized ‘P’.

“I’ve been suspended from being a Prefect,” Hermione said after taking a deep breath.

“Why?” Ron asked startled, he didn’t ever think he would hear something like that from Hermione. Hermione shook her head and unpinned her badge, placing it carefully in her school bag.

“Not now Ron, the Professor told me she wants to speak to you,” She said.

“Why, am I in trouble?” Ron asked then paled. “Merlin, I’m not being suspended too am I? Mum will kill me.”

“Just go see Professor McGonagall,” Hermione said. Ron gulped and headed to the Transfiguration classroom. Hermione and Harry stood in the hallway for a few seconds more before Harry pulled his bag higher up onto his shoulder and turned away. “W-where are you going?”

“To see Snuffles,” Harry said. “Alone,” he added over his shoulder before heading around the corner. Hermione sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly then headed down the other way toward the library, figuring she might as well start on her homework.

 

******

 

“Luck,” Harry said to the painting guarding Sirius and Hedwig’s rooms. The luck dragon laughed and winked at Harry before swinging open making a small smile appear on Harry’s lips, sometimes the ever cheerful Falkor could put a smile on his face.

“Hey there Pup,” Sirius said from the table in the middle of the room. Harry walked over then burst into laughter when he saw Sirius and Hedwig. Both wizard and owl-turned-witch were splattered in ink, a stained quill in one of Hedwig’s hands as she shakily attempted to write out the letters of the alphabet on a scrape piece of parchment.

“Merlin, what happen here?” He asked with a grin.

“We got really, really bored,” Sirius said with a laugh of his own as he leaned back in his seat. “Hedwig decided she wanted to learn how to read and write. Sometimes your owl scares me Harry, she’s scary smart.”

“Well she’s not really my ‘owl’ anymore Paddy, she’s stuck in that form for now on,” Harry reminded Sirius as he put his school bag down and sat. Dobby popped into the room, happily greeting his favorite human then snapped his fingers making a tray of gingersnaps and a pitcher of pumpkin juice appear before popping back out. Hedwig paid no attention to any of them, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she continued to practice.

“Still, for someone who was an owl her whole life, she picks up on things quick,” Sirius said. “She keeps going like this you’ll never be able to tell she wasn’t always a human.”

“I always told you Hed was bloody smart,” Harry said. Hedwig finally looked up at those words, gave her chick a smile then turned back to her letters.

“Yeah yeah you did,” Sirius agreed with a bark-like laughter and a wide grin before it turned serious and he leaned forward, his arms resting on the table. “I spoke to Dumbledore the other night after you and the others left.” The grin was quickly wiped off Harry’s face and he leaned forward as well.

“What did he say? Malfoy obviously didn’t get into any trouble since he’s still allowed to walk around the school,” Harry said.

“That bloody old coot said he wasn’t going to do anything with Malfoy,” Sirius said. Harry frowned and shook his head.

“But why?” The teen asked.

“He thinks the little shit can be saved,” Sirius said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “Voldemort gave Malfoy Jr. a mission to kill Dumbledore.”

“What?! And the Headmaster is letting him stay?” Harry exclaimed startling Hedwig who jerked and ended up splattering more ink on herself and the table.

“Believe me, I asked the same thing,” Sirius said with disgust. “And so did Cologne. But Dumbledore thinks Malfoy won’t be able to go through with it and is hoping to offer him a chance to come over to our side I think.”

“He hurt Katie,” Harry said with a scowl of anger.

“I know Pup, even Snape tried to hell Dumbledore not to underestimate him,” Sirius said then sighed. “That’s another thing, Snape. Dumbledore is dying Harry.” Harry felt a jolt of shock and disbelief run through him.

“Dying?” he repeated. “As in… ‘dying’ dying?” Sirius let out a short sigh and nodded.

“I know, hard to believe right? Albus is one of those people who you think would be around forever, even if he’s getting up there,” the man said. “He was cursed Harry, you’ve seen his hand.” Harry nodded, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“Yeah but he doesn’t say anything about it,” He said.

“He was cursed with a ‘Withering Curse’, I don’t know where from,” Sirius explained. “If Snape hadn’t slowed the spell down, the Headmaster would have been long dead by now. But Snape wasn’t able to stop the curse, it’s still killing him and Albus said he’ll be dead by the end of the school year. So he wants to use his death since he’s going to die anyway as a way to cement Snape’s place as a spy.”

“How?” Harry asked. Sirius sighed and rubbed his scruffy chin knowing Harry wasn’t to be happy with the news, hell he wasn’t happy about it.

“Snape is going to kill him,” he said. Harry’s green eyes widen and he opened his mouth to say something then quieted when Sirius held up his hand and shook his head. “I know Pup, I wasn’t happy about it either but seems Snape doesn’t have a choice in the matter. Cissy came to Snape after Voldy gave her son his mission, hoping he could help Malfoy. Bella was with her so the best Snape could do was promise to complete Malfoy’s task if he’s unable, Bella made him make an Unbreakable Vow.”

“So if Malfoy doesn’t kill the Headmaster, Snape will have to,” Harry said. Sirius nodded and sighed.

“That about sums it up,” he said. Harry became quiet, thinking as he watched Hedwig practice writing, letting the sound of the quill scratching on parchment fill the air. He absently thought he should get his former owl a pencil and notebook paper to practice on instead, it was less messy that way.

“What does the Order think about that?” Harry asked at last. Sirius let out a frustrated huffing breath as he slouched down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

“They don’t know,” He informed his godson. “And Dumbledore had no intention of informing anyone. He thinks the less people that know about this plan, the less chance of Snape’s position of spying being compromised. He wouldn’t have told me or Cologne if we hadn’t have pushed him.”

“That’s… really stupid,” Harry said. “How was he supposed to hand over anything he found if everyone in the Order thinks he turned on the headmaster?”

“We asked him the same thing,” Sirius said. “I don’t know what he had planed but now… now he wants me to be Snape’s contact in the Order.” The scowl of anger on Sirius’s face was enough to tell Harry what he thought about that. “And I agreed to it, in the end and so did he.” Harry did not see that ending well, Sirius and Snape hated each other. But the talk about Snape reminded Harry of something he had meant to ask Sirius before the whole incident with Malfoy and Katie happened.

“Siri, yesterday I went to that stupid Slug Club party that Slughorn was throwing and he said Mum and Snape were friends?” The question in his voice was clear and Sirius blew out another breath.

“Yeah, they were at one time,” he confirmed. “I think they grew up in the same neighborhood or something. They tried to keep up their friendship while at Hogwarts, but they had problems. One was from Lily being a Gryffindor and Snape a slimy snake. Snape was also hanging around people that became Death Eaters like Bella, the Carrows and such.”

“So what happened?” Harry asked.

“Remember that memory you questioned me about? The one you saw us bullying Snape?” Sirius asked. When Harry nodded he continued. “Well after Snape called Lily the ‘M’ word, she cut him out of her life for good. They were already having problems with their friendship before that but calling Lils that vile word was the last straw.” Harry thought back on the memory he had seen in Snape’s Pensive the year before, the Muraduers coming up to Snape after exams and using a spell that strung Snape up in the air by his ankle. His mother Lily had made her father James let Snape down and Snape had called his mother a ‘Mudblood’. Then remembering the spell from the memory, Harry suddenly realized that it was the same spell that Ron had used on him by accident after reading in the potions book.

“Sirius, who’s the ‘Half-blood Prince’?” Harry asked his godfather. Ron had said ‘Prince’ was an old dark pureblood family name and Sirius, who was from a dark pureblood family himself, might know. Sirius blink in surprise and sat up in his chair.

“Where did you hear that name?” He asked.

“At the start of the school year, Ron didn’t have a potions text book, he didn’t buy one since he didn’t think he would be in the class,” Harry explained. “Cologne told him he could use one of the old text books left behind. The one Ron got had ‘Property of the Half-blood Prince’ written in the front.” Sirius blink then started to chuckle softly then laughed as he ran a hand through his black hair.

“The only person that can be is Snape,” He said at last.

“Snape?” Harry asked but somehow just wasn’t surprised, the hand writing _had_ looked familiar but Harry could never place it.

“Yeah, Snape’s a half blood, his mother was a Prince but she married a muggle,” Sirius explained. “It was quite a scandal and my dear old Mum and her ‘friends’ loved to gossip about it. And loved to put me down about how a ‘filthy little half blood’ was better at dark spells that I was.” He rolled his eyes in remembrance.

“…. Where did Dad learn that spell that he used on Snape in the memory? Ron found it in Snape’s old book and used it on me by accident,” Harry asked.

“Prongs learned it from Snape,” Sirius said. At the confused disbelieving look on Harry’s face Sirius chuckled. “James and me caught Snape using the spell on a first year Hufflepuff. James always was good at picking up spells and he figured it out pretty quickly. One of the reasons he went looking for Snape after the exams was to get back at him for picking on the firsty. We might have pranked Snape a lot pup but he gave back as good as he got, he was no innocent little lamb. Harry, I want you and Ron to be careful with that book. In fact maybe suggest to Ron he find another one, that greasy git is smart, not only with potions but with spells. That spell was one he invented and I can assure you he invented a lot more than that one. A lot more dangerous ones. You should never attempt a spell you find in a book if you don’t know what it does.”

“What about the altered potions recipes? Snape wrote a lot of good ones down,” Harry said. Sirius shrugged his shoulders.

“Copy them if you want but I bet your Mum has the same ones in her books, her and Snape were the best in our class,” He said. “Maybe even the best in the school. She could have taken her masters in both potions and charms if she wanted to, if it hadn’t been for the war.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to Ron about it,” Harry said then turned to Hedwig to help her with her writing. As he helped her Harry made a mental note to see if he could get her that lined paper and pencils, at least those were less messy.

 

***********

 

The first thing Harry saw when he returned to the Gryffindor common room was Ron sitting in one of the stuffed arm chairs his arms crossed over his chest and ears as nearly red as his hair glaring in the direction of Hermione on the other side of the room who sat in another chair looking miserable as she looked down at the book in her lap. Harry didn’t think she was really reading it or really saw it. He sighed softly to himself, he hated it when the three of them were fighting but Hermione crossed a line when she made McLaggen miss that shot.

As he crossed the common room Harry heard the whispers from his house mates, already the word had spread on what had happen.

“So how bad is it?” Harry asked as he sat down next to Ryoga on the couch, putting his school bag on the table in front of it.

“Well Ron screamed and yelled at Hermione in front of the whole common room,” Ryoga said, grinning to himself as Harry leaned back against him and he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy. “I think Ranma is more disappointed than anything, he was holding Hermione’s secret over her so she wouldn’t be so pushy about his homework.”

“Oh poor thing,” Harry said dryly with a roll of his eyes making Ryoga chuckle softly. About that time Ron had noticed that Harry and moved over to sit across from the other teen.

“I can’t believe Hermione,” the red head groused.

“I know Ron, I’m mad at her too,” Harry said. “But she’s already been punished for cheating.” Ron snorted, this was worse than when Hermione went behind Harry’s back and told McGonagall about the Firebolt!

“So what are you going to do about the whole thing?” He asked.

“What did the professor say?” Harry asked.

“She said I can’t keep the position since I didn’t get it fairly,” Ron said crossing his arms over his chest and slumping into himself. Harry fought not to roll his eyes again.

“We’re just going to hold tryouts again for you and McLaggen and I guess anyone else who wants to try again,” he said instead. “All you have to do is try out again.”

“But… but what if I don’t make it this time?” Ron asked, his hands fisting in his hair.

“Ron, you and McLaggen was very close,” Harry assured his friend. “I will choose the best for the team but I think you got a very good chance.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t let you head the tryouts,” McLaggen said as he stood behind the sofa. “Maybe you shouldn’t even be team captain if you’re going to just let all your friends take up the team spots.” Ryoga turned his head and glared at McLaggen, making a small growling sound which had the other teen step back just a bit. Harry sighed and sat up, turning in his seat to face the other.

“I’m the one who told Professor McGonagall as soon as I found out about the incident,” Harry said. “I’m running a clean team here McLaggen, you’ll get your chance again. It’ll be a fair tryout this time.”

“Oh yeah? And how do I know that?” McLaggen said crossing his arms over his chest. “I told you at the tryouts that something was wrong and to give me another shot. You didn’t seem to want to listen then.” The common room had gone quiet, everyone watching the two teens interact.

“Yes you did,” Harry agreed. “But at the time I had no idea what had happened. To me it looked like you just missed the shot. If it will make you feel better, I’m sure Professor McGonagall or Madam Hooch will be happy to sit in on the try outs to make sure _no one_ cheats.”

“Yeah sure, make it fair for everyone _right?_ ” McLaggen looked at Harry as if he thought Harry was still responsible for what happen. Harry shrugged his shoulder.

“Then I’ll ask them tomorrow and see what time is good for either of them,” he said. McLaggen huffed and turned away walking back to his own group.

“I can’t believe he’s blaming you for this,” Ron said red in the face as he glared at McLaggen’s back.

“Why not?” Harry asked. “I always get blamed for everything else that seems to go wrong.” Harry was use to being the scapegoat of the wizarding world. Don’t get him wrong, he hated that but he was use to it. Then remembering something much more important than Quidditch, Harry leaned forward to speak softly. “I learned who the Half-Blood Prince is.” Ron blinked, his anger gone in a flash.

“Really? Who?” He asked, they had been trying to figure this mystery out for a while.

“You’re not going to like it,” Harry warned. “It’s Snape.”

“SNAPE!?” Ron yelped then blushed bright red as everyone in the common room became quiet and glanced over at them, even Hermione looked up in surprise. He hunched down on himself and gave a nervous, embarrassed laugh until everyone turned back away. “What do you mean it’s Snape? How did you even find out?” He asked in a hissed whisper.

“I asked Snuffles, he’s a pureblood too I thought he might have heard of the name,” Harry explained. “He said it could only be Snape, he’s a half blood and his mother was a Prince.”

“Well I guess that explains why those potions recipes were so good,” Ryoga mused. “Slughorn said that him and your Mom were really good at that.” Ron groaned and rubbed his face.

“I can’t believe I’m using that greasy git’s potions book,” he said, voice muffled behind his hands.

“Snuffles also warned me about being careful about the spells in the book, Snape was pretty good at inventing spells and made some pretty dangerous ones,” Harry added.

“Great,” Ron said as his hands dropped to his lap. “What am I going to do now? These are the best potions grades I’ve ever had but I don’t want to keep using that git’s book.”

“So why not get another copy of the book and write down the alterations?” Ryoga asked.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to find one,” Ron said with a shake of his head. “When Professor Cologne offered to tutor other students, all the rest of the used books were taken. And I…well I can’t afford a new one.” The tips of Ron’s ears became red as he admitted that. Harry rolled his eyes.

“Oh just switch with me,” he said. “The book I bought is brand new and I have all of Mum’s alterations in her journals plus Cologne is teaching me her tricks.”

“Ummm… are you sure Harry?” Ron asked. While his pride usually kept him from just taking charity…. Well he was trading the book for a new one and it would be nice to have a mostly new book….

“Sure, I won’t mind,” Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Thanks mate, I’ll go switch them out,” Ron said with a grin and hoped up to run upstairs.

“You sure it’s safe?” Ryoga asked as Harry settled back against him again.

“I’ll just keep Siri’s warning in mind and not use any of the spells in the book,” Harry said. “Or just get another one next Hogsmeade weekend and put that book up someplace safe.” When Ron came back down he had both books and was writing down the alterations a young Snape had made in the book he was getting from Harry. He made sure to avoid all of the spells in the margins.

“E-excuse me,” Hermione said from the front of the room. When only a few people turned her way, Hermione cleared her throat and tried again. “Excuse me, if I could have everyone’s attention!”

She flushed bright as all eyes were suddenly on her and cleared her throat again.

“I would like to issue a public apology to Harry, Ron and McLaggen,” She said hands clasped in front of her. “I’m sure most of you have heard what has happen and have witnessed Ron rightfully tearing into me but for those who don’t know…” here Hermione took a deep breath. “I cast a Confundus Charm on McLaggen so he would miss a shot at the try out and assure Ron a place on the Quidditch team. But!” She raised her voice to be heard over the clattering of voice getting everyone’s attention again. “But neither Ron nor Harry knew about what I had done or had any part of it. As soon as Harry found out, he is the one to informed the professors about what I had done to correct the mistake. So I would like to apologize to him making so much trouble for him, to Ron for making it seem he cheated when he did not and to McLaggen for messing up his tryouts. And to everyone else for causing trouble and losing 50 points. Thank you, that is all.” Hermione quickly walked from the room and headed up the stairs to the 6th year girls’ room with a rush of whispers and yells following her.

“I’m still mad at her,” Ron said after a few minutes.

“I’m angry as well but we’ll have to forgive her at some point,” Harry pointed out. “We’ve all made stupid mistakes the last couple of years, this isn’t the worst thing ever. We’ll redo the try outs and you’ll show everyone you really do deserve a spot on the team.” Ron grumbled a bit more but agreed, handing Harry Snape’s old potion book when he was done coping Snape’s notes.

 

*******************

 

Snape really was brilliant Harry mused as he laid in his bed flipped thought the potions book and comparing to his mother’s note. They had both made a lot of the same alterations, which made sense as they had worked together for many years so they had the same thought process. And the spells… well Harry had no idea what they did as Snape never wrote down just what the spells were for. He also remembered Sirius’s warning about not trying them out.

Snape had also written down his own thoughts in the book that Ron had never paid any attention too. Reading some, Harry was amazed how alike they were in some ways. Snape did not have a happy childhood, and if Harry hadn’t known that the Half-Blood Prince was Snape, this would have been something he could sympathized with and in a way he still did.  But Snape had made his own bed and allowed himself to become a bitter man.

Harry tried to decide what to do with the book. He could keep it of course but his curious nature might lead him to trying out some of the spells at some point. And he also really didn’t want to keep the journal/book of his hated professor.  So no, he would send out Isamu with an owl order form for a new book.

Then he thought about hiding the book somewhere… but that always lead to the chance of someone finding it. So unless he could find a really good spot, the room of requirements was a possible idea, Harry couldn’t leave it laying around.

And then it hit him, what if he just returned the book the Snape? It wasn’t as if Snape would learn anything new from the book and it did belong to him. Harry doubted Snape ever intended for the book to end up being used by anyone else with all the notes written inside. He would not, of course, hand the book to Snape personally. Harry could only imagine all the nasty things Snape would say to him if he did, such as blaming Harry for stealing the book when they both knew it wasn’t true.

No, Harry would have to return it anonymously. Maybe by school owl. And if Snape lost the book again… well that wouldn’t be Harry concern anymore now would it?

Feeling good about his plan, Harry tucked the book into his trunk and climbed back into bed. He cleared his minds and set his shields then fell into a deep sleep with his hand clutched around the snitch charm around his neck.

 

**************

 

If there was one thing that was a bane of his existence outside of Potter, the idiot students he had to teach or the Dark Lord, it was grading schoolwork.

Snape sneered as he tried to make head or tails of what he was reading. Really, was it too much to ask for everyone to learn how to write? He finally gave up and wrote a large red ‘T’ on the front of a scathing note about learning how to write properly. Sighing, Snape let the parchment roll back up and it put it on the done pile then put down his quill rubbing his long potion stained fingers against his forehead.

“I am surrounded by idiots,” he murmured to himself with a groan. He had been up half the night for a last minute meeting with the Dark Lord, his arm with the dark mark was still throbbing from the summoning, then spent the other half with Dumbledore telling the old man everything he had learned at the meeting. And despite what people thought of him, Severus really did tell Albus everything he had learned. He had written off the Dark Lord for good after he had killed his beloved Lily. Now he was dead set on seeing the monster of a man gone for good.

Then it had been time for breakfast and classes, so all he could do was down a Pepper-Up potion and go through the motions. Then it was on to grading. Oh how he wished he could set the whole pile of papers on fire and be done with it. At least he didn’t have to tutor the Saotome boy anymore, Snape shivered as he remembered the dangerous cat-like girl attacking him and the pain that came from it.

Taping at his office window caught his attention. Turning to look, he saw one of the school’s tawny owls at it with a parcel held in its feet. Sighing but welcoming the distraction none the less, Snape stood and walked over to the window to open it. The owl flew in and dropped the package on the desk then flew right back out again. Raising an eyebrow as he closed the window back, Snape studied the package.

It was roughly book shaped, not that it put his mind at ease. Books could be very dangerous after all. Sliding his wand from the holster on his arm, Snape cast every detection spell he knew and even some he came up with himself. When all the spells came back negative Snape finally banished the brown paper the book was wrapped in.

It looked…. Like a school book. There was something familiar about it and when Snape picked it up he saw it was a sixth year potions book. His mouth suddenly dry, he slowly opened the book and looked at the inside of the front cover.

**Property of the Half-Blood Prince**

It was _his_ potions book. He recognized his hand writing, which wasn’t as refined as it was now. His legs suddenly feeling very shaky, Severus all but collapsed into his desk chair. He hadn’t seen this book since his seventh year at Hogwarts, somebody in his house had thought it would be funny to hide all of his books around the school, he assumed it had been one of the younger years. He had found all of his books except this one. Not even the years that he had been a teacher had he been able to find this book, he had always assumed it was lost forever.

 _Who_ had found the book? And how had they known it belonged to _him_? Only the darkest Pureblood families had known he was a descendant of the Prince family through his mother. Snape checked for a note but couldn’t find one, he had no clue as to who had found and sent the book. Unless they used one of the spells he had created and had written in the book, Severus had no way of knowing.

He _did_ for a moment entertain the idea that Potter was the one who had found the book…. But just as quickly discarded the idea, that idiot boy would have no way of knowing the book belonged to him nor would he have returned the book if he had known. Plus he had seen the potions book Potter carried around, while it was the same book it was a brand new copy.

For now, Snape would just put the book away where no students could find it. He had a pretty dangerous spells inside and the last thing he needed were dunderheads casting spells they knew nothing about.

As he stood to go put his old potions book away, a knock at the door caught his attention. Frowning, Snape cast Tempus to check the time then sighed. Placing the book on his book shelves, but not noticing that it was slightly sticking out, he walked over to the door and opened it.

“You are late,” He said looking down his hooked nose at Malfoy.

“I don’t understand why I’m even here,” the blond said with a small scowl of his own.

“Do not play daft with me Draco,” Snape said as he stood aside for the younger man to enter then shut the door, the privacy wards snapping up as soon as it was shut. “You little activity with the Bell girl? Does that ring a bell?” Draco rolled his eyes and groaned at the pun that Snape may or may not have intentionally made and all but threw himself into the chair in front of Snape’s desk.

“They have no way to connect me to that,” He said. “After all… I was in detention with McGonagall.” He smirked a little as he said this but it didn’t reach his gray eyes and lacked the cockiness that had been there the previous years. Severus looked at the teen as he sat down in his own seat, Draco looked horrible. The boy’s face was drawn and pale, dark circles under Draco’s eyes and even his hair was lax and lacked the shine it always had. Draco was also thinner than he had been in the past, his clothing starting to hang off his bony frame. The pressure of both of Draco’s missions from Voldemort was weighing down on him.

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” Snape said. “You were seen by several people at Three Brooksticks but only a few were able to connect you to the attack.” Draco frowned a bit then scowled.

“Potter,” he spat in anger. “Always sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong. He’s watching me you know, I can always feel those eyes on me. I swear since the first day back here he’s spying on me.”

“Have you caught him doing this?” Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well… no,” Draco admitted. “But he must be hiding under that cloak of his. At least I think so…” he leaned forward and cradled his head in his hands, the fingers intertwining with his hair. “I thought he was spying on me on the train… I swore there was some else in the compartment with me when we were leaving… but I couldn’t find him. But _I know it was him._ ”

“I believe this mission is starting to get to you Mr. Malfoy,” Severus said. “You look horrible and it’s easy to see that the stress is starting to eat at you.”

“I’m fine,” Draco said softly. “I have to complete my missions.”

“You will not be able to if you are too **exhausted** to-“ Snape started to say.

“I said I’m fine!” Draco yelled slamming his hands on the top of the desk. He then recoiled a bit at the glare Snape leveled him with and quickly withdrew his hands.

“You are not _fine_ , Draco,” the dark man said. “Keep this up and you will not be able to do as the Dark Lord asks of you. You have until the end of the year and Yule has not even past yet. You have time.” Draco snorted and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. He didn’t think it was easy, he was given the impossible task of killing _Dumbledore_ of all people. The Malfoy heir was not stupid, he knew he was being set up to fail, there was no way _he_ would be able to kill the great leader of the Light. The second mission was just as if not more important. Find a way to get that bloody cabinet to work, so far nothing he had tried worked but he _had to find a way._

“Do not concern yourself about me Professor, I’ll complete the tasks given me,” Draco said after a few minutes. Severus frowned and opened his mouth to say something more when frantic knocking at the door interrupted him. With a wave of his wand Snape opened the door and one of his 5th year prefects stumbled in.

“Sir, fight in the common room,” the girl said in a breathless tone. “I was sent to fetch you.” Snape gave an irritated sigh as he stood.

“We are done for now,” he said to Draco then swept out of the room after the girl. Draco let out a sigh of relief as he was alone and let the tension in his shoulders bleed out and reached up to rub his face. While he wouldn’t say it to Snape’s face, he really was tired. His whole body ached and his head constantly pounded with a stress headache. After a few seconds Draco withdrew his hand and gave the room a tired look.

He had… never been in here by himself before he realized. It was always when Snape was in here, he didn’t like people within his space when he couldn’t help it. As such Draco had never gotten the chance to really look around at his leisure. He still didn’t have much time, Snape would have whatever the fight was resolved soon enough then would likely kick Draco out… if he didn’t expect him to already be gone. He gave the room another look over the spotted the book sticking partway off the shelf.

Curious, Draco stood and walked over to the bookshelf and removed the book. It was a potions text, a sixth year one just like the one they were using now. Cracking open the front cover, the blond spied the words written inside. Snape, he knew, was a Half-blood from the Prince family… was this his potions book from when he was in school? His curiosity piped even further, Draco started flipping through the pages and saw altered potion recipes and the spells.

Draco’s father always said Snape was brilliant…. Even more so than most Pure Bloods. He had mentioned a time or two that the potions master had invented spells as well, powerful spells.

Before he could change his mind, Draco slid the book into his pocket and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him and walking down the hall quickly with his new prize.

When Severus returned to his office, he had forgotten all about the book.

 

************************

 

Harry leaned against the low stone wall and watched as Cologne sparred against Shampoo. Harry liked watching his new friends fight, it was fascinating to see Ranma, Ryoga, and Shampoo, and of course Cologne, move. They moved so quickly and were so powerful. Harry had even taken to trying to use some of the same moves and techniques in his Machop form. Ryoga’s style, he found, was best suited for his Machop form.

Harry wasn’t the only one who enjoyed watching the spars, many of his fellow Hogwarts students would come out to watch. When it was Shampoo it was mostly the male half of the population, with Ryoga it was female. It was half and half with Ranma depending on what form he was in at the time. Most of the students were Muggle-borns as well, he could hear some of them now comparing Shampoo to muggle action movie actors like Jackie Chan or Jet Li or even Chuck Norris…. Harry would admit he had no real idea who these people were as he wasn’t well versed in muggle movies thanks to his up brining.

Then there were the Purebloods, they seem pretty split on what to think of all of it. Those from outside of Great Britain, few that they were, didn’t find the three Asian teens’ martial arts all that strange. Harry had even heard Cho Chang and Su Li from Ravenclaw discuss relatives of theirs from China who practice martial arts. On the other hand, the local Purebloods…. Well it just depends on who they were.

“It’s a disgrace that they even let them practice that muggle fighting here,” Malfoy’s voice said from the court yard below Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and leaned further over the wall to look down at the blond. He was not at all surprised that Malfoy would voice how much he disliked muggle style fighting. “Of course that muggle loving fool would allow this... this…” Harry watched as Malfoy waved a hand around as if he was searching for a word. “Nonsense to go on,” he finally said as if ‘nonsense’ was the nicest word he could thing to say. “It’s useless to even learn and would never beat spells and curses.”

What happen next even Harry had a hard time seeing as one second Cologne was fighting against Shampoo and the next she was next to Malfoy.

“OW!” Malfoy was driven to his knees and held his head where Cologne had hit him over the head with her staff.

“Yet for all your talk, you weren’t even able to block a love tap,” Cologne said tisking in disappointment at Malfoy. Harry grinned slightly as Cologne brought Malfoy down a few notches.

“That… you caught me by surprise that’s all,” Malfoy growl as he quickly jumped to his feel only to be knocked onto his back as Cologne swept his feet out from under him then quickly, almost too fast for the human eye follow, pressed a couple of spots on the blond’s chest. Malfoy’s gray eyes widen as he found himself unable to move. “Wha-what did you do to me?”

“I only used a couple of pressure points, you will be able to move again soon,” Cologne said. Sure enough Draco soon found himself being able to move. The blond Pureblood scrambled to his feet and pointed at the shrunken old woman.

“How dare you?! When my fa-“ Draco’s mouth snapped shut as he remembered that Lucius was not about to do anything from Azkaban. “Muggle tricks, you would still loose in a real duel.”

“20 points from Slytherin,” Cologne said. “Keep it up boy and I’ll make it 30 more and put you in detention with either myself or Filch.” Malfoy’s face redden in anger and embarrassment but he turned on his heel and stalked away out of the courtyard. Harry grinned and chuckled softly to himself, that was almost as good as the time Hermione socked Malfoy across the jaw in their third year or the time Harry had tossed mud balls at Malfoy, Goyle and Crabb while under his cloak (also third year) or when the fake Moody had turned Malfoy into a ferret in his fourth year.

Cologne’s eyes narrowed as she looked around the courtyard as the students whispered, many of the Pureblood children agreeing with Malfoy. The gears in her head started turning as she turned back to Shampoo and barked instructions at her Great Granddaughter in Chinese.

 

***************

 

“A demonstration?” McGonagall asked at the weekly teachers’ meeting. “A demonstration of what?”

“Many of the students here in the school, those of Pureblood families mostly, believes that martial arts are useless in the face of magic,” Cologne said. “They need to get over this silly notion of theirs that magic is the answer to everything. The non-magical in the world could easily wipe the floor with them if their wands were taken away. And even if they did manage to keep a hold of their wands, there are still ways that those you call muggles could win. The various schools of martial arts are just one example.”

“So what do you purpose my dear?” Dumbledore asked curiously.

“I would, as I said, like to set up a demonstration. If someone would agree to go up against me in a magic versus martial arts duel, I can easily show how I can easily defend myself against magic if not win,” Cologne explained. “It all depends on how good my partner in the demonstration is.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Flitwick said with a clap of his hands. “And I volunteer to be your opponent.”

“I don’t understand, just what will this accomplish?” Sprout asked confused.

“I’ve dueled many witched and wizards from China and Japan and even some from the United States,” Flitwick explained. “Many used some form of hand to hand combat during my time on the dueling circuit. I quite enjoyed my battles against them, always kept me on my toes. I look forward to fighting someone whom only uses martial arts.”

“I am hoping that the students will see that spells aren’t the only way to fight and that it’s not a sure win,” Cologne added to Flitwick’s comment. Then under her breath she added, “Though I’m not sure if it will get through their thick skulls.”

“I think it will be quite educational,” Dumbledore said with a pleased smile. McGonagall shook her head, she didn’t see the point in it but knew that now Albus was on board with this insane idea, there would be no stopping it. Cologne looked pleased as did Flitwick, both were looking forward to the upcoming duel!


End file.
